Gravity Rush - File-name: Diva
by TheBrainStealer
Summary: Hekseville, mattino. Le due guardiane della città si svegliano e vanno a fare il loro solito giro di perlustrazione quando improvvisamente si verifica evento che costringerà Syd a dir loro la verità: Hekseville Jirga Para Lao sono minacciate da un terribile individuo. i tre per la prima volta dovranno affrontare una minaccia introvabile nascosta nella popolazione.
1. Prefazione

Ciao a tutti...

questa è la prima FanFiction che scrivo, quindi vi chiedo solo di essere buoni con me ;)

ad ogni modo la storia che sto scrivendo è ambientata nel mondo di Gravity Rush (dopo la fine del secondo), gioco che sin dal primo capitolo mi aveva catturato particolarmente. Dal momento che non ho visto molte storie basato su questo titolo scritte in italiano e non ho visto nessuna storia in nessuna lingua rendere l'atmosfera di questo gioco un po' più in stile thriller ho pensato di farne una proprio io.

Spero con tutto il cuore che vi piaccia.

ATTENZIONE: SPOILER. SE NON AVETE NÉ GIOCATO NÉ GUARDATO I GAMEPLAY DI QUESTO GIOCO POTRESTE RITROVARVI A NON CAPIRE ALCUNI ELEMENTI DELLA STORIA O PEGGIO, SUBIRE DEGLI SPOILER SU ENTRAMBI I CAPITOLI DI G.R.

Detto questo godetevi la Fanfiction.

_TheBrainStealer._


	2. Prologo

_PROLOGO._

_Ce l'aveva quasi fatta: sarebbe bastato un piccolo gesto e ancora una volta il suo dovere sarebbe stato compiuto._

_Questo è l'ultimo ricordo della persona che si è appena risvegliata._

_Aprì gli occhi e si alzò di scatto, poi si guardò intorno e aspettò di verificare che nessuno fosse attorno prima che le domande iniziassero a volargli per la mente_

_Dove sono?_

_L'individuo rimase davvero sorpreso nel vedere che si trovava in un posto completamente diverso da quello in cui si trovava prima di svenire: uno strano e minuscolo parco delimitato da pareti che si estendevano in verticale._

_Tuttavia, non andò nel panico: doveva capire dove si trovava._

_Iniziò quindi a camminare, osservando l'albero al centro dell'ubicazione prima di avviarsi sulle scale che circondavano quello che era un giardino dotato di uno scivolo e di un'altalena._

_Dopo alcuni scalini si fermò dopo aver visto alcuni manifesti attaccati sui muri che, a giudicare dall'aspetto, dovevano trovarsi lì da parecchio tempo: vi era raffigurata una ragazza dai capelli biondi._

_Inoltre, c'erano anche delle scritte incomprensibili._

_Il soggetto capì subito che non era più nel suo paese, tantomeno in un qualunque paese di cui conoscesse l'esistenza…quel tipo di scrittura non lo aveva mai visto._

_Continuò a salire, fino a quando non si trovò davanti a una porta metallica dall'aspetto piuttosto rugginoso._

"_questo posto non credo venga frequentato spesso" pensò_

_Appena aprì la porta venne accecato temporaneamente dalla luce subito prima di vedere qualcosa di decisamente nuovo._

_La porta conduceva al vuoto: un vuoto dove galleggiava un'intera città costruita da persone che parlavano una lingua sconosciuta, persone che erano dotate di macchine che volavano in lontananza e che conducevano la loro vita qui._

_Non aveva mai visto nulla di simile, ma malgrado ciò non disse niente: aveva già capito cosa doveva fare._


	3. Capitolo 1: Auldnoir

CAPITOLO 1: AULDNOIR

_17 mesi più tardi…_

Era mattino, e il sole splendeva in un cielo senza nuvole sopra i tetti della città.

Kat aprì gli occhi…

Si voltò ancora intorpidita verso l'altra parte del letto mentre le coperte ancora la ricoprivano del tutto.

A fianco a lei c'era Raven la quale, ancora addormentata, la abbracciava nel sonno.

La cosa non la stupì, piuttosto le fece apparire un sorriso sulle labbra: dopotutto la sua migliore amica l'aveva vista tornare dal nulla dopo averla attesa per un anno intero.

Adesso erano passati più di due da quando si erano ritrovate, ma lei non era ancora intenzionata a lasciarla andare anche solo per un attimo.

Del resto, l'altra shifter aveva abitato nella casa-tubo e aiutato a mantenere l'ordine durante la sua assenza, sperando ogni giorno di poter sentire di nuovo la voce della persona per la quale provava un affetto sconfinato.

Malgrado potesse sembrare una persona un tantino fredda, Raven nascondeva un lato estremamente dolce che iniziò lentamente a far intravedere (molto probabilmente solo a Kat) da quando l'amicizia che consolidarono ai tempi in cui iniziarono a lavorare insieme molto tempo prima aveva fatto crollare una piccola parte del muro che si era costruita tra lei e il mondo intero.

Un lampo si accese nella testa della ragazza bionda.

_Che ore sono?_

Probabilmente si era fatto un po' tardi…

Raven

La sagoma raggomitolata sotto le coperte si mosse emettendo solo qualche suono.

mmm…sì?

mi sa che dobbiamo svegliarci, altrimenti rischiamo di fare ta….

Non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che l'altra era già scivolata fuori dal letto per poi iniziare a prepararsi per la giornata, le si leggeva in faccia una nota di felicità che forse solo Kat sarebbe stata in grado di intercettare.

Si…Raven era davvero contenta di riaverla al suo fianco…

Entrambe erano a prepararsi quando un suono penetrò attraverso la tenda che fungeva da intermezzo tra l'abitazione di fortuna che si trovava nell'impianto fognario di Auldnoir e il fuori: era il clacson del mezzo che guidava Syd, il quale parcheggiò la sua moto per poi scendere quasi al volo davanti al tessuto che lo divideva dalle due ragazze.

Costui indossava i suoi vestiti a righe grigie e nere, un tempo appartenenti al suo alter ego.

"Buongiorno carissime! Siete pronte per il vostro giro di perlustrazione?"

sì…solo due minuti risposero entrambe all'unisono.

Egli restò immobile davanti alla "porta d'ingresso" che divideva lui dalle due ragazze per poi blaterare qualche parola.

ehm…sentite…mi servirebbe un favore

Kat, ormai pronta, si affacciò da dietro la tenda con un'espressione preoccupata: quando Syd chiedeva un favore c'era da aspettarsi di tutto. Purtroppo, stavolta non poteva evitare…

sì, dicci pure

L'uomo si schiarì la gola per poi continuare.

potreste perlustrare anche la zona di Jirga Para Lao?

Il modo sfacciato di chiedere quel favore e la grandezza del medesimo fecero diventare per qualche istante la faccia della ragazza rossa per la rabbia.

Andiamo Syd! Sai benissimo che quella zona dovevi perlustrarla tu!

Questo si irrigidì un pochino a causa della reazione della giovane, ma poi riprese a parlare con un atteggiamento un po' preoccupato.

a dire il vero ho avuto un cambio di programma. Mi hanno richiesto a una riunione con i membri del corpo di polizia di Jirga Para Lhao che si terrà a Vendecentre…quindi non ci sarà nessuno a perlustrare la loro zona, a meno che…ehm…non ci andiate voi due

Kat vide il suo sguardo di e si arrese.

uffa! Io e Raven volevamo prenderci un gelato da Aujean dopo…così non faremo mai in tempo!

Il poliziotto sorrise lievemente.

allora facciamo che sono in debito con voi di un gelato?

L'altra shifter sbucò fuori dalla tenda.

affare fatto

Il loro amico si rimise allora sulla moto per poi salutarle.

grazie mille per il favore, sono in debito con voi

La regina della gravità lo guardò attentamente guidare il suo mezzo per volare via mentre pensava che quella era l'ennesima volta che diceva quella frase.

Pochi secondi dopo Kat iniziò a brontolare.

uffa! Quello tira sempre fuori qualche assurdità. Però non posso dirgli di no quando si tratta della sicurezza della gente

Raven la guardò e, dopo qualche secondo, iniziò a parlare.

ehi Kat, ti propongo una cosa: che ne dici se andiamo ad Auldnoir e ci prendiamo il nostro gelato? Aujean ha rimesso il suo chiosco davanti alla fontana e lo terrà lì fino alla fine della settimana. Una volta mangiato inizieremo da lì la nostra ronda

Gli occhi dell'amica si illuminarono.

Questo sì che è ragionare! E poi…a stomaco pieno si lavora molto meglio!

allora è deciso

A quel punto le due giovani donne chiamarono i loro guardiani stellati per poi iniziare a far levitare i loro corpi splendenti.

Sfrecciarono quindi verso la piazza della fontana, mentre le due si mescolavano con l'aria di tranquillità trasmessa da Auldnoir che fischiava nelle loro orecchie.

Una sensazione oramai divenuta una routine che tuttavia risultava essere piacevole come se ogni volta fosse la prima.

Non ci volle molto prima di arrivare.

E infatti eccolo lì: il chiosco che vendeva i gelati era aperto e al proprio posto come Raven lo aveva ricordato giusto il giorno prima.

Pochi minuti dopo le due erano davanti al baracchino a mangiare i coni che avevano appena acquistato e a osservare la gente.

Improvvisamente il silenzio causato dalla fame fu interrotto dalla ragazza dai capelli scuri.

Kat, hai notato lo sguardo preoccupato di Syd quando se ne stava andando?

a dire il vero no…ero piuttosto scocciata dalla sua richiesta. Dici che era preoccupato?

direi di sì. A me sembrava piuttosto ansioso. Spero non gli sia successo niente

beh…in questo caso gli chiederò più tardi come sta…anche se secondo me è solo sp…

SPLAF

In contemporanea al rumore che era stato sentito, un uomo che camminava vicino alla fontana venne proiettato dentro di essa e le due shifter avrebbero giurato di aver visto le cervella della persona schizzare fuori dalla testa per spiattellarsi sulla parte bassa del monumento.

Accanto allo sfortunato, c'era un ancor più sfortunato bambino che sgranò gli occhi e irrigidì tutto il corpo alla vista di quell'evento durato una frazione di secondo, mentre la gente intorno aveva già iniziato a correre e a urlare.

Istintivamente Kat e Raven buttarono a terra i loro coni gelato per poi partire subito all'azione: la prima a portare via il bambino e la seconda a cercare di aiutare il poveraccio che stava galleggiando in acqua, anche se avevano entrambe la sensazione che sarebbe servito a ben poco.

Kat prese il ragazzino nel suo campo di stasi e notò che aveva ancora gli occhi che fissavano nel vuoto.

L'altra, intanto, si ritrovò davanti ad uno spettacolo orrendo: l'uomo galleggiava nell'acqua oramai diventata completamente rossa con un grosso buco in testa mentre i resti della sua materia cerebrale colavano sulla parte in marmo della fontana a pochi centimetri da lei.

_Gli hanno sparato in testa!_

Tuttavia, non avevano molto tempo per pensare: là, in mezzo alla piazza, potevano essere un bersaglio facile e colpirle con un colpo d'arma da fuoco in quel momento sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi.

Si girò intorno per vedere se poteva anche solo intravedere il colpevole.

"_Niente…ha commesso un omicidio in pieno giorno eppure non lo vedo. In ogni caso non posso lasciare qui questo pover'uomo! Devo anche avvertire Kat che stare qui potrebbe costarci caro…"_

Kat…via di qui!

A queste parole la sua alleata iniziò a correre verso un luogo sicuro mentre la ragazza iniziò a manovrare la gravità in modo da formare un campo di stasi e portare via il defunto.

Con la voglia di vomitare alle stelle, Raven iniziò a cadere verso l'alto per poi sfrecciare via in un luogo sicuro mentre la scia di sangue proveniente dalla vittima proiettava a terra una grossa strisciata rossa qualunque percorso prendesse la giovane.

Kat mise una mano davanti agli occhi del bambino mentre volava accanto alla sua amica, per poi fare cenno di atterrare.

Erano entrambe sconvolte: durante le loro numerose esperienze a fianco della giustizia avevano visto accadere molte cose. Videro Alias mettere delle bombe a Endestria, videro più volte l'incolumità di tutta la città essere compromessa. Avevano pure visto il mondo sull'orlo della distruzione…ma mai avevano assistito a un episodio così violento e così disumano…

Inoltre, era stato particolarmente brutale, accaduto così in fretta e senza tante cerimonie…un perfetto omicidio sotto il naso di tutti.

In un attimo, una normalissima giornata si era trasformata in un inferno.

Il piccoletto si abbandonò in un abbraccio disperato tra le braccia della ragazza, crollando in un pianto trattenuto fin troppo tempo.

Raven, ora siamo al sicuro…io vado a cercare la madre di questo ragazzino, tu vai a chiamare Syd, non so cos'altro fare

Ci vollero alcuni secondi prima che la faccia della persona al suo fianco riprendesse colore.

d'accordo…allora vado

Non disse nient'altro, si limitò piuttosto a volare verso Vendecentre, dove il loro amico stava intanto continuando la riunione con gli esponenti della polizia di Jirga Para Lao.

Kat sussurrò alcune parole al piccoletto che aveva tra le braccia.

tranquillo, è tutto finito…andiamo a cercare la mamma

E così avrebbero fatto, con la speranza della ragazza di non versare anche lei qualche lacrima.

La giovane dai capelli corvini aveva lasciato il cadavere alle sue spalle per poi chiedere gli occhi all'ormai defunto uomo di mezza età: la polizia lo avrebbe comunque trovato entro poco tempo. Prima di partire e continuò il suo viaggio con la mente che non riusciva a produrre neanche il più semplice dei pensieri, facendo si che il suo volo verso la sua destinazione fosse accompagnato da una spiacevole sensazione di vuoto dentro la sua testa.

Si vide scorrere i piccoli palazzi e casette di Auldnoir sotto di sé, per poi continuare un po' nel vuoto oltre il confine del piccolo paese.

Niente…non riusciva a pensare ancora a niente…

Dovette aspettare di vedere i primi grandi edifici di Vendecentre che circondavano le grandi piazze piene di vita prima di potersi tranquillizzare un po'.

Vedere questa parte di Hekseville la tranquillizzò: era bello vedere un posto dove ancora vigevano la vita e la tranquillità.

Raven emise un sospiro prima di atterrare davanti al palazzo dove sapeva avrebbe trovato Syd.

Si diresse subito verso l'ingresso: non importava se le persone non autorizzate non venivano fatte passare, la questione era troppo seria.

Una guardia la vide e si rivolse a lei.

"salve Raven, posso fare qualcosa per te?"

La ragazza rispose senza tante cerimonie, con un volto che trasmetteva serietà e ansia allo stesso tempo.

fammi entrare

mi dispiace ma questa è una riunione molto importante e nessuno può entrare eccett…

lasciami entrare maledizione!

L'uomo sembrò essere spaventato dalla lieve luminescenza blu emessa dal suo corpo e mostrò una resa attraverso un piccolo inchino e indicandole con un gesto della mano la porta d'ingresso.

La shifter si aggiustò i lunghi capelli neri e rossi smossi dalla sfuriata, per poi entrare all'interno dell'edificio.

Non ci volle poco tempo prima di trovare la sala giusta: l'edificio era veramente grande e c'erano cartelli ovunque che indicavano le numerose sale e gli uffici riservati alle varie cariche del corpo di polizia di Hekseville.

Raven riuscì tuttavia a trovare l'ubicazione giusta, aiutata dal fatto che nel periodo in cui i militari di Jirga Para Lhao, sotto l'ordine degli ex consoli che governavano quel paese, le avevano controllato la mente, insegnandole ad eseguire gli ordini dell'uomo di questa o quella carica militare.

Per quando esercito e polizia siano diversi, questo aiutò comunque la ragazza, anche se l'esperienza che le aveva insegnato queste cose non fu certo piacevole.

Nello stesso momento, Syd e altre persone piuttosto importanti parlavano tra di sé un una sala riunioni riservata solo alle massime autorità, fino a quando un impiegato del posto non bussò all'ingresso annunciando l'arrivo di una persona desiderosa di incontrare una dei soggetti.

nessuno può entrare qui dentro disse un uomo che indossava abiti palesemente appartenenti alla cultura delle persone importanti del paese che da poco più di due anni confinava con Hekseville.

Per tutta risposta, la shifter sfondò la porta cercando con lo sguardo il suo amico, il quale la riconobbe subito e si alzò in piedi.

Raven, che ci fai qui?! Non potresti entrare!

Syd, sbrigati! Dobbiamo mostrarti una cosa!

Le altre persone della sala iniziarono a protestare a causa dell'irruzione, borbottando frasi sulla segretezza di quell'incontro e altre questioni"

sono occupato con questa riunione e adesso devo anche fare in modo che tu non finisca nei guai!

Raven alzò la voce, cercando di imporsi a quella che lei riteneva un inutile fiscalità.

accidenti Syd! Io e Kat abbiamo appena visto un uomo venire giustiziato!

Il silenzio calò nella stanza e la giovane vide l'uomo tornare a sedere.

Syd batté i pugni sul tavolo.

MALEDIZIONE!

Si mise poi le mani tra i capelli, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Raven.

Tutte le persone della camera si alzarono lentamente per poi avviarsi verso l'uscita senza neanche guardare colei che aveva irrotto nelle loro conversazioni: la riunione era finita.

La ragazza, inizialmente scossa dallo svolgersi della situazione, aspettò che rimanesse solo Syd, il quale era rimasto seduto in silenzio a guardare il tavolo, per poi avviarsi verso di lui.

Syd…che succede?

L'uomo non disse nulla, e il tempo sembrava rallentare come se volesse dar loro la possibilità di prendersi tutti i momenti necessari per calmarsi e chiarire le cose.

Syd…

Questo alzò lo sguardo verso i suoi occhi.

non posso dirti niente

Il modo in cui lo disse la fece preoccupare ancora di più: non lo aveva mai visto così esasperato.

Poco dopo però, iniziò ad insistere…non poteva essere questa la risposta alla sua richiesta di aiuto dopo quello che aveva visto.

Syd, dimmi che accidenti sta succedendo!

L'altro cambio espressione, ora più seria che preoccupata.

se te lo dicessi rivelerei dei segreti di stato. Inoltre…tu e Kat potreste ritrovarvi in una situazione di pericolo…

siamo già state in pericolo! Ci è morto un poveraccio davanti e per tirarlo fuori ho dovuto…t-tirarlo fuori mentre il sangue…tutto quel sangue…

Non si accorse che un paio di lacrime stavano scorrendo lungo il volto.

Syd…giuro che se non mi dici cosa cazzo sta succedendo il prossimo a morire sarai tu!

L'uomo la guardò sconvolto…la poveretta doveva essere sotto uno stato di shock e, se lo era una persona come lei, non osava immaginare la povera Kat.

Alla fine, egli si arrese.

e va bene…verrò con te

_Auldnoir, due ore dopo_

Syd ascoltò la storia delle due amiche, cercando di annotare più dettagli possibile su un taccuino che era solito portare con sé.

Durante il racconto le due si davano il turno e, dal momento che la regina della gravità aveva un carattere piuttosto sensibile, Raven fu quella che dovette fornire maggiori dettagli, mentre l'amica (quando non era il suo turno) cercava di trattenere le lacrime, spesso senza successo.

Alla fine, ci su un minuto di silenzio, seguito da una richiesta di Kat, la quale si stava sforzando per parlare senza avere il contrasto del dolore che provava dentro di lei.

noi ti abbiamo detto ciò che abbiamo visto…adesso raccontaci del casino che sta succedendo

Lui la guardò: Kat era sempre stata una persona solare e amichevole. Ogni volta che la vedeva non poteva trattenere un sorriso: la giovane riusciva sempre a trasmettere serenità alle persone che la circondavano e riusciva allo stesso tempo a mantenere il coraggio e la volontà ferrea quando le persone avevano bisogno di aiuto.

Eppure era lì…con gli occhi arrossati dalle lacrime che non riusciva a trattenere e il volto in un'espressione che stavolta trasmetteva una tristezza fuori dal comune.

Non poteva dirle di no. Anche se Syd, sotto i panni di Alias, aveva sempre agito sotto copertura nei suoi confronti, stavolta aveva la sensazione che a questo punto sarebbe stato peggio non dir loro la verità che altro.

E poi la sua faccia…le loro facce…

L'uomo inizio finalmente il suo discorso.

sebbene possa sembrare strano, la riunione a cui stavo partecipando oggi e l'uccisione alla fontana sono molto probabilmente correlati

Ricevette come risposta degli sguardi perplessi che lo incitavano a continuare.

questo non è il primo omicidio. Io e gli altri membri della seduta stavamo appunto parlando della serie di delitti che sta devastando sia l'aera di Hekseville che Jirga Para Lhao. Cercavamo inoltre di scambiarci informazioni per cercare di migliorarci a vicenda le indagini. Mi dispiace di non avervi detto niente ma…avevo paura

Raven lo guardò severa mentre Kat disse quello che molto probabilmente stavano pensando entrambe.

come hai potuto nasconderci una cosa del genere? Potevamo fare qualcosa! E invece siete stati tutti nascosti a fare gli affari vostri…con che faccia adesso ci chiedi scusa?

Syd non se la prese, era chiaro che la sua giovane amica non era ancora in grado di ragionare in modo totalmente lucido, piuttosto si limitò a rispondere.

non potevo dirvelo perché vi avrei messo in serio pericolo

Ebbe appena il tempo di finire la frase prima che l'altra ricominciò.

da quanto tempo va avanti questa storia?

Lui si guardò i piedi e si aggiustò i capelli, poi aggiunse quasi sussurrando: un anno

Kat sbottò, cominciando a gridargli contro.

un anno?! Hai idea di cosa avremmo potuto fare in un anno?! Accidenti Syd! Potevamo salvare un sacco di gente! Quante vittime ci sono state?!  
la guardò negli occhi.

cinquantadue…cinquantatré con oggi…

Gli occhi della regina della gravità riuscirono per un attimo a diventare addirittura più rossi di quanto non lo fossero già.

accidenti a te Syd!

Quest'ultimo cambio improvvisamente tono, diventando più serio.

volevo dirvelo, lo giuro! Ma mi dissero di non rivelare nulla a nessuno. Hanno addirittura dato lo stesso ordine ai familiari e ai conoscenti delle vittime. Inizialmente avevo persino pensato di ignorare la direttiva per dirlo a voi e a voi soltanto…avete sempre avuto la mia piena fiducia

Raven si introdusse nel discorso.

e allora perché non lo hai fatto?

Syd si blocco di colpo, tornando al suo stato mite.

perché, man mano che andavano avanti le indagini, iniziai a notare che tutti quelli coinvolti in esse venivano uccisi a uno a uno. Poliziotti, indagatori…persino le spie. Quelli che non hanno subito nessuna ingiuria sono coloro che sanno poco o niente. Decisi quindi di tenermi questo fardello per proteggervi…non volevo che vi accadesse qualcosa di male. Avevo paura che l'assassino venisse a prendervi

Calò il silenzio e l'uomo si guardò le scarpe sotto lo sguardo delle due che, aspettandosi di avere un lieve sollievo chiamando il suo aiuto, si ritrovarono invece il morale ancora più a terra.

La bionda regina della gravità interruppe quella strana pausa.

quindi…il criminale è uno solo?

molti miei colleghi ritengono che si tratti di un'organizzazione criminale mai io non ci credo. Penso che il colpevole sia uno a causa del fatto che tutti i suoi delitti hanno una cosa in comune

che cosa? chiesero le due all'unisono.

sono tutti perfetti: nessuna traccia lasciata, nessun testimone, nessun rumore sentito da persone vicine…l'assassino uccide e se ne va sparendo del tutto…fino a quando non ci lascia un altro corpo da portar via

Syd continuò: è troppo abile anche per noi. Sapete…almeno in passato quando la città era in pericolo sapevamo chi dovevamo affrontare. Qui invece…non sappiamo niente. La gente muore e noi della polizia non possiamo fare nulla. Mi sento così impotente davanti a tutto questo…e inoltre oggi ha compiuto il suo primo omicidio in pubblico. Non che cambi molto però: anche stavolta ha fatto il suo sporco lavoro ed è sparito sotto gli occhi di tutti, anche di quelli delle pattuglie che erano di zona. Nessuno lo ha mai nemmeno visto. Tuttavia, gli abbiamo affibbiato un nome in codice: DIVA

Kat lo guardò con occhi dolci, le dispiaceva vederlo in queste condizioni e le dispiaceva ancor di più essersi arrabbiata con lui.

ehi Syd...ti aiuteremo noi adesso! Giusto Raven?

giusto! Non possiamo permettere che questa cosa continui!

Lui alzò lo sguardo preoccupato.

ragazze…statene fuori…vi prego. Io mi ritengo fortunato ad essere qui a parlare con voi. Se iniziate ad indagare anche voi lui lo scoprirà. Non so come faccia ma DIVA sa sempre tutto e se scopre che vi siete immesse in questa storia…io non voglio neanche immaginarlo!

i suoi occhi si erano lievemente inumiditi. Voleva davvero un gran bene alle due, ma sapeva anche che le sue parole erano inutili: il loro senso di giustizia era così potente che avrebbero fatto di tutto per le persone di Hekseville e di Jirga Para Lao, anche se questo significava metterle in pericolo.

_Cambio personaggio._

_Auldnoir, ubicazione sconosciuta, un'ora dopo il delitto alla fontana._

_La figura se ne stava immobile a guardare da lontano la piazza della fontana quasi del tutto vuota, a contemplare lo schizzo di sangue che veniva lavato via dal monumento dagli addetti._

_Quella persona era stata in isolamento parecchi mesi pur di immettersi in questa nuova società al meglio che poteva._

_Aveva dovuto imparare la loro lingua, capire le leggi del posto e trovarsi un eventuale riparo._

_Ma adesso era lì, a muoversi per la città come se ci abitasse da sempre._

_Ancora non aveva capito come il suo risveglio fosse avvenuto in un posto così particolare._

_Italia, Francia, Germania, America e Giappone…dove erano finiti tutti i paesi che conosceva? Quanto lontano si trovava da essi in questo momento?_

_Ad ogni modo non aveva nostalgia di casa: il posto era perfetto. Il soggetto aveva imparato che un luogo vale l'altro…bastava solo rispettare le regole._

_Aveva girato in largo tutti i luoghi possibili: aveva iniziato a girare per Auldnoir, evitando il più possibile il contatto con la gente: non poteva sapere quanto le persone del posto fossero gentili con gli stranieri._

_Subito dopo aver esplorato i luoghi più accoglienti, si concentrò sui posti più angusti: fogne, condotti, bassifondi e qualsiasi altro luogo potesse essere visto._

_Auldnoir, Pleajeune, Endestria e Vendecentre…ormai non erano più un segreto: aveva applicato lo stesso metodo di esplorazione per tutte le aree di Hekseville subito prima aver ripetuto tutti i passaggi per le varie zone di Jirga Para Lao._

_In più, aveva imparato alla perfezione la loro lingua allenandosi giorno e notte nella pronuncia di quello che sembrava uno strano mix di francese e giapponese._

_Per fortuna che di lingue ne sapeva già una dozzina…una più non avrebbe certo fatto la differenza, anche se non avere nessun riferimento alle sue origini aveva fatto in modo che ci mettesse più tempo delle altre volte._

_Ora però non aveva più importanza. Aveva tutto quello che serviva: un luogo dove vivere, la perfetta conoscenza di questo posto e soprattutto…un lavoro._

_E ora eccolo lì, a muoversi tra la gente come se niente fosse: camminava, parlava e scherzava coi passanti e soprattutto…raccoglieva informazioni._

_Era quello che sapeva fare meglio…raccogliere continuamente informazioni su tutto e su tutti._

_Scrutava, osservava e annotava, per poi imparare tutto a mente e distruggere i fogli che aveva appena studiato a fondo._

_Tutto ciò che faceva era svolto alla perfezione. Era l'unico modo che conosceva per andare avanti._

_La sagoma si alzò in piedi dal tubo di scarico sul quale era accovacciata per poi incamminarsi verso il luogo dove aveva visto correre via le due shifer dopo aver reagito all'evento a cui avevano assistito._

_Comprendeva perfettamente il loro stato d'animo: anche l'individuo aveva assistito a quell'atto eseguito con particolare freddezza…anche se non aveva reagito come quelle due: di cose ne aveva viste così tante da non scomporsi neanche un po'._

_Aveva visto tutto quello che per molti era sbagliato in quasi tutte le parti del mondo dal quale proveniva, e certamente un omicidio non era certo un problema. Lo era però per questa gente abituata a una vita tranquilla dove eventi di questo tipo erano più unici che rari…anche se non si comprende comunque tanto scalpore dal momento che più volte sia Hekseville che Jirga Para Lao avevano rischiato di essere cancellate dall'esistenza._

_Tuttavia, c'èra una spiegazione…molto probabilmente la popolazione è sempre stata abituata a vedere pericoli esterni alla loro città oppure in grande mostra. Stavolta il pericolo era tra loro._

"_La psicologia di queste persone è particolare ma altrettanto affascinante", pensò._

_Adesso era nelle vicinanze di quella che tutti chiamavano "la regina della gravità"._

_Era da sola a consolare il bambino che era vicino alla fontana in attesa che si calmasse per andare a cercare insieme a lui la madre._

_A momenti sarebbe certo partita, altrimenti non si sarebbe mai fatta trovare in tempo in questo posto per incontrare la sua amica._

_Aveva sentito tutto: volevano chiedere aiuto a Syd e sicuramente lo avrebbero fatto venire qui._

_Non li segui…sapeva già che avrebbero trovato la madre del bambino e comunque non era di suo interesse._

_Aspettò dunque immobile in attesa che tornassero._

_Infatti, non attese a lungo: dopo poco più di cinque minuti Kat era di nuovo al suo posto e, ignara del fatto che qualcuno la stava osservando da ormai parecchio tempo, si abbandono in un pianto che, seppur non troppo rumoroso, riusciva a far capire a chi guardava la tristezza che lei provava._

_Sembrava molto abbattuta: per la prima volta aveva davanti ai suoi occhi il corpo di una persona che non era riuscita a salvare neanche lontanamente, riscoprendo il fatto che nulla è davvero impossibile, anche il fallimento di una buona azione…e infatti eccola lì a piangere a causa del senso di impotenza che le si era scaraventato contro di punto in bianco._

_La figura memorizzava ciò che vedeva e cercava di ricordarsi altre questioni nello stesso momento: aveva molto su cui riflettere._

_Improvvisamente apparvero due figure dal cielo: era Raven che trasportava Syd nel duo campo di stasi._

_Ecco…adesso era il momento più vitale…ora le orecchie sarebbero dovute rimanere ben tese._

_Ascoltò tutto quello che veniva detto durante la conversazione tra i tre: la riunione, le indagini le morti durante le medesime e soprattutto, l'intenzione delle due di allearsi con il loro amico detective._

_Questo però non sorprese certo la persona nascosta: era tutto così ovvio…_

_Ad ogni modo non poteva più stare lì…aveva delle commissioni da svolgere e adesso che aveva trovato un buon lavoro non poteva certo battere la fiacca._

_E l'individuo in questione prendeva il suo lavoro molto seriamente…_

_Casa-tubo._

Le due erano tornate all'abitazione ricavata da uno scarico fognario.

Ormai erano tardo pomeriggio e i primi sprazzi di tramonto cercavano timidamente di farsi spazio tra gli edifici e i tubi dell'impianto fognario dove Kat e Raven stavano finalmente trovando un po' di pace per la prima volta in quella giornata, con la mente libera di parlare in modo più chiaro e lucido.

hey Raven  
sì Kat

a me non importa se Syd non vuole che indaghiamo sul caso…voglio comunque dare una mano alla città...voglio fare ciò che è giusto

L'altra si voltò verso di lei guardandola negli occhi.

Kat, non mi importa quale decisione prenderai. Io sarò al tuo fianco

grazie Raven

Adesso la bionda regina della gravità aveva abbassato lo sguardo mentre il suo viso indossava un sorriso appena accennato.

La sua amica la guardò un pò perplessa.

Kat, non aver paura…ce la faremo

no…non è quello

Raven non capiva…

stavo solo pensando a Eto…non so il perché

Kat era riuscita a tornare a Hekseville, ma ancora non riusciva a staccarsi dalla mente il suo passato. Aver scoperto che circa cento anni prima lei si chiamava Alua e governava la città che si trovava in cima al pilastro del mondo era stato piuttosto sconvolgente. Dopo tutto questo tempo, si era comunque impegnata a scacciare via il suo passato e adesso Hekseville era la sua casa e il luogo dove si trovavano anche tuti i suoi amici

Eppure, ogni tanto le memorie della città di Eto tornavano a tormentarla per un pochino. Non era una cosa che durava molto, ma quando accadeva si doveva darle il tempo di passare senza alcuna fretta…e Raven lo sapeva.

L'altra shifter sapeva cosa voleva dire avere un passato incerto o frustrante. Da quando aveva staccato il piano esistenziale di Sachya dal suo per salvare i bambini dal dover cadere nella parte più in basso del pilastro del mondo, lei non poteva ricordare che un'accozzaglia di frammenti di memoria riguardanti qualcosa di incerto.

Malgrado non potesse più ricordare i ragazzini e l'arca dove non sarebbero più dovuti andare, il nome Sachya la faceva cadere in una strana sensazione di malinconia.

E infatti le era venuto in mente proprio quello. Le due sapevano di essere in qualche modo connesse tra loro, e quando una pensava al proprio passato (che si ricordasse in modo definito o meno), l'altra faceva lo stesso, per poi provare entrambe le stesse sensazioni.

Raven passò dolcemente un braccio intorno alle spalle della sua amica.

non mi importa chi fossi, per me sei e rimarrai sempre Kat

Quest'ultima le sorrise, posando la testa sulla spalla della ragazza dai capelli neri e rossi.

grazie Raven. Prima ero incerta ma adesso so di avere la forza di continuare…andiamo a scovare quel maledetto…nessuno ha il diritto di terrorizzare la nostra città senza dover vedersela con noi

L'altra shifter sorrise: ben detto! Muoviamoci!

Le due iniziarono a parlare sul da farsi, ricordando le parole di Syd riguardanti la segretezza del caso: anche se avessero informazioni a qualcuno che conosceva la verità non avrebbero ottenuto niente…nessuno aveva il permesso di dire niente (e forse non c'era neanche qualcuno che avesse il coraggio di farlo).

Dunque, la soluzione era una sola: un setaccio a fondo di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lao.

Ma come potevano trovare una sola persona in un'area così grande?

Questo era un bel problema.

A un certo punto Kat ebbe un'illuminazione.

hey Raven, forse mi è venuta un'idea…anche se probabilmente ti sembrerà folle

nessuna idea è folle in questi casi. Coraggio dimmi tutto!

Il morale delle due era salito e non era certo intenzionato a scendere.

e se andassimo da Aki?

beh…può essere un'idea…perché no…magari poi potremmo fare un giro di ispezione laggiù

Dusty e Xii le guardavano con aria incuriosita, capendo che entro poco sarebbero dovuti entrare in azione.

forza ragazzi, si parte! chiamarono entrambe all'unisono.

Nel cielo, due corpi sfrecciavano, uno illuminato di rosso e l'altro di blu.

Oltrepassando il confine di Auldnoir riuscivano già a vedere il passaggio dal giorno alla notte man mano che si avvicinavano al quartiere dei divertimenti, godendosi tutte le sfumature che il tramonto offriva.

_Continua…_


	4. Capitolo 2: Pleajeune

CAPITOLO 2: PLEAJEUNE

Il vento soffiava tra le ciocche bionde di Kat che guardava la sua amica sfrecciare insieme a lei a incredibile velocità verso il quartiere dei divertimenti.

C'era tanta forza di volontà nelle azioni attuali, anche se a dir la verità non sapevano ciò che stavano facendo.

Tuttavia, in qualche modo dovevano cominciare…e ogni volta che almeno una di loro si era trovata in difficoltà, il fato di Pandora era il posto in cui andare.

Del resto, anche se l'efficienza del lavoro di Aki dipendeva spesso dalla grandezza del portafogli, dopotutto era anche una buona amica.

Inoltre, se non si sapeva cosa fare, lei ti trovava un percorso da seguire che, per quanto potesse sembrare insensato, in un modo o nell'altro funzionava.

Adesso il cielo si era oscurato del tutto, facendo sì che le luci degli edifici risplendessero nell'oscurità emessa dal vuoto in cui galleggiava tutta Hekseville.

Man mano che si avvicinavano, Pleajeune emetteva sempre più luce come se fosse dotato di vita propria, mentre il rumore emesso dal mare di persone che si trovavano lì aumentava di intensità.

"_Questo posto è magnifico…come al solito_"pensò Kat sorridendo.

Adesso camminavano per strada, dirigendosi verso la loro destinazione e osservando tutto ciò che le circondava.

Andare a piedi era la scelta migliore: non volevano dare tropo nell'occhio.

Le persone passavano accanto alle due ragazze senza riconoscerle…anche perché se si fossero messe davanti a uno specchio loro stesse non sarebbero state in grado di riconoscere chi stavano guardando.

Infatti, prima di partire, le due si erano cambiate, cercando di vestirsi in modo più elegante possibile allo scopo di non farsi riconoscere troppo in fretta per le strade: volevano eseguire le proprie indagini in santa pace.

Adesso però, per quanto fossero quasi irriconoscibili, Kat e Raven non erano abituate agli sguardi di attenzione che i ragazzi offrivano loro a causa della bellezza che sprigionavano in quell'occasione.

Ma adesso non era il momento di distrarsi: la copertura per il momento stava funzionando e il fato di Pandora era praticamente dietro l'angolo.

Arrivare lì non fu un problema, anche se le due shifter sapevano che i guai sarebbero arrivati dopo: cosa le avrebbe detto di fare l'indovina?

speriamo non inizi a dire cose troppo complicate disse Raven.

eh già…la situazione è già troppo difficile

Arrivate finalmente al fato di Pandora si guardarono.

Kat guardò l'amica, come se fosse dubbiosa dell'idea che lei stessa aveva avuto, per poi ricevere un cenno d'incoraggiamento dalla sua collega.

Bussarono alla porta, e in pochi secondi videro Aki sbucare dall'ingresso.

Kat…Raven…che piacere rivedervi!

Le guardò con un sorriso stampato sulle labbra, mentre le due si domandavano se la loro visita fosse attesa.

ciao Aki, anche per noi è un piacere rispose Kat.

su coraggio, entrate…vi stavamo aspettando concluse la loro amica.

Le tre entrarono all'interno di uno dei luoghi che più frequentavano: per quanto il fato di Pandora si fosse spostato a Pleajeune, quando si entrava si aveva la sensazione di essere all'interni della vecchia sede situata vicino alla piazza della fontana di Auldnoir.

Si fecero spazio tra i cuscini e i peluche che invadevano il posto per poi sedersi una vicina all'altra.

allora…siete qui per chiedere le vostre solite fortune?

Kat la guardò imbarazzata, sapendo a cosa si stesse riferendo: stavolta le domande su l'amore e altri simili argomenti sarebbero state fatte in un altro momento più opportuno.

no Aki, volevamo chiederti una cosa diversa

bene. chiedetemi tutto quello che volete

Raven intervenne.

stiamo cercando una persona

L'indovina si girò verso di lei.

è un uomo o una donna?

Le due si guardarono, senza sapere che aggiungere, poi Kat aggiunge timidamente: scusa ma non sappiamo dirti di più…solo che cerchiamo qualcuno

Molto bene…chiederò a Pandora cos'è possibile fare

La donna prese la sua bambola per sussurrarle qualcosa nell'orecchio. Pochi secondi dopo la marionetta comincio a scandire le parole.

la scuola ti apre gli occhi ed espande i tuoi orizzonti…

Aki sembrò turbata dalla risposta della bambola che molto probabilmente lei stessa muoveva.

Pandora, le due signorine stanno cercando qualcuno

Il burattino però non voleva saperne.

la scuola ti apre gli occhi ed espande i tuoi orizzonti…

Aki si arrese guardando le due.

Pandora non deve sentirsi bene oggi. Per stavolta non vi farò pagare il conto…mi dispiace non poter fare di più

non ci fai pagare? Non è che sei tu quella che non si sente bene? le disse Raven facendole l'occhiolino.

La signora sorrise, capendo che la shifter si stava riferendo all'ultima volta che le era venuta a far visita subito prima di ritrovare Kat.

Quest'ultima sorrise, malgrado non capisse l'intesa che c'era tra le due: l'amica le aveva fatto intravedere quanto aveva sofferto per la sua assenza, ma non le aveva raccontato tutto quello che aveva fatto per cercarla (comprese le sue visite al fato di Pandora) in modo da non farla sentire in colpa.

beh, ecco…allora grazie lo stesso Aki…ci vediamo

ciao ragazze. Tornate a farci visita rispose Aki tenendo ancora in mano Pandora.

Le due adesso erano sole nel mare di persone che si muoveva in tutte le direzioni.

La ragazza dagli occhi rossi guardò Raven

beh, non ci ha detto molto. Che dici proviamo lo stesso?

non abbiamo molta scelta. Ma che stava farneticando la bambola?

Le due ragionavano sulla questione.

_la scuola ti apre gli occhi ed espande i tuoi orizzonti…_

Raven aveva una strana sensazione. Dove aveva già sentito quella frase?

_la scuola ti apre gli occhi ed espande i tuoi orizzonti…_

Man mano che rifletteva riusciva piano piano a ricordare.

_Aveva a che fare qualcosa con Pleajeune_

ma certo! Eugie! La scuola!

L'amica la guardava sorpresa.

Kat ho capito! La frase che ci ha detto Pandora è la stessa che mi disse il figlio di Aujean quando andai a complimentarmi con lui per l'ammissione all'accademia di Arquebus…forse è lì che dobbiamo andare

ok Raven, allora è lì che andremo. Speriamo funzioni…

Stavano entrambe per sollevarsi da terra ma poi si fermarono, ricordando che far brillare il corpo di luce propria per poi cadere in direzione opposta a quella del suolo era certo il migliore dei modi per passare inosservati.

Chiesero quindi ai propri guardiani di non farsi vedere e questi, prontamente, guizzarono via: Dusty corse in un vicolo vicino e Xii volò sul tetto di un edificio.

Si incamminarono quindi verso l'accademia, guardando spesso in tutte le direzioni e chiedendosi come andare in un luogo di studi avrebbe potuto aiutarle a trovare il sospettato.

_Accademia di Arquebus, sera._

Le due shifter erano arrivate alla loro destinazione: l'enorme scuola di Pleajeune dove centinaia di persone, tra studenti e insegnanti, girovagavano tra impegni e momenti di relax. Era la stessa scuola dove Newt ed Echo avevano studiato prima di fidanzarsi, diventare adulti e avere un bambino assieme.

Sembrava fosse passata un'eternità, ma allo stesso tempo quel luogo sembrava che non potesse mai invecchiare (come tutta Pleajeune), restando così uguale in eterno…sempre giovane.

Il posto era magnifico e la miriade di luci e decorazioni abbinate all'atmosfera che il quartiere dei divertimenti offriva faceva sì che chiunque la vedesse per la prima volta si fermasse almeno un minuto ad ammirare quello splendore.

"_Si…è meraviglioso…ma adesso cosa facciamo?" _Pensarono le due.

Adesso che facciamo? disse Kat.

non saprei. Che ne dici se intanto facciamo un giro di perlustrazione?

ci sto!

Si misero in cammino, percorrendo il vialone che conduceva all'ingresso dell'edificio.

La strada era affiancata da due piccoli parchetti, mentre l'accademia era circondata da molte piccole abitazioni disposte in un preciso schema dove le persone vivevano e studiavano.

Kat pensò alla prima volta in cui venne qui, ricordando anche la sua prima cotta per Newt che ormai aveva superato già da moltissimo tempo.

Un pensiero le sfrecciò nella testa: "_deve essere bello vivere qui e costruirsi il proprio futuro"_

Ora però non era più il caso di distrarsi, anche perché al momento stavano già seguendo una pista dotata di un'affidabilità assai incerta.

Continuarono a girare per le viuzze intorno alla scuola, guardandosi continuamente intorno per vedere se c'era qualcosa di strano e, all'aumentare del tempo in cui stavano lì, aumentavano anche gli sguardi su di loro: non è facile stare sotto copertura quando si trattava delle due eroine di Hekseville.

Tutto a un tratto, un gruppetto di studiosi le guardarono.

wow! Ci sono Raven e Kat! Non ci voglio credere!

Entrambe si voltarono verso la fonte di quei richiami, osservando gli individui che si avvicinavano abbastanza in fretta.

ehm…sì. Potreste però non dirlo troppo ad alta voce? Sapete…non vorremmo avere troppe attenzioni per stasera disse Raven.

oh, scusate. Però ci fa particolarmente piacere vedervi qui affermò un ragazzo che stava più avanti rispetto agli altri.

Kat gli rispose con un sorriso così bello che il giovane arrossì.

vedete… continuò il tale schiarendosi la voce in effetti capitate in un ottimo momento. A dirla tutta speravamo veniste qui…abbiamo sentito delle strane voci

Kat e Raven si guardarono scambiandosi uno sguardo d'intesa.

Gli occhi rossi della shifter si posarono su quelli del ragazzo.

riguardo a cosa?

Lui continuò.

un po' di tempo fa ci è venuto a parlare uno studente e ci ha raccontato quelle che diceva fossero delle importanti informazioni su una persona chiamata…

chiamato come? irruppe Raven.

Diva

Entrambe spalancarono gli occhi: Pandora aveva fatto centro ancora una volta.

racconta gli chiese dolcemente Kat.

ecco…questo tipo diceva di sapere il suo metodo di ingaggio. Io non sapevo di cosa stesse parlando ma lui ci ha detto che non aveva molto tempo e ha anche chiesto di dirvi queste cose a voi nel caso vi foste presentate qui

vai avanti, lo incitò Raven.

Lui annuì.

ci ha spiegato che per chiamare questa persona bisogna scrivere il proprio nome, cognome e tutti i tuoi dati (come indirizzo di casa tua) su un pezzo di carta e riporlo in una busta da lettere insieme ad un altro biglietto con scritte le proprie richieste e dei soldi per poi riporre il tutto in uno dei luoghi predisposti di Hekseville o Jirga Para Lao. se tutto va bene entro due giorni ritroverai all'interno della tua stessa casa un foglietto che assicura che il tuo desiderio è stato esaudito. mi dispiace ma non so dirvi di più. Voi sapete qualcosa di Diva? È per caso una leggenda metropolitana? A me sembra qualcosa di losco. Spero che quel ragazzo non si sia cacciato nei guai

Le due continuarono ad alternarsi per fare le domande.

lo avete più visto?

no, non lo avevo mai visto prima e non l'ho rivisto dopo che ha parlato con noi. Qui girano un sacco di persone e non mi stupisce se magari non lo vedrò più

ok capito…e vi ha detto qualcos'altro oltre a questo?

sì. Ci ha detto che durante tutti questi passaggi non bisogna mai provare a ingannare Diva o a infrangere le sue regole, come dire a qualcuno che hai richiesto il suo aiuto o a scrivere qualcosa di errato tra i tuoi dati o quello che guarda la tua richiesta…altrimenti si paga una penitenza

Un'amica del ragazzo lo interruppe.

a me non sembra così pericoloso…a me sembra solo un gioco

Kat la guardò.

non abbiamo mai sentito parlare di questo (o questa) "Diva". Fossi in voi non mi avventurerei in cose strane come queste

Il gruppetto di giovani annuì.

grazie per tutto quello che fate disse in segno di saluto lo studente.

Raven lo guardò per poi fargli l'occhiolino.

non devi ringraziarci

Il giovane arrossì ancora una volta, dicendo a sé stesso che se non fosse voluto andare nel panico sarebbe stato meglio non guardare negli occhi nessuna delle due ragazze che si stavano già allontanando.

Le due lasciarono l'accademia per recarsi in un luogo più appartato dove poter parlare liberamente.

Raven, dobbiamo dire a Syd tutto quello che sappiamo!

sono d'accordo. Potrebbe aiutarlo molto nelle indagini, e magari potrebbe anche scoprire almeno uno di questi luoghi specifici dove la gente lascia le lettere

giusto…ma chi mai ingaggerebbe una persona così atroce?

non lo so. Potrebbe trattarsi di chiunque. Dalla persona più umile acquattata nei bassifondi di Endestria al ricco imprenditore di Lei Havina

L'idea che nella città che entrambe tanto amavano potessero esserci delle persone tanto crudeli da volere la morte di un'altra fece rabbrividire Kat.

va bene, andiamo disse infine la shifter dai capelli biondi.

La loro copertura non serviva più e finalmente potevano alzarsi in volo.

I loro corpi si illuminarono ancora una volta e le due iniziarono a salire di quota in modo molto brusco.

Erano ormai sopra i tetti della città e le due iniziarono a sfrecciare verso Auldnoir per andare a cercare Syd.

Passarono vicino alla ruota panoramica e poi sopra uno dei quartieri più frequentati di tutta Pleajeune.

Improvvisamente Kat si fermò a mezzaria.

Raven guarda

L'altra osservò nel punto indicato dall'amica e poi lo vide: Syd era lì, nella parte esterna di un pub a farsi un bicchiere.

cavolo Kat, menomale lo hai visto!

già: è proprio una fortuna che sia proprio qui nello stesso momento in cui ci siamo anche noi!

Scesero lentamente verso il suolo e ripresero ancora una volta la strada a piedi, ordinando ancora una volta ai loro guardiani di non farsi vedere a giro.

Si avvicinarono senza dire nulla, guardando un po' l'amico: era chinato sul balcone e aveva un drink in mano.

L'uomo si portò il bicchiere alla bocca, inclinò la testa e bevve l'alcolico tutto d'un fiato.

Le due si guardarono sorprese.

Decisero infine di andare a parlare con lui.

Kat gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

ciao Syd

Questo si voltò sussultando.

Ehi Kat mi hai spaventato…comunque buonasera a entrambe

Sotto i suoi occhi si trovavano due occhiaie lievemente accennate, sintomo della sua stanchezza e del suo nervosismo. Non doveva essere lì da molto ed era ancora sobrio…almeno per adesso.

Raven si mise davanti a lui e lo guardò

Syd hai una faccia terribile che è successo?

sapete…oggi è il mio giorno libero ma non volevo…non potevo non aiutare

Ebbe come risposta degli sguardi confusi e preoccupati che lo incitavano a continuare: era davvero molto raro che una persona solare come lui potesse ridursi in queste condizioni e ogni volta che accadeva doveva essere per forza successo qualcosa di grave.

Si misero a sedere in un tavolo più isolato in modo da parlare liberamente.

Oggi ho insistito col mio capo per andare ad aiutare comunque i colleghi di Jirga Para Lao e alla fine ha ceduto malgrado mi avesse invitato a non andare…anche perché sono settimane che lavoro a livelli massacranti e adesso che la loro polizia si è unita a quella di Hekseville per le indagini su Diva ci aiutiamo a vicenda nel caso accada qualcosa. Sta di fatto che poi sono andato. Avevano dato un allarme nella zona di Lei Colmosna: avevano riferito ad alcuni reparti di Hekseville (il mio compreso) che c'è stato un altro delitto in una casa di Lei Havina che appartiene a un ricco gestore di alcune rotte commerciali che connettono la nostra regione con quella di Jirga Para Lao. Sono accorso lì e poi l'ho visto…era lì immobile nella vasca da bagno…

Si portò le mani davanti al volto, emettendo qualche mugolio che avrebbe dovuto ricordare un pianto.

Tuttavia, di lacrime non ne versava…forse le aveva già versate tutte durante la giornata.

cosa? chiese Raven con la voce tremante.

Syd a malapena riusciva a parlare.

un b-bambino…era s-solo un bambino

Alle due si gelò completamente il sangue e il silenzio scese inesorabilmente tra i tre.

Dopo un minuto nel quale le due eroine della città non erano ancora riuscite a riprendersi dalla notizia, il loro amico continuò.

sapete…ne avevamo visti altri di bambini…ma si pensava che fossero incidenti…io credevo che fossero dei tragici incidenti…volevo crederlo. Stavolta però non ho retto il colpo

Fece un cenno con la mano alla cameriera: avrebbe ordinato sicuramente abbastanza drink da non reggersi più in piedi.

Syd, ti prego smettila di bere sussurrò Kat nel suo orecchio.

Lui annuì con la testa, senza nemmeno voltarsi verso di lei.

ti assicuriamo che lo troveremo! Ringhiò improvvisamente Raven: il fatto che l'assassino strappasse via anche la vita dei bambini la inferociva almeno quanto la sua amica.

abbiamo scoperto qualcosa di grosso! Vedrai che le cose andranno meglio

ah, sì? chiese l'altro senza ascoltare davvero.

Kat si avvicinò all'altra shifter.

ehi Raven…penso che dovremmo portarlo via di qui sussurrò.

si hai ragione. Finirà per ubriacarsi  
ehi Syd che ne dici se usciamo a prendere un po' d'aria fresca? lo incoraggiò Kat

Il tale non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rispondere che si ritrovò portato quasi di peso fuori dal locale.

va bene ma…dove andiamo? sussurrò mostrando una faccia piuttosto sorpresa.

in un posto dove possiamo parlare senza che tu non ti metta a bere fino a ubriacarti

ehm…ok

_Pleajeune, ubicazione sconosciuta._

_La sagoma se ne stava lì in silenzio, acquattata su un tetto a fare il suo turno di lavoro._

"_mmm…alla fine si incontrano" pensò_

_Era stato a lavorare tutta la giornata ma adesso aveva ancora qualche piccola commissione. Se la stanchezza sarebbe dovuta arrivare, essa avrebbe avuto il permesso di permeare nel suo corpo solo tra almeno cinque o sei ore…adesso doveva sbrigare delle cose davvero importanti._

_Ma intanto che lavorava aveva visto le shifter e il loro amico detective: delle occasioni così non se ne presentano moltissime._

"_chissà di cosa staranno parlando…" si chiese._

_Prese un binocolo che teneva con sé e lo direzionò verso Kat e Raven, per poi zoomare sulla bocca: il labbiale sarebbe stato una fonte inestimabile di informazioni._

_Iniziò quindi a fare quello da ormai faceva da quando si era svegliato ad Hekseville._

_Così ascoltò e si imparò a memoria ciò che i tre dicevano tra loro: adesso che aveva sentito tutto non aveva più dubbi su quale fosse l'argomento della loro conversazione: stavano ancora cercando Diva._

_Non poteva aiutarli: Diva era introvabile…_

_Continuò a guardare, vedendo le due che si guardavano attorno e che dicevano a Syd di andare a parlare in un posto più appartato._

"_Povero Syd…quando ha dei problemi più grandi di lui, ovvero quasi mai, si butta nell'alcol" sussurrò._

_Vide le due eroine della città alzarsi per poi afferrare il loro amico e portarlo goffamente in un'altra zona e questo significava che la sua occasione era arrivata._

_Era troppo tempo che voleva conoscere le due: arrivare a sapere tutto di Syd era stato piuttosto difficile, anche se in fin dei conti si trattava pur sempre di una persona molto più facile da trovare dalle due regine della gravità, a meno che non si iniziasse a parlare del suo alter Ego o dei poteri che gli sono rimasti._

_In ogni caso Kat e Raven erano difficili da rintracciare: la loro casa tubo l'aveva già trovata, ma per avere informazioni più dettagliate sulle loro abitudini, sui loro spostamenti e sul loro modo di lavorare aveva fatto molti sforzi dal momento che seguire delle persone in grado di volare non era certo la cosa più facile del mondo, anche se il problema era stato infine risolto in tranquillità attraverso una buona dose di pazienza._

_Adesso però aveva l'occasione perfetta per incontrarli tutti e tre insieme…e non si sarebbe mai perso l'opportunità di conoscere in modo più approfondito le famose regine della gravità e uno dei membri di polizia più acclamati di tutta Hekseville._

_Pleajeune, bassifondi._

Kat e Raven avevano richiamato a sé i propri guardiani per poi proseguire il loro cammino tra i bassifondi del quartiere dei divertimenti.

Allo stesso tempo, Syd si era ripreso un po'.

allora ragazze, mi avete detto che avete saputo qualcosa di grosso…vi ascolto

E così loro fecero, raccontando tutto quello che i ragazzi all'accademia di Arquebus avevano detto.

questo spiega come mai io e i miei colleghi della polizia non abbiamo mi capito chi fossero quelli che hanno ingaggiato l'assassino. Il procedimento è molto particolare e chiunque chieda a Diva di sbrigare un lavoro creano un legame con lui

alla parola "legame" le due lo guardavano stranite.

intendo dire che se vuoi chiamarlo per uccidere qualcuno devi fornire anche i tuoi dati. In questo caso tu rinunci completamente alla tua privacy e, di conseguenza, anche alla tua sicurezza. Quindi chiunque abbia avuto l'orrenda idea di interpellare Diva non sarà mai disposto a parlare con la polizia e collaborare.

Adesso però che sabbiamo il suo metodo d'ingaggio inizieremo a controllare tutta la posta che circola per Hekseville e Jirga Para Lao e a cercare a fondo questi suddetti luoghi dove le persone lasciano le lettere con l'obiettivo e i soldi

Adesso la sua espressione era cambiata e finalmente ricominciava a far trasparire la parte positiva che mostrava in ogni occasione.

Intorno a loro c'era pochissimi lampioni che fornivano l'illuminazione appena necessaria per vedere il percorso dove camminare.

Quei bassifondi nel livello inferiore della città erano un luogo piuttosto inquietante da visitare da soli, ma adesso non importava: era appena nata una scintilla di speranza.

Continuarono a camminare fino a quando dall'oscurità a circa dieci metri da loro non apparve: c'era una maschera bianca neutra rappresentante un volto di un uomo che non aveva nessuna caratteristica distintiva…occhi, bocca, naso e basta…un inquietante viso pallido.

I tre sussultarono alla vista di quella cosa inquietante, presi alla sprovvista dallo spavento.

La maschera li guardava mentre si muoveva da un piano più alto del loro sempre più vicina al livello del percorso che i paladini di Hekseville stavano seguendo.

Raven sgranò gli occhi.

"_Diva…" _fu il primo pensiero a saltare in mente ai tre.

La maschera si fermò e guardò la ragazza dai capelli scuri. Dopo un minuto di silenzio una voce irruppe dal buio.

Mi sembra ovvio che sappiate…

I suoni che uscivano dalla bocca di quello che doveva essere un uomo erano mostruosi: la maschera dava un effetto acustico terrificante, facendo si che la voce di quell'individuo fosse più profonda e rauca di quello che doveva essere in realtà.

Kat fu la prima a rispondere.

chi sei?

io non sono nessuno…sono un nessuno che viene dal niente e andrà nel niente. Sono colui che in quanto nessuno non può essere trovato e tantomeno può essere cercato

ho chiesto chi sei! Non fare lo spiritoso!

io non ho un nome dichiarò l'inquietante voce Mi chiamate tutti in modo diverso: ero Trinity a Lei Havina…ero Nix tra i senzatetto di Endestria…e adesso tutti mi chiamano…

DIVA! lo interruppe Raven.

Nessuna risposta…solo silenzio.

Syd non poteva credere ai propri occhi: era stato più di un anno a indagare sulla persona che non aveva mai trovato e, adesso, l'assassino si era presentato di sua spontanea volontà davanti alle tre persone che più lo minacciavano.

Kat inizio a gridare contro l'assassino in un luogo dove nessuno poteva sentirli.

MALEDETTO! SEI DISGUSTOSO! HAI UCCISO TUTTE QUELLE PERSONE! NON HAI RISPAMIATO NEANCHE…

Prese una pausa, asciugandosi le lacrime dalle guance rese rosse dalla rabbia

NEANCHE I BAMBINI!

Il potere della shifter si sprigionò facendole brillare il corpo come gli altri due avevano visto pochissime altre volte.

Kat si levò a mezzaria per poi caricare con un calcio gravitazionale in direzione di Diva, del quale vedeva solo la maschera scintillare nell'oscurità.

Syd ebbe un'intuizione

"_No…non può essere così semplice."_

Kat. Non farlo! gridò l'uomo.

Ma ormai era tardi…

Kat, che era solo riuscita a percorrere qualche metro, riuscì solo a udire un fischio per poi sentire una brutta sensazione sul suo braccio destro, prima di cadere rovinosamente a terra.

Kat urlò Raven.

La ragazza non riusciva più a muoversi, tuttavia riuscì a scandire qualche parola.

n-non riesco a m-muovermi

Era completamente paralizzata e, dopo pochi secondi, iniziò a tremare e ad agonizzare dal dolore: nel suo arto era conficcato un piccolo dardo.

Kat!

Raven si voltò verso la figura nel buio.

maledetto bastardo!

Il suo corpo si stava già illuminando di blu ma Syd la fermò, stringendola da dietro con le braccia

Raven, non fare pazzie! Non sappiamo cosa può fare…rischi di fare la stessa fine di Kat!

allora fammi almeno aiutare lei

NO! stai indietro!

La ragazza non volle comunque ascoltare e chiamò Xii. Il corvo si presentò subito a lei e la shifter iniziò subito a canalizzare il suo potere per poi liverarsi dalla stretta che il suo amico stava usando per proteggerla seppur contro la sua volontà.

Raven si concentrò: un campo di stasi circondò l'amica ferita.

Kat si vide trasportata a pochi centimetri da terra verso la sua amica che, dopo essere riuscita ad averla avvicinata a sé, le tolse quel piccolo dardo che aveva iniettato il veleno.

Syd in tutto questo continuava a tenere gli occhi fissi su l'unica parte visibile del loro nemico fino a quando, piuttosto scosso, vide la maschera sparire nel buio più completo.

Posò quindi gli occhi su Kat, notando con sollievo che la sua amica si stava riprendendo.

Tuttavia, il sollievo lo sfiorò soltanto.

ragazze…dobbiamo andar via di qui

Ebbe giusto il tempo di finire questa frase che iniziò a sentire alle sue spalle un respiro dal suono distorto.

L'adrenalina iniziò a scorrere nelle vene di Syd, il quale si girò di scatto estraendo istintivamente la pistola dalla fondina che teneva nascosta sotto il suo vestiario.

Diva non disse niente…si limitò piuttosto a disarmare il suo avversario, per poi bloccarlo in una presa.

Raven dovette assistere inerme alla scena: in una frazione di secondo Syd era tenuto ostaggio con la sua stessa pistola.

Kat intanto riuscì a riprendersi e ad alzarsi goffamente da terra. Quando vide cosa stava succedendo le si gelò il sangue.

Raven provò a parlare.

l-lascialo stare…

Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio: la maschera fissava incessantemente colei che le aveva rivolto parola senza muoversi di un millimetro, fino a quando non decise di rispondere.

è questa la differenza tra voi e me: contate troppo sui poteri che vi sono stati dati…ma vi siete scordate che ci sono cose che i vostri guardiani stellati non possono donarvi…

Le due si guardarono preoccupate: come sapeva che i loro poteri erano dati da Dusty e Xii? E soprattutto…se sapeva questo…quante altre cose poteva sapere?

guardatevi… continuò Diva, le regine della gravità fermate da una persona che era senza pistola. Non siete neanche in grado di negoziare

Kat era furiosa…non poteva sopportare la vista del suo amico in pericolo di vita.

che cosa vuoi?! disse la ragazza.

volevo solo incontrarvi tutti e tre e, come secondo i piani, sono riuscito a riunirvi proprio a Pleajeune

che stai farneticando?

Sono io che ho sparso la voce riguardante il mio metodo di ingaggio all'accademia di Arquebus. Sono stato io a convincere uno studente a spiegare al gruppetto di ragazzi di raccontare quelle idiozie in modo da farli parlare a loro volta con voi. Se siete tutti e tre in questo luogo è solo a causa della mia volontà…per voi stasera non è esistita alcuna possibilità di scelta…di decisioni ce ne sono state solo da parte mia

Syd emise un risolino isterico per poi rivolgersi al suo rapitore.

potrai anche eliminarmi ma non puoi farlo con tutte e tre. Ora che ci hai dato delle informazioni non hai più scampo

La figura non si mosse.

avrei potuto uccidervi quando volevo, anche se adesso non ha importanza. Comunque, non vi sforzate: non sapete se avete ottenuto delle informazioni reali e poi…non credo che al direttore delle forze di polizia importi ancora di questa storia…non credo possa importargli più di niente…voi non avete niente…

A quelle parole Kat e Raven ebbero un crampo allo stomaco.

che cosa gli hai fatto?! chiese la ragazza dagli occhi rossi

era un intralcio

MALEDETTO!

Kat stava iniziando nuovamente a brillare di rosso assieme alla sua amica che si stava aggregando a lei, sfoggiando il suo colore blu intenso.

Quando non videro alcuna reazione da parte di Diva restarono ferme sul posto.

provate ancora ad alterare la gravità e mando il vostro amico a fare un saluto a Chaz

Le due si immobilizzarono, arrendendosi al fatto che erano state messe all'angolo: avere i poteri o meno in quella situazione non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza.

che cosa vuoi da noi?" Urlò Raven

In tutta risposta Diva scagliò verso di loro il povero Syd.

Questo fu prontamente preso dalle due ma subito dopo, quando tutti e tre tornarono a guardare nella direzione del sospettato, dell'assassino non c'era più traccia.

Ci fu un sussulto generale causato dal timore che il sicario potesse sbucare di nuovo da un momento all'altro e da un altro posto.

Passarono un paio di minuti…dell'assassino nemmeno la traccia.

Kat era sconvolta: era stata messa in difficoltà molte volte in passato, ma non si era mai trovata davanti alla possibilità di vedere i suoi amici più cari morirle davanti senza alcuna possibilità che lei potesse fare qualcosa per impedirlo.

"_Perlomeno, quando il mondo stava per finire, nel caso avessi fallito avrei avuto comunque potuto dire che avevo provato a lottare fino alla fine". _Pensò.

Intanto la sua amica provava a riflettere.

"_Dove sarà adesso? È apparso davanti a noi solo per dimostrarci che non abbiamo modo di fermarlo o forse voleva solo studiarci? Quel bastardo eppure ha ragione: ci sono poteri che Dusty e Xii non possono darci…e lui ce lo ha dimostrato. È riuscito a mescolarsi con la gente spacciandosi per uno studente, ha aspettato tutto questo tempo solo per ingannarci e scovarci insieme quando lui voleva. Infine, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto sicuramente ucciderci tutti"_

guardò nel buio, sperando di non incontrare ancora una volta quell'inquietante figura, mentre continuava a pensare.

_Sembra che lui sia sempre a guardarti…nessuno ha mai scampo. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo ho paura di qualcosa (o meglio…di qualcuno) e non mi sento al sicuro in nessun posto del luogo in cui sono nata e cresciuta…è dunque questo il potere di Diva: avere il pieno controllo sulla vita delle persone? È quello uno dei poteri che ritiene impossibile da ottenere dai nostri guardiani stellati? In ogni caso una cosa è certa: Diva quel potere lo possiede"_

Le due guardiane di Hekseville si guardarono come se fossero riuscite a comunicare telepaticamente, per poi sedersi una vicina all'altra.

Raven provò ancora una volta a guardare nel buio: forse aveva ragione forse no…del resto quelle che aveva formulato erano tutte ipotesi e, dopo quello che i tre avevano vissuto quella sera, nessuno di loro avrebbe mai potuto dire nulla di certo.

Syd andò dalle sue amiche e si sedette dietro di loro, posando le sue mani ognuna su una delle loro spalle.

Rimasero lì immobili, in attesa che le loro emozioni si calmassero e in modo da potersi aiutare a vicenda a provare a buttare via la paura e la disperazione che avevano provato quella sera dentro lo stesso buio in cui poco prima galleggiava la maschera di Diva.

_Continua…_


	5. Capitolo 3: Jirga Para Lhao

NOTE DELL'AUTORE: ormai siamo giunti al terzo capitolo della storia. Ci ho messo un po' ad arrivare fin qui ma purtroppo il tempo che ho a disposizione non è molto.

In ogni caso spero tanto che la fanfiction che sto portando avanti vi stia piacendo…mi piacerebbe molto ricevere delle recensioni per sapere se sto avendo successo nell'intrattenervi e dove posso migliorare. Detto questo godetevi la nuova parte del racconto.

CAPITOLO 3: LEI COLMOSNA.

_Jirga Para Lhao, Lei Colmosna, due giorni dopo il primo incontro con Diva._

_Mattino… _

Le ragazze ci avevano messo qualche giorno per mettersi in contatto con Lisa: la loro vecchia amica era molto indaffarata da quando era a capo di tutta Jirga Para Lhao e, soprattutto, da quando aveva anche da gestire i rapporti della sua città con quella di Hekseville.

Alla fine, decisero di incontrarsi al villaggio banga, nella capanna dove un tempo la donna dirigeva il gruzzolo di case galleggianti che da generazioni era proprietà della tribù dei Lhao.

Erano lì, davanti all'entrata, in attesa dell'arrivo della loro vecchia amica.

hey Raven…era qui l'incorntro vero? chiese Kat.

sì, non c'è alcun dubbio

chissà dov'è finita Lisa. Non è da lei fare ritardo

stà tranquilla…sono convinta che va tutto bene

E infatti eccola lì che sta camminando verso di loro. La signora che aveva appena superato i quarant'anni non era cambiata neanche di una virgola: capelli corti e bianchi, le solite vesti e il suo tatuaggio sul volto che contrastava a pieno coi suoi occhi di ghiaccio.

Alla sua vista le due si ricordarono quando Lisa sembrasse nata per fare la leader: lo si poteva intuire dalla sua camminata, dalla sua postura e dal suo sguardo…il suo aspetto sprigionava un qualcosa che inspiegabilmente le conferiva subito un'autorità fuori dal comune.

La dama sorrise alle due, per poi far cenno loro di entrare.

Entrarono tutte e tre nel vecchio posto dove una volta Kat era convocata proprio da Lisa per le varie questioni del villaggio dei Banga, cosa che le fece tornare in mente tutte le avventure che aveva vissuto in quel luogo.

Come lei, neanche quel posto era cambiato: le solite candele che producevano una luce offuscata, le solite decorazioni e, addirittura, i soliti sguardi…

Kat…Raven…è un piacere rivederervi  
ciao Lisa risposero entrambe.

ho saputo di Chaz…mi dispiace tanto. so che era vostro amico e che era un brav'uomo. Spero che al suo funerale non sia stato nessun pasticcio

Kat guardò verso il basso

è andato tutto bene…ancora però penso che molti di noi stiano ancora cercando di superare la cosa

Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio, nei quali Kat e Raven pensarono a quello che era accaduto in quei giorni: il corpo senza vita di Chaz era stato trovato all'interno di casa sua con la gola tagliata.

Se Diva non avesse detto loro che l'aveva ucciso nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto almeno per una settimana: il capo delle forze di polizia di Hekseville si era ammalato da poco e si era preso un periodo di riposo in attesa di rimettersi in sesto per tornare ad indagare.

Lisa guardò negli occhi entrambe le shifter.

avete detto che volevate parlarmi…ascolto

Le due si guardarono mentre pensavano al fatto che non avevano minimamente pensato al discorso da farle malgrado avessero avuto ben due giorni di tempo.

Anche se quei due giorni non avevano dato molto spazio all'immaginazione…

Raven disse la prima cosa che le venne in mente.

volevamo parlarti a proposito di Diva

La faccia della signora si inorridì.

come mai sapete di questa storia?

ci ha detto tutto Syd , disse timidamente Kat guardandosi le scarpe.

Lisa sembrò irritata dalla risposta.

Syd! Accidenti! Gli avevo spiegato di persona di non dirvi niente. Adesso siete in pericolo anche voi! Quello non riesce a capire le cose nemmeno se gliele si spiega in privato…

Raven la guardò perplessa.

lo sappiamo di essere in pericolo. Un momento…ti sei vista con Syd? Questo non ce lo aveva detto  
adesso la ragazza dai capelli rossi e neri stava cercando invano di nascondere un risolino.

Lisa distolse per un attimo lo sguardo da quello delle sue amiche e, dopo un attimo di silenzio, riprese a parlare con il suo solito tono autoritario.

sì, ci siamo visti…abbiamo dovuto incontrarci in privata sede. Alla polizia di Hekseville a volte non va tanto a genio rivelare tutti i propri dati e informazioni a noi di Jirga Para Lhao e Syd è l'unico poliziotto di una certa importanza di cui mi posso fidare al cento per cento

Le due si guardarono pensando alla stessa cosa

quindi una specie di…appuntamento dissero all'unisono.

badate a come parlate…qui non si scherza!

Le shifter persero subito la loro voglia di stuzzicarla.

Kat sembrava confusa.

ok ma…se sai già tutto che siamo venute a fare qui? Pensavamo di doverti dare informazioni importanti riguardo all'accaduto di questi due giorni e delle ultime nostre scoperte

che tipo di scoperte?  
siamo entrate in contatto con il delinquente e abbiamo rischiato molto. Inoltre, sappiamo anche uno dei metodi che usa per entrare in contatto con i suoi "clienti". Il problema però che, da quanto abbiamo capito, queste informazioni sono state date da Diva in persona e quindi non sappiamo quanto possano essere affidabili. In ogni caso Syd sta provando a seguire questa pista nel caso ci fosse anche solo un briciolo di verità nelle parole di quel maledetto

mmm…se è stato lui a dirvelo non mi metterei molto a sperare. Però concordo sul fatto che sia comunque una possibile pista da seguire  
Raven irruppe nel discorso.

Lisa, come vanno le indagini? Voi avete trovato qualcosa o visto qualcosa di insolito?

beh, per quanto riguarda Diva, non abbiamo trovato niente. Però in effetti alcuni membri del villaggio parlano di alcune persone che si vestono e si comportano in modo strano che girano per le varie zone di Jirga Para Lao. Ovviamente hanno provato a raccontare queste cose alla polizia. Purtroppo, però, questa non ha dato molta importanza a quello che le è stato detto. Non possiamo neanche dire a tutti i poliziotti del fatto che uno spietato assassino ha ucciso quasi cento persone in meno di un anno. Esattamente come a Hekseville abbiamo deciso di mantenere (anche se a malincuore) segreta questa storia per non far sprofondare l'intera città nel panico più totale e per tenere al sicuro le persone che, a quanto sembra, se vengono a sapere di Diva (e sono perlopiù individui per lui scomodi) li ritroviamo morti in poco tempo. La situazione è quindi praticamente uguale alla vostra, eccetto per quegli strani tipi di cui la gente parla di tanto in tanto

Questo fece incuriosire Kat.

dici che questi strani tipi c'entrino qualcosa con la persona che cerchiamo?  
per quanto ne so, può darsi. Anche se non credo molto al fatto che un tipetto come Diva si coalizzi con qualcuno…tantomeno con delle persone in bella vista

ok. In ogni caso volevamo dirti che adesso se siamo dentro in questa storia abbiamo deciso di indagare insieme a voi

siete sicure? Io non voglio permettere che le vostre vite vengano messe in pericolo ancora una volta

ormai ci siamo dentro fino al collo…non credo faccia molta differenza

immagino tu abbia ragione…ora scusate ma devo andare, ho delle cose importanti su cui occuparmi

va bene Lisa. Noi faremo un giro nei dintorni per vedere se riusciamo a scoprire qualcosa di più su quelle strane persone

Le due guardarono Lisa salire su un mezzo che la stava aspettando per poi dirigersi in volo verso la Bismalia.

Da quando la tribù dei Lhao aveva ripreso il governo della propria città erano cambiate un sacco di cose: i ricchi avevano smesso di schiacciare i poveri, la sicurezza della città era aumentata e adesso la donna poteva lavorare sulla fortezza volante ad Avarash au Govena.

Tuttavia, per Kat quella rimaneva sempre l'agguerrita Lisa che aveva conosciuto quando era stata catapultata a Jirga Para Lhao da una tempesta gravitazionale.

Raven sorrise all'amica.

Allora…vogliamo andare a fare una visita al villaggio Banga per scoprire qualcosa di più su questa faccenda?

sicuro!

Così fecero, cercando allo stesso tempo di resistere alla malinconia generata dal ricordo di Chaz.

Per non ritrovarsi ancora una volta in uno stato malinconico si concentrarono così sulla grandiosità di Lei Colmosna, parte della città dove il mercato centrale trovava sede subito dopo l'ingresso.

Camminavano tra le baracche e le case fatte di lamiera ben assestata per andare a far visita alle persone per le quali un tempo lavoravano, ricevendo sorrisi a destra e a manca appena venivano riconosciute: le persone, malgrado fosse passato tutto quel tempo, non riuscivano a credere che le regine della gravità un tempo erano costrette a lavorare per quel minuscolo borgo spaccando i minerali nei siti posti oltre le tempeste gravitazionali.

Le due facevano domande a tutti i passanti sulle "strane persone" che girovagavano per tutta la città, ma ricevevano risposte troppo vaghe. Talvolta qualcuno troppo indaffarato rispondeva semplicemente con un cenno, simbolo delle troppe cose da fare che al momento lo occupavano eccessivamente per poter dare una risposta.

Improvvisamente, le due shifter udirono una voce molto familiare.

non posso crederci! Siete voi!

Ciecie si era affacciata da una finestra situata al pian terreno di una delle capanne vicino a loro per poi scavalcarla.

Cecie! , urlò Kat in preda alla gioia. quanto tempo!

La ragazza corse verso di loro per poi allargare le braccia per abbracciare entrambe le sue amiche: le erano mancate molto dall'ultima volta che le aveva viste.

accidenti ragazze mi mancavate troppo! Come vi vanno le cose?

Raven sorrise.

non male direi. Te invece? Abbiamo saputo che stai continuando a fare un ottimo lavoro con le questioni economiche tra Hekseville Jirga Para Lhao e che presto avrai una promozione

beh , disse Cecie arrossendo, Lisa mi ha detto che sono cambiata tantissimo negli ultimi anni e che sto facendo un lavoro ottimo. Io le ho detto che ho preso solamente ispirazione da voi due e che volevo essere utile e matura come lo erano sempre state le mie amiche

Kat sfoggiò un sorriso.

guarda che sei stata utilissima lo sai…ci hai aiutato a salvare il mondo e senza di te non ce l'avremmo mai fatta

Cecie era felice di sentire quelle parole. Ancora si vergognava un po' per quello che aveva fatto prima di salvare la vita di moltissime persone: aveva fatto cose terribili insieme alla sorella e sotto la forma di Durga, l'angelo che manipola i cristalli, si era messa a seminare il caos da tutte le parti. Sentire qualcuno che le ricordasse che aveva ormai imparato a controllarsi ed era riuscita a fare del bene quando subiva la sua trasformazione le dava sempre un gran sollievo...soprattutto se quel qualcuno era Kat. Tuttavia, la visita delle regine della gravità era del tutto inaspettata.

posso chiedervi che cosa ci fate da queste parti?

La ragazza dagli occhi rossi guardò Raven, come se cercasse da lei una risposta che non mettesse a repentaglio la serenità (e soprattutto la sicurezza) della giovane.

stiamo cercando delle persone "particolari " disse la shifter mentre accarezzava il corvo che era posto sul suo braccio.

mmm…credo di sapere qualcosa a riguardo. Intendete le strane persone avvistate poche volte a girovagare per Jirga Para Lhao?

esattamente

purtroppo non so molto neanche io. Comunque io ne ho viste un paio di persona, un uomo e una donna…posso confermare che sono tipi davvero strani: sembra che vadano a giro senza una meta per poi fermarsi di tanto in tanto a chiedere informazioni. Una volta Misai mi ha raccontato che un tizio simile a quelli che ho visto io ha provato a parlare con lui

Kat sobbalzò.

ah sì? E che cosa ha detto?  
beh…lo sapete com'è fatto…Con gli sconosciuti è un po' scontroso. Comunque, non ha avuto molto tempo di raccontarmi i dettagli perché è sempre molto occupato. Forse lui saprebbe dirvi di più

sperando che non abbia troppo da fare , commentò Raven.

se si tratta di voi due ascolterà disse Cecie facendo l'occhiolino.

Le tre si salutarono con un veloce abbraccio di gruppo prima che Kat e la sua compagna di avventure si dirigessero verso la barca usata per il trasporto dei minatori: lì avrebbero potuto sicuramente trovare Misai.

Man mano che si avvicinavano alla loro destinazione, cominciarono a sentire qualcosa di familiare.

ehi tu! Stai attento con quel carico! Quei minerali mandano avanti la nostra economia!

ecco Misai dissero le due.

E infatti era lì: in piedi a dirigere i lavori di trasporto dei minerali. Dovevano essere tornati da poco da una spedizione nei siti minerari.

Kat ricordò i tempi in cui anche lei lavorava in quelle strane zone in cui doveva spaccare decine e decine di sfere contenenti le gemme per poter mangiare la sera.

Questo la fece sorridere: dopotutto è stato bello conoscere tutte le persone che adesso erano amiche.

Misai girava la testa a destra e a sinistra cercando di rimanere concentrato su tutto quello che accadeva intorno a lui fino a quando non le vide.

per tutti i creatori!

Aveva subito riconosciuto le due ragazze.

tu laggiù…ti do il turno per qualche minuto. Continuate a lavorare!

Raven fu la prima a rivolgergli la parola.

Ciao Misai. Come stai amico?  
Tutto bene grazie…non pensavo di vedervi qui. Voi invece? Spero vi vada tutto per il meglio

Kat fece capolino da dietro l'amica sorridendo al ragazzo.

ehi Misai! Le cose non ci vanno male…stavamo passando di qui per delle commissioni e abbiamo pensato di fare un saluto a voi del villaggio Banga

Lui tolse i suoi occhi color viola da quelli rossi della ragazza.

lo apprezzo molto…grazie

"_Possibile che Kat non si sia accorta di lui?" _Pensò Raven.

Tuttavia, Misai si riprese in brevissimo tempo per poi continuare.

commissioni avete detto? Di che si tratta?

stavamo cercando di capire qualcosa sulla faccenda delle persone avvistate per Jirga Para Lhao. Cecie ci ha detto che hai avuto un contatto diretto con loro

sì è vero  
potresti parlarcene?

certamente: qualche giorno fa un uomo e una donna sono venuti qui. Hanno girato tutto il villaggio e non hanno parlato con nessuno. Infine, si sono diretti verso di me e mi hanno fatto alcune domande

che ti hanno chiesto? lo interrogò Raven.

mi hanno chiesto come stava andando l'estrazione di minerali e come stavano andando gli affari con Vogo e suo fratello. Ovviamente ho risposto in modo molto vago…non sopporto che la gente ficchi il naso negli affari altrui. Ad ogni modo erano strani: parlavano in modo molto fine, ancora di più degli abitanti di Lei Havina. A me sembravano individui molto ricchi. E poi…quei vestiti.

vestiti? chiese Kat.

sì…avevano degli abiti molto strani. Sapete, sono stato in ogni parte di Jirga Para Lhao e certe volte ho visitato anche Hekseville quando avevano bisogno di me sulle navi da carico, eppure non ho mai visto nessuno vestirsi con quelle strane tuniche

ti hanno chiesto più niente?

no. mi hanno ringraziato e sono andati via senza dire nient'altro. erano proprio strani

Le due si guardarono: erano riuscite a racimolare qualche informazione in più, ma era comunque poco su cui basarsi.

Kat guardò ancora una volta l'amico, sfoggiandogli un sorriso.

grazie mille Misai. Adesso purtroppo dobbiamo andare…grazie mille dell'aiuto!

è sempre un piacere

Le due stavano andando via quando sentirono di nuovo la sua voce.

ehi Kat…se ogni tanto…ehm…vuoi tornare qui a scavare un po' in nome dei vecchi tempi…sei sempre la benvenut a

grazie mille Misai! Tornerò sicuramente qualche volta

mi fa piacere. Raven, ovviamente sei invitata anche tu

non so…il lavoro in miniera non fa molto per me…scusate ma forse dovrò lasciarvi soli disse quest'ultima facendo l'occhiolino al giovane, il quale dovette abbassare lo sguardo per nascondere il sorriso di gratitudine nei confronti della ragazza dai capelli corvini e per evitare che l'altra si accorgesse del colorito rosso fuoco che gli si era formato temporaneamente sulle guance.

ok capito. Ora scusate ma devo tornare al lavoro…ci vediamo presto

Così le due si alzarono in volo per andarsene e, quando si udì nell'aria la voce di Misai che dava ordini a Raven scappò un risolino causato dal buffo pensiero riguardante l'amica ignara del fatto che il giovane avesse una cotta per lei da almeno un paio di anni.

Raven…perché ridi?  
niente. Ti spiegherò tutto quanto quando sarà tutto finito  
ah…va bene. Comunque, Misai non ci ha saputo dire molto su quelle strane persone.

hai ragione. Sappiamo solo che si vestono in modo strano e che non parlano quasi con nessuno. Che ne dici se diamo un'occhiata a giro per vedere se ne becchiamo qualcuno?

ci sto!

E così fecero, iniziando a volare sopra Jirga Para Lhao, sperando di vedere in quel mare di gente qualcuno che si distinguesse dagli altri.

Cambio personaggio.

_Lei Colmosna, mercato centrale._

_Gli abitanti della città giravano per il grande mercato: c'era chi faceva acquisti, chi faceva affari e qualcuno si fermava semplicemente a prendere qualcosa da bere attorno a un tavolo insieme ai propri amici._

_Il flusso di gente si muoveva in modo caotico nel mare di bancherelle. Nessuno si stava accorgendo che la peggior minaccia del paese era tra loro._

_Diva infatti era lì, senza alcuna maschera, che andava a giro in pieno giorno tra le persone senza che nessuno sapesse della sua esistenza._

_Un tempo questo non lo avrebbe potuto fare._

_Infatti, da quando Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao erano entrate in contatto avevano diviso molte cose, tra cui i grigo: i robot che girovagano per la città come poliziotti._

_L'assassino sapeva che per essere dei cittadini si doveva aver fatto la registrazione e, dopo qualche mese in cui poteva agire solamente nell'ombra evitando qualsiasi robot di sorveglianza, era finalmente riuscito a costruire un arnese che entrava in funzione puntandolo contro un grigo che gli chiedeva nome e cognome. In questo modo poteva prendere l'identità di un qualunque cittadino e spacciarsi per esso, facendo si che potesse andare dove voleva senza essere disturbato e, soprattutto, sempre sotto copertura._

_Per quel giorno non aveva avuto alcuna direttiva, ritrovandosi così con più tempo per andare a fare un giro di perlustrazione._

_Non aveva notto niente di nuovo, fino a quando non aveva visto qualcuno che di quelle parti non era: uno strano tipo con delle vesti del tutto sconosciute._

_Le persone intorno a lui non si accorgevano della sua presenza, ma Diva non era certo un novellino._

_Così aveva deciso di seguirlo e così aveva fatto per più di due ore._

_La cosa non gli piaceva, anche perché durante il suo silenzioso inseguimento lo aveva visto incontrarsi con delle persone conciate in modo simile al suo._

_E adesso eccolo lì: l'uomo sedeva con i suoi "simili" a parlare silenziosamente ad una bancherella del mercato centrale di Lei Colmosna._

"_questa è una nuova variabile da tenere sotto controllo" pensò._

_La situazione era strana: dal modo in cui si muovevano per la città era chiaro che non fossero del posto e la maniera in cui osservavano tutto ciò che si ritrovavano davanti era un chiaro segno di studio o di ricerca._

"_farò un paio di chiacchere con uno di loro"_

_Nei pochi attimi successivi alla generazione di quel pensiero accadde nella testa di Diva qualcosa che ormai era diventata un'abitudine: scegliere un obbiettivo, studiarlo e poi arrivare ad esso._

_E cosi avevano fatto, scegliendo con cura tra gli individui attorno al tavolo il futuro bersaglio._

_Scelse l'uomo che a parer suo sembrava il più debole._

_Alla fine, vide i quattro strani individui alzarsi dalla tavola, salutarsi con un lieve inchino e avviarsi ognuno in una direzione diversa._

_Iniziò quindi a inseguirlo._

"_non ci vorrà molto. Chi non vuol farsi notare si muove spesso in maniera prevedibile…a breve sarà in un posto più isolato"_

_Infatti, passò poco tempo prima che l'uomo si ritrovasse a camminare per le zone meno frequentate di Lei Colmosna._

_Il giovane sospetto si era infilato in un vicolo posto all'ombra, per poi fermarsi in mezzo ad esso._

_Diva lo scrutò attentamente, cercando di capire le sue intenzioni._

"_non sa che lo seguo, altrimenti non sarebbe venuto in un posto così scomodo. Che debba incontrarsi con qualcuno? Adesso non ha importanza…lui verrà giù con me"_

_Infatti, vicino ai piedi del suo bersaglio, c'era un tombino delle fognature…perfetto per portarlo via di qui._

_Si avvicinò alle spalle del tizio, cercando di non far rumore con il vestito rubato che utilizzava come copertura_

_Non era come indossare il suo equipaggiamento...ma sapeva comunque cavarsela._

_Adesso era alle spalle della figura incappucciata, a soli due metri da lui._

_Ci aveva messo molto tempo per arrivare fino a quel punto senza fare rumore, ma sapeva che oramai, a quella distanza con una fornitura inappropriata, la sua posizione era stata sicuramente rilevata e il l'uomo stava fingendo di non sapere di avere qualcuno alle spalle_

"_sa di essere seguito e vuole accopparmi…ma non sa che ne sono a conoscenza"  
avanzò dunque con estrema cautela, aspettando l'improvvisa reazione dell'altro che sicuramente avrebbe avuto luogo a momenti._

_Diva tirò fuori dalla tasca una siringa contenente uno strano liquido giallognolo._

_Pochi istanti dopo il soggetto che aveva davanti si girò di scatto provando a colpirlo._

_La reazione dell'assassino dell'assassino fu così rapida e violenta che l'incappucciato non si rese neanche conto di essere bloccato dal suo aggressore e di avere un ago infilata nel collo._

_Il tale sentì un fluido penetrargli nel collo, per poi addormentarsi._

_L'altro intanto si era già guardato intorno per vedere se c'era qualche testimone da uccidere all'istante per poi aprire la botola e avviarsi nelle fogne: aveva una bella chiacchierata da fare e voleva farla in privata sede in un luogo isolato dove nessuno avrebbe potuto sentire né le confessioni né le urla del poveraccio._

_Cambio personaggio._

Kat e Raven avevano girato in lungo e in largo senza trovare niente. Non erano neanche riuscite a trovare un indizio o qualcuno di sospetto al quale fare delle domande oppure mandarlo direttamente a farsi interrogare dalla polizia.

cavolo Kat, non abbiamo trovato niente…forse stiamo sbagliando qualcosa

forse hai ragione…uffa, eppure sono almeno tre ore che proviamo! E ormai si è fatta ora di pranzo…muoio di fame

sì anche io. Che ne dici se ci prendiamo uno spiedino Lhao e mangiamo? Non poso più continuare a stomaco vuoto

sono d'accordo, ottima idea!

Così, le due comprarono uno spiedo di carne alla griglia e si misero a mangiare sedute sopra il cornicione di un tetto di una casa.

Il sole era esattamente sopra le loro teste e la luce faceva risplendere tutti gli edifici, facendo si che il bagliore di mezzogiorno accompagnasse il piacevole clima che Jirga Para Lhao offriva in quasi tutte le sue zone.

Quelle erano i momenti che Kat amava di più: quei lassi di tempo nei quali avevi il tempo per pensare. Era tanto che non si fermava così a lungo a Lei Colmosna e avere la possibilità di fermarsi aveva fatto in modo che lei ricordasse tutti i momenti passati in quel posto (soprattutto quelli belli) e tutte le persone che aveva potuto conoscere da quando era atterrata vicino al villaggio Banga.

Ancora non riusciva a credere che nel lasso di tempo che aveva vissuto negli ultimi tempi potessero accadere tutte quegli eventi e che questi avessero coinvolto tutte quelle persone.

"_devo salvare tutto questo…devo salvare tutto ciò che amo" _pensò la ragazza.

Raven intanto pensava a sua volta, tormentata dalla sua stessa mente che stava impazzendo nel tentativo di continuare a ragionare sulle faccende sulle quali indagava con l'amica da pochi giorni a questa parte.

Ogni tanto però, qualche pensiero sulla sua vita sfrecciava rapidamente nella sua mente. Si questo non si stupì: è sempre stata una persona pensierosa e, quando era sola (o quando era con Kat), si ritrovava a rimuginare sul suo passato o su interrogativi poco comuni per una giovane donna della sua età.

Stavolta però era felice: ancora una volta si stava sforzando per dare una mano alla città piuttosto che a seminare il panico come un tempo faceva sotto le vesti della "ragazza corvo". Infatti, era ancora dispiaciuta per aver agito sotto il volere di Ndelica (e contro il bene dei cittadini), cosa che le si poteva leggere begli occhi quando parlava con delle persone che l'avevano riconosciuta a causa della sua fama come "eroina della città" e, per quanto fossero belle, Raven era una che non desiderava avere molte attenzioni su di lei.

Continuarono a mangiare fino a quando Kat sentì una vibrazione sulla sua gamba.

Ah giusto, la ricetrasmittente! Quasi me ne dimenticavo

Si slegò il laccio che legava il suo bacino all'apparecchio per poi portarselo all'orecchio.

sono Kat

Kat, sono Syd. Io e voi due dobbiamo vederci…forse ho trovato un modo per prenderlo!  
Raven, che aveva origliato la breve conversazione, chiamò subito il suo corvo.

La voce continuò a parlare attraverso la radio.

ci incontriamo nel tardo pomeriggio nella villa sopra al parco centrale di Lei Havina

ma Syd, ci sono un sacco di ville in quella zona!

click

ha riattaccato…

non c'è problema disse Raven troveremo quella villa. Ci basterà volare da un posto a un altro…vedrai che sarà facile vedere Syd

va bene, allora faremo cosi. Tu hai idea di cosa possa aver pensato?

non saprei…di solito le sue idee finiscono sempre in modo strano  
si è vero…comunque lo sapremo appena saremo lì

E così iniziarono a librarsi in aria, ignare di chi stavano lasciando a subire un destino assai crudele.

_Cambio personaggio._

_Lei Colmosna, ubicazione sconosciuta._

_Freddo…_

_Questa fu la prima sensazione che l'uomo sentì prima di riaprire lentamente gli occhi._

_La vista era sfuocata, ma non ci volle comunque molto tempo prima che si accorgesse che era legato a una sedia._

"_dove sono", pensò._

_Man mano che tornava a vedere nitidamente apparivano davanti a lui sempre maggiori dettagli._

_Sgranò gli occhi: era completamente nudo e i suoi vestiti erano appesi a un chiodo infisso in un muro deteriorato dalla muffa e dall'umidità._

_Era in un luogo scarsamente illuminato, al centro di uno sgabuzzino sotto a una lampadina che emetteva una luce fioca, come se questa stesse per morire da un momento all'altro._

_Paura…_

_Adesso ricordava: aveva capito di essere seguito ma era stato comunque catturato._

_Ma da chi?_

_Sentì dei rumori provenienti dalla parte buia della stanza, per poi vedere una terrificante maschera inespressiva sbucare fori dall'oscurità._

_ chi sei? Chiese impaurito l'uomo._

_Ci furono degli attimi di silenzio._

_Una sagoma uscì del tutto dalle tenebre per mostrarsi tutta la sua interezza mentre indossava la sua "tuta da lavoro"._

_La persona legata sussultò a causa dello spavento dato dalla visione di quel soggetto._

_Indossava un uniforme completamente nera, con appigli sparsi in tutta la lunghezza dove erano appesi oggetti ed equipaggiamenti mai visti da nessuna parte._

_Diva avvicinò la testa a quella del suo ostaggio._

_Quest'ultimo vide per bene il suo casco poco più grande del cranio, dove un meccanismo faceva sì che la maschera che indossava rimaneva sempre nella stessa inclinazione anche quando l'uomo inclinava la testa._

_Dietro, nella parte della nuca, alloggiava un'altra inquietante faccia bianca._

_Il volto pallido e inespressivo si avvicinò al suo, parlando per la prima volta._

_ io non sono niente _

_Quella voce distorta fece gelare il sangue del poveraccio, che tuttavia riuscì a mantenere la calma. A prima vista sembrava un uomo con la volontà ferrea._

_ che cosa vuoi _

_ voglio sapere come ti chiami _

_ posso farti ottenere tutto ciò che vuoi. Tuttavia, devo chiederti di lasciarmi andare…e vorrei anche riavere i miei vestiti _

_Diva capì che la persona che aveva legato non era certo un tipo qualunque. Lo aveva già compreso quando lo aveva visto tentare a contrastare la sua aggressione nel vicolo vicino al mercato centrale. Adesso però ne aveva la conferma._

_Questo però non aveva importanza: di persone ne aveva interrogate un'infinità, e non era certo un tipetto apparentemente coraggioso (e molto probabilmente addestrato) come questo qui a creargli problemi. Avrebbe comunque avuto le informazioni che voleva…per quanto gli riguardava sarebbero potuti rimanere lì anche più di una settimana._

_ non voglio nulla di particolare. Per adesso voglio solo sapere il tuo nome _

_Diva tirò fuori una lama dalla sua uniforme, che illuminò per una frazione di secondo gli occhi del tipo nudo come un verme, il quale capì che per adesso conveniva collaborare._

_ mi chiamo Harald _

_ bene Harald…dimmi da dove vieni _

_ non ti dirò altro fino a quando non troviamo un accordo _

_Diva aspetto due secondi rima di piantare il suo coltello nella mano dell'uomo._

_L'ostaggio grido, per poi provare istintivamente ad alzare l'altro arto per provare a togliersi la lama dal palmo ferito._

_Era completamente bloccato, poteva solo soffrire e osservare il sangue che zampillava._

_ da dove vieni? , chiese di nuovo Diva senza scomporsi._

_Non ottenne nessuna risposta._

"_è solo questione di tempo. Basterà togliergli di dosso la sua autorità e, quando non sarà più niente, parlerà" pensò l'assassino._

_E come non aveva alcuna risposta, egli non disse niente._

_Avvicinò quindi il pugnale all'altra mano del soggetto per poi appoggiare la lama sopra l'indice._

_L'uomo iniziò guardarlo preoccupato, poi provo a parlare._

_ non sai in che guaio ti stai cacciando, tu non sai chi sono io _

_ non mi importa. Per me non sei nessuno e lo so che vi state muovendo in gruppo, ce ne sono almeno altri sei come te che stanno girando per tutto il paese. Per me uno vale l'altro. posso catturare tutti quanto come ho fatto con te per poi portarli tutti qui, dove nessuno potrebbe mai trovarvi _

_Detto questo iniziò improvvisamente a segare il dito dello sfortunato fino a tranciarlo._

_Egli gridò, continuando per quasi un minuto anche dopo che il suo indice era caduto a terra._

_Il sangue colava e ormai il suo corpo era per metà del colore della sua carnagione e per metà rosso._

_ non te lo chiedo di nuovo _

_ Eto! gridò. vengo dalla città di Eto _

_Eto. Questo nome lo aveva già sentito nominare alcune volte dalla regina della gravità mentre la pedinava._

_Tuttavia, non era mai riuscito a capire molto. Kat e Raven ne parlavano pochissime volte e anche in modo molto vago. Per di più, non era neanche servito a niente infiltrarsi nella polizia per ottenere l'accesso alle informazioni riservate e top secret. Nessuna notizia di questa Eto._

_Aveva già in progetto di rapire qualcuno che ne sapesse qualcosa di questa suddetta "Eto". Ma adesso che aveva l'occasione di ottenere qualcosa avrebbe spremuto questa larva fino ad avere tutto quello che poteva._

_Così i suoi pensieri continuavano a scorrere, mentre Harald si scuoteva ed emetteva lamenti sotto il volto immobile e impassibile del suo aggressore._

_ Eto…perché siete venuti dalla città in cima al pilastro del Mondo? _

_ per osservare , sbiascicò l'uomo in preda al dolore._

_ dimmi tutto di Eto e farò in modo che tu sia libero _

_L'uomo emise un mezzo sorrisetto isterico: gli era stata offerta la libertà._

_ ti d-dirò quello che s-so ._

_E così fece, collaborando con Diva e raccontandogli di Eto, della sua vecchia regina e dell'ex re bambino che al momento era in balia di un odio sconfinato nei confronti di Hekseville e del mondo intero._

Cambio personaggio.

Lei Havina, tramonto.

Kat e Raven avevano vagato per almeno dieci minuti prima di poter trovare la villa giusta dove si sarebbero incontrate segretamente con Syd.

Questo però non le aveva fatte innervosire per niente. Piuttosto ne avevano approfittato per godersi lo spettacolare panorama che Havina offriva ogni volta che qualcuno visitava quel posto.

Gli edifici erano enormi e spettacolari e il parco centrale, che era grosso quando un intero quartiere di Audlnoir, le tentava con la propria bellezza di fermarsi qualche minuto a godersi la vista.

Adesso però avevano questioni più importanti di cui occuparsi.

Finalmente adesso erano a parlare e il loro amico stava spiegando il motivo per il quale le aveva convocate.

salve ragazze. Credo di aver trovato un modo per ingannare il nostro uomo. Questo al mio fianco è un mio collega. Non dirò il suo nome per questioni di sicurezza. Ad ogni modo è riuscito ad arrestare una persona che ha dichiarato di aver ordinato a Diva di sbrigare una "commissione", per poi pentirsi e costituirsi a noi. Interrogandolo ha scoperto così uno dei luoghi dove possiamo creare un contatto con quel maledetto  
vuoi provare a chiedere un falso ingaggio ad un falso obbiettivo? , chiese Raven.

esattamente. Metteremo un biglietto con un falso nome nel luogo che ci è stato indicato per poi aspettare che vada a prenderlo

ma non è rischioso? chiese Kat.

si, lo è. Ma io e il mio compare siamo pronti a correre il rischio. A voi due chiediamo solo di intervenire nel caso qualcosa vada sorto  
capito risposero entrambe.

Si avviarono verso il parco centrale, dove percorsero il vialetto lungo il perimetro del laghetto centrale.

Improvvisamente il collega di Syd si fermò.

è questo il punto disse indicando una mattonella.

Syd si chinò incuriosito: c'era una mattonella con un frego nero segnato sopra di essa.

Mentre le due shifter controllavano i dintorni dall'alto, il poliziotto la alzò per poi mettere sotto la piastrella la lettera col falso messaggio.

sei sicuro che funzionerà? Temo che possa capire che il nome che abbiamo scritto sia un falso , chiese preoccupato Syd al collega.

non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi. A noi basta che prenda la lettera e si metta allo scoperto

potrebbe volerci tanto. dovremo darci dei turni…non temi per la tua vita?

sono pronto ad accettare il rischio

bene…lo sono anch'io. Però ti chiedo solo un favore

dimmi Sydney…tutto quello che vuoi

le ragazze…fai in modo che non si mettano troppo nei guai. Nel caso dovesse succedermi qualcosa vorrei che qualcuno vegliasse su di loro

tieni molto a loro, vero?  
non sai quanto. Siamo legati da una storia iniziata molto tempo fa. Se un giorno avrò l'occasione giusta te la racconterò  
va bene amico mio. Farò come dici

Syd sorrise per poi chiamare le ragazze.

Kat, Raven. La questione potrebbe richiedere molto tempo. Io e il mio socio ci daremo dei turni. Vorremmo che una di voi due accompagnasse me o lui nelle nostre rispettive ronde

Le ragazze si guardarono: non gli andava a genio l'idea di separarsi.

Decisero comunque di annuire.

tranquilla Kat, andrò io con l'uomo sconosciuto sussurrò Raven per tranquillizzare l'amica.

d'accordo, grazie. Io allora starò con Syd

_Lei Havina, notte fonda._

Raven e il poliziotto avevano appena lasciato il posto a Kat e Syd dopo sei ore di controlli ininterrotti. Nessuno aveva ancora visto l'assassino farsi vivo e la pattuglia che era sparsa per tutto il parco centrale era ben nascosta e costantemente sull'attenti per mettere in una situazione di resa obbligata il sospettato nel caso si fosse presentato per prendere in mano la lettera con le sue future commissioni.

La ragazza dagli occhi rossi scrutava il posto dall'alto dalla cima di una villa. Da lì avrebbe potuto vedere qualsiasi cosa.

Syd invece era nascosto da qualche parte vicino alla squadra di poliziotti.

la radio iniziò a vibrare sulla coscia di Kat, procurandole un leggero spavento.

sono Kat

qui Syd. Vedi qualcosa di sospetto?  
ancora niente

ok. Avvisami appena vedi qualcosa ok?

va bene

click

Il tempo passava e passava, senza che nulla di strano accadesse.

Kat si ritrovò così con un po' di tempo per pensare in tranquillità.

Sentiva la stanchezza che invadeva il suo corpo, insieme a un lieve senso di colpa causato dal fatto che non era ancora stata in grado di catturare la persona che stava massacrando uomini, donne, vecchi e bambini per tutta la città.

"_è inutile saper controllare la gravità se non si riesce neanche a vedere i propri nemici_" pensò Kat aggiustandosi i capelli smossi da una folata di vento.

Eppure, c'era qualcosa che ancora non le tornava: chi erano gli "strani tizi" avvistati dalla gente del villaggio Banga che (a detta loro) girovagavano per tutta Jirga Para Lhao? Come mai sbucano proprio adesso? Sono collegate a Diva?

"_Chaz sarebbe sicuramente stato in grado di risolvere la situazione"._

"_Chaz…povero Chaz"._

Oramai non era più in grado di aiutare nessuno, e questo la giovane lo sapeva bene.

Kat ebbe un sussulto creato da una domanda che finalmente era riuscita a formulare dopo averla trattenuta troppo a lungo.

"_un momento. Lui avrebbe potuto levarci dalla sua strada. Io, Raven e Syd…avrebbe potuto ucciderci tutti a Pleajeune. Eppure, non ha toccato nessuno di noi…non ci a neanche torto un capello…perché?"_

Non ebbe il tempo di formulare una risposta che vide qualcosa che la fece insospettire.

Syd, sono Kat, rispondi

Kat. Vedi qualcosa?  
vedo una persona incappucciata che si sta incamminando verso il parco centrale  
d'accordo. Se si tratta del nostro uomo lo aspetteremo qui…non avrà scampo

d'accordo. Io interverrò se avrete bisogno. Chiudo  
click

Kat vide tutta la scena: l'uomo stava camminando rapidamente verso il parco cercando di non essere notato.

Raggiunse la vasca centrale per poi iniziare a cercare qualcosa per terra.

Kat, sembra che stia cercando la lettera. Penso proprio che si tratti del nostro uomo

ok Syd, credo sia meglio tentare  
click

Non ebbe il tempo di riagganciare che sentì un urlo provenire dal parco centrale.

Adesso ragazzi!

In pochi secondi il sospettato si ritrovò circondato da almeno una ventina di poliziotti che gli puntavano una pistola.

Questo si bloccò sul posto, guardandosi intorno stupito.

siamo della polizia di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao. Sei in arresto! Tieni le mani in alto e consegnati. Se farai come ti dico non ti verrà fatto alcun male

Kat rimase imbambolata davanti a quello spettacolo mentre si stupiva di quanto Syd potesse sprigionare tanta autorità semplicemente cambiando il tono della sua voce.

L'uomo portò subito le mani sopra la testa. Rimanendo immobile.

L'amico iniziò a incamminarsi verso il criminale, ordinando agli altri di stare all'erta.

La mano gli tremava: non riusciva a credere che il piano avesse funzionato e stava per smascherare Diva.

Afferrò il cappuccio che copriva il volto che cercava da anni. Anni in cui lo stress e eventi di insonnia lo avevano lentamente consumato.

Alzò il vestiario con uno strattone.

per piacere non fatemi del male

Non ebbe neanche il tempo di posare gli occhi su di lui che le sue orecchie avevano già udito quelle preghiere disperate.

Il volto di quello che doveva essere Diva era in lacrime, in balia della paura e della vergogna.

Syd lo guardava sorpreso. Non riusciva a credere che piangesse. Le sue aspettative erano state completamente ingannate.

Tuttavia, non si scompose: chiamò con un gesto due colleghi che lo presero di peso per portarlo via.

vi prego, dovete aiutarmi, vuole uccidermi! continuava l'uomo.

non ci casco Diva! Racconterai tutto durante i tuoi interrogatori. Ti abbiamo cercato per anni brutto bastardo e di certo una recita come questa non ci farà certo mollare la presa su di te!

Kat era in estasi: finalmente lo avevano preso. Aveva visto tutta la scena e adesso poteva tornare a casa e dare la buona notizia alla sua amica.

Si alzò in piedi in cima all'edificio tenendo in braccio Dusty quando improvvisamente il trasmettitore vibrò nuovamente sulla sua gamba.

Era così estasiata che rispose ancor prima di sapere chi era.

Syd, ce l'hai fatta! Ho visto

Sentì un fruscio fastidioso che le fece istintivamente allontanare la radio dall'orecchio.

Un suono distorto uscì dai rumori creati dalle interferenze.

ciao Alua…

La giovane lasciò sfuggire il gatto dalle sue mani e sentì il sangue congelarsi nelle arterie: quella voce poteva appartenere ad una sola persona.

n-no!

pensavate fosse così semplice? Credevate che sarei andato in un luogo così all'aperto? L'uomo che state portando via è solo un innocente che non sa nemmeno chi sono. Per di più non potrete nemmeno chiedergli niente…il veleno che gli ho iniettato farà il suo lavoro entro pochi minuti

MALEDETTO!  
non potete trovarmi perché potrei essere chiunque. Posso indurre alla gente di fare quello che voglio, facendo sì che la città che tanto amate e cercate di proteggere si rivolti contro di voi: una città completamente composta da noi Diva

ti troveremo! Non potrai fare del male alle persone per sempre!

Kat sentì un fischio, si voltò e vide Dusty fare due passi per poi cadere a terra.

Subito dopo sentì una voce alle sue spalle.

non c'è bisogno di cercarmi

Si voltò senza dire niente e rimase paralizzata: l'assassino era davanti a lei.

Provò a gridare, ma l'unico risultato la sensazione sgradevole di una puntura sul collo.

La vista si annebbiò, cercando di mettere a fuoco la pallida maschera mentre Kat perdeva i sensi.

_Continua…_


	6. Capitolo 4: Rivelazioni

CAPITOLO 4

PARTE PRIMA: OLTRE LE NUVOLE

_Città di Eto, mattino._

Bianco…

Questo sarebbe stato l'unico colore che avrebbe potuto vedere un eventuale straniero se si fosse trovato per assurdo all'interno della città di Eto, l'incredibile luogo posto in cima al pilastro del mondo.

Del resto, questa ha sempre dato una visione incredibile di sé: un gigantesco centro abitato dove le case dei cittadini erano poste all'interno di colossali pinacoli di pietra innevati, mentre sopra a tutto e a tutti dominava il grande palazzo reale che sembrava fatto di cristallo.

Erano accadute molte cose durante gli ultimi anni, ma quel luogo riusciva ancora a donare una visione magnifica.

Tanto magnifica quanto inutile, anche perché arrivare in quello strano agglomerato urbano era praticamente impossibile: la città era in cima al pilastro del mondo e per arrivarci bisognava avere il fegato, oltre che per volare ad un'altitudine mostruosa, di riuscire ad attraversare alcune piccole e strane tempeste gravitazionali poste ad anello intorno alla gigantesca colonna di pietra.

Un'impresa impossibile per chiunque…almeno così viene da pensare.

Infatti, anche gli abitanti della stessa città pensavano che nessuno potesse arrivare dove stavano loro, ma negli ultimi anni si erano presentate davanti a loro le prove viventi che perfino un'impresa ritenuta impossibile come quella era possibile.

Kat e Raven avevano dimostrato a Eto che niente era davvero irraggiungibile…

E lo avevano dimostrato anche a colui che allora aveva il dominio politico della città per poi porre fine al suo regno, senza che nessuno si preoccupasse di dove fosse finito una volta scomparso.

La figura di muoveva sotto le coperte polverose, in balia di quello che doveva sicuramente essere un sogno non molto piacevole.

Il piccolo corpo continuava ad agitarsi, emettendo dei sussulti che sarebbero stati udibili solo se ci si fosse avvicinati a qualche centimetro dal suo volto.

Egli sognava: sognava il passato e il presente che si scontravano tra loro e, proprio da tale scontro, nasceva un senso di angoscia e di ingiustizia così forte da invadere tutti i tessuti del suo corpo, facendolo irrigidire di tanto in tanto.

il mio sogno…i miei scopi…i miei…

Sussurrava strane parole nel sonno, ma quando l'incubo prese il sopravvento la paura lo fece svegliare in un sussulto.

Aperti gli occhi, si fermò due secondi a riflettere in modo da riprendersi da quello che era stato un sogno decisamente sgradevole.

La sua mente iniziò a funzionare e a riflettere nuovamente in maniera normale.

"stavo solo sognando"

Si prese un paio di minuti: era ancora stanco e, tristemente consapevole di dove si trovava, non si preoccupava di spendere due minuti in più o in meno: la dentro di tempo ne aveva da vendere.

Quando finalmente si tolse le coperte logore di dosso si mise a sedere sulla propria branda per poi guardare la stanza nella quale si trovava.

Lo sgabello in metallo arrugginito, il tavolino di legno marcio, la macchia di muffa sul soffitto e la crepa nel muro.

Egli vide e studiò ancora una volta tutti i dettagli che potevano essere offerti dalla cella dove era stato costretto a vivere, tutti illuminati dalla luce del sole che entrava timidamente a capofitto nella stanza attraverso la piccola finestra inferriata posta quasi in cima alla parete.

Lo faceva tutti i giorni: si svegliava, si metteva seduto sul proprio lettino e si metteva ad osservare tutto ciò che lo circondava nella speranza di trovare un giorno un qualche nuovo dettagli che avrebbe animato la sua giornata piena di noia e attese.

"un altro giorno da passare in questo schifo di posto", pensò.

Era disgustato all'idea che un tempo viveva nel grande palazzo di corte ad occuparsi delle faccende da re mentre adesso era costretto a passare il suo tempo in una cella logora nel carcere di massima sicurezza di Eto.

Il suo tempo…il suo preziosissimo tempo.

Gli avevano tolto tutto: la sua carica politica, la sua residenza, il suo potere e il suo tempo.

L'unica cosa che gli era rimasta era il suo nome: Cai

Il re bambino era caduto…

E adesso, dopo più di due anni di prigionia, eccolo lì che ancora cerca di abituarsi ad una vita alla quale non sarà mai in grado di accettare.

Infatti, come molti ragazzini fanno, il piccolo tredicenne faceva di tutto per mantenere vivi i suoi ricordi: la vita di corte, i colloqui coi cittadini che si presentavano all'interno di questa per spiegare la loro situazione e i loro problemi e i risvegli nel letto del palazzo reale, subito dopo i quali i maggiordomi gli preparavano la colazione e lo svagavano nell'attesa che fosse stata raggiunta l'ora in cui si doveva sbrigare le faccende da re.

Per lui quei ricordi erano importanti, importanti quanto essenziali dal momento che cercava di mantenerli in vita in modo tale da poterci vivere lui stessi all'interno di questi, in modo tale da riuscire anche minimamente a fuggire dalla triste realtà che lo circondava.

Ma, come è ben risaputo, vivere nei ricordi non aiuta molto a vivere il presente.

Tantomeno ad affrontarlo.

Infatti, da quando era stato rinchiuso la dentro, la mente del giovane iniziò a plasmarsi: man mano che il tempo passava egli rimuginava su tutto quello che gli era accaduto nel breve periodo che aveva preceduto la sua cattura.

Ancora non riusciva a concepirlo: due ragazze provenienti da un livello più basso del mondo conosciuto erano arrivate lì per innescare una serie di eventi che avevano portato il suo regno alla rovina.

Com'era possibile?

Sapeva bene cos'era successo: cento anni dopo che il cancelliere Xicero aveva scagliato giù dalla cima del pilastro la giovane Alua a causa della sua debolezza, quest'ultima e la sua controparte dai capelli corvini avevano sentito il richiamo della propria città natale. Una volta arrivate colei che si faceva chiamare Kat scoprì, oltre il suo vero nome, che un tempo era regina di Eto. Subito dopo le avevano cancellato la memoria per evitare che causasse guai alla corte di Cai. Tuttavia, qualcosa era andato storto: per puro caso era riuscita ad evitare le guardie che proteggevano la cella di Raven, la quale in qualche modo aveva fatto tornare la memoria a breve termine alla signorina.

Da lì le cose per il re bambino iniziarono ad andare veramente male. Non voleva che la ragazza creasse problemi, anche perché, secondo lui, ne aveva causati già abbastanza cento anni prima quando voleva accogliere gli abitanti del mondo sottostante per salvarli dalla tempesta gravitazionale che avrebbe inghiottito per sempre le loro civiltà in qualche centinaio di anni, per poi arrivare anche a Eto entro la fine dello stesso millennio.

A Cai questo non andava affatto bene: non voleva mescolarsi con quegli esseri inferiori e nemmeno ospitarli nella sua preziosissima città.

Per questo aveva imprigionato il suo corpo nel palazzo e aveva imprigionato la sua mente togliendole la memoria: non voleva che la storia di cento anni prima si ripetesse.

Tuttavia, malgrado i suoi sforzi, non era riuscito a trattenerla, anche perché il cancelliere Xicero, a causa dei suoi sensi di colpa nei confronti della ragazza, stava pianificando insieme ad un altro individuo mascherato un piano per spodestare il re e far tornare al governo Alua.

Questa era una delle cose che faceva arrabbiare il giovane e, anni dopo, ancora si infuriava al solo pensiero del tradimento del grande cancelliere.

"ho fatto bene ad uccidere quel maledetto traditore" pensava ogni volta.

Fu allora che qualcosa irruppe nella mente di Cai: rabbia. La stessa rabbia che lo fece impazzire a tal punto che quando scoprì che Kat e Raven erano fuggite fece l'impensabile: liberare la potentissima entità imprigionata nel palazzo, chiamata Elektricite, ed allearsi con l'ancora più potente mostruosità chiamata forza distruttiva per distruggere l'intero mondo sottostante a Eto.

Il giovane pensò che se Alua avesse voluto continuare a salvare coloro che vivevano al di sotto di Eto, lui stesso avrebbe distrutto il loro mondo, in modo da non far rimanere nessuno da soccorrere.

Cai sobbalzò al solo ricordo dell'attacco a Hekseville.

L'assalto fù imponente: da sola Electricite era riuscita a distruggere l'intero esercito avversario e aveva persino messo alle strette Raven.

Quando fu sconfitta da entrambe le shifter, la forza distruttiva era arrivata per mettre in ginocchio anche loro due.

La gente era in preda al panico e alla disperazione e gran parte degli edifici era stata rasa al suolo. La sconfitta sembrava impossibile.

Eppure, Cai aveva assistito all'intera scena: le due, anche grazie all'aiuto di Syd, erano riuscite a far riunire i loro guardiani per poi incanalare tutta la loro potenza in Kat, la quale aveva accumulato talmente tanta energia da riuscire a liberarla in un attacco così potente da disintegrare il gigantesco mostro che minacciava di distruggere tutto il creato in un solo colpo.

Lì, il mondo cadde addosso a Cai: i suoi sforzi erano stati inutili e le autorità lo avevano catturato.

Infatti, l'unico motivo per il quale era evaso dal carcere di Hekseville era che non voleva stare sotto la custodia della feccia del mondo…aveva preferito costituirsi a Eto.

Cai ricordava perfettamente il suo arrivo alla prigione: era distrutto per la sconfitta, ma allo stesso tempo era intenzionato a vendicarsi di quello che era successo: l'avrebbe fatta pagare ad Alua a qualsiasi costo.

Cercò quindi di far passare il tempo per far sì che le persone dimenticassero l'accaduto per poi iniziare a controllare dall'interno della sa cella se qualcuno era ancora fedele al vecchio re.

E infatti qualcuno trovò: incredibilmente, alcune delle guardie della prigione erano ancora fedeli e lui e ai suoi ideali sulla purezza delle persone di Eto rispetto agli altri e, proprio da lì, il giovane re caduto aveva iniziato a sfruttare tutto quel tempo a suo vantaggio per ideare un piano di vendetta.

Inviò delle spie alla corte, inviò degli infiltrati nei regni sottostanti e attese.

Un giorno, una delle guardie gli aveva rivelato una scoperta tanto importante quanto bizzarra: Alua era scomparsa.

Il periodo seguente a quella notizia fu l'unico nel quale Cai aveva rischiato di impazzire, anche perché adesso, oltre che la sua vita, il mondo gli aveva portato via anche il suo scopo…e senza scopo era rimasto fino a quando, due anni dopo, qualcuno gli aveva rivelato che Alua era tornata, facendo sì che il malizioso giallo delle iridi del ragazzino tornasse a brillare di speranza.

Ogni giorno Cai ricostruiva appena sveglio quel corso degli eventi nella sua totale interezza in modo da mantenere costantemente ardente il suo desiderio di vendetta.

e quel giorno non era da meno…

l'ex governatore indossò le ciabatte logore e sporche che la prigione gli aveva messo a disposizione per poi alarsi in piedi.

"speriamo che oggi arrivi come prestabilito" pensò.

Gli si poteva leggere negli occhi un filo d'ansia: era stato abituato fin da piccolo al fatto che tutto doveva andare secondo le sue volontà e che tutti dovessero seguire un determinato programma e quell'abitudine viveva ancora dentro di lui.

Mancava ancora un po' all'ora della veglia dei detenuti ma lui non poteva farci niente anche perché ogni mattina, per qualche strano motivo anche a lui sconosciuto, si alzava sempre almeno un ora prima dell'inizio del controllo mattutino da parte delle guardie.

Accadeva ogni giorno, ma in quella giornata si era alzato molto presto per un buon motivo…

"ma quando arriva?" continuava a pensare in modo ossessivo.

Non fece in tempo a finire quel pensiero che sentì un rumore metallico provenire dall'entrata principale del reparto di massima sicurezza dove lui e gli altri detenuti erano tenuti.

Si mise dietro le sbarre, cecando di capire con attenzione chi fosse il tizio che stesse entrando per dare finalmente il via alla ronda mattutina.

"eccolo! finalmente"

Vide la persona che stava cercando: una guardia del carcere che sarà stata almeno alta un metro e novanta che indossava una veste bianca ornata con motivi blu.

L'uomo, il quale avrà avuto si e no una cinquantina d'anni (almeno l'aspetto diceva così, anche se in realtà poteva averne parecchie centinaia in proporzione alla vita media di una persona proveniente da Hekseville) era davvero possente, e la combinazione dei suoi occhi color ghiaccio e la folta barba scura ma allo stesso tempo ben tenuta incuteva a chiunque lo guardasse un profondo rispetto.

Infatti, appena questo si avvicinava alle celle dei vari detenuti per effettuare i controlli mattutini, questi si allontanavano prontamente dalle sbarre e non osavano muovere neanche un muscolo anche quando l'uomo entrava nella cella stessa per perquisirli: quel tipo si era decisamente fatto un nome.

Cai si ricordò che la sua stanza sarebbe stata l'ultima nella lista, perciò si mise a sedere e attese pazientemente.

Malgrado la guardia carceraria aveva una stazza enorme e incuteva terrore nei confronti di tutti, quando arrivò alla stanza del giovane qualcosa nel suo volto cambiò: gli occhi non mostravano più rabbia e la ua postura smise di essere rigida.

Piuttosto, si limitò ad inchinarsi e a sussurrare le sue prime parole di quella mattinata.

buongiorno sire

buongiorno Al

Al era una guardia carceraria che fin dal primo giorno aveva preso in simpatia quel piccolo detenuto. Egli era devoto a quello che considerava l'unico vero re che era degno di governare tutta Eto, oltre che a proteggere la sua purezza.

E con "proteggere la sua purezza" si intendeva evitare a tutti i costi la mescolanza con altre civiltà, ritenute inferiori a priori.

I suoi ideali coincidevano esattamente con quelli del piccolo re caduto che in quel momento lo stava guardando al di là delle sbarre in acciaio che lo separavano da lui.

Questo lo portò a parlare con l'altro fin dai primi giorni in cui era stato portato in cella a marcire, facendo si che la sua fedeltà nei suoi confronti crescesse ancora di quanto non lo era già prima, a tal punto da allearsi segretamente con lui ed eseguire qualsiasi ordine gli fosse partito da parte del ragazzino, il quale grazie a lui si sentiva in piccola parte di nuovo un re.

Ci fu un attimo di pausa nel quale Al si guardò intorno per assicurarsi che nessun detenuto (o peggio, qualche collega) fosse nei paraggi ad origliare.

Finalmente Cai riprese a parlare.

mi fa piacere vederti Al. Dimmi…come stanno andando le cose alla corte?

non bene mio re: l'attuale governatore di Eto sta cercando di porre rimedio alle "atrocità" che lei ha commesso e intende iniziare a contattare per poi aprire delle rotte commerciali con Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao

questo è inaccettabile! Come può pensare di far mescolare le persone della nostra amata città con la feccia composta da quegli esseri inferiori? Eto è perfetta così com'è adesso e non ha certo bisogno di mettersi in contatto con altri, soprattutto adesso che la tempesta gravitazionale che minacciava anche le città sottostanti alla nostra è stata fermata…che accidenti vogliono adesso? E perché si sente tanto il bisogno di mettersi in contatto con quelle larve?

feccia…larve…non poteva utilizzare termini migliori. Le assicuro che farò tutto quello che dice per fare in modo che il suo sogno si realizzi

grazie Al…sei un buon servitore. Ti assicuro che quando tutto sarà finito verrai ricompensato a dovere

per me è già una ricompensa la possibilità di servirla, vostra maestà

a proposito, come stanno andando le cose…laggiù

ho delle buone notizie e una cattiva

dimmi prima le buone

molto bene: i nostri agenti hanno ispezionato tutti i quartieri di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao e, a quanto sembra, la gente ha buttato alle proprie spalle quello che è successo due anni fa quando ha cercato di cancellare loro e le loro città dall'esistenza, anche se però alcuni segni nella loro economia e nelle loro strutture sono ancora visibili a causa dei danni inflitti alla popolazione. In conclusione, in questo momento nessuno di loro si aspetterebbe niente

ottimo…davvero ottimo…

c'è dell'altro…i nostri infiltrati nella polizia sono riusciti a procurarsi dei dati molto sensibili in entrambi i paesi

e quindi?

è stato trovato un elemento in comune tra le due polizie di stato: le città sono attualmente colpite da una sorta di flagello

come sarebbe?

stanno morendo molte persone sia a Hekseville che a Jirga Para Lhao e ogni settimana spariscono delle persone che spesso vengono ritrovate morte, a volte anche molto dopo il decesso

pazzesco! Conosciamo la causa di questi eventi?

no sire, abbiamo trovato soltanto la lista dei deceduti, me l'ha consegnata uno dei nostri agenti sotto copertura in persona

fammi vedere

certamente

vediamo un po'…qualche imprenditore di Lei Colmosna…il figlio di un ricchissimo signore di Lei Havina…qualche barbone indebitato con gente losca..aspetta un attimo…il direttore delle forze di polizia di Hekseville!?

si sire…

l'elenco continua. Ci sarebbero ancora tantissimi nomi…ma quanta gente è stata uccisa?! In ogni caso terrò questo elenco nascosto nella mia cella, magari trovo ancora qualcosa di interessante. Comunque, questo è decisamente un punto a nostro favore. Tuttavia…hai detto che c'era una cattiva notizia?

si mio re

ovvero?

Al ebbe un attimo di esitazione: non gli piaceva dare una brutta notizia a Cai, soprattutto una come questa.

uno dei nostri agenti…non è rientrato

cosa?

proprio così sire. Harald è scomparso

Lo sguardo del giovane si incupì, iniziando ad esprimere un nervosismo tale che se fosse ancora stato re, tutti i suoi servitori si sarebbero allontanati a distanza di sicurezza.

spiegati meglio…

l'ultimo gruppo di agenti in incognito che abbiamo mandato, oltre che a comunicarci la situazione generale dei nostri obbiettivi, ha riferito che il loro collega è scomparso. Lo hanno cercato in lungo e in largo ma ancora non sono riusciti a trovarlo.

questo è inaccettabile! Com'è possibile che uno dei nostri agenti sia scomparso?! Scommetto che è stata una di quelle due maledette…magari con l'aiuto di quel buffone

non saprei sire. Il gruppo ha affermato che Alua e la sua controparte non sono mai riuscite a rivelarli…il che non mi sorprenderebbe dal momento che sono tutti ben addestrati: sono stati scelti in modo molto accurato. In ogni caso attendono suoi ordini…vuole cheli facciamo rientrare?

no…aspettiamo un altro po' e poi agiamo come abbiamo pianificato. Sei riuscito a trovare altri seguaci?

si mio re. Anche se non è facile trovare i suoi fedeli a cause delle leggi imposta dal nuovo re di Eto che hanno reso illegale la vostra politica di un tempo, molti le sono rimasti fedeli proprio come lo sono io

quanti sono?

molti sire. Almeno duecento, e ogni giorno le nostre sette nascoste per tutta la città ricevono nuovi membri

ottimo. Continua a cercare Al. Presto avremo tutto il necessario per attuare il nostro piano e allora niente e nessuno potrà fermarci

ne sono sicuro...ora mi perdoni, ma devo andare. Se qualcuno ci vedesse parlare così a lungo potremmo passare entrambi guai seri maestà

nessun problema, ci aggiorneremo sulla situazione la prossima settimana, durante il tuo prossimo turno di ronda. Io intanto leggerò la lista dei deceduti a Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao a causa dello strano flagello che le ha colpite

bene…arrivederci mio re

La guardia si incamminò lungo il corridoio mentre Cai pensava a quanto fosse stimolante il fatto che ancora qualcuno lo chiamasse sire o maestà.

Gli piaceva l'idea di spodestare questo nuovo re: il suo eccessivo buonismo e debolezza avrebbe potuto mettere a repentaglio il futuro di questa grandiosa città

Si sedette sullo sgabello, il quale gli rispose con un sonoro cigolio simile ad un lamento, per poi guardare fuori, fantasticando su come sarebbero cambiate le cose da lì a poco.

PARTE SECONDA: SCOMPARSA

_Jirga Para Lhao, quartiere di Lei Havina, notte fonda._

La squadra di polizia aveva appena concluso quel colpo incredibile e molti erano già pronti a festeggiare, fino a quando l'assassino non si era fatto sentire attraverso la radio della polizia.

Erano tutti sorpresi, soprattutto Syd: sapeva che c'era la possibilità che qualcosa andasse storto ma non credeva che potesse accadere qualcosa di simile, forse perché nella sua mente oramai esausta era riuscita ad infiltrarsi un esile quantità di speranza dovuta alla sua situazione mentale che oramai si stava avvicinando sempre di più al totale esaurimento nervoso.

portatelo via…molto probabilmente potremo scoprire qualcosa da lui…sperando che non muoia subito

in che senso capo?

Syd si ricordò che lui, Kat, Raven e il suo compare delle forze di polizia utilizzavano un canale privato, e quindi nessuno a parte loro quattro avevano sentito il messaggio di quella mostruosità.

niente, lascia perdere…piuttosto portate quell'uomo il più velocemente alla centrale e iniziate ad interrogarlo immediatamente

subito signore!

"_una città composta soltanto da noi Diva…"_

"se davvero riesce a far eseguire qualsiasi ordine a chiunque lui voglia attraverso ricatti ben piazzati allora siamo veramente tutti in balia di questa persona…due interi corpi di polizia in balia di un singolo essere umano…"

L'uomo era davvero esasperato, ma allo stesso tempo era uno dei pochi che aveva sentito le parole di Diva e doveva quindi comportarsi di conseguenza.

"quel bastardo ci ha ingannato di nuovo. È sempre due passi avanti a noi…com'è possibile? In ogni caso devo controllare la situazione: il fatto che Diva si sia fatto sentire, soprattutto sul mio canale privato, non mi piace affatto. Spero che gli altri stiano tutti bene"

Prese la radio e se la portò con un certo nervosismo vicino all'orecchio.

Raven, sono Syd…tu e il mio collega state bene?

qui Raven. Sì tutto ok

ottimo, adesso mi metterò in contatto con Kat e vedo come sta. Voi due tenete gli occhi ben aperti

ok capito

Sentire la voce di Raven che affermava che lei e l'altro stavano bene gli dette un lieve sollievo.

Prese un profondo respiro, cercando di tranquillizzarsi allo stesso tempo ammirando l'ambiente di lusso di Lei Havina illuminato dalle lievi luci dei lampioni disposti in modo molto ordinato.

Kat, qui Syd. Mi ricevi?

Attese per una risposta, ma da parte dell'apparecchio che aveva in mano ottenne solo silenzio.

Kat…mi ricevi?

Ancora niente.

L'ansia iniziò a scorrere nelle vene dello sfortunato, pervaso della terribile sensazione che la sua ancor più sfortunata amica si fosse cacciata in un guaio molto serio.

"cazzo, sarà meglio avvisare subito l'amica, anche se non sarà facile"

Raven, qui Syd

qui Raven, ti ricevo

devi venire immediatamente qui

che succede?

ti spiego appena arrivi…fa presto

arrivo

Il minuto che seguì fu sufficiente per far arrivare la ragazza dai capelli corvini al cospetto di Syd.

Syd, che sta succedendo?

non lo so ma…Raven…

Syd, dov'è Kat? Dovevamo riunirci qui subito dopo l'arresto

Raven…Kat non risponde alla radio, devi subit-

NO!

Non fece in tempo a finire quella frase che la shifter iniziò a brillare di un blu intenso per poi sfrecciare a tutta velocità verso quella che era fino a poco prima la postazione dalla quale Kat osservava gli avvenimenti svolti secondo il piano.

"spero con tutto il cuore che non le sia successo niente…mi farebbe troppo male" pensò Syd.

Voleva bene a Kat come se fosse una figlia e se in quel momento le fosse successo qualcosa non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, anche perché era stato lui a introdurle tutta questa faccenda dopo un sacco di tempo nel quale le aveva ascosto tutto quanto, in modo tale che non accadessero proprio eventi di questo tipo.

Intanto, Raven era arrivata sulla cima della villetta che era stata decisa come postazione dell'alstra shifter, dove poteva a malapena vedere a causa della quasi completa oscurità che c'era lassù.

Tuttavia, della sua amica non c'era traccia.

Il corpo di Raven venne investito dal panico in modo così violento che in quel momento si sentì come se fosse stata appena investita da un treno a vapore.

Iniziò a guardarsi intorno alla disperata ricerca di qualunque cosa potesse ricondurre alla sua presenza.

no…non può essere…

Un accenno di lacrime invase i suoi occhi mentre la giovane riprese a volare a destra e a manca sperando di vedere la persona alla quale voleva bene più che a chiunque altro, mentre le sue corde vocali si sforzavano al massimo per chiamare il nome dell'amica.

Syd stava assistendo alla scena e aveva già capito tutto: Kat era scomparsa e ne lui e tantomeno nessun altro avrebbe potuto capire se ci fosse la possibilità di trovarla viva.

Aveva il cuore a pezzi, ma non poteva mollare…doveva essere forte per se e per gli altri, soprattutto, per Raven.

La vedeva girare per tutto il parco, notando che col passare del tempo il luccichio nei suoi occhi aumentava.

"povere Kat e Raven…hanno affrontato gli atti di tirannia di governi ingiusti, hanno affrontato mostruosità che minacciavano di distruggere il mondo e adesso questo. Nessuna ragazza della loro età dovrebbe affrontare queste cose"

Appena fini quel pensiero, vide Raven atterrare a pochi metri da lui con la faccia sconvolta dalla realizzazione diventata sempre più forte durante la sua perlustrazione.

Syd! Lei è sparita! Dobbiamo cercarla! Chiama qualcuno!

Raven, non…

dobbiamo fare qualcosa! Chiama l'esercito! Yunica e Permet la troveranno!

L'uomo inclinò la testa, distrutto da quelle parole e dalla tristezza che le stavano accompagnando.

non possiamo chiamare l'esercito. Se questo interviene può farlo solo su larga scala…scoppierebbe il panico in ogni dove

m-m d-dobbiamo…per favore…

mi dispiace Raven…dobbiamo sperare di trovarla per conto nostro e sperare che sia possibile

Per la prima volta dopo tantissimo tempo, Raven si abbandonò a un pianto disperato, tuffandosi a capofitto tra le braccia di Syd.

L'altro la strinse più forte che poteva, osservando quasi con curiosità una reazione che era molto difficile da avere da parte di Raven. Sicuramente, solo pochissime persone avrebbero potuto affermare con sincerità di averla vista piangere e di vedere tutto il lato umano e sensibile di quella ragazza che si dimostrava un tantino fredda un po' con tutti, anche se in realta era solo un'apparenza.

Malgrado ciò, in quel momento Syd era tutto fuori che curioso, stava piuttosto cercando di mantenere la testa sulle spalle ed essere forte anche in quel momento difficile, in modo tale da poter rappresentare anche solo in piccola parte un appiglio di speranza e forza di volontà per la persona che in quel piangeva nel suo abbraccio sporcandogli la divisa con lacrime amare.

Dopo dieci minuti di pianto la radio attaccata alla gamba di Syd squillò.

A malincuore questo provò a calmare l'amica per provare a non farla singhiozzare temporaneamente

signore, qui è la centrale. Volevamo comunicarle che la persona che abbiamo arrestato poco fa è deceduta

Qualcosa nella mente di Syd scattò: ne aveva avuto abbastanza per quel giorno e al momento era occupato a far tornare la forza di andare avanti alla povera creatura che aveva appena smesso di piangere.

capisco…procedete con l'autopsia. Chiudo rispose bruscamente.

Guardò gli occhi della shifter: contenevano uno strano contrasto tra l'azzurro intenso delle sue iridi e il rossore dovuto dal pianto.

Raven ti prometto che farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per ritrovarla…dovessi morire stremato dalla fatica le disse lui accarezzandole la guancia.

L'altra non disse niente, limitandosi ad annuire con la testa.

torniamo a casa, veglierò io su di te per adesso continuò lui.

Raven gli rispose con un sorriso appena accennato: non aveva mai avuto un padre vero e proprio ma se qualcuno si avvicinava di più a quel tipo di figura, questo era sicuramente Syd.

Iniziò a brillare, per poi trasportare sé stessa e l'uomo fino alla casa tubo.

Fortunatamente, solo loro due sapevano cosa fosse accaduto all'altra regina della gravità e sapevano benissimo che se la notizia si fosse sparsa a giro, molte persone non si sarebbero sentite più al sicuro, con o senza la consapevolezza del fatto che un brutale assassino si aggirava per le città.

PARTE TERZA: NELLA TANA DEL BIANCONIGLIO

_Ora: sconosciuta. Ubicazione: sconosciuta._

_La città dormiva e tutti i cittadini di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao stavano quasi tutti sotto le coperte a godersi le loro meritate ore di sonno dopo le loro giornate faticose. il cielo senza nuvole lasciava notare a coloro che si stavano concedendo una passeggiata notturna l'incommensurabile bellezza del luccichio delle stelle._

_Senza dubbio era una delle notti più incantevoli che si fossero mai viste._

_Nessuno…proprio nessuno si sarebbe immaginato che proprio sotto i loro piedi, a decine (se non centinaia) di metri di distanza, da qualche parte nei condotti fognari o magari in un magazzino sotterraneo e abbandonato si trovava la regina della gravità che tutti amavano e che, per ironia della sorte, era proprio una di quelle persone che rendeva tranquillo e sereno il riposo di molte persone._

_Infatti, in una stanza buia e fredda a causa della profondità, c'erano tre individui, due dei quali legati ben stretti ad una sedia._

_Diva era lì, immobile in mezzo alla camera completamente buia, mentre indossava il suo equipaggiamento dotato anche di quello che era un visore notturno molto avanzato._

_Stava così fermo che, se qualcuno fosse riuscito per assurdo a trovare quel posto per poi entrarci, lo avrebbe scambiato sicuramente per un manichino._

_Era lì…che guardava la persona addormentata che aveva appena sedato per poi portarla proprio dove voleva._

_Non era certo la prima volta che rapiva qualcuno, ma mai aveva sequestrato una persona dotata di poteri sovraumani: manipolare la gravità non era certo una cosa che si vedeva tutti i giorni…quella era un'occasione perfetta per studiare più da vicino un essere umano di quella tipologia._

_Aveva appena finito di analizzare il gatto che l'accompagnava ovunque lei andasse: aveva già capito da tempo che i poteri della ragazza derivavano da lui ma voleva capire se c'era altro che poteva scoprire._

_Si mise quindi davanti a lei, spostando lievemente la sedia con sopra l'altro ostaggio per fornirsi un poco di spazio vitale in più._

_L'uomo legato alla sedia emise un lamento ma Diva lo ignorò: in quel momento era davvero occupato… si sarebbe occupato di lui più tardi._

_Si avvicinò quindi al volto della giovane. _

_Aveva già notato lo strano color rosso acceso dei suoi suoi occhi: la colorazione delle iridi delle persone che vivevano a Hekseville e a Jirga Para Lhao erano totalmente differenti rispetto a quella di coloro che vivevano nel posto dal quale proveniva._

_Del resto…la terra era differente anche per moltissimi altri aspetti._

_Passò le dita coperte dai finissimi guanti speciali neri tra i capelli di Kat: malgrado le potenzialità della ragazza nessuna strana anomalia._

_Diva sapeva già tutto di lei, eppure cercava qualcosa anche se di preciso non sapeva cos'altro cercare: stava semplicemente cercando di utilizzare il tempo che aveva a disposizione al meglio che poteva._

_Aveva finito di ispezionare il felino e preparato tutto il necessario per l'interrogatorio che avrebbe svolto da lì a poco._

_Aveva svolto tutte le sue commissioni in modo talmente impeccabile (come al solito) che quel giorno aveva qualche minuto a disposizione nel quale avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa._

_Molte persone al posto suo avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa: chi avrebbe passato il tempo in qualche modo banale, chi avrebbe sfregiato il corpo della vittima solo per divertimento e chi invece avrebbe privato all'ultima arrivata delle sue vesti, per poi trasformarsi in una bestia per qualche minuto, magari anche dopo il risveglio della poveretta._

_Tuttavia, quello non rientrava certo nelle mansioni di Diva. L'assassino riteneva che questa tipologia di attività non sarebbero servite a nulla, e l'idea di fare qualcosa di brutto alla ragazza non lo avrebbe sfiorato in alcun modo, eccetto il caso in cui si sarebbero rivelate utili tecniche di pressione psicologica molto particolari valide per continuare una tortura che avrebbe mirato all'estorsione di informazioni importanti._

_Ma Diva non l'aveva portata lì per prendere informazioni…sapeva già tutto._

_Era così che pensava e agiva di conseguenza: per Diva non esisteva una scelta giusta o sbagliata. Non esistevano azioni moralmente errate, orrende o buone…la persona che nascondeva il volto dietro a quell'aderente ed inquietante casco agiva semplicemente secondo la logica, una logica che metteva in evidenza ai soggetti più attenti che le azioni che venivano eseguite da quel terrificante individuo erano eseguite da qualcuno che semplicemente non provava alcun tipo di sentimento._

_Sarebbe potuto benissimo essere un automa robotico: avrebbe contenuto la stessa quantità di emozioni._

_Calcoli, previsioni, piani di azioni e uccisioni perfette…Diva era decisamente un'arma terrificante._

_Eppure, ci furono dei secondi nei quali avrebbe giurato di sentire una strana sensazione di calore crescere dentro di lui dopo alcuni minuti che la sua mano stava a contatto con la nuca della ragazza._

_Per un istante Diva ebbe un dubbio._

"_che cos'è questo?"_

_Lei era completamente inerme e addormentata e non si sarebbe svegliata nemmeno se lo avesse sentito sparare un colpo con la sua pistola._

_Era come stare in compagnia di una statua. Eppure, malgrado non ci fosse nessun tipo di interazione da parte di Kat, questo era il contatto umano più prolungato che il sicario avesse mai avuto negli ultimi due anni._

_Non parlava mai con nessuno, non aveva legami con nessuno e non aveva mai sperimentato il contatto fisico prolungato, se non per combattimenti corpo a corpo, assassini e altre azioni orribili._

_Difficilmente però, si presentava davanti ai suoi occhi la possibilità di avvicinarsi a qualcuno che non avrebbe dovuto uccidere nel giro di pochi istanti o un altro lasso di tempo, il quale dipendeva da qual era il piano prestabilito._

"_è dunque questo il contatto umano?"_

_Sentì un lamento provenire dalla ragazza: a breve si sarebbe svegliata._

"_non ho tempo per queste cose" pensò diva, così si affrettò a prendere una fialetta dal una delle tasche della sua veste da combattimento nella quale stava uno strano liquido._

_Mise la boccetta dalla forma ovale molto schiacciata in uno scompartimento speciale del suo vestito._

_Premette un pulsante e il liquido si sparse nel suo corpo attraverso le arterie._

_Sospirò: adesso poteva rimanere una macchina per un altro lungo periodo._

_Guardò quante fossero le ampolle rimaste nella tasca: non ne erano rimaste molte e pensò che aveva fatto bene a diminuire la frequenza di assunzione nel tempo in modo tale da far durare la sua scorta._

_Sapeva però che prima o poi questa sarebbe terminata._

_Tuttavia, questo non avrebbe cambiato le cose: aveva altre faccende da sbrigare._

Cambio del punto di vista.

Buio…

Freddo…

Silenzio…

"non vedo niente…è tutto buio…sono morta?"

Kat era immersa in un'oscurità talmente densa da non capire nemmeno se stesse tenendo gli occhi aperti o meno. Inoltre, non riusciva neanche a muoversi.

Richiese un intero minuto affinché la sua memoria iniziasse nuovamente a dare segni di vita.

"Aspetta…il tetto…mi ha presa e…dove sono adesso?"

La ragazza era ancora confusa e la sua testa continuava a darle pensieri sconnessi, mentre il suo naso inspirava un'aria che odorava pesantemente di umidità, muffa e altri fetori terribili che non riusciva a distinguere e neanche a definire.

Iniziò a dimenarsi per provare a liberarsi ma non servì a niente.

"forse se manipolo la gravità" pensò in modo ingenuo.

Provò a canalizzare il suo potere, ma il suo corpo non ne voleva sapere di brillare. Il buio continuava ad avere la meglio su quella stanza.

L'ansia iniziò a farla agitare, oltre che a svegliarla in maniera definitiva.

"aspetta, dov'è Dusty? Spero che non gli sia successo niente"

Da quanto tempo era lì? E soprattutto, dov'era lì?

"devo restare calma, altrimenti non avrò alcuna possibilità"

Aveva già affrontato delle situazioni di pericolo, anche se non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che era stata rapita e imprigionata.

L'ultima volta era stato nel villaggio di Boutoume, ma questo Kat non poteva ricordarlo bene, anche perché la sua amica aveva diviso cancellato il piano esistenziale di Sachya da quello di Zaza e gli altri bambini del villaggio.

Ma adesso aveva questioni più importanti delle quali preoccuparsi.

Era in pensiero per Raven, Syd e il suo amico felino.

Dusty…Dusty!

Lo chiamava usando un tono non troppo alto, come se inconsciamente avesse paura che qualcuno in quella stanza la stesse osservando attentamente.

E infatti, malgrado non sentiva rumori eccetto il suo respiro, aveva ragione.

I suoi occhi iniziarono a farle male: ci mise alcuni istanti per capire che una piccola luce attaccata al soffitto aveva preso vita per irrompere nell'oscurità e nei suoi occhi che si erano ormai abituati ad essa.

La shifter li chiuse istintivamente per alcuni secondi in modo da abituarsi.

Poi li aprì, pentendosi subito dopo di averlo fatto.

Gridò per lo spavento e per ciò che aveva di fronte.

La prima cosa che vide fu infatti la maschera bianca e inespressiva dell'assassino che l'aveva rapita.

L'uomo (o la donna, per quanto ne poteva sapere) era alto e indossava una strana veste nera piena di tasche strane. Inoltre, sul suo corpo erano agganciati quelli che dovevano essere equipaggiamenti di vario tipo utili a svolgere gli sporchi lavori che svolgeva.

Evidentemente era stato lì ad osservarla per tutto il tempo.

La ragazza inorridì al pensiero che fosse stato vicino a lei anche mentre era incosciente e cacciò degli orribili pensieri dalla sua testa.

Intorno a lei la stanza si era finalmente mostrata: doveva essere una sorta di sgabuzzino nascosto chissà dove, con le pareti piene di macchie di umidità e di muffa che tappezzavano la camera, oltre che a quelle di sangue che riempivano il pavimento.

Questo la spaventava ancora di più, ma adesso non era certo il momento di andare nel panico. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare del suo meglio per non farsi intimorire dal sicario. Doveva trovare Dusty e un modo per fuggire ad ogni costo.

Dopo qualche secondo, il silenzio fu interrotto dalla voce spaventosa proveniente dalla maschera di Diva.

il tuo gatto non verrà

bastardo! Che cosa gli hai fatto

non gli è stato fatto alcun male, esattamente come a te. In questo momento sta dormendo in una gabbietta a distanza di sicurezza, in modo tale che tu non possa utilizzare in alcun modo i tuoi poteri. In questo momento sei una ragazza come tutte le altre, quindi non farti venire strane idee

Kat, che aveva provato a mantenere la calma, smise di riuscire a trattenersi.

CHE ACCIDENTI VUOI DA ME?!

abbassa la voce. Qui nessuno può sentirti e tantomeno può trovarti

MALEDETTO BASTARDO, HAI UCCISO TUTTE QUELLE PERSONE! SE HAI PROVATO ANCHE SOLO A TOCCARE I MIEI AMICI IO…

Cominciò a dimenarsi cercando inutilmente di liberarsi, scuotendo il suo corpo a destra e a sinistra.

Improvvisamente, l'immonda figura al centro della stanza si avvicinò bruscamente alla shifter.

Questa sgranò gli occhi, aveva la maschera di Diva a pochi centimetri dal suo volto e notò che non aveva mai visto quell'abominio così da vicino.

sei una persona ingenua Alua, forse non hai capito bene la situazione in cui ti trovi. Quindi direi di cominciare con le dovute presentazioni

Lei era pietrificata: come sapeva che il suo vecchio nome era Alua? che altro sapeva?

E cosa intendeva con "presentazioni"?

Diva si spostò di qualche passo indietro per poi rimuovere con uno strattone un telo da una strana figura che ci celava sotto di questo.

Kat non poteva credere ai suoi occhi.

Sotto al telo, c'era un uomo completamente svestito. Gli mancavano almeno quattro dita in tutto ed era pallido per il sangue che aveva perso. Aveva ferite dappertutto e aveva un panno in bocca.

Inoltre, era pieno di vomito addosso: evidentemente le torture che gli erano state procurate erano così dolorose che non era riuscito a trattenersi.

L'unica cosa che aveva intatta era il volto.

Aveva gli occhi chiusi, che fosse morto?

Il sicario prese un coltello dal suo vestito tattico per poi colpire violentemente con la parte del manico la nuca del poveraccio.

svegliati disse togliendo contemporaneamente il panno dalla sua bocca per concedergli la parola.

L'individuo tossì e emise alcuni lamenti.

a..vevi…detto..c-che se parlavo…

L'assassino lo interruppe, rivolgendosi adesso alla ragazza,

ecco Alua, lui è Harald. Proviene da Eto e a quanto sembra ti conosce. Dimmi Harald…è lei l'Alua che state cercando?

Prese la testa dell'altro ostaggio e la girò con forza verso di lei.

Il disgraziato iniziò a lamentarsi più forte: era davvero scosso dalla presenza della ex regina, soprattutto in quel contesto.

Kat era terrorizzata: aveva visto un sacco di cose crudeli nella sua vita, ma non era abituata a un tale livello di violenza.

A lei non importava chi fosse e cosa aveva fatto, anche perché secondo lei nessuno meritava un trattamento del genere…qualunque cosa potesse aver fatto la persona in questione.

Però aveva detto Eto…

La voce di Diva interruppe i suoi pensieri.

Alua, sai chi è quest'uomo? Sai dirmi qualcosa sul suo conto?

Aveva lasciato intatto il suo volto proprio per far in modo che la ragazza potesse eventualmente riconoscerlo, ma quest'ultima si limitò a fare cenno di no con la testa: era troppo sconvolta dalla situazione.

allora Harald qui il tuo lavoro è finito

Quando Harald vide che il suo sequestratore stata impugnando con forza il coltello iniziò a dimenarsi e a usare tutte le sue forze in modo da poter scandire per bene le parole.

Aspetta! Avevi detto che s-se collaboravo me ne sarei potuto andare

non ho detto che te ne saresti andato vivo…ecco la libertà che ti offro

Diva andò dietro l'uomo per poi afferrargli la testa per i capelli per poi inclinarla all'indietro.

Harald ebbe appena tempo di gridare prima che la lama gli tagliasse la gola, dando così il via a una fontana di sangue che schizzava da tutte le parti, macchiando di rosso con alcuni schizzi anche il vestito della ragazza.

Un caldo zampillo color porpora arrivò anche sul suo viso.

Subito dopo Kat gridò per poi iniziare a lacrimare: aveva perso nuovamente il controllo di sé, lasciandosi invadere completamente dalla paura, la quale impediva del tutto di ragionare in maniera lucida.

GIURO CHE SE RIESCO A LIBERARMI TE LA FACCIO PAGARE  
sei solo una stupida. Non hai ancora capito che se sei ancora in vita è solo perché mi servi viva? L'unico motivo per il quale non ho mai eliminato te, la tua amica e Syd è che grazie a voi la mia economia può andare avanti in modo più efficiente?

MA CHE ACCIDENTI STAI DICENDO?

voi siete il simbolo di speranza che fa sentire inutilmente protette le persone, illudendole del fatto che finché ci sarete voi in città, a loro non potrà accadere mai niente. Questa è semplice psicologia di base. Tu e Raven vivete nell'illusione che le persone siano tutte buone…è questa la vostra debolezza: siete delle ingenue. Se tutti i giorni là fuori non ci fosse qualcuno che vuole morto un altro essere umano io non esisterei

PERCHÉ MI DICI TUTTE QUESTE COSE?

perché adesso è necessario che tu sia consapevole di certe questioni. Esistono persone che sono disposte a ingaggiarmi e non solo, esiste anche di peggio. Quel "peggio" sta venendo qui

Kat cercò di controllarsi, quelle parole erano davvero bizzarre. Che volevano dire?

di che stai parlando?

la persona che ho appena eliminato, come ho già detto, proviene da Eto. Si muoveva insieme ad altre piccole truppe di spie infiltrate nella società. Quando l'ho rapito stava girando insieme ai suoi colleghi per Jirga Para Lhao. sono tutti addestrati e hanno perlustrato Hekseville e jirga Para Lhao per mesi, riuscendosi persino ad infiltrarsi in entrambi i corpi di polizia. Non mi stupirebbe se avessero trovato delle (troppo) vaghe informazioni sul mio conto.

La giovane ricordò improvvisamente la conversazione con Misai sui tizi che avevano provato a fare alcune domande agli abitanti del villaggio dei Banga.

cosa volevano?

studiarvi. Vi hanno studiato per un sacco di tempo e lo stanno facendo anche adesso. Vengono a ondate e portano informazioni a Cai

Quel nome fece gelare il sangue a Kat.

"non è possibile, Cai? Il bambino che governava Eto?" pensò lei.

che succede? sussurrò la shifter.

le cose per voi si metteranno male: verranno qui in moltissimi e moriranno moltissime persone. Il loro piano è un attacco su larga scala su tutta Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao. Se vinceranno metteranno in schiavitù tutte le popolazioni conquistate

e a te che importa? Sei solo un mostro che ammazza uomini, donne e bambini per soldi!  
esattamente: se muoiono troppe persone e i sopravvissuti verranno sottomessi nessuno proverà interesse nell'ingaggiarmi. La vittoria di Eto quindi non conviene né a me né a voi

STAI DICENDO CHE VUOI ALLEARTI CON ME E GLI ALTRI?! NON STAREMO A FIANCO DI UNA PERSONA COME TE!

La mano di Diva scattò in avanti, tappando la bocca dell'unico ostaggio rimasto in vita, sotto gli occhi sorpresi e impauriti di Kat.

sto dicendo che presto le cose si metteranno male e che non posso risolvere la questione per voi

Tolse la mano per farla parlare.

già...a te non importa niente. Non provi niente nemmeno per il posto che dovresti chiamare casa, neanche quando sta per essere attaccata dai tizi di cui mi hai parlato adesso disse lei con gli occhi arrossati dalle lacrime.

io e te non apparteniamo allo stesso mondo

che vuoi dire?

non scenderò nei dettagli per motivi professionali. In ogni caso, dai risultati che avete ottenuto provando a darmi la caccia, direi che conosco Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao meglio dei suoi abitanti…

Kat strinse i denti: iniziava davvero a stufarsi della situazione in cui si trovava. si fece coraggio e continuò a parlare.

perché vuoi aiutarci?

io non voglio aiutarvi, sto facendo in modo che siate tutti preparati. Per quanto stiate cercando di arrestarmi da tempo e mi odiate per quello che faccio non potrete non ascoltarmi…la salvezza delle città è conveniente per tutti

COME PUOI PRETENDERE CHE ADESSO CI METTIAMO A CREDERE A QUELLO CHE DICI?! SEI SOLO UN MOSTRO…TU UCCIDI I BAMBINI! E ADESSO CREDI CHE STAREMO TUTTI A PENDERE DALLE TUE LABBRA?!

Ci fu un attimo in cui Diva restò in silenzio, facendo sentire lievemente il suono dei suoi respiri contorto dal distorsore della voce che risiedeva nella sua maschera.

io non credo. Io so. Sono perfettamente consapevole che non siete inclini a credere alle mie parole, ma so anche che quando vedrete Cai arrivare qui crederete a quello che vi ho detto. Non è rimasto molto tempo…e non ne è rimasto molto nemmeno per me

Kat guardò l'inquietante figura davanti a lui, cercando di capire a fondo il significato celato a quelle ultime parole.

Diva interruppe i suoi pensieri.

Adesso devi stare ferma Alua, ti risveglierai a casa tua. Io non ti ucciderò solo perché contribuisci al continuo della mia stessa economia…ma prova a fermarmi o ad agire contro la mia persona in qualunque modo e le cose cambieranno in modo drastico

Alla ragazza si gelò il sangue.

Pochi istanti dopo, l'assassino prese una siringa e la infilò delicatamente in un braccio di Kat, la quale chiuse altrettanto delicatamente gli occhi per poi sprofondare in un sonno senza sogni.

_Hekseville, Aldnuoir, casa tubo, notte fonda._

Quella notte, Raven stava sotto le coperte del letto della casa tubo dove abitava da più di due anni con la sua amica: era appena riuscita ad addormentarsi dopo ore di insonnia solo a causa dello sfinimento fisico causato da quella lunga notte di servizio e dagli sforzi immani dei giorni precedenti.

Lì vicino, ancora sveglio, Syd stava seduto sulla sedia a bere un goccio da una lattina di birra della sua marca preferita.

Dopo quello che era successo parecchie ore prima si era promesso che avrebbe vegliato tutta la notte sulla ragazza dai capelli corvini a qualunque costo.

Sorseggiò la bevanda mentre la sua testa sfornava continuamente pensieri.

Pensava soprattutto a Kat.

"chissà dove potrebbe essere in questo momento. Kat…la nostra Kat. una delle persone più buone che abbia mai conosciuto. Spero con tutto il cuore che non le sia stato fatto niente…come si potrebbe fare del male a una ragazza come lei?"

Tirò giù un'altra sorsata di birra. Ancora non riusciva a perdonarsi di averla mandata su quel tetto dove era stata rapita alcune ore dopo sotto il naso di tutti.

Intanto, fuori vigeva il silenzio, accompagnato soltanto dallo scorrere dell'acqua che scorreva all'interno delle tubature dell'impianto idraulico di Auldnoir.

"è colpa mia. Avrei dovuto agire diversamente. Avrei dovuto tenerla al mio fianco e proteggerla come una figlia. Forse era meglio se non le avessi proprio parlato di questo caso"

Sospirò, e proprio quando stava per portarsi nuovamente il bordo della lattina alla bocca, sentì bussare sul bordo dell'apertura del tubo che formava la casa.

Qualcuno al di la della tenda che fungeva come porta d'ingresso aveva appena bussato.

Syd poggiò lentamente la latta a terra per poi estrarre istintivamente la pistola.

Si avviò verso i teli che lo dividevano dal mondo esterno cercando di non emettere nessun rumore, mentre l'adrenalina si accumulava dentro di lui.

Spostò di colpo il tendaggio con la mano libera, guardando in tutte le direzioni per vedere se a giro ci fosse la persona che lui sospettava.

"nessuno…magari me lo sono solo immag…"

Quando guardò ai suoi piedi si mise immediatamente una mano alla bocca per evitare di emettere un urlo in piena notte.

Ai suoi piedi c'era la ragazza alla quale aveva pensato giusto pochi minuti fa.

Lasciò cadere l'arma da fuoco, per poi cadere sulle ginocchia.

Per un attimo pensò che fosse morta. Già si esasperava per il fatto che non sapeva come avrebbe potuto dirlo a Raven.

Poi lo vide.

"o mio dio respira! Allora è viva!"

Infatti, poteva vedere chiaramente il corpo della shifter gonfiarsi lievemente d'aria per poi espirare dolcemente.

A Syd vennero le lacrime agli occhi.

Dopo qualche secondo, vide un piccolo biglietto agganciato al vestito di Kat.

Lo sfilò delicatamente e lo aprì per leggere ciò che c'era scritto.

"stato di salute: ottimale.

Risveglio previsto entro due ore"

Si mise il foglio di carta in tasca per poi controllare minuziosamente che non le fosse stato fatto alcun male: era meglio essere sicuri al cento per cento.

Quando ebbe finito si porto la testa della giovane al petto e le accarezzò i capelli.

La sua felicità era incommensurabile, ma adesso non voleva svegliare Raven, anche perché se avesse visto ciò cha aveva appena visto lui non avrebbe dormito almeno per una altra giornata.

Raccolse la pistola da terra e la rimise nella fondina. Poi prese in braccio Kat per poi portarla in casa.

I suoi movimenti erano così delicati che pareva stesse trasportando un oggetto di cristallo.

La mise sul letto accanto all'amica e la coprì dolcemente con le coperte.

Le dette un bacio sulla fronte e si avviò di nuovo verso la sedia.

Sorrise, per poi portarsi alla bocca la lattina in modo da finire la birra che aveva lasciato a metà

_Continua…_

Note dell'autore: sì è vero, era tanto che non pubblicavo un nuovo capitolo di questa storia, ma annuncio ufficialmente che la voglia di tornare a scrivere è tornata.

In ogni caso, sarei davvero felice di vedere qualche recensione a questo capitolo, anche perché sono passati davvero tanti mesi dall'ultima volta che ho dedicato del tempo alla scrittura di questa fanfiction e mi piacerebbe sapere se questa parte di storia vi è piaciuta, se ho perso quel poco di smalto che avevo o se il mio stile di scrittura è cambiato.

_Un saluto dal BrainStealer._


	7. Capitolo 5: Vendecentre

CAPITOLO 5: VENDECENTRE

_PARTE UNO: NUOVA VITA_

_Hekseville, Vendecentre, mattino._

Era mattina e la luce soffusa del sole filtrava pigramente attraverso le tende delle finestre mentre la città aveva iniziato da poco a far iniziare ancora una volta il ciclo di routine a tutti gli abitanti del quartiere.

La donna dormiva ancora beatamente godendosi inconsciamente il lieve calore che le arrivava da fuori attraverso la luce del giorno che andava dolcemente a toccare le coperte sotto le quali era riparata.

Il silenzio era incredibile e la pace regnava in quella stanza.

Il tutto fu interrotto però da un suono fastidioso.

_Beep beep…beep beep._

mmm…si, va bene va bene…mi alzo

Cercò a tastoni il tasto della sveglia posta sopra il comodino per spengerla ma dopo alcuni secondi di tentativi non ebbe alcun successo.

Con un mugolio appena udibile aprì un occhio per cercarla a dovere.

Sbuffò, per poi finalmente riuscire a zittire quell'apparecchio infernale.

La donna si mise quindi a sedere sul proprio giaciglio per stropicciarsi gli occhi.

Guardò la camera nella quale si era vegliata per poi posare più attentamente lo sguardo verso la finestra. Vide la luce proveniente dall'esterno di un bel colore: fuori era una bella giornata.

Questo le fece apparire un sorriso sul volto: il bel tempo la metteva sempre di buon umore.

Si alzò finalmente dal letto per andare a mettersi le ciabatte, anche perché se c'era una cosa che detestava era camminare a piedi scalzi sul pavimento freddo di prima mattina. Di certo non voleva iniziare col piede sbagliato…

Si stirò da cima a fondo per poi avviarsi verso la cucina.

La sua casa non era una reggia, ma allo stesso tempo era un'abitazione più che rispettabile: se l'era comprata da sola grazie al suo lavoro, il quale le forniva una quantità di denaro che molte persone avrebbero certamente invidiato.

Si mise a preparare il caffè in una macchinetta per poi posarla sul fornellino.

"menomale che esisti, altrimenti non so come farei ad andare al lavoro" pensò guardandola amorevolmente mentre si scaldava sulla fiamma.

Guardò fuori per godersi il panorama che offriva ogni mattina il quartiere di Vendecentre.

Eve (questo era il nome della donna) abitava sopra il parco centrale della cittadina, uno dei punti più belli dove una persona di quelle parti poteva andare a vivere.

Il sole splendeva alto nel cielo e la luce filtrata nell'atmosfera ricopriva tutta la zona di un tanto particolare quanto bello alone verde chiaro mentre le poche persone che giravano pigramente per i giardini pubblici si godevano la loro passeggiata in mezzo al verde, approfittandosi del fatto che per andare a sbrigare le loro faccende dovevano passare proprio in quel posto.

"sembra che anche la città stia ancora cercando di svegliarsi. A proposito di svegliarsi…sarà meglio andare a farla alzare…"

La signora lasciò che il caffè finisse di prepararsi col tempo e si incamminò in un corridoio.

Mentre lo percorreva, guardava tutte le foto di famiglia appese alle pareti, provando sia sensazioni di gioia che di frustrazione.

Si fermò infine davanti a una porta, sopra la quale erano attaccati con del nastro adesivo dei disegni raffiguranti una bambina che teneva per mano la propria madre.

Eve si era proprio fermata qualche attimo a godersi quell'immagine: le si scioglieva il cuore ogni volta che la vedeva. Era più forte di lei.

Afferrò la maniglia per poi girarla dolcemente e, una volta entrata nella stanza, finalmente la vide.

Nel lettino, una bambina stava ancora riposando col volto sereno.

Vederla le fece gonfiare il cuore di gioia: ne avevano passate tante insieme da quando si erano trasferiti da Auldnoir a Vendecentre e, da quando suo marito le aveva abbandonate entrambe a causa di numerose divergenze, avevano subito un duro colpo. Tuttavia, erano sempre lì a resistere assieme a tutte le intemperie che la vita offriva, godendosi allo stesso tempo gli sporadici momenti di gioia.

Si…ne avevano passate tante, ma adesso erano riuscite a trasferirsi in una nuova casa e a guadagnarsi ambedue un'esistenza tranquilla e serena: era riuscita a far tornare la luce e la felicità negli occhi di sua figlia…negli occhi della cosa più bella che la vita le avesse mai fatto capitare.

Osservava la creatura che sembrava ieri fosse entrata nella sua vita: era abbastanza alta per la sua età (anche se aveva visto altre bambine coetanee di altezza addirittura maggiore). I lunghi capelli erano di un colore misto tra il rosso e il castano scuro e le iridi di un bellissimo colore arancione.

"ormai è passato un po' di tempo dal mio divorzio…tuttavia non mi sento ancora pronta per iniziare una nuova relazione da zero. Anche se da una parte mi manca quel tipo di affetto, e poi una figura paterna non le farebbe male. Magari in futuro, se avrò tempo libero, potrei provare a rimettermi in careggiata…anche se non so se..."

Malgrado la sua insicurezza, avrebbe certamente trovato un nuovo compagno. Era una donna alta e bellissima: capelli color rosso fuoco combinati a degli occhi color ambra che si nascondevano timidamente dietro alle lenti dei suoi occhiali riuscendo comunque a trasmettere la forza di volontà che offriva il suo carattere. Gli uomini le sarebbero cascati ai piedi

Tuttavia, si scrollò di dosso quei pensieri scuotendo la testa e avvicinò la mano al volto della bambina per poi darle con delicatezza una carezza sulla guancia. L'amore di sua figlia era tutto quello di cui lei aveva bisogno.

L'altra aprì gli occhi un po' confusa.

buongiorno Elly disse amorosamente la madre.

mmm…ciao mamma rispose la fanciulla ricambiando con un abbraccio.

oggi hai scuola tesoro. Vieni…sto preparando la colazione

va bene

Si avviarono in cucina, sonnecchiando entrambe.

Eve preparò la colazione per poi sedersi insieme a Elly.

ehi Elly, ti ricordi che oggi è la giornata degli sconti al mercato

si mamma, che devo prendere?

potresti prendere della carne quando torni da scuola? Tanto è sulla strada di ritorno. Mi farebbe davvero lo fai stasera ti cucino degli hamburger le disse facendo l'occhiolino.

ci sto!

bene…eccoti i soldi per la spesa. Occhio a non perderli

starò attenta mamma, non preoccuparti

La donna le accarezzò i capelli per poi prendere un sorso di caffè.

adesso dobbiamo andarci a vestire tutte e due. Abbiamo delle faccende da sbrigare. Corri cara, altrimenti faremo tardi

faremo?

oggi pensavo di prendere la tua stessa strada che usi per andare a scuola  
mamma…ho tredici anni. Non serve che mi accompagni rispose la ragazzina ridendo.

d'accordo. Vorrà dire che andrò da sola disse Eve facendo finta di essere triste.

Risero entrambe per poi sistemarsi e uscire ambedue da casa.

La donna prese il vialetto opposto a quello della figlia: sapeva che sua figlia l'adorava, ma sapeva anche che a quell'età si inizia a provare imbarazzo nell'essere accompagnati a scuola da un genitore ed essere quindi visto con esso. Quindi preferì non recare nemmeno il minimo disturbo, preferendo piuttosto ad andare senza preoccupazioni al lavoro (dopotutto la scuola era solo a pochi minuti a piedi da casa) mentre pensava a quanto sua figlia stesse crescendo in fretta: le sembrava ieri che doveva ancora imparare a camminare…ma dopotutto era questa la gioia di avere una figlia, specie se una intelligente e adorabile come la sua.

Diede per l'ultima volta un'occhiata al parco dove la gente andava e veniva mentre la gigantesca torre dell'orologio ergeva sopra tutto quanto per poi avviarsi sotto l'arcata che divideva quella zona da quella dove le varie scalinate l'avrebbero congiunta fino alla stazione Loopline.

Da lì avrebbe preso il mezzo pubblico per fermarsi una fermata dopo, per poi prendere il veicolo che scorreva nel binario accanto, il quale portava direttamente ad Auldnoir.

Era diventato più faticoso andare al lavoro, ma la nuova abitazione e la distanza dal suo ex fidanzato valevano di certo questo sforzo.

Del resto, l'uomo con il quale aveva concepito Elly non era certo un gran che come persona: si era dimostrato affettuoso fino a quando lei non aveva avuto la notizia dal proprio dottore che era incinta. Da lì in poi lui aveva cominciato ad impazzire a causa del fatto che non voleva assolutamente avere un figlio o una figlia a cui badare, per poi sparire una mattina lasciando solo una lettera d'addio.

Lei era rimasta sola con una figlia e nei mesi successivi non sarebbe neanche potuta andare al lavoro a causa delle difficoltà motorie dovute alla gravidanza. Questo però non l'aveva fatta certo demordere, anzi, contenere una nuova vita nel suo grembo le aveva dato la forza di volontà necessaria per andare avanti nella propria esistenza fino al punto nel quale si trovava in quel momento, con il suo lavoro di sempre e una nuova abitazione lontana dalla parte di Hekseville nella quale abitava e dai brutti ricordi.

Ogni volta che Eve pensava a queste cose il tempo volava e lei neanche si accorgeva che man mano che le lancette del suo orologio da polso scorrevano il numero di persone aumentava, segno che anche l'intera città si stava svegliando insieme a lei. Senza rendersene conto arrivò finalmente alla prima stazione del Loopline quando qualcosa interruppe i suoi pensieri: un quartetto jazz stava suonando proprio nello stesso luogo, sfondando di netto il sottofondo di routine con una serie di note allegre.

Eve sentì le parole della giovane cantante per poi riconoscere la canzone.

"A Cue aun Tu Oi…una mela rossa cade dal cielo. Mi piace questa canzone e devo ammettere che queste persone sono davvero brave"

si avvicinò al quartetto e vide il cappello rigirato di uno dei signori posato per terra.

La donna sorrise e posò una banconota dentro al berretto.

Loro le risposero tutti un'espressione di allegria e gratitudine mentre continuavano la loro performance.

Eve vide il veicolo arrivare alla fermata posta sul binario di fronte a lei, così lei salì sopra e si avviò verso la stazione di Verdecentre successiva dove avrebbe trovato il mezzo che l'avrebbe condotta al suo luogo di lavoro: il laboratorio dedicato alle ricerche sui materiali chimici di Auldnoir.

A lei non piaceva moltissimo prendere i mezzi pubblici: non le piaceva stare seduta in uno spazio ristretto attaccata a tutte le altre persone, era più una tipa tranquilla che preferiva avere una buona dose di spazio vitale utile per far scorrere liberamente i pensieri e le riflessioni all'interno della sua testa.

Da quando era stato sventato l'attacco che avrebbe dovuto causare la fine del mondo le cose erano cambiate piuttosto velocemente anche grazie alla buona volontà dei governi di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao, i quali, oltre a iniziare ad avere una buona e amichevole collaborazione, avevano iniziato subito a portare dei cambiamenti positivi ad entrambi gli agglomerati urbani e uno dei progetti migliori era la ristrutturazione completa di Endestria.

Fino a poco tempo fa era diventata una zona composta da bassifondi dove i criminali e i senzatetto vivevano cercando un'abitazione abbandonata dove stabilirsi.

Tuttavia, le cose stavano iniziando a cambiare radicalmente: proprio in quella zona avevano avviato un gigantesco cantiere che stava iniziano ad inglobare tutta la zona industriale, lasciando sempre meno spazio alle zone malfamate man mano che il tempo e i lavori scorrevano.

Eve sapeva che prima o poi le operazioni di ristrutturazioni sarebbero finite e, dato che Endestria era la zona urbana dedicata alle aziende e agli stabilimenti, sapeva anche che avrebbero costruito un nuovo impianto di ricerca sui materiali e sostanze chimiche.

"nuovo stabilimento = nuovo lavoro!" pensava la donna mentre le sue labbra accennavano un sorriso.

_PARTE DUE: LA GRANDE RIUNIONE._

_Vendecentre, stessa ora, sede principale delle forze dell'ordine._

Quella mattina Syd era nervoso e camminava nervosamente per il viale alberato che lo avrebbe condotto alla sede principale delle forze dell'ordine di Vendecentre, generando un rumore secco ad ogni passo dovuto all'impatto dei tacchetti delle sue scarpe con le mattonelle color cinereo.

Mentre avanzava si aggiustava l'elegante abito a righe grigie e bianche per assicurarsi che il suo aspetto fosse conforme alla situazione nella quale si sarebbe entro pochi minuti.

Sbuffò via l'ansia dai suoi polmoni per poi entrare all'interno dell'edificio.

Camminò all'interno della grande sala d'ingresso della sede per poi avvicinarsi alla reception, facendo un cenno alla ragazza che lavorava lì.

Quest'ultima lo salutò con un sorriso: era davvero giovane per aver ottenuto un lavoro alla sede principale per le forze dell'ordine e le persone più attente avrebbero potuto vedere in lei tutta la grinta di una giovane donna che malgrado lavorasse solo come receptionist, vedeva in quel lavoro il primo passo per fare carriera in quel posto, per poi arrivare un giorno ad avere un ruolo più importante.

buongiorno Syd, come andiamo oggi?

non bene Clara…non proprio bene

Cavolo Sydney sei uno straccio. Che ti è capitato?  
magari te lo spiego un'altra volta. Adesso sono distrutto e anche se provassi a raccontartelo non credo mi crederesti

Lei lo guardò un po' preoccupata: da quando aveva cominciato a lavorare lì Syd le aveva dato molti consigli che le erano stati davvero utili sin dal primo giorno di lavoro e col tempo aveva capito che malgrado potesse apparentemente sembrare un po' scansafatiche, in realtà si rivelava essere una persona molto determinata e positiva allo stesso tempo. per vederlo così doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di davvero strano.

capisco. Cosa posso fare per te?

oggi come ben sai c'è quell'importante…ritrovo tra amici rispose lui sottovoce

capisco…sala 22

molto bene, grazie mille

di niente. Buon lavoro Syd

grazie

Andò con passo lento verso la stanza che gli era stato detto.

"la sala più grande per la riunione più segreta…non è stata proprio una scelta furba. A proposito…come starà Kat? Raven avrà proprio una bella sorpresa quando si sveglierà. Malgrado sia durata una sola notte, la scomparsa di Kat è stato un duro colpo anche per me…non oso immaginare come sia stato per lei. Da qui in avanti devo fare in modo che non si mettano nei guai come l'ultima volta. Ma come? Non è affatto facile. Diva sta sempre qualche passo avanti a noi. Se fosse stato facile non starei andando a questa riunione…speriamo solo di essere all'altezza della situazione. Dopo la sconfitta di Cai di pochi anni fa e dopo la morte di Chaz mi hanno una carica molto più alta…e adesso mi spetta sostenere un mucchio di responsabilità. Se penso che quando conobbi Kat ero solo un semplice poliziotto…come vola il tempo"

Era così perso nei suoi pensieri che quasi non si accorse che era arrivato davanti alla porta che avrebbe dovuto oltrepassare.

Sospirò per poi afferrare la grossa maniglia di ottone.

Quando entrò rimase per qualche attimo sorpreso dalla grandezza del posto.

Aveva veramente un aspetto solenne: le pareti verdi andavano a fasciare l'intera camerata lasciando spazio a delle decorazioni rosse e dorate che andavano ad ornare le grandi finestre che si affacciavano su tutta Vendecentre, mentre le sedie accompagnate da cuscini di velluto davano spazio a persone eleganti, il tutto accompagnato da un grande lampadario completamente fatto di vetro che si diramava dal centro del soffitto.

Il posto era riempito da figure molto importanti provenienti da ogni parte di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao, sedute rispettivamente nelle due parti opposte di una grande tavola oblunga che attraversava per intero tutta la stanza.

Lui era a capotavola e avrebbe dovuto fare un discorso a tutti i più importanti enti politici e non di entrambe le fazioni sull'importante questione da risolvere.

Inoltre, quella notte aveva dormito davvero male e stava ancora cercando di riprendersi dai giorni di insonnia che aveva attraversato subito prima di questa riunione che era stata programmata ormai da parecchio tempo.

Si era promesso di arrivare lì ben riposato, ma a causa degli avvenimenti delle giornate precedenti non era stato in grado di trovare nemmeno un secondo da dedicare a quello che lui avrebbe chiamato un riposo degno di tale nome.

Governanti, amministratori, capi dei più grandi dipartimenti di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao e agenti dei reparti speciali lo guardavano con le orecchie ben tese in attesa dell'inizio del suo discorso mentre Lisa lo osservava dall'altra parte del tavolo, seduta anche lei a capotavola.

Lui si schiarì la gola, sperando di non fare brutte figure e di essere in grado di introdurre il suo discorso a dovere a tutte queste persone.

Nell'aria si poteva percepire una tensione così pesante da poterla afferrare a mani nude.

ok, diamo ufficialmente il via a questa riunione. Tengo a ricordare che gli argomenti che stiamo trattando sono segreti, pertanto ricordo a tutti i presenti che sono gentilmente invitati a non rivelare in nessun modo ciò che verrà detto tra queste mura: ciò che viene detto qua dentro rimane qua dentro

Tutti annuirono senza pronunciare una sola parola.

bene, possiamo continuare. Come la maggior parte dei presenti saprà, attualmente Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao stanno attualmente affrontando un periodo di crisi: stiamo cercando di risolvere un problema che affligge entrambe senza avere successo e adesso siamo qui riuniti ancora una volta in modo tale da trovare un accordo in comune allo scopo di trovare un metodo risolutivo. Pertanto, come accordato in precedenza, sono stati già eletti due rappresentanti che illustreranno i pensieri della maggioranza delle cariche scelte di questa riunione di una e l'altra fazione. I rappresentanti in questione sono pregati di alzarsi per favore

Dette quelle parole, un uomo e una donna si alzarono: uno era un capo di uno dei reparti di polizia di Vendecentre e lei era una generalessa delle forze armate di Lei Colmosna.

Syd guardò preoccupato Lisa, la quale ricambiò con lo stesso sguardo: lì non importava chi fossi o cosa facevi: in quel luogo tutti erano stati messi sullo stesso piano per tutta la durata della riunione e, se fossero partite delle accese discussioni dovute a delle divergenze, sarebbe stato un vero e proprio delirio.

come ben sapete siete stati scelti in maniera casuale tra tutti coloro che sarebbero dovuti a questa riunione. Inoltre, dopo aver espresso il pensiero degli enti di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao, questi saranno discussi in maniera adeguata a tutti i presenti. avete capito le condizioni?

molto chiaramente risposero entrambi.

molto bene riprese Syd, come molti sapranno, un losco individuo si aggira da alcuni anni a questa parte per tutta Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao compiendo orrendi crimini contro la legge. Dal momento che non è stato possibile catturarlo con metodi convenzionali e non riusciamo a trovare una fonte affidabile dobbiamo trovare una soluzione che si allontani dalle maniere utilizzate solitamente dalle forze dell'ordine

Un basso uomo di mezza età si schiarì la gola per attirare l'attenzione. Tutti si voltarono verso di lui incuriositi da quello che avrebbe potuto dire.

mi scusi, signor Sydney. Il mio nome è Edgar, funzionario della Bismalia. Avrei una domanda da porle

prego, signor Edgar

non sono ancora stato informato dettagliatamente sulla questione. Che tipo di crimini sta compiendo questo suddetto individuo?

principalmente omicidi

capisco. Tuttavia, non mi è ancora chiara una cosa

si esprima pure

per quale motivo un singolo criminale dovrebbe far sentire la necessità di una riunione così importante? Seppur l'omicidio sia un crimine molto grave, rimane pur sempre un delinquente. Come mai sono state coinvolte una moltitudine di figure così importanti per una questione come questa?

la sua domanda è più che pertinente. La riunione di oggi è stata necessaria a causa delle ripercussioni causate dalle sue attività. Si è già infiltrato nelle forze di polizia e ha rubato alcuni documenti ritenuti segreti, ha creato danni alle strutture di sicurezza di alcuni posti chiusi al pubblico e probabilmente ha anche ottenuto delle informazioni importanti e soprattutto…abbiamo a che fare con un numero di decessi molto alto dovuto alle sue azioni

quante di preciso? chiese l'uomo ancora un po' confuso.

la media risulta di tre decessi alla settimana

Edgar lo guardò confuso.

mi scusi, ha detto tre decessi a settimana?

esattamente

Rimase un po' in silenzio, guardandosi intorno confuso e sperando di aver sentito male.

può continuare…  
bene. due giorni fa la polizia ha seguito una pista credendo di poter catturare quello che stato soprannominato Diva. Tuttavia, l'unico risultato ottenuto è stato l'arresto dell'uomo sbagliato, deceduto a causa di un avvelenamento circa dieci minuti dopo. questo, insieme al fatto che nessuno è mai riuscito a trovarlo (o a trovarla) fa pensare a qualcuno che possiede una vasta competenza a lavori di questo tipo. I rappresentanti sono riusciti nei giorni prima di questa riunione ad ottenere dei giudizi a riguardo?

Entrambi risposero in maniera affermativa.

ottimo, siete pregati di esporli  
l'uomo che rappresentava la fazione di Hekseville iniziò a parlare.

signore, la maggioranza pensa che dal momento che non è stato ancora possibile trovarlo occorre aumentare drasticamente il numero di poliziotti in perlustrazione e durante i turni di ronda, senza tuttavia avvisare tutti i cittadini della minaccia che incombe su di loro in modo da non creare scompigli. In questo modo possiamo sperare che il sicario venga trovato al più presto

molto bene. venga espresso il pensiero da parte della rappresentante della fazione di Jirga Para Lhao  
secondo l'opinione della maggioranza dei nostri enti, l'incompetenza delle forze di polizia di entrambi gli schieramenti ha portato a dei risultati fallimentari. Di conseguenza, sarebbe opportuno inviare sul campo i reparti speciali delle forze militari, in modo che questo individuo venga arrestato e condannato nella maniera più efficiente possibile

Per Syd sentire parlare dell'incompetenza delle forze di polizia era come ricevere un pugno allo stomaco: ce l'avevano messa tutta, lavorando giorno e notte con ore ed ore di insonnia senza però riuscire ad ottenere nulla. Persino Kat e Raven non erano riuscite a fermarlo in uno scontro più o meno diretto o a scovarlo in qualche modo. Era disgustato dal fatto che adesso una persona sbucasse dal niente per poi giudicare lui e i suoi alleati più fedeli senza aver mai affrontato la minaccia in maniera diretta. Riusciva a tutti a creare un giudizio dalla propria poltroncina piuttosto che fronteggiare la situazione e mettersi in pericolo in prima persona.

Tuttavia, non disse niente, anche perché sapeva che andando a questa riunione in funzione di gestire il flusso di idee che scorreva la dentro avrebbe portato a cose del genere.

molto bene, adesso può iniziare il confronto. Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione che metta d'accordo tutti quanti

Edgar rimase particolarmente colpito da questa conversazione di gruppo. Non era stato ben informato sulla questione e, durante un qualunque giorno di lavoro, gli avevano detto di andare in una riunione di grande importanza della quale non avrebbe dovuto parlarne con nessuno. Aveva accettato ma adesso che percepiva quello che stava arrivando in quel momento alle sue orecchie aveva iniziato a metterlo in dubbio sulla sua decisione.

Un pericolo pubblico, la polizia, l'esercito e le cariche politiche…tutto questo in una sola riunione.

Dopo aver riflettuto qualche secondo, il funzionario della Bismalia si alzò lentamente in pieni.

mi vogliate perdonare, ma…mobilitare entrambi gli eserciti delle nostre fazioni e mandarle a giro per un solo uomo? Questo non seminerà il caos tra le persone? non dilagherà il panico tra le folle sapendo che in mezzo a queste si nasconde un individuo talmente pericoloso da richiedere le forze armate? Per non parlare del costo economico e…

Una donna si alzò a sua volta interrompendolo bruscamente.

lo sa che il suo amichetto ha ucciso persone importanti come lei vero? È in gioco molto più delle vite umane! Anche la nostra credibilità è in pericolo! questi incompetenti della polizia ci stanno assicurando da moltissimo tempo che stanno lavorando al massimo delle forze ma non sono ancora riusciti ancora a fare assolutamente niente. Si nascondono dietro ai loro distintivi…ma siamo noi a perdere soldi, lavoratori e la faccia a causa del fatto che non possiamo dire niente perché questo è un segreto di stato! Inoltre, lei è uno contro tanti a Jirga Para Lhao. coloro che erano già a conoscenza di questa storia sono stati convocati dai rappresentanti per dire la loro e la maggioranza ha deciso che è opportuno far entrare in gioco l'esercito

Lui si bloccò, scioccato dall'aggressività di quella donna. Con tre morti a settimana per anni interi come poteva pensare ai soldi e al fatto che i lavoratori diminuissero?

Se qualcuno avesse incontrato Edgar e ci avesse conversato per alcuni minuti, avrebbe visto in lui un uomo di buona volontà, incapace di fare del male alla gente.

Quando lui diceva che era un funzionario della Bismalia, quelli intorno a lui rimanevano sempre a bocca aperta, senza però considerare il fatto che alla fine lui non era né un generale né un istruttore delle forze armate: lui si occupava solo della parte amministrativa.

Infatti, in quel momento si pentì di essere andato a quella riunione. Aveva già capito come sarebbero andate le cose: un ammasso di gentaglia che pensa solo a ciò che è più conveniente per sé stessa o per controllare i soldi, fanatici della guerra e simili. Quanto aveva messo in crisi polizia ed esercito? Quanti danni aveva effettivamente causato Diva?

Non era certo roba per lui quella…lui era un buono, come buoni erano i pochi altri che lui individuava, chi abbassava lo sguardo o sbuffava in segno di disaccordo.

Tuttavia, non aveva la minima intenzione di perdere tempo con quella donna. Non le piaceva affatto e le questioni da risolvere, a quanto sembrava, andavano molto al di là dei soldi.

eppure qualcosa avranno capito, per esempio…quanti anni potrebbe avere il sospettato?  
data la grande esperienza che dimostra pensiamo che difficilmente possa avere meno di trentacinque anni rispose in modo calmo Syd.

è un uomo o una donna?

questo è un dettaglio che non siamo riusciti a scoprire. Il soggetto utilizza un filtro per distorcere la sua voce, la quale è stata sentita in pochissimi casi, nei quali aveva sempre previsto di essere udito

come…uccide la gente? continuò Edgar.

La formalità stava scemando man mano che il tempo passava e l'uomo voleva sapere di più. Ancora non riusciva a concepire come un solo uomo (o donna) poteva aver portato il disordine più totale tra tutte queste persone, la polizia e forse adesso anche l'esercito.

Syd lo guardò, piacevolmente sorpreso che probabilmente qualcuno dalla parte di Jirga Para Lhao fosse ancora dalla sua parte e da quella di quelli che la pensavano come lui.

in svariati modi. Sono stati perfino trovati dei corpi di minorenni in condizioni disastrose. Dal momento che non c'era il minimo bisogno di metodi particolarmente brutali per eliminare i propri obbiettivi, è probabile che Diva utilizzi il metodo richiesto dai suoi clienti se questi lo richiedono

ma è terribile! Quindi ammazza la gente per soldi! perché non sono stato informato?!

perché questa riunione non è stata aperta per dare spago a uno che deve essere informato di tutti gli accaduti e i dettagli solo adesso! rispose una voce dal suo stesso lato del tavolo.

almeno lui ci pensa prima di voler mandare i soldati per le nostre strade! gridò un altro, stavolta dalla parte opposta della tavolata

Scoppiò il delirio: persone che si accusavano, che si puntavano il grido e, talvolta, che dicevano cose non del tutto appropriate per una riunione di quel genere.

Lisa si alzò bruscamente per poi sbattere i pugni sul tavolo.

Silenzio! È stato invitato alla riunione per la sua conoscenza nel campo amministrativo della Bismalia, sede principale dell'esercito di Jirga Para Lhao! ha il diritto di sapere! Deve sapere! È in gioco anche la vita delle persone oltre che i soldi e la vostra immagine! gridò.

Il silenzio calò improvvisamente nella sala: quando Lisa si arrabbiava non c'era persona che non potesse provare almeno un minimo di timore nei suoi confronti. Era insieme ad Edgar, l'unica della fazione di Jirga Para Lhao che non voleva utilizzare l'esercito per risolvere la situazione e non era certo dell'umore giusto per aver a che fare con persone che lei riteneva senza cuore.

L'unico che accennava appena un sorriso era Syd: sapeva che sotto a quel carattere da vera dura si nascondeva una persona buona e disponibile, ma per arrivare a saperlo aveva dovuto avere a che fare con lei da quando si era risvegliato nel villaggio dei Banga dopo l'incidente gravitazionale a Neu Hiraleon.

Sydney si guardò attorno, cercando di vedere se qualcuno avesse ancora da replicare.

molto bene, dal momento che siamo in una situazione di stallo è arrivato un momento di trovare un accordo che metta fine a queste divergenze, con la speranza che l'armonia e un accordo tra tutti i presenti possa permettere di mantenere la sicurezza tra tutti i cittadini di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao disse solennemente.

"per adesso l'unica cosa che devo fare è ubriacarli di chiacchere. Se non riesco a calmare tutti quanti non troveremo mai una soluzione" pensò.

Fortunatamente, le persone tornarono tutte e sedere e a parlare con un tono un po' più tranquillo.

Così la riunione riprese, tra persone che si scrutavano e alternative che venivano proposte mentre Lisa e Syd osservavano attentamente e calmavano gli animi di tanto in tanto.

_PARTE TRE: LEGAME INDOSSOLUBILE. _

_Auldnoir, stessa ora, casa tubo._

Nello stesso momento in cui Syd e Lisa cercavano di tutti i modi di contenere il clima di tensione imprigionato nella loro sala riunioni, qualcuno dormiva sotto le proprie coperte.

Raven, infatti, aveva ceduto le armi al sonno dopo avergli resistito attraverso la disperazione dovuta alla scomparsa della sua amica. Syd le era stato vicino per ore ed ore per consolarla e per provare a farla calmare, ma malgrado tutti i suoi sforzi era rimasta sveglia fino ad un orario assurdo malgrado la stanchezza che avrebbe dovuto avere a causa di tutti gli sforzi che aveva compiuto durante gli ultimi giorni.

Tuttavia, dopo un lunghissimo disperarsi all'interno della casa tubo, Lei era crollata sotto gli occhi dell'amico, il quale le rimboccò dolcemente le coperte.

adesso era mattino e l'uomo non c'era più. Aveva tuttavia lasciato l'abitazione sapendo con certezza che la shifter era comunque in buone mani.

La ragazza dai capelli corvini iniziò a muoversi sotto i tessuti mentre mugolava nel sonno, in balia dello stress emotivo che non le aveva dato pace neanche durante i suoi momenti di meritato riposo.

Tuttavia, il suo piede scalzo all'interno del letto iniziò a sfiorare qualcosa che prima non c'era.

Il suo corpo comandato ancora dall'incoscienza dovuta dallo stato dormiente reagì istintivamente facendo ritrarre la gamba all'indietro.

Dopo pochi minuti, l'arto si rilassò ed iniziò ad allungarsi fino a quando lo stesso piede andò di nuovo a toccare ancora una volta qualcosa di vellutato.

Stavolta la giovane donna iniziò a tornare lentamente verso la realtà.

Aprì piano piano gli occhi, incuriosita da quella sensazione che aveva sentito qualche secondo prima.

Si voltò lentamente ancora stanca e assonnata, sbadigliando allo stesso tempo e prendendosi qualche attimo per riprendere coscienza.

Quando ebbe finito di girarsi non poté credere ai suoi occhi.

"deve essere un sogno" pensò istintivamente.

Non provò nemmeno a darsi un pizzicotto come è solito fare chi non crede a quello che vede, si limitò piuttosto ad osservare l'altra persona che stava condividendo le stesse coperte svegliarsi di fianco a lei.

Gli occhi di Raven rimasero completamente sgranati e il suo corpo rimase irrigidito mentre osservava ogni minimo movimento del soggetto che vedeva.

"non può essere reale…è troppo bello per essere vero"

Le venne il fiatone quando la vide girarsi attorno con sguardo confuso, col suo gatto che ancora sonnecchiava vicino a lei.

dove sono? disse l'altra ancora stordita.

K-Kat…tu s-sei…

uh? Raven! Siamo a cas-  
non ebbe il tempo di finire quella frase che Raven le salto addosso stringendola con tutte le sue forze in un abbraccio.

Kat ci mise circa due secondi a capire cosa stesse succedendo, per poi chiudere anche lei le braccia in modo da completare quella stretta che sprigionava gioia e affetto in maniera incontrollabile.

La ragazza bionda aprì leggermente gli occhi.

"sono finalmente a casa…entrambe siamo a casa" pensò con un sorriso.

Poteva allo stesso tempo sentire il pianto di Raven sprigionarsi in tutta la sua potenza: singhiozzava a tal punto che non sarebbe riuscita a pronunciare una singola parola.

In ogni caso non sarebbe servito parlare: quell'abbraccio stava già dicendo abbastanza, dichiarando al suo posto della ragazza le più dolci delle parole.

La morsa nella quale era intrappolata Kat era così potente che questa era abbastanza sicura che se l'altra avesse strinto un po' più forte sicuramente si sarebbe rotta qualche costola.

Malgrado questo non aveva la minima intenzione di muoversi: avevano avuto paura entrambe ma sicuramente quella che era più incerta sul destino dell'altra era stata sicuramente Raven e questo, da un certo punto di vista, sicuramente l'aveva fatta soffrire più di quanto avesse sofferto lei sotto le grinfie di Diva.

Solo adesso Kat riusciva a comprendere un po' più da vicino la sofferenza dell'amica: per lei quei due anni nei quali si era assentata erano stati come un paio di giorni a causa dello stato di semi-ibernazione nel quale si trovava mentre si trasformava in una singolarità in modo da bloccare la tempesta gravitazionale che minacciava il mondo. Per Raven invece quel periodo sembrava non passare più e, dal quel che aveva sentito dire, sembrava non essere più quella di prima…almeno fino a quando non si erano rincontrate.

Quel momento le ricordava quando si erano infatti ritrovate proprio dopo quei due anni e questo la faceva sentire un tantino in colpa.

Adesso però non aveva più importanza: le due adesso erano di nuovo insieme.

sono qui adesso, sto bene… le sussurrava dolcemente nell'orecchio.

L'altra continuò a piangere per un po' fino a quando non alzo improvvisamente la testa per guardare l'amica direttamente negli occhi.

per un attimo pensavo…che fossi morta disse Raven.

Kat la con lo sguardo pieno di compassione i suoi occhi, perdendosi un po' in quell'azzurro intenso che in quel momento pareva brillare di luce propria, assieme al suo volto che in quel momento era attraversato dalle scie delle lacrime versate che parevano rugiada.

Era difficile avere l'occasione di guardare così da vicino gli occhi di Raven. Non amava molto quelle che lei definiva "smancerie" o il contatto umano. Era sempre stata una tipa un po' freddina e talvolta solitaria e tra le due era quella che aveva sempre avuto il carattere più duro. Non che Kat fosse una persona dalla personalità debole, però quando c'era da prendere una decisione a sangue freddo, spesso chiedeva consigli a Raven, la quale rispondeva prontamente in modo pragmatico ed efficiente.

Tuttavia, adesso era lì che piangeva, mostrando il suo lato più umano alla sua migliore amica.

i momenti nei quali Raven piangeva di gioia erano estremamente rari, e Kat sapeva che infatti erano tanto rari quanto incredibili da contemplare.

sto bene, adesso sono di nuovo a casa. Non ti lascerò mai più sola le disse dandole un bacio sulla fronte.

L'altra appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla per poi piegarsi di lato e nascondere il suo viso sulla spalla dell'amica.

Kat avrebbe potuto parlarle del suo rapimento, avrebbe potuto dire cosa aveva visto e cosa le era stato detto, ma quello non era il momento giusto. In quell'attimo, entrambe si erano scordate tutti gli avvenimenti orrendi che avevano vissuto in quel periodo per dedicarsi invece all'affetto che provavano l'una per l'altra.

"è davvero un tesoro quando fa così…però sarà meglio che non glielo dica…altrimenti appena si sarà calmata potrebbe uccidermi" pensò con un mezzo risolino la shifter dai capelli biondi mentre accarezzava i capelli di Raven.

Entrambe rimasero in quel modo per almeno mezz'ora, dimenticandosi temporaneamente tutto quello che le circondava.

A un certo punto, Raven ruppe il silenzio.

Kat...

si, dimmi…

ti ha fatto del male?

sto bene

no Kat…devi dirmelo. Giuro che se ti ha fatto del male io…

Raven, davvero sto bene, non mi ha fatto niente. Lo giuro

bene, in ogni caso non si deve azzardare di nuovo a portarti via. Vederti sparire di nuovo mi ha spezzato il cuore. Ti voglio troppo bene, e non solo perché siamo due parti della stessa entità, ma anche perché sei la mia più cara amica e la persona più importante per me. Se qualcuno dovesse farti del male non sono certa di quello che potrei fare

non preoccuparti. Adesso sono di nuovo qui con te e non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte

sarà meglio rispose l'altra facendo l'occhiolino e asciugandosi un po' gli occhi.

Raven, adesso che ti sei calmata possiamo parlare di quello che è capitato stanotte? Ho delle cose da raccontarti. Non preoccuparti: a me non è successo niente

ti ascolto

Diva mi ha detto che presto o tardi Cai tornerà e attaccherà Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao. all'inizio non volevo credergli perché ero impaurita e parlare del mio, o meglio…del nostro passato, non aiutava certo e poi fidarsi di quella persona... Poi però mi ha mostrato un'altra persona che deve aver rapito prima di me. Dagli abiti sembrava proprio provenire da Eto

Cai?! Maledetto…comunque che fine ha fatto il tipo di Eto?

puoi solo immaginare

…

che cosa dovremmo fare? Credo che parlarne con Syd sarebbe una buona idea e poi…aspetta un attimo...

che c'è?

sento qualcosa nella mia tasca

Kat rovistò nel proprio indumento in cerca di quello che le pareva un foglietto di carta infilato nello scomparto del suo vestito.

Riuscì finalmente a trovare qualcosa per poi tirarla fuori.

Cercò di aprire il pezzo di carta piegato in quattro per poi sussultare una volta finito.

Kat, che cosa c'è? chiese l'altra preoccupata.

L'amica non disse niente e passò la piccola pagina a Raven.

Tra le mani avevano una foto di Harald scattata poco dopo la sua esecuzione.

"perché l'ha messa nella sua tasca? Vuole metterle paura? No, non ha senso…si paura gliene aveva procurata già abbastanza. Ma allora come mai mettere una foto dell'altro ostaggio?"

Le domande si accumulavano nella testa della ragazza dai capelli scuri, senza però trovare una soluzione.

mi ha messo una foto di una persona morta in tasca… disse Kat riprendendosi dal suo mutismo.

Kat, ti prometto che prima o poi finirà in cella!

perché mai qualcuno dovrebbe fare una cosa del genere?

perché esistono persone che non sono dotate né di un cuore né di una morale. Sono solo esseri disgustosi che fanno delle cose terribili per soldi e questo va al di là della nostra comprensione

In ogni caso questa è una prova fisica della presenza di un uomo di Eto ad Hekseville o a Jirga Para Lhao. dobbiamo farla vedere subito a Syd!

Raven avrebbe voluto stare ancora un po' a casa a calmarsi un po': era ancora piuttosto agitata e le sarebbe piaciuto passare ancora un po' di tempo con lei, senza dover occuparsi di minacce alla città, assassini e omicidi irrisolti.

Tuttavia, sapeva anche che per ogni ora occupata in altro modo, qualcuno sarebbe potuto morire. Ogni giorno poteva essere un'occasione per Diva di colpire ancora. Non le piaceva l'idea di avere qualcuno sulla coscienza solo perché aveva ceduto un attimo.

e va bene, andiamo disse infine.

ok ma…dove si trova adesso Syd?  
mi ha detto che oggi aveva una riunione di massima segretezza alla sede principale delle forze dell'ordine di Vendecentre

ok, muoviamoci

subito!

Chiamarono entrambe i loro compagni per poi canalizzare i loro poteri al massimo delle proprie forze e sfrecciare in alto nel cielo ad una velocità pazzesca verso il luogo dove il loro amico in comune stava intanto cercando di gestire un ritrovo dove si stavano prendendo delle decisioni per niente semplici.

_PARTE QUATTRO: ULTIMATUM._

Syd e Lisa si guardavano begli occhi da una parte all'altra parte del tavolo mentre, ormai da due ore, tutti stavano ancora discutendo sulle decisioni da prendere…decisioni che avrebbero potuto cambiare in modo radicale la vita degli abitanti.

L'unico motivo per il quale non era stato trovato un accordo per gran parte della riunione era che nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di essere colui che l'avrebbe proposta in modo diretto, facendo si che in molti avevano provato a dire determinate cose in maniera molto più vaga, allungando enormemente la lunghezza le conversazioni e alimentando le insicurezze altrui.

Dopo molte ore di discussione però, la gente aveva iniziato comunque a fare dichiarazioni più chiare e coincise e col tempo si era creata una convenzione che aveva messo d'accordo a tutti quanti: Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao erano pronte a prendere una decisione definitiva.

Col tempo, il silenzio andò piano piano a formarsi nella sala fino a quando Syd non iniziò a parlare.

molto bene. sembra che sia stato trovato un accordo. A quanto pare entrambe le fazioni sono affini sul fatto di dare un ultimatum alle forze di polizia di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao. i rappresentanti confermano la mia dichiarazione?

confermo la dichiarazione

confermo la dichiarazione

siete pregati di ripetere la decisione che è stata presa

Entrambe le persone iniziarono a parlare all'unisono.

è stato deciso di dare una limitazione temporale ai corpi di polizia di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao. se il soggetto ricercato non verrà messo agli arresti e processato entro tre mesi gli eserciti di entrambe le parti si schiereranno assieme e inizieranno a pattugliare le strade, i luoghi pubblici e le proprietà private (civili e statali), in modo da mantenere il più sicuro possibile le nostre città e dare inizio ad una caccia all'uomo con metodi meno convenzionali

molto bene, potete sedervi. Adesso possiamo firm…

"knock knock"

Qualcuno aveva improvvisamente bussato alla porta malgrado l'ordine di non far entrare nessuno dato alle due guardie fuori di questa.

Subito dopo una voce tra i partecipanti si fece sentire.

chi osa recare disturbo a questa camerata? Questo è a dir poco inaccettabile!

Syd si alzò perplesso per poi recarsi verso l'entrata e spingere verso il basso la maniglia.

Si affacciò lievemente fuori dalla stanza per poi sospirare profondamente.

voi due…finirete per farmi licenziare… disse parlando sottovoce per non far capire agli altri chi avesse interrotto la loro importante riunione.

Kat iniziò subito a provare a dirgli quello che sapevano.

Ma Syd, abbiamo scoperto qualcosa di troppo importante! Devi ascoltarci!

avete idea di che guai ci farete passare a tutti se scoprono che dei civili non autorizzati hanno interrotto una riunione segreta di questo calibro?! Ci sono tutte le più importanti figure di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao qua dentro!

ottimo! Almeno potranno sentire tutti quanti! disse Raven.

aspetta…che volete fare? E che avete fatto alle guardie chiese preoccupato l'uomo vedendo le due avanzare in modo deciso verso l'entrata.

diciamo che uno dei due bestioni mi ha riconosciuta ed è girato alla larga da noi. L'altro lo ha seguito subito dopo…e ora spostati disse Raven mentre si passava la mano tra i capelli rossi e neri per aggiustarseli.

no ferme non potet…

Il poveraccio non ebbe in tempo di finire la frase che venne spinto all'indietro per poi inciampare sul tavolo e ritrovarsi disteso di schiena su questo mentre tutti gli altri lo guardavano sbalorditi.

Qualcuno si fece subito sentire.

si può sapere che succede? Come osate entrare in un posto come questo in questo modo?!

qualcuno le prenda e le scorti fuori!

Lisa era così sorpresa di vederle che ci mise due secondi per riprendersi.

Subito dopo però si alzò in piedi per poi allargare le braccia.

fermi tutti! Nessuno le tocchi! urlò.

Il silenzio calò nella stanza e tutti tornarono a sedere.

Lisa continuò rivolgendosi alle due nuove arrivate.

Kat, Raven…spero con tutto il cuore che abbiate dei motivi estremamente importanti per venire qui e interrompere questo incontro…per quanto possiate essere mie conoscenti e abbiate sempre fatto molto per le città non è semplice per me farvi evitare le conseguenze di una "irruzione" in un contesto come questo. Lo sapete vero?

Kat fece due passi avanti.

Lisa. Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao sono in grave pericolo

Edgar, il quale per quel giorno ne aveva ormai viste (e soprattutto sentite) di tutti i colori, si aggiustò timidamente gli occhiali per poi guardare la ragazza.

lo sappiamo, ragazza…

non è solo per il criminale per cerchiamo. Stavolta potrebbe essere molto di più!

di che sta parlando? continuò lui.

mi è stato detto che ci sarà un attacco su tutta Heskseville e Jirga Para Lhao!

nella stanza cominciò a farsi sentire un subbuglio formato da un misto di stupore, preoccupazione e di pazienza che stava per finire.

Syd si mise a sedere sul tavolo che ormai era diventato la sua sedia.

che vuoi dire?

Cai vuole attaccarci e conquistare tutto ciò che amiamo!

Cai?! Il re bambino caduto di Eto?!

proprio così Syd…non potevamo aspettare un minuto di più…per ogni ora persa potrebbe accadere qualcosa di brutto alle persone

chi ti ha detto questo? chiese lui in modo serio.

Kat non rispose subito. Aspettò tre secondi per poi sussurrare la risposta.

me lo ha detto Diva…

Edgar si alzò in piedi di scatto, mentre nella sala si sollevava il putiferio.

mi sta dicendo che ci fa un annuncio su una notizia data da una persona ricercata per crimini contro la legge? E poi in che modo lei ha avuto contatto con Diva?

lui mi ha rapita…  
che cosa?!

per quanto possa sembrare strano non mi ha fatto niente. Mi ha riportata a casa…ma adesso questo non ha importanza! Voglio che tutti voi sappiate quello che mi è stato detto  
una donna si alzò.

come facciamo a sapere che quello che dice è vero? Potrebbe aver dichiarato queste cose solo per seminare il panico tra di noi ed eventualmente tra le forze dell'ordine e l'esercito  
in effetti se dovessimo considerare vero tutto quello che sostiene questa fanciulla dovremmo effettuare una mobilitazione generale. Questo porterebbe sia alla Bismalia che alle altre fonti di forze armate ad uno stato di allerta, facendo scendere il panico tra le folle. Inoltre, il costo delle operazioni sarebbe altissimo, cosa che ci indebolirebbe di certo dal punto di vista economico. Un piano perfetto… disse il funzionario della Bismalia.

Lisa guardò le due intruse negli occhi.

le vostre sono parole piuttosto pesanti per le nostre orecchie. Se volete confermare ciò che avete appena detto dovete trovare un modo per essere credibili

in effetti, ci sarebbe. Kat…mostragliela sussurrò Raven nell'orecchio dell'amica.

Sotto lo sguardo incuriosito Della donna e degli altri presenti, Kat tirò fuori la fotografia per poi mostrarla a tutti.

La reazione fu un sussulto generale.

Kat iniziò a parlare del soggetto della fotografia, spiegando da dove veniva e che aveva spiegato lui stesso il piano di Cai.

ho visto l'assassino ucciderlo con i miei occhi…

Syd guardò Lisa con gli occhi di chi non riesce a capire cosa fare in questi casi: anche se le parole di Kat erano credibili adesso le persone nella sala avevano del nuovo materiale sul quale lavorare, il che avrebbe portato probabilmente ad altre ore da trascorrere lì dentro, molto probabilmente da passare a placare gli animi, stavolta però tra chi credeva veramente a Kat e chi invece riteneva il tutto una bugia di Diva.

Lisa andò dalle due e mise ad entrambe una mano sulla spalla.

siete state molto utili oggi, se quello che dite è vero avete rivelato delle informazioni molto importanti…ora però devo chiedervi di uscire.

d'accordo, andiamo risposero all'unisono.

Ambedue uscirono silenziosamente dalla stanza, sotto lo sguardo scettico di molte persone.

"non mi pagano abbastanza per dover assistere a delle scene del genere" pensava intanto Syd.

Si rimisero tutti all'opera per almeno tre ore, ma alla fine la decisione fu cambiata solo di poco. Mentre le forze di polizia cercavano Diva per gli ultimi tre mesi prima della propria scadenza, l'esercito si sarebbe segretamente mobilitato nell'immediato, in modo da contrastare l'esercito di Cai nel caso la notizia svelata da Kat fosse stata vera.

Era una spesa economica e un rischio, ma tutti alla fine avevano deciso che erano disposti ad accettarlo per il bene di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao.

_PARTE CINQUE: RICATTO_

_Auldnoir, sera._

_L'individuo si muoveva nella notte con un'agilità ed una coordinazione spaventosa, lasciando dietro di sé soltanto una scia invisibile di silenzio._

_Aveva evitato ancora una volta i grigo, aveva superato i sistemi di sicurezza ed era riuscito ad entrare nel laboratorio chimico di Auldnoir._

_Per quella persona non era certo un problema, come non lo era stato neutralizzare un tizio che lavorava all'interno per ottenere il pass d'accesso alla sezione interessata._

_Si fece strada tra stanze piene di alambicchi e provette, controllando ad ogni passo eventuali persone che l'avrebbero visto e quindi da neutralizzare e telecamere da far mandare in tilt._

_Tuttavia, non trovò molta resistenza: Auldnoir era un luogo tranquillo e quella struttura, essendo piuttosto vecchia, non era dotata di un sistema di allarmi e sistemi di sicurezza abbastanza efficienti da impedire la sua entrata._

_Non che potessero esistere…_

_Dato che aveva trovato il modo di trovare una vecchia pianta dell'edificio e studiarla, non trovò difficoltà a farsi spazio tra le stanze che dividevano quello strano essere umano e il suo obbiettivo finale._

Cambio del punto di vista.

Eve se ne stava al lavoro tra schemi che rappresentavano formule di struttura di molecole complesse e lavagnette piene di equazioni matematiche.

Era ormai divenuta sera e l'unica cosa che illuminava le pareti bianche del laboratorio era la luce della sua postazione.

Quando si guardava intorno, le pareva che la stanza fosse colpita dalla luce di una candela, la quale si andava a sfumare con la distanza fino a raggiungere a fatica le quattro mura che la circondavano.

L'unica cosa che vedeva bene era tutto l'insieme di cose che aveva accumulato sul tavolo per poter lavorare in maniera efficiente, del resto della stanza vedeva ben poco.

Accanto a lei, un giovane scienziato la aiutava nelle sue ricerche.

ok Eve, cominciamo il travaso

Va bene Vik, facciamo attenzione…abbiamo un solo tentativo

molto bene…ecco così, occhio a non farlo cadere

ok fatto…vediamo che succede…

Incredibile, le due sostanze reagiscono! Questa è una scoperta incredibile  
hai ragione! Questo è un passo importante per la nostra ricerca! Ok posiamo tutto. Te trascrivi tutti i dati che abbiamo ottenuto, io vado a prendere la macchina fotografica in modo da ottenere qualche fotografia del risultato della reazione

d'accordo! Ti aspetto

L'uomo se ne andò, ma dopo dieci minuti non tornò.

Eve non se ne accorse subito: era così contenta del risultato che aveva appena ottenuto che passò quei dieci minuti a trascrivere tutti gli appunti dell'esperimento, ignara del fatto che un paio di occhi che non appartenevano al suo collega la osservavano dall'oscurità.

La donna mise a posto il proprio quaderno e la penna per poi accorgersi che il suo compagno di laboratorio non tornava da un po' di tempo.

Si alzò in piedi per andarlo a cercare, ma quando lo fece non si girò a causa di un rumore distorto che le faceva gelare il sangue.

Era un suono tanto regolare quanto distorto: sembrava un respiro di una persona che si trovava esattamente dietro di lei.

Una voce deformata attraversò in maniera tato lieve quanto inquietante la stanza.

_siediti. Se provi a voltarti muori all'istante_

Eve sentì una pressione sulla nuca. Dal momento che poteva essere tranquillamente una pistola non disse niente e si sedette.

che cosa vuoi? disse lei in risposta.

_quella che sto per posare sul tuo tavolo da lavoro è una fiala contenente un liquido. l'azienda che lo ha prodotto non ha mai rivelato la sua composizione. Il tuo compito è trovare tale composizione e il metodo per riuscire a replicarlo_

che cos'è? E a cosa serve?

_non ti riguarda _

tu sei sicuramente un criminale che vuole trovare li modo per riavere la sua dose di droga o cose del genere…non vedo il motivo per il quale dovrei lavorare per una persona come te

"_la mente di questa donna è piuttosto forte…necessaria pressione psicologica di livello superiore"_

La signora vide poggiare insieme alla fialetta una foto.

Quest'ultima era stata scattata ad una bambina, in particolare sua figlia Elly.

che cosa le hai fatto?! chiese istintivamente la madre iniziando a perdere il controllo.

_Ancora niente: è ancora addormentata nella vostra casa a Vendecentre. Tuttavia, se dovessi rifiutare di lavorare sul materiale che ti ho dato, se dovessi andare dalla polizia o se dovessi rivelare a qualcuno la richiesta che ti è stata fatto adesso, non rivedrai mai più tua figlia. La stessa cosa accadrà se dopo aver trovato la formula, la fornirai ad altre persone…nessuno deve averla oltre a me. È tutto chiaro?_

s-sì…chiaro

_hai tre mesi di tempo_

ma tre mesi sono un tempo limitatissimo! Non so neanche di che tipo di sostanza di tratta!

_è proprio per la tua competenza che sei stata scelta per questo incarico. In ogni caso se tieni ad Elly sarà meglio che ti metta al lavoro. Adesso me ne andrò e tu ti volterai solo quando non sarò più in questa sala. Se provi a voltarti prima uccido te e tutte le persone in questo posto_

che ne hai fatto del mio collega?

_è accasciato sul pavimento della stanza accanto. si sveglierà domani mattina_

Eve aspettò il tempo necessario per far andar via l'inquietante persona mentre osservava la foto di sua figlia: l'idea che qualche pazzo l'avesse scattata le dava i brividi.

In ogni caso non poteva perdere tempo: per quanto avrebbe odiato quello che stava per fare, la vita di sua figlia era la cosa più importante. Pertanto, si rimboccò le maniche e si mise al lavoro a causa di una richiesta di un criminale.

_Continua…_

Note: scusate, ci ho messo un bel po' a scrivere questo capitolo e a far uscire, ma purtroppo gli impegni in questo periodo si sono fatti sentire. Ad ogni modo spero che sia di vostro gradimento.

Lasciate pure le vostre opinioni: accetto volentieri i complimenti ma anche le critiche costruttive.

_un saluto dal BrainStealer._


	8. Nella testa del mostro

_Capitolo 5,5 nella testa del mostro_

_Sera._  
_Giorno: sconosciuto_  
_Anno: sconosciuto_  
_Ore: 23:53_  
_Ubicazione: rifugio temporaneo sotto i bassifondi di Auldnoir..._

_Cliente che ha creato il contatto con Diva: André, abitante del quartiere di Auldnoir..._

_Bersaglio richiesto dal cliente: Alma, figlia del proprietario dell'industria tessile del quartiere di Auldnoir ad ovest della fontana della piazza centrale..._

_Pagamento: ricevuto in contanti._

_Modalità di uccisione del bersaglio richiesta dal cliente: non specificata..._

_Controllo munizioni all'interno della pistola a dardi..._

_5 dardi avvelenati con tossina a base di cianuro all'interno del caricatore._  
_Giudizio: sufficienti per l'uccisione del bersaglio..._

_Equipaggiamento richiesto per lo svolgimento dell'incarico: pronto..._

_siero: ancora in circolo...circa due ore di attività consentite..._

_Si parte..._

_Percorso più adatto per il successo dell'operazione: spostamento attraverso il sistema fognario per arrivare in superficie, arrampicata sulla come di un edificio attraverso il rampino e spostamento tra i tetti. Nell'ora attuale i velivoli che di solito sorvolano la città non circolano. Probabilità di essere individuati: minima..._

_tempo previsto per arrivare a destinazione: tra i dieci e i quindici minuti..._

_considerazione: le fogne sono ancora il luogo ideale per gli spostamenti da un punto a un altro della città. le forze di polizia non considerano ancora che il loro sospettato usi il sottosuolo per muoversi. _

_ancora per questo corridoio e poi il secondo tombino sulla destra..._

_ricordarsi di fare attenzione durante l'uscita dal sottosuolo. probabilità di incontrare una persona a quest'ora: 7% circa._

_esco fuori facendo ben attenzione. ritrovandomi nel luogo più ideale per iniziare il percorso prestabilito._

_i vicoli bui sono come al solito poco frequentati e le attività criminali in questa precisa zone non sono solite svolgersi più in la nella notte..._

_..._

_avvertito rumore di passi dall'angolo del vicolo..._

_testimoni oculari concessi: nessuno..._

_impossibile fuga silenziosa...necessario abbattimento..._

_arma migliore per lo scopo: arma da taglio._

_Necessario nascondere il futuro cadavere. Posto migliore: cassonetto della spazzatura._

_attendo accovacciato i necessari per far sbucare da dietro l'angolo la persona che sta per passarmi davanti._

_tempo necessario per l'uccisione: 2,5 secondi circa..._

_appena l'uomo svolta nella mia stessa strada gli metto una mano intorno alla bocca per strattonarlo verso il basso e ammutolirlo mentre con l'altra gli infilo la lama del coltello da combattimento nella gola, per poi spostarla bruscamente con un movimento secco._

_La vittima si muove per pochissimo tempo prima di smetterla del tutto._

_Mi assicuro che non ci sia nessuno intorno per poi infilare il corpo nella cassa dedicata alla raccolta della nettezza._

_come previsto, pochissimi individui in vista, questa città è ancora piuttosto tranquilla malgrado le attività che ho eseguito da quando ho aperto gli occhi in questa realtà. _

_probabilmente sono ancora in corso le decisioni per le procedure applicate nei miei confronti._

_prossimo obiettivo al quale dedicarsi dopo l'attuale missione: infiltrarsi negli archivi della polizia e trovare informazioni su eventuali incontri o riunioni tra i membri dei piani alti di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao._

_mi assicuro che nessuno sia ancora in vista e sparo il mi rampino silenzioso verso il tetto dell'abitazione condominiale che si trova sopra di me._

_Mi faccio trainare su dal motorino elettrico del mio equipaggiamento agganciato alla mia uniforme da combattimento._

_Ricordarsi di controllare la propria fornitura dopo il rientro._

_Mi acquatto per muovermi silenziosamente da un tetto all'altro senza essere visto._

_Tutto procede esattamente come è stato pianificato…_

…_._

_Cinque minuti dopo…_

…

_La casa dell'obbiettivo ha ancora le finestre con le luci accese._

_La ricerca svolta sulle attività quotidiane e non della futura vittima mi riconduce al fatto che questa ha l'abitudine di bere un bicchiere di vino prima di andare a dormire. Inoltre, l'assenza di familiari renderà molto meno rischiosa l'operazione._

_Dal momento che sono sul tetto del suo stesso palazzo e lei abita all'ultimo piano si rivela utile un'infiltrazione dall'alto._

_Destinazione: finestra del salone._

_Lo scassinamento richiederà circa 25 secondi…_

…_._

…

_Il salotto ha le luci completamente spente._

_La porta che porta alla stanza dove si trova la signora Alma è semichiusa._

_Molto probabilmente l'obbiettivo sta ancora svolgendo la propria attività._

_La scelta migliore è aspettare all'interno della mia ubicazione attuale in modo tale che sia lei a venire direttamente da me._

_Preparo la pistola a dardi: ci metteranno solo cinque secondi per ucciderla._

Cambio del punto di vista: punto di vista di Alma (prima persona).

Verso ancora del vino nel mio bicchiere mentre rifletto sulla stupida vita che sto conducendo.

Sì, è vero…oggi ho avuto dei grandi risultati: la mia azienda è riuscita ad inglobare una piccola ditta nel quartiere vicino di Auldnoir. All'inizio è stata dura ma alla fine siamo riusciti a far firmare il contratto a quello che ormai è l'ex proprietario della compagnia malgrado tutte le divergenze.

Tuttavia, malgrado i miei successi al lavoro…sono sola. Non ho ancora un uomo che mi ami, ho pochissimi amici e non riesco a farne di nuovi.

Tiro su il bicchiere bevendo il suo contenuto tutto di un sorso.

La mia vita…questa assurda corsa contro il tempo cercando di fare affari…la possibilità di fare successi e non poterli dividerli con nessuno…dove ho sbagliato?

A volte penso che la scelta migliore sarebbe…resettare e ricominciare tutto da capo.

A volte vorrei semplicemente addormentarmi e non dovermi svegliar più, non dover andare a lavoro e non dover più pensare al fatto che molto probabilmente non troverò mai l'amore della mia vita.

Aspetta…ma che dico? Forse sto bevendo troppo vino…sarà meglio andare a letto.

Apro la porta mentre continuo a perdermi tra i miei pensieri…chissà forse un giorno…

"tunf"

Sento un fischio appena udibile e poi una forte puntura sul collo.

Sento salire il panico e provo ad urlare, senza però riuscire ad emettere rumore dalla bocca, la quale sta iniziando stranamente a rigettare schiuma.

Le gambe cedono e cado all'indietro.

Sto forse morendo? ...non fa così male. Anzi, sapete cosa? Mi sta benissimo così…non credo che tanto mi verranno a cercare, a parte al lavoro naturalmente.

La vista si sfuoca e sorrido mentre il mio corpo è pervaso da un enorme senso di pace.

Punto di vista di Diva.

_Esattamente come previsto il bersaglio è morto in circa cinque secondi._

_Sul volto della donna è presente un sorriso._

_La psicologia di questa persona era piuttosto bizzarra…_

_In ogni caso il mio dovere qui è compiuto._

_Scatto una foto con la fotocamera integrata nel mio casco: è necessaria una prova da portare a colui che ha richiesto questo omicidio._

_È tempo di rientrare…_


	9. Capitolo 6: eventi

NOTE: finalmente ce l'ho fatta! Devo ammettere che scrivere questo capitolo è stato faticoso ma anche divertente…spero con tutto il cuore che piaccia anche a voi.

PS: probabilmente mi sto allontanando dallo stile di scrittura che aveva la fanfiction nei primi capitoli. Spero che il mio modo di scrivere adesso non sia troppo pesante rispetto a prima. Nel caso fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e se la storia vi stia piacendo.

_Un saluto dal Brainstealer_

CAPITOLO 6

PARTE UNO: SPARROW

_Ubicazione sconosciuta._

Quella mattina, a bordo delle navi da miniera del villaggio dei Banga, Misai se ne stava appoggiato sulla poggia mano della scala che si affacciava direttamente sul ponte di comando. Faceva un po' freddo dove si trovava e tutti quelli che erano con lui al lavoro erano andati a riposare o a mangiare qualcosa all'interno del mezzo. lui però, ogni volta che iniziava il viaggio di rientro verso Lei Colmosna, non se ne stava con gli altri, preferendo starsene impalato sul ponte principale della sua nave volante da carico a riflettere.

Pensava e pensava, mentre il suono dell'aria proveniente dal nulla cosmico nel quale stavano tutti galleggiando si mescolava con il frastuono dei motori gravitazionali.

Anche quel giorno aveva fatto davvero un buon lavoro: del resto Misai era sempre stato un buon caposquadra, sia che si trattasse di gestire un gruppo di minatori che di essere al capo dell'immagazzinamento delle merci appena raccolte e dello smistamento.

Era davvero un gran lavoratore e questo gli faceva provare una grande soddisfazione.

Tuttavia, nei momenti in cui non c'era niente da fare non riusciva a stare tranquillo e, momentaneamente, la soddisfazione veniva sostituita da un gran senso di vuoto, paragonabile a quello nel quale volava la nave in quel momento.

Per quanto molte persone potessero avere stima di lui, Misai preferiva starsene da solo, anche perché non era certo uno che avesse un carattere semplice. Infatti, quando si sentiva vulnerabile, tendeva a diventare ancor più burbero di quanto non lo fosse già in certi momenti.

Questo lo faceva contraddistinguere da molte altre persone: il suo carattere era formato da una strana contrapposizione tra durezza esteriore e una tanto sincera quanto velata preoccupazione per il prossimo.

Per quanto però sotto sotto poteva essere buono lui non lo dava molto a vedere, finendo per procurare qualche piccolo dispiacere a chi magari stava solo cercando di aiutarlo durante i momenti di difficoltà.

Ecco perché, spesso e volentieri, Misai preferiva starsene in solitudine nei momenti in cui si sentiva perso per qualche attimo in modo da recuperare un po' di pace in tranquillità e senza ferire i sentimenti di nessuno.

"sono un grande lavoratore, capo delle squadre di minatori di tutto il villaggio dei Banga. Sono molto fiero di quello che sono…eppure, sento che mi manca qualcosa…che accidenti è?"

Scese gli ultimi scalini e iniziò a fare lentamente avanti e indietro per il ponte principale, continuando a far fluire dentro di sé quell'inarrestabile fiume di pensieri.

"ma chi voglio prendere in giro? il mio problema non è che mi manca qualcosa…il problema è che mi manca lei…"

Ricordava le prime volte che l'aveva vista, ricordava il modo in cui l'aveva trattata i primi tempi dopo il suo ritrovamento e ricordava anche che lei lo aveva battuto nella gara di velocità nell'estrazione dei minerali.

Misai era un vero duro: solo poche volte mostrava alla gente il suo bellissimo lato umano e sensibile e spesso si comportava sempre in modo molto pragmatico e serio, talvolta addirittura cinico.

Ma adesso però, a quel cinico mancava Kat…gli mancava da morire.

Ricordava ancora quando qualche anno fa quella splendida ragazza era sparita dall'esistenza e dalla vita di tutti.

Tutti avevano provato ad andare avanti con la loro quotidianità e spesso ci erano riusciti.

Perfino Cecie, per quanto a stenti, stava riuscendo piano piano a superare la cosa.

Non tutti però avevano notato gli individui che DAVVERO non ce la stavano facendo: lui e Raven.

In quel periodo aveva visto la ragazza dai capelli neri e rossi come una sorella, anche se non si vedevano quasi mai.

Quando provò a parlarle per consolarla lei aveva reagito chiudendosi di più e a tirare fuori gli artigli: quanto la capiva…

I loro sentimenti per l'amica in comune, seppur diversi, gli faceva vedere Raven come l'unica persona che riuscisse a capirlo almeno in parte.

In parte anche perché lui era davvero l'unico che provasse per Kat qualcosa che andava ben oltre l'amicizia.

Era stata davvero l'unica ragazza ad averlo mai fatto sorridere in modo sincero dopo tanto tempo e per quanto lui potesse fare il burbero, lei gli aveva sempre risposto con un sorrido micidiale che rischiava sempre di farlo arrossire così tanto da far sembrare la sua testa l'occhio di un Nevi.

Quando però Kat scomparve visse i due anni più vuoti della sua vita: per una volta che era riuscito a provare amore per qualcuno, la sua fonte di sentimenti era sparita all'improvviso senza lasciare traccia.

Fortunatamente, qual periodo era passato, facendo sì che la shifter potesse tornare a far parte della vita di tutti.

Tuttavia, lei era tornata ad abitare nella propria casa ad Hekseville e per Misai questo non era certo come averla intorno tutti i giorni come al villaggio dei Banga.

"com'è che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirglielo? Forse dovrei…e poi sembra che Raven abbia intuito qualcosa"  
più ci pensava, più il suo sguardo si ipnotizzava sui vortici di nuvole che si formavano in quello strano posto nel vuoto più assoluto.

I pensieri del ragazzo furono interrotti dal suono di una voce.

ehi Misai! Che ci fai qui? Stiamo tutti nella sala a mangiarci un boccone. Te non vieni?

va bene Bayam! Arrivo subito!

Bayam era un altro giovane uomo che ormai da tempo lavorava con Misai. Aveva due anni meno di lui e, come tutti i minatori, aveva un fisico che faceva capire esattamente il tipo di sforzo che faceva ogni giorno al lavoro.

Tuttavia, per quanto potesse essere alto e muscoloso, si copriva costantemente la testa con un cappellino in modo da poter nascondere la sua calvizie prematura.

Anche se il ragazzo solitario non se ne era accorto, lui lo stava osservando da almeno dieci minuti con i suoi occhi grigi. Sapeva che il suo capo stava male e per quanto quest'ultimo non volesse, faceva sempre quello che poteva in modo da aiutare nel suo piccolo quell'anima in pena.

ok. Ah, a proposito! Ho sentito dire che nel sito minerario numero cinque ci son…aspetta un attimo

cosa?

quella cos'è?!

L'amico puntò il dito oltre lo scafo e quando Misai si girò a guardare, entrambi videro una navetta volare via di fretta e furia lontano dalla loro nave da carico.

Durante l'allontanamento del mezzo, i due si misero una mano davanti agli occhi per non farsi accecare dalla polvere sollevata dai motori di quella piccola navetta volante che si stava allontanando a tutta velocità.

che accidenti era quello? disse il ragazzo dagli occhi gialli mentre si spolverava i capelli di color violetto.

non lo so, ma data la loro fretta nell'andarsene non credo stessero facendo nulla di buono…

che ci faceva una navetta così piccola in un posto come questo? Di certo non era qui a scavare dal momento che non è una nave da carico. Non c'è niente qui…quella si era agganciata al nostro mezzo ed è rimasta attraccata sotto i nostri nasi senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse!

maledizione! Cosa potrebbero aver combinato?

non saprei. Il motore gravitazionale è a posto, anche perché altrimenti non saremmo ancora vivi

Misai…

dimmi

il carico! Andiamo a vedere il carico di minerali!

buona idea!

che facciamo con quella navetta? Proviamo ad inseguirla?

no. È troppo veloce, questa vecchia zattera volante non ce la farebbe mai a starle dietro. Limitiamoci piuttosto a sbrigarci ad andare a vedere la stiva

va bene

I due iniziarono ad andare di passo svelto verso il deposito dove mettevano da sempre il loro preziosissimo carico di minerali.

Misai intanto imprecava tra sé e sé, sia per dover avere a che fare con emergenze come queste dopo una lunga e faticosa giornata passata nei siti minerari, sia per essere stato interrotto mentre era da solo a pensare ai fatti suoi.

"ma vedi tu che cosa mi tocca fare…mi rompono le scatole anche quando stiamo tornando a casa. Se ci fosse Kat questa questione si risolverebbe in un…arg! Maledizione Misai! Smettila di pensarci e concentrati sul presente!"

Salite le scale e attraversato un paio di piccoli corridoi, finalmente arrivarono alla porta della stiva.

Il ragazzo guardò il suo collega.

Bayam, ascolta, non sappiamo se là dentro ci sia ancora qualcuno o no, quindi facciamo molta attenzione ok?

va bene. al mio tre apro di scatto la porta ed entriamo nel modo più veloce possibile all'interno, per poi sfigurare a suon di cazzotti chiunque stia cercando di nascondersi nella nostra nave

ci sto! Devono solo provarci rispose il giovane con un sorriso.

uno…due…TRE!

Con una potente spallata, Bayam aprì di colpo la porta e in un attimo entrambi erano dentro con i pugni ben alzati.

Quando però si ritrovarono al centro della stanza, si fermarono increduli in maniera altrettanto rapida.

Misai si mise le mani intorno alla testa in senso di disperazione.

per tutti i creatori! …il nostro carico è stato dimezzato!  
maledizione! Quei bastardi ci hanno derubato mezzo carico sotto il naso! Come hanno potuto?

non sono stati dei delinquenti qualunque. Quegli schifosi sapevano che eravamo in pausa e avevamo temporaneamente abbassato la guardia. Non trovo altra spiegazione

si, forse hai ragione. Un momento…quello cos'è?

Bayam si chinò per poi afferrare qualcosa che stava luccicando a terra.

Misai si avvicinò mentre cercava di mantenere la sua rabbia sotto controllo.

dammi qua! Disse mentre lo strappava dalla mano dell'amico

ok, ok… ripose l'altro facendo un passo indietro: era meglio non contraddire Misai mentre era arrabbiato per qualcosa. Sì, era suo amico…ma era anche il suo capo (un capo con un carattere piuttosto particolare…)

questi figli di cagna non sono così anonimi come sembra. vedi Bayam? Questa è una spilla e sopra c'è un marchio. Avevo ragione, non sono stati dei tizi qualunque disse ridando la spilla al proprio amico.

deve essergli caduta mentre stavano facendo il loro sporco lavoro!

può darsi…

adesso che facciamo? Cosa diremo al villaggio Banga quando ci vedranno arrivare con metà del carico previsto? disse il collega preoccupato.

la verità. Quello che adesso voglio fare è trovare quei maledettissimi ladri e fargliela pagare. Quel simbolo inciso su quella clip di rame l'ho già visto, ma non ricordo dove. Tuttavia…conosco un tizio che potrebbe saper riconoscere questo segno

che tizio?

fidati…è un ragazzo a posto…anche se sicuramente ci sa ancora fare con queste cose losche rispose Misai con un ghigno.

ok ma…che diciamo agli altri?

di al timoniere di fare rotta verso la sede principale della "Sun Trasporti"

stai dicendo…alla gigantesca villa ai confini di Lei Colmosna?

esatto Bayam…andiamo da Vogo!

_Jirga Para Lhao, quartiere di Lei Colmosna, villa di Vogo._

Il sole era ormai tramontato da poco per cedere il posto al crepuscolo quando le persone di una delle parti più benestanti di Lei Colmosna avevano iniziato ad alzare lo sguardo verso l'alto, increduli che una cosa del genere potesse trovarsi in quella parte di Jirga Para Lhao.

Una bambina scappò dalla morsa del braccio della madre.

mamma, mamma! Guarda! È gigantesca!

si lo so, è enorme…adesso andiamo o farai tardi!

ma voglio vederla più da vicino!

no! là dentro è pieno di sporco e i minatori non sono certo persone simpatiche

ma uffa!

Intanto, i due lavoratori che stavano scendendo in fretta e furia proprio in quel momento, si guardarono perplessi al suono di quelle parole.

molto probabilmente non hanno mai visto una nave da miniera da queste parti. Di solito in questa zona ci passano solamente navette più piccole che portano i prodotti dal villaggio Banga all'azienda di Vogo. Forse sono sorpresi sussurrò Bayam all'amico.

come osa dire che siamo antipatici e scontrosi?! Se tutta Jirga Para Lhao rimane sospesa nel vuoto senza cadere è solo grazie ai motori antigravità che vengono alimentati coi minerali che NOI estraiamo! Dovrei dirgliene quattro a quella signora…forse non ha ben chiaro l'importanza del villaggio Banga

Misai…per favore non farlo. Ricordiamoci che siamo qui per un altro motivo

si…forse hai ragione

Ai due, dal momento che avevano attraccato esattamente accanto alla loro destinazione, bastarono pochi passi per ritrovarsi davanti al cancello dietro al quale iniziava la grande piazza che delimitava l'ingresso della villa di Vogo.

l'inferriata era aperta e dietro di essa si potevano scorgere la fontana con le due enormi vasche mentre l'ingresso faceva capolino qualche decina di metri dietro gli schizzi d'acqua.

"da quando si sono aperti i rapporti con Hekseville e si sono create delle nuove rotte comerciali quella vecchia canaglia è diventata ancora più ricca di quanto non lo era prima. Beh…perlomeno adesso il suo lavoro non è più sporco come prima…almeno si spera", pensò il giovane capo dei minatori.

Misai non vedeva di buon occhio Vogo, anche perché in passato non era mai stato una persona con metodi molto onesti e ne aveva fatte di cotte e di crude anche al villaggio Banga, una volta cercando addirittura di impossessarsene.

Tuttavia, col tempo (anche grazie a Kat che gli dette una lezione) quello strano commerciante era iniziato lentamente a cambiare, fino a diventare l'onesto lavoratore che adesso tutti conoscevano.

Del resto, non c'è bisogno di fare dei lavori sporchi per guadagnare soldi extra quando si ha tra le mani le più importanti rotte commerciali di tutta Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao.

Malgrado ciò, il ragazzo non era ancora riuscito a dare il cento per cento della propria fiducia a quell'uomo.

Attraversarono lo spiazzo, mentre guardavano incuriositi gli allenamenti che stavano effettuando gli allievi di Fi, fratello minore adottivo di Vogo.

chissà se avremo l'occasione di incontrare il famoso Fi, co-proprietario della Sun Trasporti riprese a parlare Bayam.

non credo, se fosse stato qui sarebbe sicuramente stato con i suoi allievi…e poi perché hai tanta voglia di incontrarlo?

beh, è un guerriero che si è fatto un nome con la sua abilità nelle arti marziali e la sua scuola di combattimento è una delle più famose di tutta Lei Colmosna. Un momento…tu lo hai già incontrato se non ricordo

si, l'ho incontrato rispose Misai sbuffando.

e com'è?

nulla di che. In ogni caso…non eri tu che dicevi che dovevamo concentrarci sul nostro obiettivo?! Ti ricordo che metà del nostro carico di un'intera giornata è stato rubato!

sì, è vero…scusa

Arrivarono finalmente all'ingresso principale e due guardie talmente muscolose da sembrare armadi si intromisero tra loro e il portone.

lor signori desiderano entrare? iniziò una delle due.

Misai li guardò con l'aria scocciata.

no, sono venuto per vedere gli intarsi delle maniglie…è ovvio che voglio entrare! disse sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Bayam, il quale non amava certo i metodi inutilmente aggressivi.

La sentinella tuttavia non sembrò prendersela, si limitò piuttosto a guardare il collega per poi girarsi nuovamente verso i due visitatori.

dovete dire chi siete, dichiarare le vostre intenzioni e attendere il permesso del signor Vogo dichiarò con tono serio.

sentite, non credo di essere dell'umore giusto…perché non vi limitate a dire a Vogo che un vecchio amico è venuto a trovarlo?

signore, devo chiederle di allontanarsi dall'ingresso

state scherzando vero? Io non mi muovo di qui!

Bayam guardò la scena e si avvicinò all'amico.

Misai, non facciamo cavolate! Aspettiamo un attimo  
non abbiamo tempo per queste idiozie e metodi cortesi! Qualche bastardo ci ha derubato!

I due guardiani avevano già iniziato ad avanzare verso i due minatori per iniziare a buttarli fuori con metodi meno gentili quando però una voce interruppe tutta la scena.

fermi tutti! Garantisco io per queste due persone. Uno di loro è una vecchia conoscenza

signor Fi, bentornato signore!

grazie ragazzi, tornate pure al lavoro tranquilli, penserò io a portarli da Vogo

signor sì, signore

Fi si voltò verso Misai per poi donargli un sorriso.

Misai, amico mio, cosa ti porta da queste parti? Vedo che le tue buone maniere non si sono perse nel tempo

quel tipo mi stava tra i piedi. In ogni caso lui è Bayam, da quel che dice è un tuo grande fan…

davvero? Mi fa molto piacere. È un onore conoscerti disse il giovane al minatore, il quale rispose con una stretta di mano condita da un comportamento isterico tipico dei fan sfegatati di una celebrità.

molto bene, penso che adesso possiamo andare. A mio fratello farà piacere vedervi entrambi.

Si avviarono sopra i tappeti viola del lungo corridoio dove alle pareti erano attaccati numerosi quadri raffiguranti quelli che dovevano essere i membri passati della famiglia di Vogo, cosa che faceva capire che la "Sun trasporti" doveva esistere ormai da parecchio tempo.

Malgrado Fi fosse una persona piuttosto silenziosa, decise di iniziare nuovamente la conversazione durante la camminata.

a proposito (e se posso chiedere), quale buon vento vi porta qui?  
magari fosse un buon vento rispose Misai sbuffando.

è successo qualcosa di grave?

diciamo che ci hanno derubato

sul serio?

si, ci hanno preso una miriade di minerali

hanno derubato una nave da carico dei Banga? E perché mai?

non lo sappiamo. I ladri hanno fatto tutto in poco tempo e sono spariti sotto i nostri occhi

accidenti…non capisco perché dovrebbero farlo…in un certo senso l'incolumità di tutta Jirga Para Lhao dipende soprattutto da quello che andate ad estrarre nei siti minerari. In ogni caso perché siete qui? Spero non pensiate che Vogo sia coinvolto in questa faccenda. Lo sapete…ormai ha cambiato pagina…

tranquillo, non lo pensiamo. Siamo qui perché abbiamo trovato una spilla con un logo inciso sopra e crediamo che il simbolo possa essere il marchio di una banda di commercianti clandestini o qualche proprietario di un'azienda o industria senza scrupoli. In pratica roba della quale il buon vecchio Vogo dovrebbe intendersi, onesto o meno che sia

in effetti il suo lavoro e il suo passato dalla dubbia morale lo ha portato in molti posti e gli ha fatto conoscere tante persone raccomandabili e non. Tra i due è sempre stato quello con un talento innato negli affari di questo tipo…peccato che fino a un po' di tempo fa usava i suoi talenti per lavori sporchi

spero solo che ci possa aiutare, la situazione è piuttosto grave dalle nostre parti

non preoccupatevi, sono sicuro che mio fratello saprà rispondere alle vostre domande

Arrivarono finalmente alla fine del corridoio dove videro una porta formata da due ante di legno ben intagliate: erano finalmente giunti all'ufficio di Vogo.

"pfff…sembra che stiamo per entrare nella sala di un re…nemmeno i vecchi senatori che governavano Jirga Para Lhao prima della ribellione e della ripresa della città da parte della tribù dei Lhao si davano tante arie" pensò Misai mentre cercava di nascondere un ghigno beffardo sulla sua bocca.

Fi bussò all porta e, dopo qualche attimo, si udì una voce di ritorno.

chi è?  
fratello, ci sono delle visite da parte di vecchi amici

ovvero?

Misai e il suo collega

Misai? Da queste parti? Beh…facciamoli entrare

Entrarono tutti e tre nella stanza, la quale però sembrava più una stanza di un collezionista d'arte piuttosto che un ufficio.

Si potevano vedere foto ovunque dalle quali si poteva osservare tutte le persone incontrate da Vogo e tutti i posti visitati da quest'ultimo, mentre l'intero ambiente era tempestato da oggetti di valore che il proprietario della Sun trasporti aveva collezionato in svariati anni di lavori (sporchi e non).

L'uomo d'affari tolse rapidamente i piedi dal tavolo, fece un mezzo giro sulla sedia girevole e si alzò in piedi per poi finalmente andare a salutare i due visitatori.

Misai, non credevo che ti avrei visto dalle mie parti

già, nemmeno io…

tu invece devi essere Bayam giusto? Se non mi sbaglio abbiamo già avuto modo di incontrarci durante il lavoro disse Vogo guardando l'altro.

si esatto. Devo ammettere che lei ha memoria

suvvia, dammi del tu. In ogni caso devo ammettere che tendo a ricordarmi chiunque abbia degli affari co me rispose l'uomo sorridendo.

Misai interruppe bruscamente i saluti e i convenevoli per arrivare dritto al sodo.

Senti Vogo, abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto

L'altro lo guardò un po' confuso: in effetti gli pareva molto strano che una persona come Misai arrivasse addirittura ad andare direttamente alla sede centrale della Sun Trasporti a chiedere un favore di qualsiasi genere.

si, dimmi…cosa posso fare per te?

oggi siamo stati derubati: ci hanno preso metà del nostro carico giornaliero

cooosa?! Ma è un disastro! Questo porterà dei guai sia al villaggio Banga che a me! rispose l'altro mettendosi le mani tra i capelli.

lo sappiamo, ecco perché abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto

cosa posso fare per voi? Gestisco le rotte commerciali e lavoro sulle navi da carico per i trasporti…non sono un poliziotto

sappiamo anche questo, ma per quanto tu dica di non essere uno sbirro c'è una cosa che dovresti saper fiutare meglio di qualsiasi detective

di che si tratta?

Misai tirò fuori la spilla dalla sua tasca per poi mostrarla a Vogo.

subito dopo il furto io e il mio compare abbiamo trovato questo…se non mi sbaglio è il tuo campo. Speravamo potessi dirci se sai riconoscere questo marchio in modo da poterci dire chi è stato a rubare i nostri minerali

questo è offensivo! Sono cambiato da allora

rilassati Vogo, non dico che stai facendo il tuo lavoro in maniera disonesta…sto solo dicendo che, dal momento che un tempo facevi dei lavoretti non sempre puliti, magari sei in grado di riconoscere il marchio inciso su questa spilla. E poi…mica deve essere per forza il simbolo di una banda criminale, giusto? concluse Misai con uno sguardo giocoso.

mmm…va bene fammi dare un'occhiata

Il giovane ragazzo dei Banga dette l'oggetto in questione all'uomo, il quale passò alcuni secondi rigirandoselo tra le mani per poi posare infine la sua attenzione sull'incisione che raffigurava un gabbiano che teneva in bocca una moneta.

interessante. Questo gingillo l'ho già visto…mi sembra strano che lo abbiate trovato sul posto dove vi hanno derubato

sapevo che eri in grado di aiutarci! Allora…di che si tratta? E perché dovrebbe essere strano?

perché avevi ragione. Non si tratta del marchio di una banda criminale

sul serio?!

proprio così: questo altro non è che il marchio della "Sparrow"

hai detto Sparrow?

proprio così: la Sparrow è un ente che gestisce delle piccole rotte commerciali interne ad Hekseville

che tipo di rotte? 

armamenti

com'è che non ne ho mai sentito parlare? Di solito i commercianti pettegolano sui colleghi…

è una gestrice molto piccola che è stata fondata da poco. Non mi stupisce che tu non l'abbia mai sentita nominare. Però devo ammettere che quelli lavorano davvero sodo: ormai stanno gestendo buona parte del trasporto delle armi e spesso si ritrovano a gestire i magazzini destinati allo stoccaggio dell'armamento dell'esercito di Hekseville. Le loro navi da carico sono poche e piccole ma ogni volta che sono andato ad Hekseville per degli affari le ho viste scorrazzare avanti e indietro in maniera incessante. Quelli faranno carriera…te lo dice un esperto

maledetti bastardi! Come mai avrebbero dovuto derubarci?

non lo so. Però dobbiamo stare attenti: un furto come quello che avete subito voi oggi è una faccenda decisamente grave. In ogni caso, per vostra fortuna, la Sun trasporti è ben informata sia sugli affari che girano a Jirga Para Lhao che ad Hekseville. Uno come me non si lascia mai scappare l'occasione di conoscere la concorrenza 

taglia corto, che vuoi dire? 

voglio dire che conosco i proprietari della Sparrow e che posso organizzare un incontro se vuoi

Davvero?

ovviamente disse Vogo trionfante

non avrei mai pensato di dirlo ma…Vogo sei il nostro salvatore! Ti ringrazio di cuore!

non ringraziarmi. Anni fa ho fatto delle cose molto brutte alla vostra gente e questo è il minimo che possa fare per rimediare un po'. Domani presentatevi davanti all'ingresso di questa villa alle tre di pomeriggio, poi vi porterò da loro. È tutto ragazzi, adesso scusate ma avrei delle cose da sbrigare, quindi non vi dispiace se vi saluto adesso vero? 

tranquillo Vogo, ci vediamo domani

I tre si salutarono per poi tornare ognuno per la propria strada.

Sulla nave, Misai continuava ad essere pensieroso e aveva iniziato nuovamente a camminare avanti e indietro sul ponte della nave.

Misai, tutto ok? chiese Bayam preoccupato.

non so Bayam, più penso a questa storia e meno ci capisco: come mai un gestore delle tratte commerciali belliche di Hekseville dovrebbe derubare il nostro carico? Non ha senso

hai ragione. Ora però cerchiamo di non disperarci troppo: vedrai che domani potremo andare a chiarire direttamente alla sparrow. Magari con l'aiuto di Vogo riusciremo a riprenderci ciò che è nostro 

sempre così positivo eh?

sempre…

mmm…se non ti dispiace io vado a fare un pisolino. Questa giornata mi sta distruggendo

tu che riposi? Che ti succede Misai? rispose l'amico scherzando.

ma vaff… piuttosto: mi serve qualcuno che domani prenda il mio posto per dirigere i lavori durante la mia assenza, puoi pensarci tu?

io? Non so se sono in grado Misai…

si che lo sei, ormai lavori al mio fianco da molto tempo

d'accordo. Ma non diciamo niente a Lisa e agli altri?

questa è diventata anche una questione personale, vorrei poter fare per un attimo di testa mia, però non temere: appena sarò tornato dalla Sun trasporti con qualche informazione in più racconteremo tutto a Lisa e al resto del villaggio Banga. Domani dì agli altri che non ci sono potuto essere a causa di questioni personali…quando mi vedranno mi sarò già inventato una buona scusa

magari posso dire che sei andato a chiedere a Kat un'uscita intima tra voi due, rispose l'altro facendo l'occhiolino.

sei fortunato che non ci sia nessuno in giro a sentire e che domani mi fai questo favore altrimenti ti avrei riempito di legnate e fatto fare il doppio del lavoro!

La porta che divideva il ponte principale dal corridoio che portava ai dormitori si chiuse con un tonfo, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Bayam, Il quale riusciva sempre a vedere il lato positivo delle cose in qualunque situazione.

_Jirga Para Lhao, Sede della Sun Trasporti, il giorno dopo…_

molto bene Misai, Allora si parte! Timoniere: portaci alla sede della Sparrow

Vogo aveva accolto Misai presentandosi davanti all'ingresso della Sun trasporti con una piccola aeronave che conteneva giusto cinque posti, che però sembrava essere allo stesso tempo un mezzo dall'aspetto piuttosto lussuoso.

"pff, passo gran parte del mio tempo sulle rumorose navi da carico del villaggio Banga…non c'era bisogno di disturbarsi tanto per fare un'inutile bella figura, anche perché stiamo andando laggiù con delle accuse molto gravi: è inutile fare un bell'ingresso se poi ti metti a discutere" pensò Misai mentre si accomodava sul comodo sedile del velivolo.

Per un attimo però, si rese conto di essere contento di poter passare un giorno più tranquillo senza dover andare a trivellare qualche minerale gravitazionale in qualche strana dimensione, trascorrendo piuttosto qualche minuto a godersi il panorama di Lei Colmosna in tutta il suo splendore durante i minuti di viaggio.

"forse dovrei uscire di più, magari potrei uscire c…"

La voce di Vogo interruppe i suoi pensieri.

sai Misai, era un po' che non tornavo ad Hekseville, soprattutto ad Auldnoir. In effetti la tua visita mi ha giovato molto, non mi farà male tornare laggiù a respirare un po' di aria fresca. Tu sei mai stato ad Auldnoir?

no, non ci sono mai stato

adesso la vedrai, ma ti consiglio di tornarci per esplorarla un po' più a fondo: è un luogo davvero carino e tranquillo, tutta un'altra storia rispetto al caotico mercato centrale di Lei Colmosna…magari quando avrai tempo libero dal lavoro perché non chiedi a qualcuno del posto di farti da guida? Fidati, ne vale la pena

A quelle parole Misai divenne così rosso che pareva si fosse incendiato, poi si voltò leggermente guardando da un'altra parte.

L'altro lo guardò un po' confuso.

Ehi Misai, va tutto bene

si…sto bene

pensavo fossi abituato a volare rispose Vogo ridendo.

Intanto, la conversazione aveva fatto passare il tempo più velocemente, facendo si che i due non si resero neanche conto che il guidatore della navetta aveva fatto atterrare il mezzo esattamente davanti ad un piccolo edificio.

ah eccoci qua, riprese Vogo.

dunque è questa la sede della Sparrow…

esattamente. Devo ammettere che i tipi che la possiedono (e che l'hanno fondata), sono piuttosto strani

in che senso? 

non saprei…il loro modo di parlare è…particolare: non si addice molto a dei rozzi proprietari di una piccola rotta commerciale. E poi ci sanno davvero fare

paura della concorrenza?

ha ha, buona questa!

I due entrarono all'interno del piccolo palazzetto per poi trovarsi davanti ad una scrivania dietro la quale lavorava una giovane ragazza dai capelli castani.

Questa li guardò abbassandosi gli occhiali.

salve signori, cosa posso fare per voi?  
Vogo fece un passo avanti e si schiarì la gola.

abbiamo fissato un incontro con i proprietari della Sparrow

mi faccia controllare un secondo. Si…eccolo qua. Lei deve essere Vogo giusto?  
esattamente

molto bene. lor signori vi attendono nella sala riunioni numero cinque

grazie mille

Non ci misero molto ad arrivare alla sala che era stata detta loro, anche perché la sede aveva solo quattro piani e con pochissime stanze per ognuno.

Bussarono finalmente alla porta della stanza numero cinque.

avanti

Misai e Vogo entrarono per poi ritrovarsi davanti una stanzetta con al centro un piccolo tavolo attorno al quale ci sarebbero stati al massimo cinque o sei posti.

I due tizi si alzarono lentamente dalle loro sedie per salutare in modo molto cordiale i nuovi arrivati.

benvenuti signori, siamo onorati di ricevervi oggi

il piacere è nostro risposero i due all'unisono.

signori, il mio compare qui avrebbe alcune domande da fare

ascoltiamo  
Misai fece un passo avanti e con aria scocciata tirò fuori la spilla col loro marchio. Intanto però iniziò a provare una strana sensazione.

"un momento, il volto del tizio sulla destra mi sembra familiare" pensò.

signori, ieri ho ritrovato nella stiva della mia nave da carico questa spilla col vostro marchio sopra e metà del carico che stavamo trasportando è sparito. Voglio delle spiegazioni 

lei è il lavoratore del villaggio Banga giusto?

si, come lo sapete?

è molto semplice: ieri abbiamo regolarmente estratto esattamente metà del vostro carico per portarlo nei nostri depositi risposero cambiando discorso.

Misai li guardò stupiti.

"un momento, quello è il tizio che un po' di tempo fa era venuto al villaggio a farmi un sacco di domande! Che sia maledetto!" 

cosa intendete con "regolarmente"?! ci avete derubato! Ridateci ciò che è nostro! Quel minerale è di vitale importanza per il villaggio Banga e per tutta Jirga Para Lhao!

la tua richiesta non può essere soddisfatta. Vedete, noi agiamo secondo un contratto stipulato col nostro sindaco

il sindaco di Hekseville? Non credo proprio che permetterebbe un'azione simile nei confronti dei Banga disse Vogo entrando nel discorso.

I misteriosi uomini si guardarono e iniziarono a parlare sottovoce tra loro, dopodiché uno dei due se ne andò in un'altra stanza per poi tornare dopo due minuti con un foglio.

ecco qui: questo è il contratto firmato dal sindaco in persona che ci autorizza a prelevare metà del carico di minerali giornaliero dalle vostre stive e/o magazzini

Misai sgranò gli occhi.

metà del carico ogni giorno e da tutte le navi?! Ma è una follia! Se fosse vero saremmo stati avvisati di un contratto così importante! Siete solo dei ladri!

la invitiamo a guardare meglio il documento

Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo per osservare la manifattura del contratto scritto, per poi notare la firma del sindaco di Hekseville a fondo pagina.

"non mi convince" pensò il capo dei minatori con lo sguardo scettico.

se ancora non crede alle nostre parole la invitiamo a parlarne col sindaco di Hekseville, fino a quel momento le cose non cambieranno

siete tutti matti! Quel minerale rappresenta la nostra linfa vitale! Volete far scoppiare una guerra tra Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao?

assolutamente no. noi abbiamo solo stipulato un contratto in modo da rifornirci del materiale che vogliamo studiare. Vogliate scusarci, ma adesso abbiamo delle faccende molto importanti da sbrigare. Vi auguriamo una buona giornata

Senza tante cerimonie, i due uomini si alzarono dalle loro sedie per poi avviarsi verso l'uscita e sparire sotto gli occhi increduli di Vogo e Misai, ormai rimasti soli nella stanza.

Misai, adesso cosa farai?

non posso fare molto, devo andare subito ad avvisare Lisa e gli altri. Sicuramente chiederanno un incontro col sindaco di Hekseville per chiarire la questione

se è vero quello che hanno detto questi due scoppierà un casino tra le due comunità. Gli affari andranno davvero male quando gli abitanti di Jirga Para Lhao scopriranno che quelli di Hekseville stanno rubando ciò che permette alle loro case di galleggiare nel vuoto

stiamo a vedere…  
dai, ti riaccompagno alla tua nave da carico: penso che avrai un sacco di cose da raccontare al villaggio Banga…

_PARTE DUE: DELIRIUM_

_Auldnoir, notte fonda, casa tubo._

"Sachya, tu ci hai abbandonato per Raven"

"no! io non…io non capisco!"

"hai abbandonato la tua infanzia…hai abbandonato la stessa Sachya"

"io non so di che parli! BASTA!"

Raven aprì gli occhi svegliandosi di soprassalto nel letto.

"un incubo, lo stesso incubo che ho fatto un anno fa…che diavolo significa?"

Un anno prima, nello stesso posto, la ragazza aveva già sognato uno strano ragazzo dalla folta capigliatura nera che la chiamava con un nome che non le apparteneva, affermando che aveva abbandonato lui e altre persone, principalmente bambini.

Ancora una volta lo aveva sognato e, ancora una volta, si era risvegliata coi lacrimoni che le scivolavano via dalle guance.

Si girò di lato ed osservò Katche dormiva beatamente nel sonno.

"a volte mi chiedo come sarei se anche io fossi solare come lei" pensò mentre sorrideva.

"beh, tanto non credo riuscirò ad addormentarmi di nuovo".

Scivolò silenziosamente fuori dalle coperte e si vestì cercando di fare meno rumore possibile: almeno Kat aveva il diritto di riposare in santa pace.

Appena ebbe finito si prese uno snack e iniziò a sgranocchiarlo mentre continuava a pensare al sogno che aveva appena fatto.

"Zaza, Sachya…chi sono queste persone? come mai mi sembrano così familiari ed estranee allo stesso tempo? ogni volta che faccio quel sogno mi sento così triste…"

Guardò nuovamente l'amica per poi alzarsi in piedi.

"penso che farò un'altra delle mie giratine notturne, non credo che la signorina qui presente se ne accorgerà".

Fece un cenno a Xii ed entrambi uscirono dalla casa tubo.

Il corpo di Raven si illuminò di blu e lei si alzò in volo avvicinandosi al celo stellato che ricopriva come un manto tutta Auldnoir.

_Nello stesso momento, da qualche parte..._

_In quella notte particolarmente silenziosa qualcuno stava all'interno di un magazzino abbandonato nascosto da qualche parte nell'impianto fognario di Hekseville._

_Erano almeno le due di notte e la figura era seduta davanti ad una vecchia scrivania su una sedia di legno ormai marcito quasi del tutto a maneggiare degli strani oggetti._

_Gli unici rumori che si potevano udire erano quelli degli oggetti armeggiati sul tavolo e il fragore del silenzio._

_Nemmeno il respiro dell'individuo si faceva sentire._

_Era lì, che cercava di riflettere a pieno sulla situazione nella quale si trovava, oltre a verificare che le sue condizioni fossero ottimali._

"_ancora una decina di fiale, autonomia consentita: un mese a partire da stanotte"_

_La persona ormai diventata leggenda tra i pochi individui che sapevano della sua esistenza era come al solito a calcolare come essere il più efficiente possibile nel suo lavoro._

_Tuttavia, malgrado avesse una mente più simile ad una macchina che a un essere umano, era arrivato ad un punto morto senza che potesse evitarlo: per quanto avesse provato, riprodurre il liquido contenuto in quei piccoli contenitori non era stato possibile e adesso stava per finire le scorte di fluido._

"_la scienziata che lavora nel centro di ricerche per i materiali chimici ad Auldnoir sta facendo un ottimo lavoro, tuttavia non riesce a capire da cosa sia composto il siero. Dal momento che è presente il nuovo imprevisto della sua necessità di un lasso di tempo maggiore per ricreare il liquido l'unica soluzione fattibile è evitare di prendere il fluido nella frequenza che mi è stata ordinata da sempre. Avrei dovuto iniettarmi la dose tre giorni fa, di conseguenza ho saltato una singola assunzione. Status fisico: ottimale, status mentale: sufficientemente buono"_

_Malgrado fosse una spietata macchina di morte, per la prima volta da quando era ad Hekseville si trovava in una situazione nuova: stava per arrivare una difficoltà vera e propria e non poteva farci niente._

_Prese in mano una fiala e la rigirò tra le dita mentre la osservava: cosa sarebbe accaduto quando il siero sarebbe finito? Per quanto tempo non poteva assumerlo?_

_Questi erano dei quesiti ai quali non poteva rispondere, anche perché non erano mai arrivate informazioni alle sue orecchie che precisassero le modalità nelle quali il liquido agiva sul suo corpo: l'unica cosa che sapeva era che doveva assumerla a tutti i costi e in maniera costante._

_Sapeva benissimo l'effetto della sostanza che faceva regolarmente scorrere nelle sue vene, ma non capiva se fosse possibile non assumerlo per un tot. di tempo senza subirne le conseguenze._

"_non sono più nella situazione che precede il mio risveglio ad Hekseville…è dunque possibile agire al di là degli schemi allo scopo di portare a termine i propri incarichi?"_

_In ogni caso non era il momento di mettersi ad occuparsi di quelle questioni: aveva avuto un incarico estremamente importante e avrebbe dovuto svolgerlo entro la fine della nottata._

_Preparò l'equipaggiamento del quale aveva bisogno, si diresse verso l'uscita del suo nascondiglio e andò verso l'uscita per poi mettersi in marcia verso la sua destinazione._

_Un ora più tardi, ospedale di Vendecentre…_

_L'individuo era riuscito ad arrivare sul tetto dell'edificio e la luce lunare si rifletteva sul suo casco facendo sì che la maschera bianca fosse l'unica cosa visibile che risplendeva nell'oscurità._

_Malgrado fossero le quattro e mezzo del mattino poteva ancora vedere le luci di alcune camere dell'ospedale ancora accese._

"_rischio di essere individuati: medio"_

_Avanzò lentamente verso un pannello che conduceva al condotto di areazione mentre nella testa si ripeteva coloro che sicuramente non avrebbero potuto vedere l'alba del giorno dopo: un uomo di mezza età della camera 341 del quinto piano e la bambina della camera 68 del primo piano._

_Erano persone che in qualche modo dovevano sicuramente risultare scomode per l'esistenza di qualcun altro, ma a Diva non interessava: un bersaglio era un bersaglio._

_Si introdusse nel tunnel e, con movimenti inquietanti che parevano a rallentatore, arrivò all'apertura del condotto in corrispondenza della stanza dove un signore che avrà avuto sì e no una sessantina d'anni riposava nel proprio letto._

_Diva si fermò ad osservare il suo obbiettivo attraverso le piccole fessure della botola._

"_la luce è spenta e il bersaglio sta dormendo, segno che la sua salute non è compromessa in modo serio. In ogni caso sarà meglio non fare rumore: nei corridoi le attività sono in pieno corso e non posso muovermi nell'ospedale attraverso di essi. Dalle informazioni che ho preso gli infermieri passano vicino a questa camera una volta ogni mezz'ora a partire da mezzanotte per fare un controllo aggiuntivo oltre a qello che compiono già i macchinari collegati ai pazienti. Ora sono le 04:20…dieci minuti basteranno". _

_Tolse delicatamente il coperchio che tappava l'apertura del condotto e con grande maestria scivolò all'interno della sala attraverso una corda ben saldata al condotto che avrebbe riutilizzato come uscita._

_Si avvicinò al suo obbiettivo mentre una strana sensazione iniziò a invadere lentamente il suo corpo._

_Il sicario non ci fece molto caso e intanto estrasse una siringa dalla veste che faceva da sempre parte del suo equipaggiamento._

_Osservò per gli ultimi due secondi l'uomo disteso nel letto per poi passare improvvisamente all'azione._

_Infilò nella carne dello sfortunato un ago così fine che questo non se ne accorse nemmeno._

_Diva spinse delicatamente lo stantuffo e uno strano liquido biancastro pervase il corpo della vittima._

"_questo è il suo ultimo minuto di vita. Dovrebbe morire a momenti"_

_L'uomo che stava ancora dormendo serenamente, inconsapevole del fatto che quelli sarebbero stati i suoi ultimi momenti._

_L'uccisore sentì arrivare di nuovo la strana sensazione che aveva sentito qualche attimo prima, stavolta un po' più forte._

_Osservava l'altro mentre respirava nel sonno in maniera sempre più lenta, fino a quando non esalò un ultimo e più prolungato respiro prima che il suo corpo si fermasse dolcemente._

"_ecco…ancora una volta ho portato a termine un incarico, un'altra persona è stata uccisa per mano mia e nessuno ha potuto fare niente. Almeno quando lo ritroveranno sembrerà che stia dormendo…"_

"_un momento…che importanza ha? Questo non rientra nelle mie mansioni: l'uccisione tramite veleno ha fatto si che guadagnassi tempo. nel caso dovessero entrare nella sua stanza ci metteranno più tempo a capire che è morto a causa dell'assenza di tracce di sangue. Non mi deve importare chi fosse e chi faceva. Passiamo piuttosto al prossimo obbiettivo"_

_Il sicario salì di nuovo al condotto d'areazione attraverso la corda e in brevissimo tempo si era già allontanato dalla stanza senza lasciare alcuna traccia._

_Si spostò all'interno del passaggio in lungo, in lago e in basso: si era appositamente studiato tutto lo schema dei condotti attraverso i progetti dell'ospedale, ottenuti compiendo azioni delle quali molte persone non sarebbero state fiere._

_Passò altri venti minuti in mezzo a quelle condutture claustrofobiche per arrivare nell'altra stanza dove stava dormendo l'altro obbiettivo: una bambina di sei ani figlia di una giornalista che aveva compiuto delle azioni scomode nei confronti di un uomo d'affari senza scrupoli che, dopo aver riflettuto sul fatto che la donna era diventata troppo scomoda e pericolosa, aveva deciso di compiere un'azione disperata per provare a salvare il suo impero monetario ingaggiando Diva, in modo da distruggere la psiche della signora attraverso l'omicidio della figlia._

_Riutilizzò lo stesso metodo utilizzato poco prima per avvicinarsi alla fanciulla, senza tuttavia prendere nuovamente la siringa dal suo apposito scompartimento: il suo cliente aveva esplicitamente detto che la vittima sarebbe dovuta morire in maniera violenta in modo da rendere ancora più forte e tremendo l'impatto sul genitore. L'uomo d'affari aveva anche pagato un supplemento per far sì che questa suo desiderio aggiuntivo fosse stato esaudito._

_Il killer estrasse un coltello dalla sua fondina e camminò silenziosamente fino a ritrovarsi il volto della bimba a pochi centimetri._

_Per un attimo si fermò, in balia di un momento di esitazione: stava davvero per farlo? Avrebbe davvero ucciso una bambina di sei anni a causa della richiesta di un uomo che neanche la conosceva? La logica non era più così ovvia…_

_In quell'attimo, tutti quei pensieri erano volati all'interno della mente pragmatica di quell'essere umano che per qualche strano motivo, aveva per la prima volta dei dubbi su quello che riusciva meglio a fare: uccidere._

_Quel tipo di domande non erano mai giunte alla sua testa: una vita come quella delle persone che vedeva durante le sue missioni, qualcos'altro oltre a questo. Malgrado ciò le questioni che si sollevavano erano così tante e in così poco tempo che apparvero come un insieme di sensazioni confuse, simile a un fantasma che appare in maniera poco chiara subito prima di svanire._

_E infatti svanì: quell'attimo di umanità che si era accumulato fece di nuovo spazio alla mente meccanica che distingueva Diva da tutti gli altri._

_In una frazione di secondo, tappò la bocca alla bambina per evitare che urlasse e infilò violentemente la lama del suo coltello nella sua gola._

_il corpo della giovane ebbe uno scossone e lei sgranò gli occhi, mettendoci alcuni momenti per realizzare la situazione nella quale si trovava._

_Iniziò a scuotersi per togliersi di dosso quell'abominio che stava cercando di ucciderla mentre il sangue zampillava da tutte le parti._

_Quella piangeva durante i suoi ultimi folli momenti di vita mentre guardava incredula e terrorizzata la maschera bianca e inespressiva di Diva che, se non ci fosse stata, avrebbe lasciato spazio ad uno sguardo congelante e altrettanto privo di qualsiasi emozione._

"_presto tutto sarà finito" pensava l'inquietante figura._

_Infatti, non ebbe il tempo di formulare quel pensiero che la fanciulla provò invano con le sue ultime forze a sopravvivere per poi girare lo sguardo verso l'alto e fermarsi di colpo._

_Nessun rumore…_

_Nessun testimone…_

_Perfetto…_

_Ancora una volta Diva aveva compiuto la sua missione in maniera eccellente. Eppure, invece di andar via e sparire ancora una volta dalla circolazione, era ancora lì immobile ad osservare il suo ultimo capolavoro._

"_ecco fatto. Anche stavolta è finita…"_

"_giusto…sbagliato…non so se è a causa della mancata iniezione del siero nelle mie vene a farmi pensare in questo modo…ma inizio a chiedermi la vera differenza tra i due. È giusto negare il diritto di vivere a quella bambina? La logica mi ha portato ad ucciderla a causa di un pagamento ricevuto…qualcos'altro mi dice che in quello che ho appena fatto potrebbe esserci qualcosa di sbagliato…"  
_

"_dunque, è davvero questa l'unica cosa che posso fare? Togliere la vita alle altre persone…e la mia vita? C'è solo questo per me? È davvero 'unico motivo della mia esistenza?"_

_In quella triste notte di omicidi e tragedie accadde l'impensabile: oltre all'incredibile fatto che Diva avesse agito al di là per i suoi schemi per necessità saltando la sua iniezione del siero in modo da risparmiarlo nel tempo, per la prima volta aveva iniziato a pensare a qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la sua stessa vita, al di là delle missioni da compiere e delle persone che doveva eliminare._

"_non ho mai parlato veramente con nessuno…non ho mai costruito delle amicizie perché potevano costituire solo un pericolo...e non ho mai amato nessuno"  
"amore…io non so che cos'è l'amore…la possibilità di comprenderlo mi è stata negata"_

_Pensava e pensava, cercando di comporre tutti quei nuovi pezzi di puzzle che stavano grandinando dentro la sua mente, fino a quando qualcosa pervase quel confuso essere umano: rabbia._

_Non aveva mai provato la rabbia. Ma quella parola:" negata," aveva fatto in modo che si rendesse conto di tutte le cose che erano state private alla sua persona._

_Non conosceva bene quelle suddette cose: amore, odio, rabbia, gioia, dolore e passioni…non sapeva nemmeno dare loro un nome, ma finalmente aveva capito che non aveva mai avuto occasione di conoscerle._

"_la mia intera esistenza è stata buttata via in questo!" pensava Diva guardando la bambina immersa nel lago di sangue mentre la collera era diventata così tanta che adesso vedeva rosso._

_La testa iniziò a pulsare e ad essere dolorante._

_Il sicario si mise le mani alla testa e a lamentarsi per il dolore pazzesco producendo dei suoni mostruosi._

_Si reggeva a malapena in piedi e iniziò a dondolare pericolosamente per la stanza, fino a quando non rischiò di cadere sulla porta._

_Si appoggiò per non cascare alla maniglia senza riflettere finendo per aprirla._

_Una volta attraversata l'uscita di quella stanza, si ritrovò urlante in una sala d'attesa sotto gli occhi increduli di un piccolo gruppetto di circa cinque-sei persone che guardavano quel terrificante individuo con gli occhi strabuzzati: erano proprio i parenti della bambina che era stata uccisa meno di cinque minuti prima._

_Uno di questi riuscì a scorgere la piccola fanciulla con gli occhi ancora aperti accasciata sul lettino per poi urlare a squarciagola._

_assassino! La nostra bambina! L'hai uccisa! Sei un mostro!_

_A quelle parole anche gli altri si esasperarono, commettendo il grave errore di aver attirato l'attenzione di Diva che stava ancora delirando in preda ad una totale confusione mentale accompagnata da dei dolori atroci._

_Il sicario si voltò verso di loro con movimenti scoordinati._

_LASCIATEMI IN PACE! NON VOGLIO VEDERE NESSUNO!_

_La sua voce distorta risuonò nella camera._

_Con ancora il coltello in mano, si lanciò verso di loro con una furia ceca, accoltellando e trucidando qualunque cosa si trovasse sul suo cammino._

_In quel momento non riusciva nemmeno a distinguere i singoli individui: vedeva solo rosso, ma allo stesso tempo la sua bravura nel combattimento era tale che anche inconsapevolmente era in grado di uccidere chiunque, andandosi così a creare un micidiale e terrificante mix di follia e abilità._

_Infatti, bastarono pochi secondi per far ritrovare Diva in mezzo al mucchio di cadaveri di coloro che aveva ucciso in un tempo che sarebbe stato breve per chiunque._

_Era completamente fuori di testa e aveva eliminato qualsiasi testimone oculare che avrebbe potuto raccontare la terribile vicenda appena svolta._

_Era ancora lì a subire quell'ondata di follia che era arrivata come un fulmine a ciel sereno quando, all'improvviso, vide attraverso la finestra qualcosa che ruppe il vetro di quest'ultima per irrompere all'interno della sala d'attesa._

_Raven stava passando da Vendecentre durante la sua passeggiata notturna, ed era passata proprio vicino all'ospedale quando aveva sentito delle urla seguite da dei suoni disumani._

_Questo l'aveva spinta a entrare per intervenire su qualsiasi eventuale minaccia, per poi rimanere pietrificata alla vista di quello che aveva trovato: davanti a lei c'era Diva, con i vestiti inondati di sangue in mezzo ad un cumulo di cadaveri squarciati._

_La shifter a malapena riuscì a parlare._

_N-no! maledetto bastardo!_

_L'unica altra figura rimasta viva in quel carnaio si girò verso di lei tra un lamento e l'altro._

_RAVEN! la chiamò con tono minaccioso mentre rimetteva a posto la lama che aveva appena utilizzato._

_Lei non fece in tempo a riprendersi dallo spavento scaturito da quei suoni orribili che intravide la bambina uccisa, per poi rimanere sconvolta._

_Tutto quello che aveva a cuore, gli sforzi con la sua migliore amica per tenere la loro amata città al sicuro e tutti i suoi ideali sembrava fossero stati spezzati ulteriormente da quell'azione brutale._

_FIGLIO DI PUTTANA! PAGHERAI PER QUELLO CHE HAI FATTO UNA VOLTA PER TUTTE!  
_

_Diva si fermò di colpo._

_VUOI DIVA? VIENI A PRENDERMI!_

_Raven non se lo fece ripetere due volte: una luce intensissima di color blu avvolse il suo corpo e lei caricò un calcio gravitazionale nella sua direzione con tutte le forze che riusciva ad incanalare._

_Il sicario schivò facilmente il colpo che era riuscito a sfondare il muro alle sue spalle per poi riestrarre il coltello dalla sua fondina._

_La ragazza dai capelli neri e rossi usci velocemente dal cratere che lei stessa aveva formato per poi avventarsi sull'avversario: poche volte aveva combattuto con così tanta ferocia._

_Diva riuscì a parare tutti i pugni e i calci di Raven, per poi bloccare il suo braccio in una morsa e atterrarla, facendole battere la testa per terra._

_Lei urlò per l dolore ma si riprese subito e generò un campo di stasi che utilizzò per spingere via da lei tutto ciò che aveva intorno._

_L'altro soggetto fece un piccolo volo a causa dell'ultima mossa della sua avversaria, ma riuscì comunque ad atterrare in piedi e a riposizionarsi. Subito dopo, prese delle delle piccole sferette dalla sua veste e le lanciò ai piedi della shifter, la quale non ebbe tempo di capire cosa fossero che queste esplosero, lasciando spazio ad una densa nube nera._

"_bastardo, non vuole che lo veda" pensò lei._

_Avanti, fatti vedere maledetto verme disse Raven fuori di sé._

_Eccomi…_

_La ragazza si girò bruscamente verso la voce distorta alle sue spalle per poi vedere in modo sfocato la maschera di Diva davanti ai propri occhi._

_Urlò per poi caricare l'energia di Xii per creare delle sfere blu che iniziò a far vorticare intorno a sé in modo da tenere lontano quel mostro._

_Diva si tuffò all'indietro per evitare il contatto con quei globi azzurri per estrarre la pistola a tranquillanti allo stesso tempo e sparare un dardo nella direzione della sua avversaria._

_Raven aveva già immaginato cosa voleva fare e si abbassò di colpo, sentendo però qualcosa cadere a terra dietro di lei._

_Quando vide che le sue palle di energia erano sparite si girò e vide il suo corvo stramazzato._

_NO! XII!_

_Ringhiò e si avventò verso l'altra persona, facendo finire entrambi per rotolare a terra per alcuni metri._

_Tuttavia, Diva riuscì ad avere la meglio finendo sopra di lei: una mano col coltello puntato sulla gola della giovane, l'altra con la pistola puntata in mezzo al petto, esattamente al centro del suo tatuaggio._

_Lei rimase immobile mentre osservava la persona che avrebbe potuto porre fine anche alla sua vita._

_Per quanto però si stesse aspettando il peggio, entrambi erano ancora nella stessa posizione senza che nulla stesse accadendo._

_Intanto, la mente macchinosa del soggetto che aveva intrappolato la shifter si stava stabilizzando, tornando allo stato precedente a quello di pura follia omicida che si era manifestato fino a qualche attimo prima._

"_cosa è successo? Ho ucciso tutte quelle persone e adesso stavo per uccidere anche una delle guardiane della città…"_

_Intanto che pensava queste cose e la sua psiche si tranquillizzava, non riuscì a non notare che stava iniziando a guardare per un tempo interminabile gli occhi blu intenso della ragazza, la quale ricambiava con uno sguardo confuso, interrogatorio e furioso allo stesso tempo._

_Per qualche strano motivo non era a suo agio in quella situazione: era come indossare un vestito particolarmente scomodo._

"_devo riprendere immediatamente il siero e annotare l'accaduto: stanotte ci sono stati molti imprevisti e devo ricordare a modo le conseguenze della NON assunzione del siero in modo che non ricapitino certi eventi. e poi adesso devo andare via…presto questo posto sarà invaso da un sacco di gente"_

_Improvvisamente, Diva colpì Raven col calcio della pistola in modo da farla svenire._

"_non so perché, ma non credo che la ucciderò…per oggi di sprechi ne ho visti abbastanza. E poi…è anche grazie a loro che la gente può continuare in modo ingenuo a dormire sonni tranquilli"_

_Afferrò il corpo della shifter e il corvo e se lo caricò sulla spalla, per poi saltare dalla finestra e usare il suo rampino per muoversi da un palazzo all'altro: ancora una volta nessuno avrebbe mai trovato il leggendario sicario._

_Non ci mise molto ad arrivare alla casa tubo._

_Kat dormiva ancora nel letto quando qualcuno entrò in casa sua per appoggiare il corpo svenuto della sua amica proprio accanto a lei_.

_La figura guardò ancora una volta Raven per qualche secondo per poi sparire nel buio della notte._

_Continua…_


	10. Cap7: niente riposo per i virtuosi (pt1)

CAPITOLO 7: NIENTE RIPOSO PER I VIRTUOSI (PARTE UNO)

_PARTE 1: LA "QUIETE" PRIMA DELLA TEMPESTA._

_Auldnoir, Casa tubo, la mattina dopo la strage notturna all'ospedale di Vendecentre._

Era mattina e l'aria fresca proveniente dal vuoto sotto ad Hekseville ventilava dolcemente la zona che delimitava l'impianto fognario di Auldnoir. Laggiù, in mezzo al mare di tubature che si estendevano in lungo e in largo, si camuffava la casa-tubo dove al momento due ragazze stavano dormendo sonni tranquilli.

Erano accoccolate l'una vicino all'altra, coi capelli neri e rossi di una che si mescolavano con quelli biondi dell'altra.

Gli occhi erano ben chiusi e i loro respiri erano l'unica cosa che poteva essere udita in quell'unica stanza che formava la loro abitazione, mentre le loro menti canalizzavano silenziosamente sogni confusi che non si sarebbero mai ricordate.

Ogni tanto i loro corpi eseguivano movimenti appena visibili, facendole apparire leggermente tese durante le loro ore di sonno. Tuttavia, non era così, anzi, una cosa era certa: era davvero molto che non si riposavano in maniera così serena.

Avrebbero continuato ad oltranza: le ore di insonnia accompagnate da giornate piene di sforzi e brutte esperienze aveva fatto sì che erano ormai diventati esseri affamati di quello che doveva essere una sorta di stato di letargo.

Un reset totale: nessun pensiero, nessuna preoccupazione…nessuna intenzione di svegliarsi.

Malgrado chiunque si sarebbe fermato a contemplare la bellezza della loro serenità durante la loro permanenza nel mondo dei sogni, niente dura per sempre…nemmeno la perfezione…soprattutto la perfezione.

E infatti, come fosse un segno del destino, un raggio di sole penetrò nell'apertura compresa tra le due tende chiuse male poste all'ingresso della casa-tubo, andando inevitabilmente a far reagire il corpo di Raven.

Questa provò inizialmente a stringere gli occhi nel sonno, tentando inutilmente di restare ancora un po' in quella dimensione perfetta nella quale tutti quanti tendono un poco a rifugiarsi.

Provò a rigirarsi una volta, provò a mettere la testa sotto il cuscino con movimenti scoordinati.

Niente…

Ella si arrese, aprendo finalmente gli occhi con lentezza disarmante.

Si guardò attorno, ancora inconsapevole di essersi risvegliata a casa sua solo per un miracolo avvenuto contro ogni probabilità.

"mmm…è mattino…stupido raggio di sole"

Raven provava sentimenti contrastanti nei confronti di quel gioco di luci: da una parte voleva che scomparisse per almeno altre tre o quattro ore, dall'altra, per motivi che ancora né comprendeva né ricordava, vedere quel fascio arancione entrare dolcemente dentro la sua abitazione la riempiva di gioia.

Dato lo stato assonnato in cui si trovava non riusciva ancora a capirne il motivo, ma vedere l'incredibile bellezza dell'alba irrompere in casa mentre poteva vedere la sua amica accanto a sé la faceva sentire bene.

Malgrado per lei fosse così un po' tutti i giorni, adesso era diverso: era come se per qualche attimo avesse rischiato di perdere tutto questo per poi risvegliarsi proprio in quel momento e poter gioire di tutto questo.

"spesso non ci accorgiamo fino in fondo delle cose che abbiamo intorno fino a quando non le perdiamo o stiamo per perderle…sono contenta di non aver fatto questo errore. Un momento…perché penso queste cose? Non so…in ogni caso quasi mi dispiace che Kat non sia sveglia: si sta perdendo una bella visione…"

Subito dopo quei pensieri, qualcosa scattò nella mente della ragazza.

Non erano più frammenti sconnessi a causa del sonno, bensì ricordi: ricordi molto nitidi della sera prima che la colpirono con violenza.

"un momento…stanotte…ho visto quel mostro! Mi aveva in pugno e poi…non ricordo il seguito, anche se ho impresso a modo nella memoria tutte quelle povere persone che non sono riuscita a salvare…e quella bambina…se poi penso che avrebbe potuto uccidere anche me…non avrei rivisto più nessuno…nemmeno Kat"

Sentì un nodo alla gola e si girò verso la sua amica: se c'era una cosa che Raven non fosse intenzionata a fare era lasciare la sua amica ad affrontare tutto questo da sola.

Si accasciò vicino alla sua amica e l'abbracciò nel sonno, restando in quella posizione per una buona mezz'ora, fino a quando anche Kat non iniziò a muoversi spontaneamente.

La ragazza dagli occhi azzurri, notando che la sua amica stava per svegliarsi, si scostò lievemente in modo da non darle fastidio e, soprattutto, per non farsi trovare attaccata a lei come se fosse una neonata, anche se a breve le avrebbe comunque spiegato tutto poco dopo il risveglio: aveva molte cose da raccontare.

Kat sbattè timidamente un paio di volte le palpebre facendo trasparire i suoi quanto assonnati quanto belli occhi rossi. Si mise a sedere e iniziò a stiracchiarsi mentre allo stesso tempo si guardava attorno. Quando notò che Raven era sveglia, iniziò finalmente a parlare.

mmm…Raven, buongiorno

L'altra sorrise, sorprendendosi di come ogni volta il sorriso di Kat riuscisse sempre a farne apparire uno anche sulla sua bocca.

buongiorno

"possibile che non si sia accorta della mia assenza durante la notte?" pensò un po' sorpresa.

La ragazza dai capelli biondi notò che la luce del giorno era ancora debole e che quindi il sole era sorto da poco. Raven non lo avrebbe mai saputo, ma anche Kat aveva notato quel fascio di luce entrare in casa per poi cadere a picco direttamente sul viso della sua amica, per poi scivolare all'indietro fino ai capelli in modo da far brillare la parte rossa di quest'ultimi. Era davvero un'immagine incredibile, anche se non glielo avrebbe mai detto: Raven non sapeva mai come reagire ai complimenti.

wow…deve essere ancora presto, mi chiedo perché mi sia svegliata a quest'ora

scusa, devo aver fatto troppo rumore mentre mi godevo l'alba rispose l'altra senza voltarsi.

Per quanto sembrasse in posa per una fotografia, Kat riconobbe qualcosa nel volto di Raven che trasmetteva turbamento.

Ehi Raven, mi sembri un po' turbata, qualcosa non va?

L'altra shifter si girò verso la propria amica, abbandonando quella posa da modella che aveva assunto involontariamente.

diciamo che ho passato una nottata…difficile

in che senso? Hai avuto un brutto sogno?

anche, ma non è quello che mi fa sentire in questo modo…

allora cosa ti è capitato? Lo sai che con me puoi parlarne…

è quello che farò. Vedi…dopo che mi sono svegliata da quell'incubo, sono andata a fare un giro notturno per vedere se mi avrebbe aiutato a distrarmi. Ho girato in lungo e in largo, dalla silenziosa piazza della fontana di Auldnoir, alla ruota panoramica di Pleajeune fino alla torre dell'orologio di Vendecentre. Dopo quest'ultima tappa stavo facendo gli ultimi metri prima di tornarmene a casa fino a quando sono passata vicino all'ospedale…fino a quando non ho sentito…

Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio.

Raven…che cosa hai sentito?, chiese Kat preoccupata.

urla…moltissime urla di alcuni poveracci insieme ad altri gridi mostruosi. Sono entrata per vedere cosa stesse accadendo e ho visto cosa fosse avvenuto in pochi secondi: Diva li aveva uccisi tutti…aveva ucciso tutti quei poveretti che erano andati a visitare una bambina che stava nella sala accanto alla loro

per tutti i creatori Raven!…e la bambina?

…

NO! Quell'essere schifoso!

hai ragione Kat, non è umano, è solo un mostro…in ogni caso mi sono avventata su di lui e ci siamo affrontati. Purtroppo, ha avuto la meglio su di me e mi ha stordita

ti ha fatto…del male?

no, ed è proprio questa la cosa strana. Mi aveva in pugno e se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto uccidermi senza problemi. Perché non lo ha fatto? E poi c'è qualcos'altro…

cosa? Racconta tutto!

c'era qualcosa di diverso in Diva. Sembrava…non so come spiegarlo. Era come se stesse soffrendo da morire, a tal punto da reggersi a malapena in piedi

sul serio?

proprio così. Da quello che sappiamo è sempre stato un individuo silenzioso che non si faceva mai notare eccetto in casi eccezionali e adesso me lo ritrovo davanti e in bella vista mentre urla come se fosse in preda al panico. Kat…è successo qualcosa: dobbiamo capire cosa è accaduto a quel bastardo…o a quella bastarda!

fermi tutti! Mi hai appena detto che hai incontrato quella mostruosità e non si sa come sei miracolosamente tornata viva! Chi se ne importa di cosa dobbiamo scoprire! rispose Kat alzando la voce e stringendosi all'amica.

Raven sorrise, ricordando quanto fosse dolce e allo stesso tempo vulnerabile la regina della gravità.

Subito dopo ebbe un'idea.

Kat mi è venuta in mente una cosa che forse ti piacerà

si…dimmi, rispose l'alta senza avere la minima intenzione di staccarsi.

guardaci…siamo distrutte. Io credi che sia arrivato il momento di pensare un po' a noi. Che ne dici se solo per oggi facciamo una pausa e ci andiamo a prendere un gelato da Aujean, senza pensare a questa storia pazzesca? Non voglio finire al manicomio per colpa di una persona che non sarebbe neanche degna della nostra sofferenza dichiarò Raven facendo l'occhiolino.

Kat sapeva che la sua collega aveva fatto uno sforzo incredibile a fare quella proposta, anche perché dopo quello che aveva visto all'ospedale, la ragazza non doveva certo fare un piccolo sforzoper far finta di niente.

La shifter dagli occhi rossi accettò comunque senza esitare: di certo era una cosa che avrebbe fatto bene a entrambe…traumi notturni o meno.

perfetto! Allora prepariamoci! Aujean ha spostato il suo chiosco dei gelati alla piazza centrale di Vendecentre, quindi vediamo di sbrigarci!

sei sicura di voler tornare proprio a Vendecentre dopo quello che hai visto stanotte?

certo che sì, per il gelato questo e altro!

va bene, mi hai convinta! Certo che ti tieni sempre aggiornata sugli spostamenti del cibo

avevi dei dubbi? rispose Raven sogghignando.

Dusty! Xii! chiamarono entrambe all'unisono.

I due guardiani si svegliarono di soprassalto a causa della chiamata improvvisa per poi avviarsi velocemente verso le loro padrone.

Qualche secondo dopo, le due iniziarono a risplendere di rosso e di blu per canalizzare il loro potere ed alzarsi in volo a tutta velocità verso il parco al di sotto della torre dell'orologio di Vendecentre.

Mentre volavano, il loro respiro si faceva affannato, come se ad ogni esalazione disperdessero nell'aria un po' di quella frustrazione che avevano accumulato nel tempo, sentendosi coì un poco più leggere ad ogni espirazione e, man mano che il loro stress si andava piano piano a scemare, sembrava quasi che i loro occhi tornassero a brillare dei loro colori originali, smettendo finalmente di essere del colore spento causato dalla paura e dal senso di colpa e impotenza davanti alle minacce.

Mentre provavano a non pensare agli avvenimenti degli ultimi tempi, si resero conto di poter finalmente riuscire dopo tanto tempo a ricominciare ad apprezzare il paesaggio di Auldnoir e tutti quei piccoli dettagli della loro città che le faceva star bene e le faceva sentire veramente a casa.

"sì…la nostra è davvero una bella città…" pensava una sorridendo.

"…e può ancora farci sorridere…" continuò l'altra con la stessa espressione.

La loro velocità aumentava e l'aria strideva fendeva le loro ciocche di capelli provocando un suono quasi assordante: a malapena la gente sarebbe riuscita a vederle.

Una bambina che stava andando a scuola sentì improvvisamente fischiarsi le orecchie mentre si aggiustava lo zaino sulle spalle

Guardò istintivamente verso la fonte di rumore.

Avrebbe giurato di aver visto due macchie colorate di rosso e di blu apparire alla sua vista per meno di un secondo, ma non lo avrebbe mai detto alla madre per paura di non essere creduta.

_Vendecentre, piazza centrale._

Le due arrivarono in brevissimo tempo e, appena toccarono terra, si resero conto che stavano ansimando.

Kat guardò l'amica per poi provare a parlare tra affanno e l'altro.

c-cavolo, era…t-tanto che non andavamo così veloci

uff…già. N-non credevo c-che potessimo andare così forte!

Entrambe si abbandonarono ad una risata: per loro ridere di nuovo era davvero una conquista.

Poco dopo, Raven riuscì a sollevare nuovamente lo sguardo.

che dici, andiamo da Aujean?

certo che ci andiamo! Ormai quel gelato deve essere mio!

forza allora!

Forza Dust-

Xii! Ferma Dusty!

All'improvviso, sotto gli occhi sorpresi di Kat, il corvo bloccò in una morsa il gatto della shifter per poi gracchiare soddisfatto.

ehi Raven! Che stai facendo? Non dovevamo andare da Aujean?

sì infatti…perché non proviamo ad andarci a piedi per una buona volta? Il chiosco è solo dall'altra parte della piazza? Vediamo se con le gambe te la cavi bene come fai con la gravità dichiarò Raven facendo l'occhiolino.

ci sto! Chi arriva per ultima offre il gelato all'altra!

cos…ehi aspetta!

Le due iniziarono a correre a perdifiato e, dal momento che si erano appena riprese dallo sforzo di manipolare la gravità in modo piuttosto eccessivo, non passò molto tempo prima che ricominciassero ad emettere dei profondi respiri.

Tuttavia, era un bel po' che non si divertivano così, soprattutto sotto gli occhi curiosi dei passanti, i quali sembravano divertiti nel vedere le due regine della gravità scorrazzare sulle proprie gambe perdendosi in delle grasse risate piuttosto che richiedere l'aiuto dei propri guardiani in modo da alzarsi in volo.

Intanto, nel suo chiosco dei gelati, Aujean stava armeggiando coi suoi arnesi in modo da gestire a modo il suo piccolo baracchino. L'uomo si avvicinò allo sportello che portava sul retro del casotto, accanto al quale si trovava una piccola mensola. Su di essa, una piccola foto se ne stava incorniciata dietro ad un vetrino che risplendeva in mezzo alla polvere.

Aujean la prese per poi pulirla un poco con un panno. La guardò amorevolmente: ogni volta che non c'era nessun cliente, si prendeva uno o due minuti per osservare la foto di un Eugie in tenera età per poi provare subito dopo un gran senso di orgoglio.

Era un uomo con un carattere difficile, ma c'erano delle cose che non riusciva a detestare e, ovviamente, una di queste era suo figlio.

"ah, come vola il tempo…mi sembra ieri che era in fasce…e adesso lo vedo tornare a casa dopo una giornata all'accademia di Arquebus…non avrò fatto un gran che nella mia vita…ma questa è una cosa che sicuramente ho fatto nel modo giusto"

Se ne stava assorto nei suoi pensieri quando iniziò a udire degli strani suoni.

"un momento, ma chi sta facendo tutto questo chiasso?"

Sembrava che qualcuno stesse distruggendo tutto.

Iniziò a guardarsi intorno per cercare con gli occhi la fonte di quel baccano infernale, fino a quando le vide.

O meglio…vide la grande nube di polvere che si stava avvicinando nella sua direzione.

"e quello che accidenti è?!", pensò preoccupato.

Ebbe appena il tempo di sbattere un paio di volte le palpebre che quell'assurdo polverone aveva già raggiunto il suo piccolo chiosco, sotto gli occhi stupiti di quelle poche persone che erano a giro di prima mattina.

Aujean, che aveva già preso un mestolo per difendersi dalla forza misteriosa che pareva lo stesse assalendo, cercò di vedere attraverso quel macello.

"maledizione, non vedo niente…"

Aspettò quindi che le nubi svanissero e, dopo che l'aria tornò ad essere pulita, rimase a dir poco sorpreso da quello che gli si era parato davanti.

Kat, Raven! Siete voi! Che state combinando?! Così farete fuggire tutta la mia clientela!

Ciao Aujean! Come stanno andando le cose?!, disse Kat sporgendosi lievemente dall'altra parte del banco del chioschetto.

andavano piuttosto benone prima del cataclisma che avete causato...

suvvia, non fare così ripose lei con una linguaccia.

Raven si face avanti.

Kat…mi sa che siamo arrivati alla pari, mi sa che oggi nessuno offrirà il gelato a nessuno

uffa! Certo che corri in fretta!

sorpresa?

Il proprietario del chiosco le guardò confuso mentre cercava di togliersi un po' di polvere che gli era caduta tra i capelli.

allora ragazze, suppongo che siate qui per il solito

Kat sfoggiò un sorriso sgargiante.

ci puoi giurare! Prendiamo il solito gusto! Ah, a proposito…scusa se ti abbiamo spaventato i clienti…

non preoccuparti, tanto sembra che presto la mia clientela diminuirà comunque…

A quelle parole Raven si incuriosì e si immise nella conversazione.

perché? È successo qualcosa?

come? Non lo sapete? Il sindaco della nostra città ha fatto una bella figuraccia

Le ragazze si guardarono tra loro un po' confuse per poi far cenno all'uomo di spiegare il tutto.

e va bene…vi spiego tutto, ma solo perché non ho altri clienti da servire…anche grazie alle sorprese che mi regali tu Kat…

Ehi! Se invece da farmi travestire da Kali Angel ti fossi fatto venire qualche idea meno malsana avresti molti più clienti!

La mia era un'idea grandiosa. Se non ti fossi fatta beccare dalla vera Kali Angel a quest'ora il mio chiosco sareb- 

scusate, ma credo che qui stiamo andando un po' fuori tema gli interruppe Raven.

si, scusa hai ragione, adesso vi spiego tutto: stamani c'è stata una riunione di massima urgenza tra il sindaco di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao insieme ad altre figure politiche. Ho saputo che anche la vostra amica Lisa si è unita all'incontro. Per farvela breve, il nostro governante è stato accusato dal villaggio Banga di aver stipulato un contratto in completa segretezza con un'azienda chiamata Sparrow, la quale ha rubato per un sacco di tempo i minerali gravitazionali dalle navi da carico del villaggio Banga

Kat sobbalzò.

cooooosa? Nessuno ruberebbe mai al villaggio Banga! Tutti sanno quanto sono importanti per loro i minerali gravitazionali! Deve esserci un errore! 

errore o no, il sindaco si è dichiarato innocente, ma le nuove figure politiche che lo stavano accompagnando hanno testimoniato contro di lui. In ogni caso questa storia è su tutti i giornali! Ne hanno parlato anche in televisione! che razza di eroine siete se non riuscite nemmeno a tenervi informate su quello che sta accadendo?

carino come sempre, Aujean…, rispose la shifter bionda aggiustandosi capelli smossi dalla corsa a perdifiato.

hai ragione, ultimamente io e Kat siamo un po'…distratte… disse l'altra con lo sguardo serio.

lieto di essere d'aiuto ragazze, ecco i vostri gelati

Kat vide la faccia seria di Raven e capì che le parole di Aujean le avevano fatto venire in mente le intere giornate trascorse a occuparsi di una singola questione che avevano impedito a entrambe le guardiane delle città di essere al passo coi tempi.

grazie Aujean! Offro io il gelato a Raven

cos…aspetta non p-

nonono, non dire niente, il gelato stavolta te lo offro io perché hai avuto una bella idea, e poi mi sembra che sia arrivata tu per prima, anche se ci sei riuscita per pochissimo…quindi non montarti la testa interruppe l'altra facendo l'occhiolino.

d'accordo, vuol dire che la prossima volta mi rifarò io, rispose Raven facendo tornare il sorriso sulla sua bocca.

affare fatto!, concluse la shifter Kat

Salutarono entrambe Aujean, augurando a lui di avere più clienti al chiosco e il meglio per suo figlio Eugie, il quale stava intraprendendo il suo percorso di studi all'accademia.

Si misero sedute su una panchina a gustarsi il loro cono appena acquistato.

C'era un leggero vento, i loro capelli si muovevano con esso seguendo i movimenti dell'aria e alcune foglie stavano svolazzando vicino a loro.

Sopra di loro, il sole stava piano piano alzandosi, facendo sì che la luce dell'alba si andasse ad intensificare. Sembrava un momento magico, come sembrava magica ogni volta l'atmosfera creata dal cielo verdastro di Vendecentre, il cui colore aumentava di intensità assieme al bagliore del mattino.

Kat si girò verso la sua amica per vedere come stava.

"sembra stia meglio rispetto a prima, forse il cibo le dà davvero la forza vitale che mostra ogni volta che mangia qualcosa"

Provò un po' a conversare con lei: malgrado loro due fossero amiche per la pelle ormai da moltissimo tempo, Raven era una ragazza con la quale si doveva avere un approccio particolare, le conversazioni con lei avevano sempre un modo tutto loro di andare avanti.

ehi Raven

mmm, si?, chiese l'altra con il gelato ancora in bocca

ti piace il gelato? Penso che quello di Aujean sia sempre il migliore

si…lo penso anch'io…

"mmm…ancora la vedo pensierosa", pensava la ragazza dagli occhi rossi. Vedeva l'altra persa nei suoi pensieri, con la testa rivolta verso l'alto a puntare i suoi occhioni azzurri contro il cielo color verde.

Ehm, Raven…

sì, Kat…dimmi…

a cosa stai pensando?

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio nel quale l'altra giovane si aggiustava con la mano libera i capelli smossi dal vento per poi diventare lievemente rossa sulle guance.

io…niente…

Kat si girò verso di lei mettendosi a gambe incrociate sulla panchina mentre sorrideva in modo malizioso.

perché sei diventata rossa? Guarda che ti ho visto! La tua faccia ha lo stesso colore della parte finale dei tuoi capelli, hehe

non ho niente! rispose Raven con tono lievemente scocciato.

suvvia, lo sai che a me puoi dire tutto replicò Kat in maniera provocante.

non so se ho voglia di parlarne…

Guarda che posso aiutarti! le disse l'amica dandole una gomitata amichevole sulla spalla.

io…ecco…

siiiii?

e va bene te lo dico: pensavo al fatto di non aver mai avuto un ragazzo…e ogni tanto penso che averne uno non deve essere così male

L'altra shifter rimase un po' sorpresa alle parole di Raven.

"aspetta…Raven…cos…ma pensa!"

La giovane dai capelli biondi dovette finire di elaborare le parole della sua amica nella propria testa prima di mettersi la mano alla bocca e trattenere un risolino.

Raven la guardò un po' infastidita.

smettila di ridere! Guarda che se lo dici a qualcuno dovrai vedertela con me!

ehm, si scusa…è solo che non mi aspettavo che pensassi proprio a questo. In ogni caso…perché queste ondate di romanticismo? rispose Kat nascondendo un risolino.

non saprei, forse a volte mi piacerebbe avere una vita normale. Non fraintendermi, sono felicissima di quello che sono e mi piace aiutare la gente. Ogni tanto però, quando giro per Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao e vedo le coppiette che vanno a giro tenendosi per mano…mi chiedo come deve essere. Quando vai a giro e ti riconoscono solo come "una delle due guardiane della città", hai così tanta attenzione addosso che devi volare via da un'altra parte per avere un po' di privacy. Chi si metterebbe mai con una ragazza che non può avere neanche un po' di tempo per il proprio ragazzo a causa del costante impegno di proteggere tutta Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao?

"sapevo che Raven poteva pensare cose di questo tipo…ma non immaginavo che potesse arrivare a tanto"

Raven, sei una ragazza bellissima…ti basterebbe uscire qualche sera per far cadere i ragazzi ai tuoi piedi. E poi, se dovessi piacere ad un ragazzo, non credo che a questo importerebbe delle tue difficoltà

tu dici?

se qualcuno ti vuole bene davvero lo fa perché ti ama quello che sei, arrivando ad apprezzare sia i tuoi pregi che i tuoi difetti, o almeno questo è quello che penso…

dici che sarei comunque una buona fidanzata?

io non lo penso, lo so

grazie Kat

non ringraziarmi. a proposito di questo, c'è qualcuno che ti piace o a cui piaci? continuò tirandole delle gomitate.

per adesso non c'è nessuno che mi piaccia, tantomeno qualcuno a cui piaccio…non siamo mica tutti fortunati come te sai?, disse Raven sogghignando.

io? Perché io? 

"merda, stavo per dirle che Misai ha una cotta per lei. Che faccio, dico tutto? Nah, aspettiamo"

niente, niente

Raven, cosa mi stai nascondendo?

ti dico niente, davvero

non ti credo! Dimmi, c'è qualcuno che mi trova…carina?

"ok, facciamo che butto solo un esca"

diciamo che c'è qualcuno che ha una cotta per te da parecchio tempo

davvero?! E chi è?!

Kat sembrava davvero curiosa e allo stesso tempo un po' imbarazzata: per quanto Raven si fosse aperta con lei, anche Kat ogni tanto pensava a certe questioni, seppur dedicandoci meno tempo dell'altra.

per adesso non ti dirò chi è, aspetterò il momento giusto per dirtelo. E ringrazia che te lo dirò io, altrimenti non te ne saresti mai accorta, anche se la cosa era scontata

uffa! Dai non ce la faccio…quando sarebbe questo "momento giusto"?

te non preoccuparti, lo so io quando disse Raven facendo la linguaccia.

da quando sei così simpatica? protestò l'altra.

da quando mi hai tirato su il morale concluse la ragazza scompigliando i capelli a Kat.

e va bene, mi arrendo. Senti, la corsa che ci hai fatto fare prima mi ha dato un'idea: che ne dici se facciamo un giretto a piedi? È tanto che non vedo Vendecentre da un altro punto di vista

perché no…non è una cattiva idea

Entrambe partirono dalla piazza centrale per passeggiare per le vie del quartiere, finendo per camminare lungo le coperte strade dove si trovavano le fermate della loopline, godendosi per una buona volta il panorama dal punto di vista di una persona che non era dotata di poteri.

A loro, ogni tanto, piaceva l'idea di essere delle persone normali, soprattutto a Raven, la quale ogni tanto si sentiva ancora dispiaciuta per le azioni che aveva compiuto sotto il volere di Ndelica quando la gente la gente, in preda al terrore, la chiamava ancora "la ragazza corvo".

"sono passata dall'essere ricercata dalla polizia a lavorare con loro in maniera costante…che buffo"

Il suo flusso di pensieri fu improvvisamente interrotto da Kat.

ehi Raven, hai sentito cos'ha detto Aujean? Quello che è successo stamani al nostro sindaco non è una cosa da poco

sì che ho sentito, ero con te... In ogni caso hai ragione, c'è qualcosa che non va, ho come la sensazione che ci sia sotto qualcosa di più grosso. Spero solo che i rapporti tra Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao i rapporti non vadano troppo male da qui in avanti, anche se le accuse fatte al nostro sindaco sono molto gravi: sappiamo tutti che il minerale gravitazionale è necessario per la vita degli abitanti dei villaggio Banga e i cittadini delle altre parti della città

già, se non fosse per quei sassi cadrebbero tutti nel vuoto. Mi ritengo fortunata ad abitare ad Hekseville: perlomeno noi non abbiamo bisogno di motori messi sotto i nostri quartieri…il pilastro del mondo, in qualche modo, ci tiene sempre sospesi

eh sì, anche se ancora non riesco a capire come mai gli accompagnatori del sindaco di Hekseville si siano improvvisamente rivoltati contro il loro stesso governatore

forse…ha fatto davvero quella cosa disse in maniera pensierosa Kat.

non so…in ogni caso basta pensarci, godiamoci il nostro giretto assieme e per oggi chi se ne importa dei problemi

ci sto! Che ne dici se prendiamo la stazione loopline per farci un giro sospese nel vuoto?

Kat…trovo che questa sia una bellissima idea!

_**Parte due: nella testa del mostro, secondo atto: linea di confine.**_

_Nella stessa ora del giorno, vicino alla casa-tubo di Kat e Raven…_

_Mentre le due ragazze si stavano godendo una passeggiata in una delle parti più affascinanti di Hekseville, un'altra persona era già alzata per passare un po' di tempo per conto proprio._

_Il soggetto aveva appena visto le due ragazze uscire dalla loro abitazione per andare a prendere un gelato, di conseguenza, sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato nessuno di potenzialmente pericoloso nei dintorni._

_Dopotutto, nessuno avrebbe potuto riconoscere Diva, anche perché in quel momento stava passando la sua prima mattinata senza il suo equipaggiamento senza una motivazione valida legata a qualche tipologia di incarico._

_Era lì, che camminava in equilibrio sulle tubature delle fogne sotto le quali c'era il vuoto assoluto._

"_è l'alba…perché mi trovo qui?", rifletteva mentre continuava ad avanzare senza una meta precisa, capendo poco a poco che più si sforzava, meno riusciva a dar vita ad un ragionamento sensato: cos'era successo la sera prima? Come mai aveva avuto una reazione così violenta? Era colpa della mancata assunzione del siero? _

_Queste domande rimbalzavano da una parte all'altra della sua testa come sembrava facesse allo steso modo il venticello mattutino che accarezzava dolcemente i suoi capelli, fino a quando non si fermò improvvisamente. Il suo sguardo aveva incrociato qualcosa che aveva attirato la sua attenzione: un vecchio parco incastonato in quell'antica parte di Auldnoir corrispondente ormai alle fogne, provvisto di un altrettanto vecchio scivolo e un'altalena un poco arrugginita._

"_questo…è il luogo dove ho aperto per la prima volta gli occhi ad Hekseville…"_

_saltò agilmente da un tubo all'altro per arrivare poi alle scalinate che condussero quella sfollata creatura fino al minuscolo prato._

_Girò intorno alle uniche attrazioni che quel luogo offriva cercando qualche indizio he avrebbe potuto ricondurre al suo passato senza risultato, guardò in giro per vedere se qualcuno fosse nei paraggi e decise infine di sedersi sull'altalena, la quale accolse l'ospite con un amorevole cigolio._

_La luce del sole aveva iniziato a scivolare all'interno di quel posto da poco tempo e i fasci di luce creavano giochi di ombre e bagliori che affascinavano quella strana._

_Stette un po' a guardare quel buffo fenomeno al quale non aveva mai dato importanza fino a quel momento, fino a quando la sua mente non bussò di nuovo alle porte._

"_era molto tempo che non tornavo in questo luogo, e adesso eccomi qua. Adesso che mi trovo finalmente in questo posto però non riesco a capire come mai mi trovo qui. Cosa speravo di trovare? Setacciai questo posto quando arrivai ad Hekseville per la prima volta e non trovai niente allora, perché dovrei riuscire a ricavarne qualcosa adesso? Tanto il mio destino è rimanere qui, non c'è altra alternativa…io, la macchina di morte perfetta, devo rimanere in questa strana dimensione per colpa di un imprevisto._

_Perfetta…almeno questo pensano i pochi se sanno della mia esistenza. Eppure, stanotte, ho avuto la dimostrazione che Diva ha dei limiti: ho massacrato delle persone che non rientravano nelle mie mansioni e per andarmene senza finire in manette è stato necessario un combattimento con Raven, oltre che a dover improvvisare una fuga rapida e veloce. Se penso che la causa potrebbe essere una mancata assunzione regolare del liquido contenuto nelle fialette che mi venivano fornite e che la scienziata che ho assoldato non ha ancora finito i lavori, tempo che la possibilità che trovi una soluzione sia molto bassa._

_E poi…nemmeno stamani ho assunto la sostanza che mi avrebbe permesso di tornare al lavoro in un tempo minore... perché non l'ho fatto? Perché stanotte non ho dormito neanche un ora e ho preferito aspettare in piedi per poi venire direttamente in questo stramaledetto posto?_

_Molte domande e poche risposte: più me ne sto senza quel liquido nelle vene e più sento delle strane sensazioni dentro di me crescono costantemente a causa di futili stimoli esterni, come il gioco di Luci creato dall'alba e il violento combattimento con la mia avversaria...tutte queste domande…"_

_Diva iniziò a far dondolare lentamente l'altalena avanti e indietro, facendo scorrere sul suo viso l'aria fresca che si poteva respirare a quell'ora del giorno._

_Si mise le mani nei capelli, per poi iniziare a disperarsi._

"_da quando ho commesso l'errore di non seguire l'ordine prestabilito dai miei piani sento che sono una persona diversa. Mi ci è voluta tutta la notte per calmarmi e riprendere il controllo completo di me: avevo perso completamente il controllo e probabilmente avrei continuato a massacrare tutti quanti fino al mattino. Fortunatamente, quel delirio è finito e ho potuto testare i miei limiti…anche se sembra che quando sto senza quello schifezza in corpo possa improvvisamente avere una sorta di crisi di astinenza, oltre che a pensare fin troppo: In questo momento probabilmente riuscirei comunque a infiltrarmi dove voglio, rubare informazioni, ricattare e forse torturare le persone per ottenere ciò che voglio sapere come ho sempre fatto, eppure so che al momento ho dei seri dubbi sul lavoro che svolgo al momento per guadagnarmi da vivere. Come mai adesso non ho più voglia di tornare alla mia efficienza? Sono una persona così diversa da prima? Qual è la differenza tra l'attuale me e il micidiale sicario ricercato dai membri più importanti delle forze di polizia?_

_Sento ancora la completa apatia dentro di me, ma allo stesso tempo la mia mente inizia a iniziare a farsi domande sul mio passato e a cercare di capire se potrebbero esserci alternative per il mio presente._

_Kat Raven, Syd e gli altri…qual è la differenza tra me e loro? Cosa distingue le altre persone da Diva? Forse la realtà è che sono davvero una macchina destinata ad uccidere per sempre. Mi è sempre riuscito fino a ieri sera, fino a quando quella bambina è morta per mano mia e dopo…ho perso il lume della ragione._

_In ogni caso poco importa: secondo le mie previsioni, se Cai attaccherà davvero la città lo farà entro poco e, adesso che Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao stanno per entrare in crisi, probabilmente moriranno più persone in un giorno di quante ne ho uccise io da quando sono qui. Cosa farò a quel punto? Io non sono né Kat e tantomeno Raven, non so come si aiuta la gente, io…non so fare del bene e non credo che nessuno mi insegnerà mai a farlo._

_Forse allora, sarebbe conveniente continuare ad essere quello che sono e lottare contro i dubbi che mi stanno assalendo…ho come la convinzione che mi basterebbe disintossicarmi da quella roba fino e stare in attesa coi soldi che mi restano fino a quando la scienziata non avrà finito il suo lavoro, dopodiché potrò finalmente liberarmi di questa prigionia di inefficienza…tutto questo è stato un errore che, anche se giustificato dall'iniziale mancanza di un equipaggiamento adeguato, non è accettabile…e poi non ne posso più…di tutto questo"_

_Diva, senza rendersene conto, aveva intrapreso il viaggio verso quel piccolo parco per riflettere su quello che stava accadendo dentro la sua testa e, chi può saperlo, forse anche nella sua anima, senza però compiere un ragionamento compiuto e ordinato, facendo si che chiunque avesse guardato i suoi pensieri dall'esterno sarebbe stato travolto da un fiume in piena composto da moltissime domande e pensieri contrastanti._

_Il vento iniziò a soffiare più forte e il suo corpo iniziò a tremare: senza il siero da più di un giorno intero il suo organismo doveva ancora riprendersi e soffriva ancora il freddo. _

"_e va bene…adesso basta, meglio tornare come nuovi almeno per un po'"_

_Senza proferir parola, si alzò dall'altalena e si diresse verso il suo rifugio temporaneo._

_Tornò indietro percorrendo esattamente la stessa strada che aveva utilizzato all'andata, arrampicandosi ancora una volta su quei giganteschi condotti che percorrevano tutta la parte bassa di Auldnoir._

_Passò un po' di tempo nel quale non riusciva a pensare a niente, continuando ancora a restare in quello stato simile ad una sorta di dopo sbornia che stordiva un po' il suo corpo._

_A un certo punto, si ritrovò addirittura vicino alla casa-tubo per la seconda volta nell'arco di due ore._

_Si fermò ad osservarla da lontano e studiò un po'lo stato nel quale si trovava l'abitazione._

"_che disordine…ci sono pacchetti di patatine e resti di salatini dappertutto. Chissà perché, ma non mi sorprende. Ho sempre visto quelle due mangiare in continuazione e la mia teoria rimane quella della fame incessante dovuta ai loro grandi sforzi nel manipolare la gravità. Chissà come deve essere abitare lì…di sicuro non è un'abitazione convenzionale, anche se non me la caverei malaccio dal momento che dormo costantemente a terra. Ora però basta domande…meglio andar via di qui"_

_Per quanto non riuscisse ancora a pensare come una macchina, Diva manteneva ancora una pazzesca capacità di calcolo, anche se non ci voleva certo una mente geniale per capire che le due guardiane della città sarebbero potute tornare da un momento all'altro._

_Proseguì ancora un po' per l'impianto fognario, sforzandosi di far tornare in sé quella concentrazione che aveva fatto sì che si contraddistinguesse da tutte le altre persone, fino a quando non decise di tagliare per una scorciatoia._

_Si arrampicò verso l'alto e riuscì ad imbucarsi in uno dei vicoletti più alti, continuando per la sua strada fino ad arrivare alla piazza della fontana di Auldnoir._

_Dato che era ancora mattina, non c'era un gran numero di persone a giro e le bancherelle nei dintorni mostravano ai passanti le cibarie che i negozianti avevano appena preparato, facendo sì che l'aria straripasse di profumi di ogni genere che accompagnavano la bella vista di quel piccolo ma grazioso luogo_

"_molto bene, nessuno può riconoscermi senza il mio equipaggiamento, penso di poter proseguire senza troppi problemi" pensò prima iniziare a camminare attraverso lo spiazzo._

_Passò accanto al monumento, ricordandosi l'uccisione che aveva compiuto ormai da molto tempo: un'uccisione perfetta sotto gli occhi di tutti avvenuta senza che nessuno avesse neanche capito da chi e da dove proveniva lo sparo. Ricordò Kat e Raven che erano rimaste traumatizzate da quell'evento e si rese conto di quanto erano cambiate dalla prima volta che avevano visto una testimonianza del suo lavoro._

"_il profilo psicologico delle persone cambia drasticamente se si viene sottoposti e certe tipologie di stress: se prima temevano anche solo l'idea di me e dei miei piani di azione, adesso non si stupiscono più degli omicidi che vengono riferiti (non come prima almeno, a meno che non vedano le vittime coi loro occhi) …adesso se mi vedono mi affrontano. Anche se non possono fare niente contro di me, questo mi deve far riflettere che da un certo punto di vista stanno diventando più simili a me, anche se per motivi diversi: che sia la mia mente meccanica o la loro determinazione nel volermi fermare, quelle due ormai, anche se solo inconsciamente, sono delle giovani macchine da guerra…anche se penso che in buona parte siano state forgiate da tutto quello che hanno affrontato in passato prima del mio arrivo qui ad Hekseville. La loro psiche si fa sempre più interessante…al mio rientro al rifugio temporaneo continuerò a studiarlo con le informazioni che ho ricavato nel tempo…del resto bisogna tenersi costantemente aggiornati."_

_Fece ancora qualche passo sulle mattonelle brune accanto alla fontana prima di vederlo: Diva vide Syd a pochi metri di distanza seduto su una panchina._

_Tuttavia, non andò nel panico: era pur sempre irriconoscibile._

_Era a mangiarsi un cornetto ripieno snack che teneva nella mano destra, mentre la sinistra se ne stava pigramente nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni a righe grigie e nere. L'uomo sembrava molto pensieroso e se ne stava a guardare il cielo tra un morso e l'altro._

"_ho davanti a me una delle poche persone consapevoli che esisto e che allo stesso tempo mi sta cercando…di incontri di questo tipo non ne capitano molti. In ogni caso niente di preoccupante: sapevo che c'era anche una minima possibilità di incontrarlo nel caso di uno spostamento in pubblico da parte mia. Di solito eviterei il contatto diretto…però qualcosa mi dice che questa sarebbe un'occasione imperdibile per- "_

_ehi tu…è tutto ok? disse Syd._

_si, sto bene perché? rispose buttando via il pensiero che stava creando mentre osservava minuziosamente l'altro che continuava ininterrottamente a mangiare._

_niente scusa…è solo che continuavi a fissarmi e quindi ho pensato che potevi aver bisogno di qualcosa, tutto qui_

"_Vediamo se riesco ad improvvisare anche in queste condizioni"_

_no tranquillo, sto bene grazie. Posso sedermi qui?_

_ehm, si certo…non ci sono problemi_

_grazie mille signore_

_chiamami Syd_

_ok…Syd_

_L'altro sorrise: quella persona era davvero particolare e ogni tanto gli faceva scambiare due parole con le persone che cercava di proteggere ogni giorno attraverso il suo lavoro._

_Peccato _

_giornata bellissima non è vero? Non so te, ma io adoro mangiare la mia colazione e godermi l'alba allo stesso momento_

_già…una bellissima giornata rispose Diva mentre pensava ai momenti passati poco prima al parchetto situato ai livelli inferiori del quartiere._

_siamo sicuri che è tutto ok? Non ti vedo proprio bene_

_sto bene. è solo che è a quest'ora la stanchezza si fa sentire_

_non ti svegli spesso a quest'ora?_

_in realtà sì, però…stanotte non ho dormito un gran che…  
_

_ah, come ti capisco…_

_Diva si girò direttamente verso Syd, penetrando col suo sguardo i suoi occhi arancioni._

"_adesso giochiamo un po' con lui"_

_ultimamente hai avuto anche tu problemi di sonno?_

_beh, in un certo senso è molto che non dormo…come vorrei_

_se posso chiedere…cosa è successo?  
_

_diciamo che il mio lavoro è piuttosto stressante e questo spesso mi impedisce di riposare a modo_

_capisco…se non mi sbaglio tu sei il famoso Syd delle forze di polizia di Hekseville, il tuo lavoro in effetti deve essere piuttosto spossante_

_beh, in questo momento sono soltanto Syd, senza il titolo gigante che mi hai messo. In ogni caso come fai a saperlo?_

_Dopo che hai salvato la città insieme alle regine della gravità sei diventato molto famoso tra le persone. e poi ricordo di averti visto in televisione un paio di volte. Conosci davvero le famosissime Kat e Raven?_

_Syd parve un poco imbarazzato davanti a queste domande, anche perché non erano molte le persone che gli chiedevano i rapporti che aveva con le shifter e dopotutto non gli piaceva mettersi a raccontare tutte le vicende avvenute un secolo prima alla città di Eto che avevano creato quello strano legame tra lui e loro._

_si, le conosco, ci hanno dato spesso una mano per mantenere l'ordine in città rispose il detective in maniera vaga.  
_

_wow! Sei davvero fortunato! Spero di conoscerle di persona un giorno!_

_sono sicuro che avrai l'occasione di incontrarle. Sono molto simpatiche sai? Ti aiutano sempre nel momento del bisogno disse l'altro sorridendo._

_ti vedo un po' provato…spero che non sia questo uno dei tuoi momenti del bisogno, cercò di scherzare Diva._

_anche se volessi non potrei certo parlarti del mio lavoro. Sai…segreti del nostro corpo di polizia rispose Syd facendo l'occhiolino._

_capisco, non voglio certo insistere, anzi penso di averti già infastidito abbastanza mentre facevi colazione_

_per niente, anzi…fa sempre piacere scambiare due chiacchere con qualcuno replicò l'uomo mentre tornava a dare un morso al suo cornetto._

_mi fa piacere che lo pensi. Il pensiero è reciproco. Qualunque sia il tuo problema spero riuscirai a risolverlo ribatté Diva mentre gli porgeva il palmo._

_grazie mille…_

"_credo di aver studiato quest'uomo a sufficienza, meglio non perdere altro tempo…"_

_è stato un piacere parlare con te Syd, adesso devo andare_

_Diva si alzò e saluto Syd, il quale gli rispose dando una stretta di mano. Quest'ultimo si girò ancora una volta verso la sua brioche per dare un morso per poi ricordarsi che non aveva ancora chiesto il nome all'individuo con il quale aveva parlato fino a quel momento._

_anche per me è stato un piacere parlare con te. A proposito, non credo di ricordare il tuo nom-_

_Non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che si rese conto che davanti a sé no c'era più nessuno, come se quella persona fosse sparita nel nulla come un fantasma._

_Si girò attorno un paio di volte per vedere se riuscisse a incrociare il suo sguardo, ma tra tutti i passanti non riuscì a riconoscere nessuno._

_Aspettò dieci minuti per poi arrendersi, continuando a mangiare la colazione e a godersi il rumore dello scrosciare dell'acqua della fontana e i colori del cielo mattutino._

_Nello stesso momento, Diva si stava allontanando con la consapevolezza di riuscire ancora a estrapolare informazioni nonostante le sue attuali condizioni._

_Venti minuti dopo, nella parte dell'impianto fognario della parte opposta di Auldnoir._

"_eccomi, finalmente al mio rifugio. Ancora non riesco a capire come mai nessuno viene qui da anni…"_

_Il luogo in cui si trovava era un vecchio magazzino abbandonato dove un tempo era usato dagli operai addetti alla costruzione e alla riparazione dell'impianto fognario di quella zona per immagazzinare i materiali che dovevano essere utilizzati nei lavori._

_Il posto era quasi completamente buio, se non fosse per il fatto che fosse situato in una delle stanze adiacenti a un corridoio che, a sua volta, confinava con il vuoto che stava sotto Auldnoir, il che faceva entrare un filo di luce dall'esterno, il quale entrava irrimediabilmente all'interno del nascondiglio del sicario attraverso una finestrella della porta._

_Diva attraversò l'uscio senza nemmeno chiudersi dentro come faceva di solito. Adesso che aveva raggiunto di nuovo il suo nascondiglio segreto poteva finalmente riportare le cose "alla normalità" (almeno per un po' di tempo)_

"_ok perfetto, finalmente sistemerò le cose. Cercherò una soluzione a questa faccenda, ma adesso devo far riposare la mia testa: non posso più continuare a lavorare in questo stato e in questo momento il dubbio è il mio più grande nemico…devo stringere i denti e continuare" _

_Si recò verso l'angolo della stanza, dove due muri ammuffiti si incontravano dando vita a varie macchie di umidità poste a metà altezza del muro. Proprio lì, un tavolo ormai consumato dal tempo sorreggeva la tenuta da combattimento che veniva utilizzata per svolgere i suoi vari incarichi._

_La prese tra le mani il suo casco per poi sospirare._

_Su di esso, posto davanti al vetro di protezione, era attaccata la bianca maschera inespressiva che ricambiava lo sguardo con indifferenza._

"_è questo il volto che la gente vede prima di morire…"_

_Indossò il suo equipaggiamento e si mise quella sorta di elmo dentro al quale si trovava anche una sorta di respiratore collegato ad altre parti della veste._

_Regolò alcune valvole, per poi sfilare una delle sue fiale da una delle tasche della sua tuta._

_La rigirò un paio di volte tra le dita. Mostrando un po' di esitazione._

"_con Syd eppure ho saputo far finta di niente e non andare nel panico anche senza questa roba. Forse…"_

_Stette qualche secondo a pensare, per poi scuotere improvvisamente la testa, come se volesse far uscire dalle proprie orecchie tutti i dubbi che aveva accumulato._

"_NO! non posso smettere di dare il cento per cento di me. Io sono QUESTO e non posso essere nient'altro!"_

_Mise la boccetta a dalla forma affusolata nell'apposito scompartimento della sua veste e premette un pulsante._

_Alcuni aghi si conficcarono nel suo corpo e il liquido cominciò a scorrere dentro il suo corpo._

_Per quanto potessero essere dolorosa una decina di aghi che bucano gran parte del tuo organismo non si scosse neanche di un millimetro: quell'azione era naturale come respirare._

_Lentamente, iniziò a sentire tutti i suoi pensieri, dubbi e domande andarsene dalla sua testa per cedere man mano lo spazio ad un vuoto assoluto._

_Per qualche secondo, sentì un ronzio dietro alla nuca, dopodiché, la sua mente si ritrovò nuovamente in un silenzio di tomba._

_Nessun rumore…._

"…"

"… …"

"… … …"

_Fu ancora una volta uno spegnimento totale, come se qualcuno avesse premuto il tasto "reset" di un vecchio computer._

_Dopo alcuni secondi, comparvero finalmente le prime linee di codice._

"_tempo di azionamento del siero sull'organismo: circa quindici secondi, un lasso temporale circa il 300% più lungo della norma, probabilmente a causa degli sforzi eseguiti nelle ultime ore e la mancata assunzione regolare"_

"_adesso posso ricominciare a svolgere le mie funzioni. In ogni caso è necessario un altro controllo al laboratorio di ricerca di Auldnoir"_

"_ho commesso l'errore di risparmiare la mia avversaria per motivi sconosciuti. La prossima volta non ci saranno testimoni"_

_Si avvicinò al tavolo e ci mise sopra tutto l'equipaggiamento e le armi di cui disponeva._

_Smistò le cose sulla vecchia superficie d'appoggio contando, cotrollando e suddividendo per categoria ogni oggetto che aveva davanti._

_Guardò le armi che aveva usato la notte prima per combattere contro Raven._

_Erano ricoperte di polvere, sporcizia e sangue coagulato, dovuti all'uccisione dei suoi bersagli e alla lotta con la shifter._

_Si chinò e prese da sotto il tavolo una cassetta degli attrezzi che aveva preso in precedenza, molto probabilmente dimenticata da uno degli operai che lavoravano lì._

_La aprì e, tra tutte le cose che ci aveva messo dentro, prese in necessario per pulire e iniziò a darsi da fare con movimenti meccanici e regolari._

_Continuava a strofinare e a lucidare, senza pensare a niente._

_Ad un certo punto, vide qualcosa sporgere dai meccanismi della sua pistola mentre stava rimuovendo lo sporco da essa._

_Spostò delicatamente il carrello dell'arma all'indietro e la scosse un po', per poi vedere dei capelli cadere tra le venature del legno che componeva il tavolo._

_Li raccolse e si mise a contemplare la loro colorazione nera che finiva all'improvviso con una punta di rosso._

"_Raven…"_

_Continuò a tenerli tra le dita guantate, riflettendo a tutti gli errori sciocchi che aveva commesso durante il loro combattimento, dal farsi scoprire facendo si che questo cominciasse, all'errato uso delle sue armi per affrontarla. Lei era un'avversaria più debole, ma in quelle condizioni avrebbe potuto fare non pochi danni, soprattutto se si era in una condizione di follia omicida dove le azioni erano guidate dalla violenza indisciplinata._

_Per non parlare del fatto che l'avesse lasciata in vita…per Diva tutto questo era imperdonabile: niente doveva prendere il posto della perfezione._

"…_la prossima volta che ci incontreremo, la mia logica e la mia efficienza saranno nettamente superiori all' istinto…"_

PARTE TRE: RIVOLUZIONE.

_Città di Eto, due giorni dopo…_

Le vicende che stavano accadendo ad Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao erano innumerevoli e poche volte i due agglomerati urbani erano stati in un periodo così delicato: a livello ufficiale, tutti e due stavano affrontando un processo dove si sarebbe deciso il futuro rapporto tra le città delle due fazioni e, segretamente, la gente moriva senza sosta.

Tuttavia, se qualcuno avesse guardato verso l'alto, non avrebbe mai immaginato cosa stava accadendo a parecchie miglia sopra la sua testa.

Infatti, in quel momento la città di Eto era avvolta dal magico velo della notte e gli abitanti, vittime della loro stessa inconsapevolezza, non sapevano che la mattina dopo avrebbero assistito ad un cambiamento radicale che avrebbe coinvolto l'intero regno.

Nella prigione di massima sicurezza della città, qualcuno non stava dormendo, preferendo invece contemplare la visione magica che era donata dalle stelle.

Disteso sul materasso logoro della sua cella, Cai contemplava la volta celeste cercando di passare il tempo in attesa della persona che sarebbe dovuta andare a trovarlo.

"le stelle sono meravigliose. Viste dalla cima del pilastro del mondo sono la cosa più bella che possa esistere"

Pensava che quella visione lo avrebbe giovato, quando invece continuava a ricordargli il suo amico stellato.

"ah Wolp, quanto mi manchi…insieme sembravamo infermabili, e fino alla fine mi hai protetto…spero solo che non ti abbiamo fatto niente dopo la mia cattura"

Di fatto, il giovane non aveva più visto il suo guardiano da quando era stato imprigionato e, ogni volta che le ore notturne si facevano avanti durante la giornata, la vista di quello che c'era al di là delle sbarre della cella gli ricordava proprio la sua renna alata.

Adesso però, stava per arrivare la sua occasione per rivederla.

Mentre continuava a pensare, sentì un lievissimo rumore arrivare al suo orecchio.

"eccolo che arriva. Finalmente!"

Pochi secondi dopo, la grossa porta inferriata si aprì e Al si fece vedere, per poi fare un cenno a Cai.

Si avvicinò alla cella del re caduto, percorrendo silenziosamente il corridoio tempestato di celle dove gli altri detenuti si stavano godendo il loro riposo. Arrivato davanti alla stanza del re caduto, si piegò in un rispettoso inchino.

sire…è tutto pronto. Adesso sarete finalmente libero

Al, non sai quanto mi fa piacere rivederti. Sei il servitore migliore che abbia mai avuto gli disse in modo sincero il bambino.

così mi lusinghi, mio re

te l'ho già detto…puoi semplicemente chiamarmi Cai. Di solito non lo consento, ma per te voglio fare un'eccezione

se mi permettete, negli ultimi tempi vi ho chiamato col vostro nome come richiesto…adesso però vorrei chiamarvi per ciò che state per diventare ancora una volta e per ciò che meritate di essere, oh mio RE

d'accordo Al, se ci tieni molto a questa cosa lascerò che ti esprima come meglio credi…

Al sorrise, per poi rovistare nel mazzo di chiavi per cercare quella che avrebbe liberato il Bambino rinchiuso, producendo un lieve suono simile a quello di alcuni campanellini lasciati dondolare dal vento.

Quando la trovò, la mise senza esitazione nella serratura e aprì la cella, sotto gli occhi eccitati di Cai.

Quest'ultimo diede un ultimo sguardo alla cella, ripensando a tutti i momenti brutti passati all'interno del carcere, a tutte le ore di lavori forzati, ai maltrattamenti che aveva subito da parte di alcune guardie e a tutte quelle giornate vuote che gli erano passate davanti agli occhi senza che lui potesse farci nulla.

"finalmente riotterrò ciò che mi spetta di diritto…"

le do la mia parola, riavrà il suo trono stanotte sussurrò il suo servo come se fosse riuscito a leggere i suoi pensieri.

va bene Al, se non sbaglio stanotte tocca a te fare la guardia vero?

proprio così sire, stanotte è il mio turno di guardia e non c'è quasi nessuno tra questi corridoi. Adesso andiamo a recuperare il vostro guardiano

d'accordo, non vedo l'ora di rivederlo, si eccitò Cai: per quanto fosse stato un tiranno senza scrupoli, era pur sempre un bambino.

lo rivedrà presto, glielo assicuro. Adesso però devo chiederle di seguirmi. Al di fuori della prigione ci saranno dei compagni fedeli a lei che la scorteranno dal nostro gruppo di ribelli, ma fino a quando non usciamo di qui dobbiamo scappare in maniera del tutto silenziosa: se ci scoprono butteremmo via l'effetto sorpresa per la ribellione contro il re attuale, oltre che a rischiare le nostre vite

d'accordo, allora ti seguo

Camminarono per il corridoio subito fuori l'ala della prigione nella quale Cai era stato rinchiuso.

Il luogo era illuminato da delle lampade dall'aspetto nudo e rozzo che facevano risplendere le mattonelle color petrolio che formavano il pavimento, mentre il soffitto faceva godere ai propri spettatori una lugubre visione di un intreccio informe di piccole tubature che percorrevano anch'esse il corridoio.

"Eto è bella…Eto è meravigliosa…ma certe zone dove l'accesso agli abitanti non è concesso regna il totale squallore" pensò il ragazzino mentre i piedi nelle pantofole entravano in contatto con le piastrelle malandate.

Ad un certo punto, sentirono improvvisamente la voce di un uomo provenire da un angolo del passaggio riecheggiare in tutto l'ambiente.

sire, si nasconda dietro di me, faccia presto! sussurrò Al al piccoletto.

La grande guarda carceraria, grossa come un armadio, si mise vicino al muro facendo finta di niente. Dietro, tra lui e la parete, Cai stava rannicchiato sperando di non essere sentito.

"se avessi Wolp con me saremmo tutti fuori in un attimo" pensò.

L'altro addetto alla ronda notturna svoltò e si ritrovò davanti il suo collega, che lo guardava sforzandosi per non insospettirlo.

buonasera Tod, come vanno le cose?

Tod era un vero e proprio bisonte. Era altissimo e allo stesso tempo aveva una muscolatura tale che avrebbe fatto paura perfino alle guardie reali. La sua tunica blu e celeste quasi risplendeva sotto le deboli luci artificiali mentre, sotto la folta capigliatura rossastra, aveva degli occhi color nocciola che in quel momento si stavano chiudendo lievemente cercando lo sguardo di Al.

Al, sei qui da parecchio tempo ormai…e poi dovevi partire dall'ala opposta del carcere

beh si, ma ecco…vedi, ho avuto un cambio di programma…

ma di cosa stai parlando? dichiarò l'uomo col tono sospettoso iniziando ad avanzare.

Si fermò proprio di fronte a alla guardia che nascondeva Cai dietro al suo corpo.

nulla di preoccupante. Stai tranquillo, perlustrerò l'intera prigione come faccio sempre disse nervosamente Al, consapevole che a quella distanza Tod avrebbe potuto scoprire senza problemi ciò che stava provando a celare.

E infatti accadde, e il bestione alto più di un metro e novanta balzò quasi all'indietro alla vista del giovane.

ma che accidenti… 

Non ebbe il tempo di finire quella frase che Al balzò in avanti per poi mettere le mani intorno alla testa del suo collega.

Il bambino vide il suo protettore girare con forza la testa di Tod, per poi sentire un forte "crok".

Il corpo mastodontico della guardia carceraria cadde a terra inerme: Al gli aveva spezzato il collo come si fa a una gallina.

sire, dobbiamo fare presto...mi sa che non possiamo più fuggire in maniera molto silenziosa. Mi spiace dirglielo ma dobbiamo correre: ce la fa? 

non preoccuparti, ce la posso fare

Corsero entrambi facendosi spazio tra corridoi stretti e scalinate, col fiatone che li tormentava e con la paura di essere uccisi che strisciava maliziosamente dentro di loro, per poi arrivare infine davanti a una porta.

Questa era più spessa delle altre che avevano attraversato fino a quel momento, e aveva degli avvisi di pericolo appesi.

mio re, dietro questa porta si trova il vostro amato guardiano. Lo avevano isolato qui in modo che lei non potesse connettersi con lui per usare i suoi poteri, adesso però la aprirò subito per lei

grandioso Al, sei il migliore! Adesso apri la porta! Riesco già ad avvertire la sua forza rispose Cai quasi gridando, ormai in preda alla gioia.

Allo stesso tempo, i due sentirono due voci lontane che si stavano avvicinando.

Al cercò tra le chiavi quelle giuste per sbloccare le due serrature che avrebbero liberato il potente guardiano stellato.

Cai, intanto, cambiò la sua espressione, passando da quella eccitata che aveva ad una decisamente più preoccupata: senza Wolp, lui rimaneva pur sempre un bambino normalissimo che non avrebbe potuto nulla contro delle guardie.

Al! Stanno arrivando, devi fare presto!

ci sono quasi…

Sentirono dei passi sempre più vicini, seguiti dall'apparizione di altre quattro sentinelle che si sorpresero alla vista di quello che stavano guardando dall'altra parte del corridoio.

ma quello è Cai!, disse una.

e c'è Al con lui! Quel traditore lo sta aiutando a scappare disse un'altra.

Caricarono tutte quante verso i due fuggitivi: non erano grossi quanto Tod (nessuno lo era) ma erano comunque in due e il loro arrivo sarebbe significato sicuramente morte certa.

Al! riuscì a malapena a gridare il piccolo Cai.

ecco fatto sire! La porta è aperta

Gli altri due arano ormai arrivati a due metri da loro, quando si fermarono terrorizzati: Wolp era appena uscito dalla sua cella.

Il bambino li guardò malizioso, per poi acquisire un'espressione furiosa.

levatevi di mezzo gridò Cai.

Subito dopo puntò il dito verso i suoi avversari e, senza farselo ordinare due volte, la renna alata caricò verso i due sfortunati facendoli volare in aria e sbattere sul pavimento.

Questi ricaddero a terra svenuti mentre Al guardava il suo futuro re.

Quest'ultimo si girò verso di lui con un ghigno sul viso.

benissimo Al, dove si trova l'uscita?

per di qua, mio signore

Si fecero spazio tra le guardie senza problemi, per poi raggiungere finalmente l'esterno.

Cai si fermò poco dopo essere uscito dalla prigione per poi inginocchiarsi ed abbracciare Wolp.

Wolp, amico mio, sono felicissimo di rivederti!

L'animale appoggiò dolcemente la testa sulla spalla del suo padrone e, passati alcuni minuti, il ragazzino guardò il suo guardiano.

che ne dici se andiamo a fare un po' di baccano?

La renna agitò le corna e le ali segno di approvazione.

Quando si rialzò in piedi, Cai vide tutti coloro che erano venuti per unirsi alla sua causa.

Si avvicinò a loro sorridendo, per poi iniziare un discorso.

miei futuri sudditi, se siete qui è perché avete voluto fare la scelta giusta. Voi, cittadini modelli di Eto, siete qui per far si che il governo malsano e fasullo di questo re termini stanotte. Io, Cai, vi guiderò in battaglia insieme a Wolp! ANDIAMO FORZA! AL PALAZZO REALE!

In quella notte, l'animo dei numerosissimi ribelli che rifiutavano di farsi governare dall'attuale re si accesero come torce nel buio della notte, andando verso l'edificio dove il re era stanziato con una forza che pareva inarrestabile, guidati dal piccolo Cai che, con il suo corpo che brillava di una forte luce gialla, volava contro qualsiasi cosa bloccasse la sommossa per spazzarla via come se niente bambino che stava ancora al governo non era ancora uno shifter dal momento che il suo guardiano non era ancora apparso e, di conseguenza, la ribellione affrontata dalla potenza esplosiva dello shifter appena evaso vinse inevitabilmente la battaglia: il colpo di stato era riuscito.

La mattina dopo, il governatore che aveva avuto il dominio fino alla sera prima era morto e Cai, accompagnato da Wolp e Al, passeggiava nella splendida sala del trono che pareva fosse fatta di cristallo, emettendo ad ogni passo dei suoni che si propagavano per tutta la struttura attraverso l'eco.

Erano tutti e tre stanchi, ma erano comunque contenti della loro vittoria.

Il piccolo e nuovo re era di nuovo vestito con la veste bianca che utilizzava quando era stato il governatore in precedenza, con il suo copricapo allungato e le sue particolari calzature composte da anelli. Lui non era preoccupato per le conseguenze per quello che aveva fatto: l'esercito aveva ritrovato facilmente la fedeltà a lui e per quanto poteva riguardare il popolo non c'era problema. Infatti, per quanto Cai poteva aver commesso dei crimini, la maggior parte degli abitanti di Eto si ricordava dell'ottimo governo gestito da quel bambino che adesso camminava felice nella sua lussuosa abitazione.

Inoltre, nessuno a parte i diretti coinvolti, sapeva del minuzioso piano che aveva escogitato il re bambino durante la sua prigionia: ai suoi cittadini sarebbe bastato sapere le sue buone intenzioni nei confronti della loro città

Il re guardò il suo servo più fedele, pensando al fatto che se non fosse stato per lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a scappare.

casa dolce casa, finalmente posso di nuovo stare dove abito, ed è tutto merito tuo Al

per me è stato un onore aiutarla

ascoltami bene, c'è un'ultima cosa che ti chiedo, dopodiché, almeno per adesso, potrai finalmente goderti un meritato riposo

qualunque cosa per lei

innanzitutto, come stanno procedendo le cose là sotto?

molto bene sire, i nostri infiltrati hanno fondato la Sparrow e, attraverso di essa, sono riusciti nel tempo ad impossessarsi del minerale estratto dal villaggio banga

benissimo…e per quanto riguarda il nostro obiettivo primario?

sire, come previsto siamo stiamo riuscendo a far cadere in crisi i suoi rapporti con Jirga Para Lhao

perfetto. Allora l'ultimo incarico che dovrai svolgere è questo: quando sarà il momento, sarai tu ad avere l'onore di guidare le nostre forze armate durante l'attacco alla città

mi concederebbe davvero questo onore? 

proprio così Al…se non mi ricordo male mi hai raccontato che prima di diventare una guardia nel nostro carcere di massima sicurezza hai avuto una brillante carriera militare: sono sicuro che puoi fare un ottimo lavoro. E poi mi servirebbe qualcuno di affidabile che mi accompagni in questa battaglia e nessuno lo è più di te, disse il re bambino sorridendo.

la ringrazio infinitamente, rispose l'altro con un profondo inchino.

non ringraziarmi. Piuttosto, dì a nostri uomini là sotto di rientrare e avvisa i cantieri di iniziare i lavori: _**partiamo tra un mese…**_.

_Continua…_

_NOTE: che ne dite? Questa parte vi intriga? Spero proprio di sì, anche perché è stata una parte molto difficile da scrivere, ma ho comunque provato una grande soddisfazione nel concluderla. Si lo so…può sembrare un poco lenta e noiosa, ma del resto è il preludio a qualcosa di molto più avvincente._

_Se magari mi lasciate qualche commento per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate ne sarei davvero felice! _:D , _anche perché l'ultima cosa che voglio fare è scrivere roba noiosa e, inoltre, mi fa sempre piacere sentire dove posso migliorare _

_Un saluto dal BrainStealer…_


	11. Cap7: niente riposo per i virtuosi (pt2)

CAPITOLO 8: NIENTE RIPOSO PER I VIRTUOSI (seconda parte)

PARTE 1: PUNTO DI ROTTURA.

_Casa di Syd, due settimane dopo lo scandalo sul sindaco di Hekseville._

Syd aprì gli occhi.

Era di nuovo nel suo letto, come tutte le dannatissime mattine che viveva allo stesso modo, senza aver dormito a modo e pensando al proprio lavoro anche durante il tempo nel quale avrebbe dovuto riposare.

Aveva sognato? Se sì, era un bel sogno o un incubo? Ormai neanche lui lo sapeva: era diventato schiavo del tempo che passava e, in quanto tale, si era quasi arreso al fatto che la vita sembrava passargli davanti senza degnarsi davvero della sua presenza.

"cavoli, che nottata..."

Tolse lo sguardo dal soffitto chiaro di casa sua per posarlo nel resto della camera.

L'abitazione di Syd era piuttosto accogliente e la sua stanza, anche se non era molto grande, risultava essere davvero confortevole.

lui non era mai stato un tipo complesso nelle scelte stilistiche e questo concetto si espandeva dal suo abbigliamento fino alle scelte nell'arredamento della propria casa: uno come lui sarebbe vissuto tranquillamente anche nella casa tubo di Kat.

Per quanto potesse trattarsi di Syd, la casa appariva sempre molto pulita e ben ordinata, almeno di solito...

Infatti, in quel periodo la sua stanza straripava di fogli e schemi che svolazzavano per il posto come se avessero vita propria.

Quelli erano la testimonianza del suo durissimo lavoro che stava svolgendo negli ultimi tempi della sua carriera.

Nessuno, a parte lui, sarebbe riuscito a trovare l'ordine giusto nel quale raccogliere i fogli in cui era scritto di tutto: elenco dei deceduti, probabili moventi e i pochi avvistamenti.

Si alzò dal letto, si mise le pantofole e raccolse da terra un paio i fogli dove c'erano elencati i dettagli dell'avvistamento di Diva avvenuto tempo addietro a Pleajeune.

Li lesse per qualche minuto per poi sbuffare e gettarli a terra.

Si stropicciò gli occhi e guardò l'orologio.

"per la miseria, sono le cinque del mattino. Complimenti Sydney, hai appena battuto il tuo record personale di un altro quarto d'ora. Al lavoro sembrerò uno zombi..."

Guardò il letto, scandagliando la sua mente per vedere se c'era speranza di potersi riaddormentare per un altro po', ma si rese conto subito dopo che anche solo provare a ragionarci sopra sarebbe stato un inutile spreco di energie.

Si preparò quindi per uscire di casa per poi avviarsi ancora una volta alla fontana di Auldnoir: poteva averne di tutti i colori, ma non avrebbe mai rinunciato alla sua colazione.

Una volta all'esterno osservò quello che era il suo mezzo di trasporto.

Sembrava un po' vecchiotto e pareva che un po' di ruggine facesse capolino da qualche parte.

Era vecchio sì, ma lo aveva sempre portato da un posto a un altro senza mai guastarsi una volta, nemmeno nelle situazioni più improbabili.

"ieri al lavoro mi hanno detto che dovrei cambiare questo affare, però non credo lo farò...ci sono troppo affezionato"

Dette una lieve spolverata con la mano al volante per poi sedersi sulla sella di quella strana moto volante e accese il motore.

Quando partì, si ricordò di colpo che sfrecciare in quell'aria gelata del mattino faceva venire i brividi.

Tuttavia, a causa della sua tendenza ad alzarsi sempre più vicino a quell'ora, gli aveva fatto venire la pellaccia dura, facendo sì che si abituasse a quello strano gelo che era destinato a sparire alle prime luci dell'alba.

...

Mentre mangiava la brioche calda che teneva tra le sue mani, rifletteva sul quello che ci sarebbe stato da fare durante la giornata.

"sono passate due settimane da quando è sbucato quello scandalo immenso su tutti i media possibili e noi della polizia non sapevamo niente di quella faccenda. c'è qualcosa che non va, lo sento...credo che dovrei parlarne con Lisa, lei sarà d'accordo sul fatto che non è possibile che una cosa del genere accada sotto i nostri occhi in così poco tempo"

Inghiottì gli ultimi bocconi della sua brioche per poi avviarsi di nuovo verso il suo velivolo parcheggiato proprio a pochi metri da lui.

Mentre si stava allacciando i cinturini del casco si fermò, ricordandosi della strana conversazione avvenuta ormai due settimane prima.

"a proposito di parlare, dove sarà finita quella strana anima in pena? Mi sarebbe piaciuto farci due chiacchiere...col carattere particolare che aveva sicuramente mi avrebbe intrattenuto un po'. Non importa, adesso sarà meglio andare da Lisa...del resto sono le sette e mezzo, conoscendola sarà sveglia da un bel po'" .

_Villaggio Banga, un po' di tempo dopo._

Syd attraccò al grande molo che costeggiava il villaggio Banga fino a entrare direttamente tra le due metà che lo componevano, per poi scendere e levarsi il casco.

Si aiutò col vento per riaggiustarsi i capelli che erano stati schiacciati fino a quel momento, riuscendo a far tornare sulla sua testa quell'incredibile chioma bianca che, accostata ai suoi occhi color ambra, aveva fatto di lui un uomo piuttosto famoso quanto fuggente tra le giovani donne di Banga durante la sua permanenza a Jirga Para Lhao.

Infatti, l'uomo non rimaneva certo colpito se qualche signora lo riconosceva ancora e lo andava a salutare quando si ritrovava tra le loro abitazioni a camminare.

Tuttavia, quando Syd arrivò a passeggiare per i ponteggi in legno che collegavano le varie abitazioni, qualcosa lo turbò.

Infatti, invece di andare a salutare il loro vecchio amico, le persone lo guardavano come se ne fossero quasi spaventate. Invece di parlare con lui, ovunque provasse ad andare calava un profondo silenzio.

Girò preoccupato ancora per un po' alla ricerca di alcune risposte, fino a quando non arrivò alla nave da carico di Misai.

Quest'ultimo fu l'unico a comportarsi in maniera amichevole, alzando la mano in segno di saluto.

Quando i due furono vicini, Syd provò a interagire con lui, sperando che la tendenza dell'altro nell'essere ancora socievole non fosse solo stata un'illusione.

Il minatore gli strinse la mano sorridendo a denti stretti.

ehi Syd, è un po' di tempo che non ci vediamo, come stai?

buongiorno Misai, io tutto bene. senti, c'è un'atmosfera...strana da queste parti...

beh, sì. Da quando è successo quel casino sono successe un po' di cose e la gente di Jirga Para Lhao, come dire...non vede più di buon occhio le persone da Hekseville

wow, sapevo che erano nate delle tensioni ma non pensavo si estendessero fino agli abitanti, tantomeno in questo modo

immagino...

tu non la pensi così vero?

purtroppo, come ben saprai, poco importa quello che penso io. tanto la maggioranza della gente tenderà a pensarla nella maniera che inculca loro il governo: se il nostro sindaco dice alle persone che siete un popolo di ladri inaffidabili vi odieranno, come se dicono che è stato un caso riguardante delle singole persone potrebbero scordarsi tutti della questione in pochi giorni. Non è un gran ché, lo so...ma è così che vanno le cose

spero di poter cambiare le cose. Infatti, è proprio per questo che sono qui

sei venuto per cambiare le cose...al villaggio Banga? Immagino che sei qui per parlare con Lisa. Beh...auguri

Syd guardò l'altro un po' confuso.

auguri per cosa? Non sarà arrivata anche lei a vedermi sotto una cattiva luce

anche?

andiamo Misai, non facciamo i finti tonti: da quando sono arrivato qui la gente non fa che fissarmi e ti assicuro che non lo sta facendo nello stesso modo di sempre. Non bisogna essere un detective per capire che non vedono l'ora che me ne vada...e anche tu non vedi l'ora, non è vero?

...

come vuoi, io vado a parlare con Lisa

non so quanto ti convenga adesso

perché non te ne torni a lavorare in miniera, Misai?

ho capito, tanti auguri...

Syd si avviò verso la porta dell'ufficio di Lisa, per poi fermarsi davanti ad esso mentre le persone continuavano ad osservarlo da ogni angolo di quell'intruglio di casette fluttuanti.

"è dalla riunione a Vendecentre che non la rivedo. Non è passato così tanto tempo...le sarà bastato comunque per far nascere dentro di lei un'opinione così cattiva di me?"

Scacciò via quei pensieri, cercando di rimanere positivo.

"no, impossibile. Io e lei abbiamo sempre unito le forze nei momenti di difficoltà: da quando i nostri governi hanno stretto un patto di alleanza io e lei abbiamo sempre eseguito i nostri ruoli alla perfezione, mantenendo i nervi saldi anche negli ultimi anni in balia di montagne di cadaveri da ritrovare. In tutto questo siamo rimasti sempre...degli ottimi amici"

Prese un respiro profondo e bussò alla porta.

\- Knock knock -

Nessuna risposta.

\- Knock knock - Lisa, sono Syd. Dovrei parlarti di una cosa di vitale importanza

Il silenzio fu l'unica cosa che rispose alle attenzioni di Syd

"questo non ha senso. Se Misai ha reagito in quel modo vuol dire che Lisa è in casa, non c'è altra spiegazione. Beh, in questi casi..."

Aprì leggermente la porta per fare capolino: la stanza era illuminata solo da un paio di candele e, per chi veniva da fuori, ci sarebbe voluto un po' di tempo per far abituare gli occhi a quella scarsa luminosità di quello strano ufficio.

Syd fece un paio di passi avanti e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

Dopo due secondi di silenzio, notò la sagoma della donna muoversi all'improvviso.

CRASH

Vide la bottiglia lanciata da Lisa schiantarsi contro il muro a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa per poi esplodere in mille schegge di vetro.

Era stata una questione di pochi attimi e l'uomo si chiese come avesse fatto a cavarsela senza neanche un graffio.

Si aggiustò comunque i capelli bianchi e arruffati, sintomo evidente di stress.

Era andato dalla carica più importante del villaggio Banga per chiarire sugli ultimi avvenimenti che avevano invaso i giornali e i programmi in televisivi, per ricevere in cambio un caloroso benvenuto, con tanto di lancio di bottiglia da parte della donna.

In quei pochi attimi di follia, l'uomo finalmente la vide nelle sue attuali condizioni

IDIOTI! COME AVETE POTUTO FARVI ACCADERE UNA COSA DEL GENERE SOTTO IL NASO?!

Lisa gridava in preda ad un attacco di rabbia incontrollabile, bevendo un sorso del Whisky che gli era rimasto nel bicchiere ancora integro tra un insulto e l'altro.

Era palesemente ubriaca, e Syd lo aveva capito, oltre che dalla difficoltà a camminare della signora, dal fatto che la bottiglia che si era appena polverizzata vicino a lui era completamente vuota.

Lisa...noi non potevamo evitarlo...

NON È VERO...SIETE SOLO DEI LADRI SCHIFOSI!

non lo sapevamo! Se fossimo stati consapevoli di quello che stava accadendo avremmo fatto il possibile per fermare tutto questo!

NON CE L'AVETE FATTA PERCHÉ SIETE DEGLI INCOMPETENTI!

se il sindaco avesse fatto davvero un accordo segreto che consisteva nel prosciugarvi le scorte dell'unico carburante che mantiene sospesa tutta Jirga Para Lhao io e il mio team lo avremmo scoperto, non ti pare?! O la tua fiducia nei nostri confronti se ne è andata del tutto senza preavviso?!

La donna lo guardò furibonda e inclinò la testa all'indietro per poi bere tutto di un fiato il contenuto del bicchiere. Dopo essersi asciugata la bocca con la manica del suo vestito, lanciò anche quello in direzione dell'amico in maniera del tutto scoordinata.

Syd si spostò appena di un metro...

CRASH.

Guardò il punto in cui era stato fino a un secondo prima per poi vedere la carcassa del povero calice fracassata al suolo, come lo era del resto il morale di Lisa.

"se continua così, oltre che a dei bicchieri nuovi, avrà bisogno di un nuovo fegato" pensò il giovane continuando ad osservare il cadavere di vetro per qualche attimo.

Lisa provò ad aggiustarsi i capelli in maniera maldestra per poi iniziare a parlare di nuovo.

AVETE IDEA DI COSA SIA SUCCESSO DALLE NOSTRE PARTI?! C'È STATO L'INFERNO

mi assento qualche giorno per indagare su cosa è appena successo tra i ranghi più alti della mia città e ti riduci in questo modo?! Andiamo Lisa...sei meglio di così...sono quasi le nove di mattina e ti scoli una bottiglia di Whiskey?! E comunque no, non ho la minima idea di cosa sia successo dalle vostre parti, anche perché tutta jirga Para Lhao ci sta chiudendo praticamente tutte le vie di comunicazione

E FANNO BENE! NON SIA MAI CHE CAUSIATE ALTRI DISASTRI!

adesso basta Lisa! Smettila di bere e spiegami cosa accidenti sta succedendo! Non sono stato a divertirmi, cosa credi? Che fossi venuti qui per prenderti in giro? volevo sapere se sapevate qualcosa e dopo aver chiuso i battenti alla nostra città pretendi anche che sappia cosa cavolo vi è accaduto?!

Syd non era un uomo aggressivo, ma quelle poche volte in cui iniziava a farsi sentire poteva intimorire le persone attorno a sé tanto quanto Lisa.

Ma lei non era una qualunque, ed è proprio per questo che, in certe situazioni, era necessario ricorrere agli "armamenti pesanti".

STANNO INIZIANDO A GIRARE LE LEGGI RAZZIALI, IMBECILLE! PRESTO QUALUNQUE PERSONA PROVENIENTE DA HEKSEVILLE VERRÀ SCORTATA FUORI DA JIRGA PARA LHAO E NESSUN STRANIERO POTRÀ ENTRARE DA NOI COME NESSUN NOSTRO CITTADINO POTRÀ VENIRE DA VOI! È FINITA! LA GENTE STA IMPAZZENDO E AGGREDISCE CHIUNQUE PROVENGA DAI VOSTRI QUARTERI...o chi ha avuto a che fare con loro...

Per un attimo, il fuoco ardente dentro Lisa cessò di ardere e Syd, non sapendo cosa rispondere a tutte queste notizie allucinanti appena ricevute, non provò nemmeno a rispondere.

Vedendo la reazione dell'uomo, Lisa si riaccese come un vulcano che sta per eruttare.

NON RESTARTENE LÌ IMPALATO A GUARDARMI COME UN IDIOTA! DEGLI INFAMI SE LA SONO PRESA ANCHE CON CECIE GRAZIE ALLE VOSTRE "IMPRESE AZIENDALI"

Cecie?! che le hanno fatto?

NON LE DANNO TREGUA TUTTO IL GIORNO...TUTTI I GIORNI! LA STANNO DISCRIMINANDO COME SE ANCHE LEI FOSSE COLPEVOLE! NON POSSO ESSERE NEMMENO LÌ PER PORTEGGERLA PERCHÉ...MI STANNO TUTTI ADDOSSO!

Lisa, non puoi incolparmi di tutto questo! Io e i miei ragazzi abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio! È ovvio che siamo stati fregati! Qui c'è qualcosa molto più grande di noi che ci sta prendendo entrambi per il culo! Quindi smettila di frignare e cerchiamo di capire qualcosa di più su questo casino! E poi credo fermamente nel fatto che Ciecie se la possa cavare, non è più una bambina! Se non puoi essere lì per lei durante questi momenti difficili è perché sei nei guai fino al collo quanto lei, questo lo capirà! È una ragazza molto intelligente, perché hai ancora questa paura maniacale nei suoi confronti? E poi non voglio che vengano messe in mezzo altre persone per questa cosa!

NON DIRMI QUELLO CHE DEVO FARE!

Hai ancora paura di perderla come è successo con tua figlia, Lisa? , rispose Syd abbandonando quel tono duro dando spazio ad uno più calmo e serio allo stesso tempo.

Il silenzio piombò nella stanza: Syd sapeva benissimo che Lisa aveva perso il marito e la figlia a causa di una tempesta gravitazionale. Cecie arrivò dopo, ritrovata proprio dalla donna, la quale la allevò con lo stesso amore che aveva avuto in precedenza per la figlia.

Tuttavia, Lisa aveva continuato ad essere dura con la ragazza per molto tempo proprio a causa della paura interiore di perdere ancora una volta la sua bambina. Sembrava una dura, ma in realtà era tutto un sintomo della sua sofferenza interiore.

Quello che Syd aveva premuto era un tasto dolente, ma era stato necessario per far capire alla persona che aveva davanti che farsi tormentare per sempre dai fantasmi del passato avrebbe fatto del male sia a lei che alla stessa Cecie che tanto amava.

Sì, era necessario...ma l'uomo sapeva anche che certe parole l'avrebbero ferita a morte.

Lisa non parlò neanche più: allungò un braccio per dare uno schiaffo a Syd con tutta la forza che aveva.

Lui non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di parare il colpo: la signora era così ubriaca che inciampò da sola per poi aggrapparsi all'unica persona vicina a lei, la quale la afferrò prontamente.

L'uomo se la trovò improvvisamente tra le braccia in una posizione tale che sembrava che stesse cercando di tenere qualcuno che stava per cascare giù da un dirupo.

Lei lo guardava con gli occhi lucidi, cercando di scandire le parole.

S-Syd...lo sai...non...dev-vi

Lui la guardò impietosito.

Lisa...ci siamo dati supporto anche quando il mondo stava per finire...

Questa lo guardò sorridendo.

g-fià...tu eri su quel...nevi gigante...eri c-così...forte...

Syd la guardò negli occhi a pochi centimetri di distanza, invaso dal misto creato dall'odore di Lisa mescolato a quello dell'alcol.

hai perso davvero la fiducia in me? chiese con lo sguardo triste.

scusa...ero impazzita...ultimamente sono così...

stressata?

No...triste rispose lei con gli occhi lucidi.

Lui la tirò su, per poi mettere entrambe le mani sulle sue guance.

Lisa, io mi fido di te: ti affiderei la mia stessa vita, è chiaro?

La signora lo guardò un po' sorpresa con gli occhi che ancora luccicavano, rispondendo solo con il suo silenzio.

ti assicuro che non c'entro niente con le schifezze che sono accadute negli ultimi tempi...ti chiedo solo di credere in me

Syd...

...

io credo in te. sono...solo..sconvolta dall'ultimo periodo: non è facile s-sopportare l-le situazioni in cui tutti ti puntano il dito e...dicono c-che hai fatto solo del male a tutta la città. Pensavo di esserci abituata...dato il mio passato da reclusa della tribù dei Lhao ma...mi sbagliavo...fa ancora t-tanto male

mi dispiace tanto Lisa, ti prometto che starò al tuo fianco rispose Syd sorridendo.

dopo...tutto quello...che ti ho detto? chiese lei ancora in balia dell'alcol.

si...

perché?

Con ancora le mani sul suo volto, Syd le baciò la fronte sotto lo sguardo sorpreso dell'altra.

perché non posso vedere le persone puntare il dito contro una persona come te...ne hai già avuti fin troppi nella tua vita

Entrambi si persero in un abbraccio dove ambedue liberavano lo stress accumulato nel tempo.

Lisa non era abituata al contatto umano: solitamente, una donna come lei era in grado di intimorire perfino uno come Misai. Adesso però, era coinvolta in un abbraccio in completa intimità con qualcuno che la stava aiutando, con la mente che, intanto, ballava il valzer con il whisky che aveva appena bevuto.

Tornarono entrambi a guardarsi: lui coi capelli arruffati e il sorriso sulla bocca e lei con gli occhi lucidi e uno sguardo che sprizzava gratitudine da tutti i pori.

ehi Lisa

si? chiese lei ricambiando il sorriso

che ne dici se adesso ti stendi un po' su questo divanetto e ti riposi un po'? torneremo a parlare quando ti sarai ripresa. Adesso sarà meglio che ti lasci da sola a riposare

Syd...aspetta

si? ...

potresti rimanere fino a quando non mi addormento?

va bene, però dovrai pagare al posto mio la mia prossima multa

in che...senso?

con l'odore che hai addosso e l'aria che ho respirato in questi ultimi minuti, penso che potrebbero arrestarmi per guida in stato di ebrezza se provo a guidare tra poco rispose lui facendo l'occhiolino.

Lisa lo colpì dolcemente con un pugno amichevole per poi accasciarsi sul divano.

Nei giorni seguenti, eventi sempre meno piacevoli accaddero a coloro che erano nati tra le parti di Hekseville e che si trovavano a Jirga Para Lhao. in solo sette giorni, la maggior parte delle persone che si erano trasferite laggiù, si trovarono infatti in condizioni tali da farle partire per tornare nella propria terra d'origine. Nei tre tre giorni successivi, malgrado gli sforzi di Lisa a convincere le maggiori cariche della città, vennero imposte quelle che erano state chiamate "leggi di isolamento":

1) Nessun abitante di Hekseville può trovarsi o entrare a Jirga Para Lhao

2) Gli attuali rapporti/ collaborazioni dal punto di vista commerciale e/o militare tra le due città sono annullati e non possono esserne formati di nuovi

3) Nessun abitante di Jirga Phara Lhao può recarsi ad Hekseville

4) Chiunque infranga le precedenti regole verrà sottoposto agli arresti e subirà una pena proporzionale alla gravità delle azioni commesse.

Adesso, Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao erano equivalenti a due sconosciuti che si guardano da lontano.

PARTE DUE: CAOS

_Auldnoir, stazione di rilevamento di tempeste gravitazionali, una settimana dopo l'imposizione delle leggi di isolamento._

La notizia fece scalpore: a causa di uno scandalo avvenuto tra le file alte della città, l'altro agglomerato urbano aveva interrotto ogni contatto con Hekseville, a tal punto che, se al posto di Jirga Para Lhao ci fosse stato lo stesso vuoto che c'era nello stesso punto alcuni anni prima, non ci sarebbe stata più differenza: l'altra metropoli volante si vedeva solo con gli occhi esattamente come si vede un miraggio nel deserto senza che si possa toccare con mani.

*notizie delle ultime ore, il sindaco della nostra città è stato messo agli arresti domiciliari a causa dell'attuale processo dovuto alle accuse poste alla sua persona: innesco a crisi politica su larga scala*

ma tu guarda, dove andremo a finire? Ehi Chase, hai sentito che roba?

mmm? Si Ben, ho sentito...

che c'è? Non ti importa di quello che sta accadendo?

io sono sempre vissuto ad Hekseville. Quando Jirga Para Lhao si stanziò vicino a noi fui uno dei pochi che non si esaltò. Non ho mai sentito l'interesse per i viaggi e non ho mai visitato quei posti di cui si parla tanto nei telegiornali

I due erano lavoratori alla centrale che un tempo rilevava le tempeste gravitazionali. Ovviamente, nessuna strumentazione ne aveva rivelate di nuove da quando Kat aveva fermato quella gigante che saliva verso Hekseville dalle profondità del pilastro del mondo. Di conseguenza, chiunque lavorasse lì, non faceva altro che mantenere ben pulito il posto e guidare gli studenti all'interno della struttura durante le gite scolastiche che di tanto in tanto erano organizzate proprio in quel luogo.

Entrambi erano sulla settantina. Ben era quello che si interessava sempre a quello che succedeva nel mondo, mentre Chase sembrava uno che a poco a poco si stava arrendendo alla sempre maggiore età, disinteressandosi sempre di più alle vicende di quello che lui chiamava "il mondo esterno", ovvero, tutto quello che stava al di Fuori di Hekseville.

Durante le loro noiose ore di lavoro, i due addetti rimasti ad occuparsi del settore principale cercavano un po' di svago facendo risuonare la radio portatile di Ben in quel silenzio fatto di una noia abbastanza densa da poterla acciuffare con le mani.

Ben era preoccupato per quello che l'apparecchio elettronico aveva appena annunciato.

Del resto, le ultime vicende gli ricordavano ogni volta che sua figlia, sposata col gestore di un negozio di Lei Colmosna, era dovuta scappare dalla propria casa nell'arco di pochi giorni a causa delle nuove leggi appena applicate, con la promessa da parte sua e di suo marito che si sarebbero rivisti il prima possibile.

ehi Ben, a proposito, come sta tua figlia?

non molto bene...è dura vedere la propria bambina tornare a casa da te perché l'hanno fatta fuggire da casa propria da un giorno a un altro...

mi dispiace tanto Ben...

tranquillo, sono sicuro che le cose si risolveranno

* beep – beep *

Entrambi si voltarono.

Chase, hai sentito?

si...

guardiamo il monitor principale 

subito...

Chase premette un tasto vicino allo schermo dove si poteva vedere tutti i macchinari dei vari reparti della palazzina e le loro condizioni.

I due videro una lucetta rossa che lampeggiava.

ehi Chase, guarda un po'...il sensore numero 72 ha la luce rossa, che ne pensi? 

mi sembra strano, non abbiamo una luce rossa da un bel po' di tempo. che sia un guasto?

lavoro qui da trent'anni e in tutto questo tempo, per quanto questi affari possano essere vecchi, non mi hanno mai deluso

quindi...pensi che...

penso che andrò a dare un'occhiata

d'accordo, io ti aspetto qui

L'uomo alzò il cappello, aggiustò quei pochi capelli rimasti sulla sua testa e si avviò verso il settore della macchina numero 72.

Arrivò all'ascensore e premette il tasto che lo avrebbe portato al terzo livello sotto al pian terreno.

Mentre scendeva sottoterra, l'uomo pensava a sua figlia.

"ah, cara la mia bambina...che mondo strano quello in cui viviamo: il giorno prima sei sposata, il giorno dopo ti vietano di amare l'uomo della tua vita e ti costringono con la forza a tornare qui...il luogo dove sei nata"

* ding *

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e Ben si ritrovò davanti ad un corridoio lungo e stretto.

Era tutto cemento, con delle lampade completamente scoperte attaccate in fila sul soffitto la cui luce ogni tanto sfarfallava, come fossero lucciole durante i loro ultimi minuti di vita.

L'addetto si addentrò il quel labirinto di cunicoli mentre si lasciava scorrere i cartelli a destra e a manca senza neanche degnarli di uno sguardo: ormai quel posto lo conosceva a memoria e sapeva bene che se qualcuno fosse entrato in quel luogo senza conoscerlo a memoria sarebbe stato destinato a perdersi nel novanta per cento dei casi.

"forse stavolta è davvero un guasto: qua sotto è molto umido e questi affari stanno qui da un sacco di tempo "

Quando arrivò finalmente alla sala che doveva raggiungere si fermò per qualche secondo a guardarsi attorno.

La luminosità non era molta, ma riuscì comunque a vedere la luce rossa pulsante del macchinario numero 72.

Improvvisamente, un brivido lo percorse lungo la schiena: la lucetta di emergenza aveva illuminato una sorta di ombra distorta accanto all'apparecchiatura, per poi sparire nel buio creato dall'alternanza di accensione e spegnimento dell'indicatore luminoso.

Al riaccendersi della lampadina, l'ombra era sparita.

Ben stette qualche secondo immobile in mezzo alla sala, temendo il peggio per un attimo.

Dopo un minuto scarso, si rilassò.

"cavolo...la vecchiaia sta iniziando a farsi sentire. A volte la mente gioca brutti scherzi..."

Rise tra sé e sé mentre camminava verso quell'arnese per osservarlo più da vicino.

Aprì uno sportello che copriva tutta la parte davanti della macchina fatta eccezione per lo schermo che formava la parte superiore.

"mmm, a prima vista sembrerebbe tutto normale...sembra che questo aggeggio sia apposto "

Quando vide cosa stesse segnalando, gli vennero i brividi.

Cercò subito di chiamare il suo collega.

ehi Chase, sono Ben, mi senti?

* forte e chiaro Ben. Non so il motivo, ma malgrado tu sia parecchi metri sotto al pian terreno non ci sono interferenze *

rifletteremo su questa cosa più tardi, adesso devo dirti una cosa importante

* che cosa? *

sono davanti al macchinario numero 72: i componenti sembrano integri, eppure mi segnala l'arrivo di una tempesta gravitazionale

* sei serio? *

mai stato più serio Chase...

* quante sono le probabilità che si tratti effettivamente di un guasto? *

poche. In ogni caso è un bel problema: se non diamo l'allarme e la tempesta è reale potrebbero morire delle persone...se diamo l'allarme e la tempesta non esiste verremo accusati di procurato allarme

* Ben, tu sei il migliore sulla piazza e mi fido di te. secondo te quel coso sta funzionando? *

sì Chase...

* va bene, vado ad avvertire le autorità... *

_Auldnoir, casa-tubo, pochi minuti più tardi._

Era il primo pomeriggio di una calda giornata, e le due eroine della città se ne stavano beatamente a chiacchierare nella propria abitazione.

Erano passati vari giorni da quella volta in cui Raven aveva avvistato Diva all'ospedale. Tuttavia, i casi di persone scomparse erano lievemente diminuiti.

In quel momento Kat se ne stava con un giornale in mano, cercando di ricavare qualche informazione sulla buffa città che chiamava casa.

_\- stasera, al canale numero cinque della rete televisiva di Hekseville, verrà intervistata Cloe, l'eroina della città che ha provato a resistere il più possibile alle leggi di isolamento pur di restare a fianco al proprio marito, non perdetevi la trasmissione! –_

ehi Raven, guarda qui! Certo che ci vuole un gran coraggio!

lo penso anch'io... ci vuole determinazione...

ancora non posso credere di non poter vedere Lisa e gli altri a Jirga Para Lhao! ammetto che adesso che non posso vederli sento già la loro mancanza

è dura, non è vero?

perché a te non mancano?

certo che mi mancano

allora la nostra Raven ha dei sentimenti , disse Kat mentre faceva l'occhiolino.

pff...perché non pensiamo alle cose serie invece? Che cosa mangiamo per il pranzo?

cavolo, hai ragione! Ero così impegnata a leggere che non mi sono accorta che era ora di pranzo! E adesso che me lo stai dicendo sto iniziando a morire di fame!

suscettibile, non è vero?

può darsi. In ogni caso ho saputo che hanno aperto un nuovo ristorantino all'aperto nei quartieri vicino alla fabbrica. Che dici, ci andiamo?

fanno la carne?

l'altro giorno ci sono sfrecciata accanto durante la nostra ronda diurna e ho visto un signore che stava mangiando una grossa bistecca

... ... ...

che ti prende? È tutto ok?

quando hai detto che partiamo?

tu e la tua fissazione per il cibo...

guarda che anche tu non scherzi

comunque partiamo adesso

d'accordo. Xii! Forza ci muovia-

* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *

Il rumore echeggiò ovunque con un volume quasi assordante.

Kat...questo è

si, lo riconosco

* ATTENZIONE, RIVELATA TEMPESTA GRAVITAZIONALE NELLA PARTE CENTRALE DI AULDNOIR, EVACUARE SUBITO LA ZONA APPENA CITATA. RIPETIAMO, RIVELATA TEMPESTA GRAVITAZIONALE NELLA PARTE CENTRALE DI AULDNOIR, EVACUARE IMMEDIATAMENTE *

Per le due ragazze fu davvero strano risentire dopo tutto quel tempo quell'allarme e, per qualche attimo, Kat si preoccupò pensando che gli sforzi che aveva fatto per far sì che il male gigante sotto la loro città se ne andasse fossero stati inutili.

Raven, cosa pensi possa essere?  
non lo so Kat, mi sembra già strano che suoni l'allarme dopo quello che hai fatto anni fa. Per quanto possiamo saperne potrebbe essere di tutto: da un nevi gigante scappato dalle dimensioni dove stanno le miniere a una vera tempesta gravitazionale

in ogni caso dobbiamo andare a vedere, delle persone potrebbero farsi male o peggio!

che stiamo aspettando allora?

all'altoparlante dicevano che si trattava della parte nord, è dive sta la fontana

forza, muoviamoci

Entrambe richiamarono Dusty e Xii, i quali attivarono istantaneamente i poteri delle due shifter che sfrecciarono come missili verso il monumento.

Mentre volavano, vedevano gli abitanti invocare aiuto e scappare il più velocemente possibile in direzione opposta a quella del luogo.

Questo fece ricordare alle due i vecchi tempi, quando i nemici erano dei nevi e Gade e Cynea erano ancora vivi.

Continuarono a fendere l'aria come dei Jet fino a quando arrivarono al luogo destinato all'evacuazione immediata.

Osservarono dall'alto la zona:

Nessuna tempesta gravitazionale...

Nessun nevi...

Tuttavia, un'ombra gigantesca che sovrastava l'intero luogo fece in modo che Kat e Raven non potessero evitare di alzare gli occhi al cielo.

Entrambe urlarono di stupore.

Lassù, in quel cielo color ambra che avvolgeva costantemente Auldnoir durante le ore diurne, qualcosa di gigantesco stava fluttuando: una gigantesca aeronave di colore blu e bianco.

Kat, dimmi che stai vedendo quello che vedo io...

purtroppo lo vedo pure io...

Era una sorta di enorme piattaforma di forma rettangolare, con quattro parti più sottili che si ergevano ai lati come zampe, dalle quali, sbucavano quelli che dovevano essere i motori.

Kat diede uno sguardo a quest'ultimi: dei giganteschi reattori dai quali sembrava fuoriuscire una strana luce violastra.

Il rumore che facevano tuttavia era assordante. Non c'era da stupirsi: quel vascello superava in grandezza perfino la Bismalia, solo che a differenza di quest'ultima che stava sempre alla stessa quota di crociera, quel mezzo si stava abbassando sempre di più.

Kat, quell'affare è enorme! Penso che sia stato lui a causare l'allarme gridava Raven per farsi sentire, puntando il dito verso la fonte delle loro attenzioni

in effetti a giro non vedo nient'altro che possa aver causato il segnale di evacuazione. Un momento...se quella nave è stata scambiata per una tempesta gravitazionale...

...vuol dire che in qualche modo deve funzionare con qualcosa che distorce la gravità

le luci dei suoi motori sono viola, sembra...

sì Kat, sembra che funzioni più o meno come i motori posti sotto ai quartieri di Jirga Para Lhao

Entrambe ormai, per sentirsi, erano costrette a urlare e alo stesso momento la fortezza volante si avvicinava sempre di più.

Kat e Raven stettero a guardare incredule quell'oggetto misterioso che avanzava verso di loro.

Raven, dici che quel mezzo provenga proprio da li?

non lo so. Arriverebbero davvero a una guerra?

spero di no...

Dopo poco meno di un paio di minuti, la gigantesca nave ai fermò alcune decine di metri sopra la piazza della fontana, facendo godere ai passanti uno spettacolo che si estendeva a perdita d'occhio, a tal punto che pareva squarciasse il cielo a metà.

Kat, la gente lo ha scambiato per una tempesta gravitazionale! L'esercito non arriverà mai in tempo!

lo so...mi sa che per adesso, qualunque cosa succeda, dovremo cavarcela da soli

Passò un minuto nel quale regnò il silenzio più assoluto

In quel lasso di tempo, le due shifter ebbero l'occasione di ammirare il piccolo spazio dove la fontana gettava ancora acqua, senza che nessuno fosse lì per ammirare o spettacolo.

Improvvisamente, le due sentirono uno strano rumore.

Tornarono a guardare l'aeronave per vedere cosa stesse succedendo.

Dalla pancia di quel mostro uscì un cannone grosso almeno il doppio di quello della Bismalia. Intorno ad esso, tre anelli fluttuavano vicino alla cima.

Raven!

Quella se ne stava lì a guardare imbambolata, come se fosse convinta di star solo facendo un brutto sogno.

La gigantesca arma da fuoco iniziò a ruotare per circa un quarto di giro.

Raven!

Quella si riprese dal suo stato di trans, riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo incredulo da quello spettacolo incredibile per poi posarlo sull'amica.

dobbiamo fermare quell'affare! continuò Kat.

La shifter dai capelli corvini vide l'obice fermarsi. Subito dopo, uno dei tre anelli iniziò a brillare.

Nello stesso momento, notò due figure avvicinarsi a loro a grande velocità

Yunica, Permet! Siete qui! Quella nave volante sta per aprire il fuoco!

Yunica aprì la visiera del suo casco.

va bene Raven, noi proviamo a fermarlo voi copriteci le spalle nel caso in c-

Dal pezzo d'artiglieria sfrecciò una palla luminosa che colpì in pieno il laboratorio di ricerca di Auldnoir.

Per un attimo, ci fu un silenzio assoluto durante il quale una luce potentissima abbagliò le quattro.

Subito dopo, un fragore assordante fu accompagnato da un'onda d'urto che allontanò le ragazze di alcune decine di metri, scaraventandole verso l'alto.

Quando ristabilizzarono la loro posizione a mezz'aria, rimasero tutte ad osservare incredule ciò che avevano davanti: l'intero laboratorio e il quartiere attorno ad esso non c'era più e, al suo posto, era rimasto solo un suolo completamente raso al suolo dove non si vedevano più neanche le macerie degli edifici che fino a qualche secondo fa si trovavano proprio in quel punto.

Yunica, dopo qualche secondo di shock, si girò verso la sua collega.

lumaca marina, l'esercito regolare è arrivato qui. Non ce la faremo mai...nemmeno a fianco ai soldati e alle shifter. Devi contattarli subito

vespa marina, l'onda d'urto ha rotto la ricetrasmittente

allora vai di persona e avvisali, non abbiamo molto tempo

non posso lasciarti qui da sola

lumaca marina, è un ordine

ma...

Permet, per favore...

tranquilla, ci siamo noi con lei le disse Kat per incoraggiarla

d'accordo, vado a chiamare i rinforzi

Riaccese i motori del suo aliante e partì a tutta velocità.

I soldati, inizialmente incoraggiati dalla presenza delle eroine della città e dei membri delle forze speciali, erano adesso spaventati dalla potenza della corazzata gigante.

Erano tutti sconvolti, perfino Yunica, una delle più grandi soldatesse mai viste, sembrava dubbiosa sul da farsi.

Tutti quanti avevano appena visto decine di edifici sparire nel nulla.

Il segnale di evacuazione era arrivato alcuni minuti prima di quell'evento, ma nessuno poteva essere certo di quante persone fossero scappate in tempo.

Ci furono cinque minuti di silenzio in cui i generali presenti sul posto e le forze militari stettero a fissare la scena.

A un certo punto, le due shifter sentirono chiamare i propri nomi.

Kat! Raven!

Quando si voltarono, videro Syd a bordo del proprio mezzo volante far oro un cenno con la mano.

Syd, fortuna che ci sei anche tu! gridò Kat.

anche per me è un piacere vedere anche voi qui

dobbiamo far attenzione, quel cannone potrebbe far di nuovo fuoco da un momento all'altro! aggiunse Raven.

Non fece in tempo a finire quella frase che una voce echeggiò per tutta Auldnoir.

_PARTE TRE: L'ANGELO CADUTO._

_Auldnoir, ubicazione sconosciuta, alcuni minuti prima della cannonata._

_L'allarme era stato sentito in ogni angolo di Hekseville grazie all'avviso innescato da Ben e Chase._

_Davanti all'evento catastrofico che stava avvenendo in quel momento ad Auldnoir, Jirga Para Lhao era ovviamente rimasta indifferente al tutto a causa degli eventi a livello politico che erano proprio avvenuti alcune settimane prima. Nemmeno Lisa era riuscita a far cambiare idea alle autorità._

_Tutti avevano sentito l'allarme e puntualmente gli abitanti (e non) della zona centrale avevano cercato di fuggire al meglio che potevano._

_Tra tutte le persone che però correvano per allontanarsi dal pericolo, qualcuno cercava di andare a vedere cosa avesse scatenato il panico a tutta quella gente, cercando di non farsi notare._

_La persona in questione era capitata per puro caso nel posto giusto al momento giusto: era arrivata davanti al macchinario di rilevamento numero 72 esattamente nell'arco di tempo in cui stava segnalato l'avvicinamento di una tempesta gravitazionale nella parte centrale di Auldnoir._

_Per un attimo, c'era stato il rischio di essere scoperti proprio da uno dei due tizi che lavoravano alla stazione di rilevamento di tali tempeste. Tuttavia, era tutto andato liscio come l'olio._

_E chi poteva esser stato nel punto giusto, se non la macchina assassina migliore che si fosse mai vista?_

_Infatti, si trovava proprio lì: nei dintorni del futuro epicentro di un evento che non aveva mai avuto occasione di vedere._

_Avanzava da un tetto a un altro malgrado fosse ancora giorno: del resto, chi si sarebbe preoccupato della sua presenza davanti a una tempesta gravitazionale?_

_Non ne aveva mai vista una di persona, ma aveva avuto l'arguzia di informarsi a modo sulle cose che distinguevano di più Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao dal suo luogo di origine._

_"non si è mai presentata l'occasione di vedere una tempesta gravitazionale. Considerando il bloccaggio permanente del tifone gravitazionale gigante al di sotto della civiltà da parte della shifter, questo evento è da considerarsi un'anomalia..."_

_Osservava la gente che urlava e correva, qualche persona nel panico e un paio di bambini che gridavano disperati alla ricerca della madre che avevano perso di vista durante la fuga._

_Man mano che si avvicinava alla sua destinazione, vide però alcuni soldati che avanzavano per le strade_

_"questi eventi devono essere parecchio pericolosi..."_

_Diva non aveva paura di quello che poteva vedere: la paura la poteva solo vedere negli altri._

_Finalmente, riuscì ad arrivare sopra uno degli edifici che si affacciavano sulla piazzetta della fontana._

_Si affacciò da uno dei tetti per vedere cosa potesse aver suscitato tutto quel caos in quella zona di Auldnoir, mentre la sua mente continuava a ricordare che, il tetto sul quale stava, era esattamente il luogo dal quale aveva ucciso lo sfortunato uomo che era caduto nella fontana dopo aver ricevuto un colpo di arma da fuoco alla testa._

_La prima cosa che saltò ai suoi occhi fu la gigantesca astronave con il cannone che sbucava dalla sua pancia._

_Rimase qualche secondo a osservare con attenzione i dettagli di quella mostruosità volante._

_Quando vide la luce viola proveniente dai motori e dalla bocca del cannone realizzò la verità che era nascosta tra gli ultimi eventi._

_Inoltre, capì che l'attacco di Cai era iniziato._

_"dunque, è questa la parte finale del piano di Cai. Era ovvio che Harald non me lo avrebbe mai detto..."_

_Vedeva le quattro ragazze librarsi a mezz'aria, due con i propri alianti a reazione e le altre attraverso i propri poteri gravitazionali, mentre parlavano davanti all'aeronave._

_"se restano lì un altro po', credo che potranno ringraziare il cielo di essere ancora in grado di raccontarlo in futuro"_

_Vide uno dei tre anelli del cannone illuminarsi._

_"quell'arma..."_

_Dopo poco, vide quello a cui avrebbero assistito tutti i presenti._

_Il colpo d'artiglieria fu così veloce che Diva dovette aspettare che il bagliore di luce sparisse prima di capire dove fosse andato a scagliarsi._

_Alcuni secondi dopo il calar della luce abbagliante, si girò infatti a destra e a sinistra per vedere quale fosse stato il luogo dell'impatto._

_Finalmente, il suo sguardo si fermo nel punto esatto in cui qualche secondo prima si trovava il laboratorio._

_Stette immobile ad osservare quello spettacolo inquietante per qualche attimo._

_Si alzò in piedi senza preoccuparsi che qualcuno potesse vedere la sua sagoma in cima al palazzo, dopodiché qualcosa nella sua testa scattò._

_La sua mente iniziò a calcolare cosa poteva essere successo alle persone che si trovavano nel luogo di studi scientifici in base alla loro posizione nell'edificio nel momento dell'impatto._

_No, non aveva cominciato a provare dispiacere per il prossimo, il suo ingegno stava facendo un calcolo molto importante._

_Qualche mese prima, infatti, Diva aveva creato un legame con Eve per far sì che lei ricreasse il siero che tanto era agognato dal sicario._

_Tuttavia, per arrivare al piano del suo laboratorio ci aveva messo un'eternità malgrado avesse superato senza difficoltà la sicurezza del posto._

_"l'avviso per l'evacuazione è sicuramente arrivato anche laggiù, ma considerando che si tratta di un vecchio edificio dove i trasporti da un piano a un altro non sono troppo efficienti e calcolando la distanza media che si può percorrere verso la superficie dal laboratorio di Eve nel tempo trascorso tra l'allarme e il colpo del cannone... "_

_"... ..."  
Diva smise improvvisamente di pensare, facendo sì che il corpo prendesse il sopravvento._

_Caricò il rampino e iniziò ad avanzare a tutta velocità verso l'ultimo posto dove aveva incontrato Eve._

_Dall'alto, non aveva visto nemmeno le macerie degli edifici che erano praticamente scomparsi._

_Tuttavia, voleva verificare da una distanza più ravvicinata quello che temeva._

_Passava da un tetto a un altro, correva a perdifiato e cercava allo stesso tempo di essere il più veloce possibile in modo da arrivare prima degli altri._

_Arrivò sul tetto dell'ultima casa rimasta in piedi prima dell'immensa distesa piatta che adesso sostituiva quello che era il quartiere dove era situato il laboratorio._

_"non ci sono neanche le macerie, e anche se fosse riuscita ad uscire dal suo posto di lavoro sarebbe riuscita al massimo a percorrere dieci metri. Qui c'è solo cenere...nessuno può essere sopravvissuto a un'esplosione del genere. È necessaria una soluzione..."_

_"..."_

_"... ..."_

_Si mise in ginocchio, facendo librare in aria un po' di polvere grigia all'impatto col terreno: aveva fatto in modo di essere introvabile, aveva messo in crisi le forze di polizia e l'esercito di due intere civiltà, aveva ucciso costantemente tre persone alla settimana, riuscendo a compiere uno dei lavori più imponenti che avesse mai fatto gli avevano affibbiato il nome "Diva", un file-name posto tra gli archivi più segreti delle polizie di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao...un nome che sarebbe diventato leggenda. A Diva però non interessava vivere nella leggenda, importava svolgere il suo lavoro. Infatti, il suo lavoro aveva continuato a fare fino a quando non iniziò a presentarsi il suo più grande imprevisto, ovvero il fattore che aveva messo un timer sulla sua testa._

_Grazie ad Eve, avrebbe potuto finalmente azzerare per sempre quel timer, consentendo alla persona più pericolosa che ci fosse di continuare ad uccidere per sempre._

_Adesso però, la scienziata era stata appena vaporizzata insieme a tutto il suo luogo di lavoro._

_Diva aveva assistito al suo annullamento totale: le dosi che erano rimaste erano appena sufficienti per poco più di una settimana e non c'era più nessuno che potesse trovare in tempo la formula per ricreare il fluido._

_Alzò lo sguardo al cielo, in balia della sensazione che per la prima volta colpiva quel corpo, siero in corpo o meno: la sensazione che prova una persona che non sa cosa fare._

_La sua psiche andò temporaneamente in tilt. Era la prima volta che non poteva trovare la soluzione ad un quesito. Di solito risolveva le questioni in qualche attimo grazie alla genialità che aveva sempre contraddistinto quel soggetto. Adesso però, sarebbe potuta passare anche un'eternità, ma a quella situazione non c'era una soluzione: la sua intera carriera sarebbe terminata a causa di un evento randomico...un'imponente fortezza volante caduta dal cielo._

_Un rumore attirò la sua attenzione. Diva vide passare davanti ai suoi occhi il velivolo di Syd che si avvicinava al luogo da dove era partito il colpo._

_Nella sua strana mente un'idea si accese. Non era una delle sue idee "convenzionali" ...era qualcosa di nuovo._

_Diva non era dalla parte di Cai, tantomeno da quella di Hekseville e delle sue Shifter. Tuttavia, adesso che il re bambino aveva rovinato anni dei suoi sforzi, avrebbe fatto in modo che anche i suoi andassero in fumo._

_E poi, quando aveva rapito Kat, le aveva detto che la fine della città non conveniva per nessuno dei due._

_Diva era sempre (e brutalmente) coerente con quello che diceva. Tuttavia, la sua giostra della morte si sarebbe fermata, quindi non avrebbe comunque avuto motivo di salvaguardare il desiderio di uccidere nei confronti del prossimo che viveva negli angoli più bui degli abitanti della città. Malgrado ciò, qualcosa spinse Diva a rimanere in maniera testarda nell'idea di dover aiutare a modo suo per far sì che Cai scomparisse per sempre._

_Si alzò in piedi e respirò profondamente, mentre una voce iniziò a echeggiare per tutta la città._

_"forse...col tempo che mi rimane...posso ancora fare qualcosa di buono..."_

PARTE QUATTRO: APOCALISSE.

* CITTADINI DI HEKSEVILLE. IO, RE CAI...SONO SCESO DALL'ALTO DEI CIELI PER DICHIARARE PER SEMPRE UNA FINE ALLA VOSTRA CIVILTÀ! QUELLO CHE AVETE APPENA VISTO È IL COLPO DEL CANNONE CHE SI TROVA SU QUESTA AERONAVE. DURANTE LA BORDATA, LA POTENZA DELLA MIA ARTIGLIERIA È STATA CARICATA ALLA MINIMA POTENZA. SE DOVESSI SPARARE UN COLPO CON TUTTA L'ENERGIA CHE HO A DISPOSIZIONE, TUTTA HEKSEVILLE VERREBBE RASA AL SUOLO *

Al suono di quella voce, Kat, Raven e Syd rimasero inorriditi.

Raven, Syd...riconoscete quella voce?

si...Cai... risposero gli altri due all'unisono.

Un pensiero sfrecciò per una frazione di secondo nella testa della shifter bionda.

"Diva aveva ragione... "

In quel momento, era tornata anche Permet assieme alle forze speciali che aveva richiamato sotto l'ordine di Yunica.

* AVETE SOLO UN MODO PER SALVARE LA VOSTRA CITTÀ. KAT, RAVEN, ADESSO MI RIVOLGO DIRETTAMENTE A VOI "GUARDIANE" DI HEKSEVILLE...SE VOLETE CHE LA VOSTRA GENTE VIVA E CHE NON VENGA RASO TUTTO AL SUOLO AVETE UNA SOLA SCELTA: CONSEGNATEVI A ME OPPURE IL CANNONE FARÀ FUOCO...E AVRETE SULLA COSCIENZA LA VITA DI TUTTI GLI ABITANTI CHE AVETE SEMPRE PROVATO A PROTEGGERE. SE RISPETTERETE GLI ACCORDI, L'ARMA DI CUI DISPONGO RIMARRÀ INATTIVA E LE PERSONE VIVRANNO. IN OGNI CASO, ORDINO A TUTTI I SOLDATI QUI PRESENTI DI RIPORRE LE PROPRIE ARMI E ARRENDERSI ALLE MIE TRUPPE. PROVATE A PORMI IN INGANNO, AD ATTACCARMI O A NON RISPETTARE I PATTI E STERMINERÒ TUTTI COLORO CHE HO PRESO IN OSTAGGIO PER POI TRASFORMARE IL VOSTRO MONDO IN CENERE! AVETE UN'ORA PER DECIDERE: LA CONSEGNA DELLE DUE SHIFTER O LA DISTRUZIONE DI HEKSEVILLE *

Quando la voce amplificata cessò, tutti e tre gli anelli attorno al cannone iniziarono a brillare, come se Cai volesse intimidire l'intera città.

E ci riuscì: l'intero plotone di soldati buttò le armi a terra e cadde nel panico.

Syd guardò le due ragazze.

"no..."  
Kat si girò verso di lui con lo sguardo serio.

Syd, io...

no Kat! non puoi consegnarti! Non sai nemmeno se rispetterà il suo stesso accordo! , cercò di spiegare disperatamente l'uomo.

lo so, ma non possiamo rischiare che muoiano altre persone...

Kat, aspetta! Deve esserci un altro modo!

Kat ha ragione, non possiamo rischiare. Forse riusciamo a guadagnare tempo aggiunse Raven.

ma non capite?! Cai potrebbe uccidervi! Io non voglio perdervi...

Kat si avvicinò all'uomo ancora seduto sulla sella della sua moto volante e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

Syd, amico mio...hai avuto la forza di lasciarmi andare qualche anno fa malgrado sapessi che quasi sicuramente non avrei più fatto ritorno. Tu sei forte e so per certo che mentre io e Raven affronteremo i nostri rischi tu troverai una soluzione. Sai che questa è la cosa giusta da fare...non c'è modo di fermare quell'affare, e poi dobbiamo per prima cosa pensare alla sicurezza della gente

io... e va bene. facciamo così , concluse Syd.

A causa delle inquietanti parole di Cai, tutti coloro che si trovavano in zona avevano osservato per tutto il tempo le due ragazze messe al centro dell'attenzione proprio grazie al patto che era appena stato proposto.

Le ragazze si guardarono l'un l'altra per poi iniziare a salire di quota sotto gli occhi di tutti i presenti, i quali avevano capito che le loro eroine avevano deciso di consegnarsi al tiranno pur di salvaguardare la vita dei cittadini.

Kat guardò l'aeronave per poi allargare le braccia.

Cai! Abbiamo deciso di consegnarci! Lascia stare i cittadini!

Passarono dieci secondi, dopo i quali gli altoparlanti del mezzo si riattivarono.

* E SIA! ADESSO VERRANNO CALATE LE MIE TRUPPE. LA VITA DEI CITTADINI VERRÀ RISPARMIATA, MA IL MIO ESERCITO VERRÀ A CONQUISTARE LA VOSTRA CITTÀ. DA ADESSO SIETE SOTTO IL MIO DOMINIO! IN OGNI CASO, UNA NAVETTA STA ARRIVANDO A PRELEVARVI...E RICORDO CHE SE QUALCUNO PROVA SOLO A SCHERZARE FACCIO SCOMPARIRE TUTTO! *

Yunica guardò Permet, cercando una sorta di intesa.

"maledizione! Se proviamo ad attaccare non rimarrà più niente da salvare...!" pensò la soldatessa bionda.

vespa marina, quali sono gli ordini? chiese Permet.

per adesso l'ordine è mantenere la posizione. Non possiamo fare niente: solo con quell'arma hanno una potenza di fuoco maggiore della nostra e non abbiamo la certezza del numero di soldati che hanno a bordo. Quella nave volante sembra una città. Una volta sono stata a visitare la Bismalia per motivi di studio e fidati...non era niente in confronto a questo. L'unica alternativa che abbiamo, almeno per adesso, è accontentare quello squilibrato

dici che dovremmo negoziare?

no, non si negozia con uno come lui...faremo semplicemente ciò che vuole

Subito dopo, una piccola navetta atterrò accanto alla fontana. Aveva un design particolare, con molte sfumature di azzurro e bianco, tipico della città di Eto. Se non si fosse trattata di un'invasione, la balena metallica volante e il piccolo mezzo di trasporto uscito da essa si sarebbero rivelate un'attrazione mozzafiato.

Quando il portellone posteriore della navetta si aprì, due guardie che pareva fossero alte due metri fecero qualche passo sulla rampa. Erano armate fino ai denti e una di esse, anche se solo Cai lo sapeva, era proprio Al, il tutore del tiranno.

i soldati di Hekseville guardarono la navetta per poi guardare il cannone gigante con tutti i tre anelli che continuavano a brillare come stelle. Yunica scese tra loro, incitandoli a non attaccare per nessun motivo.

Le shifter si presentarono alle due guardie reali, le quali le accolsero con degli sguardi seri e severi.

Al guardò Kat: se la immaginava un po' diversa da come la aveva descritta Cai.

Tuttavia, questo era un dettaglio irrilevante.

Alua, Raven. Sedetevi...Cai vi sta aspettando. Verrete condotte nelle vostre celle fino alla prossima decisione del re

Pensavo che il re Cai fosse venuto ad accoglierci di persona rispose Raven in maniera provocante.

Al la guardò con lo sguardo fermo.

vedi poco di scherzare, ragazzina. E vedete entrambe di non fare scherzetti coi vostri animaletti domestici o vi assicuro che Cai verrà a visitare due corpi morti , disse Al impugnando fortemente la sua lancia

Raven, lasciamo stare. Ormai è fatta...

va bene Kat, vediamo che succede

Syd intanto, aveva assistito a tutta la scena.

"merda! Adesso che Kat e Raven sono fuori gioco cosa faremo?! Le poche truppe che avevamo sono sotto scacco assieme a tutte le nostre forze. Il novanta per cento del nostro esercito non ha fatto in tempo a mobilitarsi e, anche se volessimo, alla minima mossa Cai ci farebbe saltare tutti in aria..."

* ADESSO MI RIVOLGO ALLE FORZE ARMATE DI QUESTA CITTÀ. IL MIO ESERCITO ADESSO VERRÀ FATTO SBARCARE. DA ADESSO LA CITTÀ SARÀ SOTTO IL MIO DOMINIO *

Appena gli altoparlanti si spensero di nuovo, decine di navette iniziarono a calare dalla grande nave madre. La maggior parte delle scialuppe di sbarco scesero proprio verso la piazza della fontana, ovvero il punto dove erano riusciti a convertire quei pochi soldati che era riuscita Hekseville a far mobilitare in quel lasso di tempo così minimo: Cai aveva fregato Hekseville spacciando il suo arrivo per una tempesta gravitazionale, facendo sì che arrivassero giusto le truppe necessarie per far fuori qualche Nevi per poi tenere permanentemente sotto scacco il resto dell'esercito.

La gente guardava terrorizzata lo sciame di aeronavi che pareva fossero moltissime locuste pronte a far razzia della loro terra.

Quando finalmente atterrarono, da queste sbarcarono una quantità abominevole di soldati.

A quel punto, Syd capì che non c'era più niente da fare.

_Nel resto della giornata, i soldati dell'esercito di Eto imprigionarono i soldati nemici, compresi Yunica, permet e il resto dei reparti speciali, nelle prigioni della loro stessa patria._

_Syd e il suo corpo di polizia fu risparmiato: non avrebbero potuto fare nulla contro il ricatto a forma di cannone che era puntato contro Hekseville..._

_Alla popolazione fu imposto un coprifuoco ed Eto iniziò così l'espansione del suo impero._

Al tornò alla sala di comando.

sire, tutto è andato come previsto...sono a bordo. Come da lei richiesto, sono state messe in cella lontane dai loro guardiani

bene, aspetterò alcuni giorni per far sì che la speranza evapori dai loro corpi, dopodiché farò quello che avrei dovuto fare molto tempo fa

PARTE CINQUE: UNA POSSIBILITÀ SU UN MILIONE.

_Casa di Syd, una settimana dopo l'inizio dell'invasione..._

* BEEP-BEEP...BEEP-BEEP *

\- click -

Syd aprì gli occhi.

Aveva spento la sveglia con un movimento che per lui era ormai naturale come respirare.

Silenzio...era quello a rimbombare nella sua stanza...

Si stropicciò gli occhi per riuscire a riprendersi un po' dal poco sonno che stava accumulando in quel periodo.

Era depresso e, ancor prima che stesse per finire un periodo difficile che stava vivendo, adesso la città che tanto amava e che aveva provato a difendere con le unghie e con i denti era stata conquistata dal tiranno che pochi anni prima aveva tentato di distruggere il mondo.

Adesso era lì sul letto senza una motivazione valida per alzarsi: da quando Cai aveva preso il dominio su Hekseville lui aveva perso il proprio impiego ed era stato fatto diventare un uomo senza scopo.

Non provava nemmeno a impostare la sveglia per un paio di ore più tardi. Preferiva lasciarla per quell'ora, nella vana speranza che un giorno si sarebbe svegliato presto in modo da presentarsi ancora una volta in orario per il lavoro che gli avevano portato via da poco.

Si alzò in piedi per poi girarsi verso la sua scrivania, contemplando tutti i fogli sparsi qua e là che lui stesso aveva scritto per ricordarsi tutti i fatti avvenuti durante le sue indagini sull'ultimo caso che stava seguendo.

pff, Diva...fino a una settimana fa eri la mia più grande ossessione. Adesso non posso neanche accedere ai dati che io stesso ho archiviato. Non mi è rimasto più nessuno...hanno preso tutti...

Ormai, in preda all'esasperazione, l'uomo aveva iniziato a parlare da solo. Non era più lo stesso ispettore di polizia pieno di buoni intenti e di forza di volontà che la gente aveva conosciuto: adesso era solo una carcassa vuota.

_ non hanno preso tutti...ci sono cose che neanche Eto può comprendere, tantomeno vedere... _

Il sangue si congelò nelle sue vene qualcuno, alle sei di mattina, aveva appena parlato alle sue spalle.

Provò a girarsi nella lentezza più assoluta e alzò la testa in preda alla paura più assoluta.

tu...qui... riuscì a malapena a pronunciare Syd.

Davanti a sé, poteva ammirare Diva in tutto il suo splendore che lo osservava senza muovere un muscolo mentre, i suoi strani rampini che tenevano attaccato il soggetto al soffitto, facevano sì che l'ex capo del dipartimento di polizia avesse davanti a sé una visione più simile ad un ragno meccanico che a un essere umano.

Un essere umano con un volto sostituito da un casco dotato di una maschera bianca priva di espressione, la stessa che aveva visto nei bassifondi di Pleajeune.

Il cuore gli batteva a mille e il cervello si era svegliato dal dormiveglia in pochi secondi.

"è forse giunta la mia ora? Diva è qui per togliermi di mezzo una volta per tutte?"

Dopo una frazione di secondo un dubbio lo scorse.

"no...non ha senso. Perché proprio ora?"  
con il volto completamente sudato per lo spavento, Syd raccolse tutto il suo coraggio e rivolse parola all'ultima persona al mondo con la quale avrebbe voluto parlare.

O forse, più che il coraggio, era la rassegnazione di chi non aveva più niente da perdere.

sei qui per uccidermi? Perché? Mi hai risparmiato per tutto questo tempo mentre ti davo la caccia e adesso che non posso più fare niente per fermarti mi togli di mezzo? Ho forse smesso di divertirti?

Diva lo guardò dritto negli occhi attraverso la sua visiera.

_ curioso, o hai un gran coraggio o non hai più paura di perdere qualcosa. tuttavia, non sono qui per ucciderti. E no...non ho mai provato piacere nel fuggire senza farti trovare neanche una traccia. Io faccio solo il mio lavoro...come facevi tu fino a poco fa... _

E ALLORA COSA VUOI? BRUTTO BASTARDO! MI HAI RESO LA VITA UN INFERNO E HAI AMMAZZATO CHAZ! HAI PERFINO RAPITO KAT...SE NON SEI QUI PER UCCIDERMI SARÒ IO AD AMMAZZARE TE FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!

Syd prese con un movimento fulmineo la pistola che teneva sotto il lenzuolo per poi puntarla contro quello che era stato il suo incubo peggiore per anni.

Diva non provò nemmeno a reagire: aspettò che l'uomo prendesse la mira contro la sua testa.

_ pensavi davvero che venissi qui senza prendere le mie precauzioni? Non è la prima volta che entro in casa tua. In ogni caso tu non sei così: da quando uccidi le persone? stai tradendo i tuoi stessi principi Sydney... _

Quelle parole non uscivano solo contorte a causa del distorsore della voce nel casco di Diva, ma rimbombavano continuamente nella sua testa.

NON PRONUNCIARE IL MIO NOME! LO HAI DETTO ANCHE TU...NON SONO PIÙ IL CAPOREPARTO DELLA POLIZIA, QUINDI NON HO PIÙ UNA MORALE DA SEGUIRE! ADESSO TI DO TRE SECONDI PER DARMI UN MOTIVO VALIDO PER NON FARTI SALTARE IN ARIA QUELLA STRAMALEDETTA TESTA!

_ è semplice: con le mie sole forze non posso impedire la supremazia permanente di Cai _

tu...cosa?!

_ hai ragione Syd: non avrebbe senso ucciderti...non ce l'ha mai avuto. La tua eliminazione non è mai rientrata nelle mie mansioni e, come avrai capito, il semplice fatto che tu mi cercassi per tutta Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao non ha mai fatto nascere in me l'intenzione di toglierti di mezzo. L'unico modo che avresti avuto per metterti in serio pericolo sarebbe stato trovare qualche pista che avrebbe portato anche nel modo più vago possibile dalle mie parti ma, come avrai intuito, non ci sei mai riuscito e non credo che ci saresti neanche mai arrivato vicino _

L'altro ringhiava mentre un miscuglio di rabbia e adrenalina scorreva incessantemente nelle sue arterie.

La sua mano, intanto, aveva iniziato a tremare assieme a tutta la pistola.

ALLORA DIMMI PERCHÉ CAZZO SEI IN CASA MIA!

_"se continua ad urlare a quest'ora prima o poi qualcuno si insospettirà. Con la situazione nella quale è caduta Hekseville in questi ultimi tempi è meglio non farsi notare"_

Diva, con uno scatto del braccio che pareva quasi troppo veloce per essere visto ad occhio nudo, disarmò di punto in bianco la mano tremante di Syd per poi spingere sul letto quest'ultimo e tappargli la bocca con la mano libera.

In pochi attimi, l'ex investigatore era bloccato sul suo giaciglio e, sopra di lui, c'era Diva...Diva e la sua maledettissima ed inquietante maschera così vicina che adesso la "fronte" di quest'ultima era a contatto sulla sua, senza parlare del fatto che la folle persona che lo aveva appena atterrato gli stava puntando alla testa la stessa pistola che lui stava usando qualche secondo prima per effettuare la minaccia.

_ ascoltami...come ti ho già detto la tua eliminazione non rientra nelle mie mansioni. Se adesso però continuerai a rischiare di attirare qualcuno nei dintorni con le tue urla da infante, ti assicuro che non rivedrai mai più la luce del sole, è chiaro? Annuisci se hai capito. Se collabori, ti lascerò parlare... _

L'altro annuì senza battere ciglio. Diva, come promesso, lasciò andare il poveraccio in modo che potesse muoversi liberamente.

L'abominio iniziò di nuovo a parlare con la sua voce distorta.

_ stammi a sentire, non mi rimane più molto tempo: se aspettiamo ancora non potrò più fare niente. io adesso sono la tua unica speranza per poter salvare le tue amiche e salvare la città...oltre che ad annullare le leggi di isolamento che impedisce ad Hekseville di entrar nuovamente in contatto con Jirga Para Lhao _

"non posso crederci, devo collaborare con questa feccia umana?" pensò Syd.

Qualcosa però attirò la sua attenzione.

un momento...le leggi di isolamento? Che cosa c'entra adesso? Ti ricordo che Hekseville è sotto attacco...perché non pensiamo alle priorità?!

_ esatto: Hekseville è sotto assedio e nessuno può contare su Jirga Para Lhao per contrastare l'invasione avviata da Cai. Ti sembra forse un caso? Secondo te il sindaco avrebbe veramente fatto un contratto con la Sparrow? _

aspetta...stai dicendo che...

_ sto dicendo che la Sparrow ha fatto in modo che il sindaco di Hekseville fosse accusato di uno scandalo proprio al fine di innescare le leggi di isolamento. Pensi che l'invasione sia iniziata meno di un mese dopo per motivi casuali? A questo punto è ovvio che la Sparrow era gestita da infiltrati di Cai che si erano immessi nella società in modo tale da eliminare ogni speranza di vittoria a questa città. Niente Jirga Para Lhao...niente rinforzi...dobbiamo cavarcela con le nostre sole forze _

allora perché avrebbero dovuto innescare questo processo proprio col furto dei minerali del villaggio Banga?

_ devo ancora migliorare sulla tecnologia legata al vostro mondo ma... _

"il nostro mondo?!" ma tu allora-

_ non stiamo parlando di questo! Concentrati! _

va bene, ve bene. un momento...ho capito! I motori di quel bestione volante sono alimentati in maniera simile a quelli che sostengono i quartieri volanti di Jirga Para Lhao!

_ sì, è così...ritengo anche che il cannone che Cai sta usando per minacciare tutta Hekseville sia alimentato in parte allo stesso modo: le enormi quantità di minerale rubato servivano a costruire la nave volante e l'arma attaccata ad essa _

un cannone gravitazionale...

_ esattamente... _

ok, ho capito, il mistero della Sparrow è risolto. Solo una cosa non mi è chiara...perché mai dovrei fidarmi di un verme come te?!

_ è molto semplice...non hai alternative. Ora ti spiego come andranno le cose: tra quattro ore un battaglione dell'esercito di Eto camminerà per il parco di Vendecentre posto sotto la torre dell'orologio. I soldati saranno accompagnati da Cai. Quando arriverà il momento tu dovrai essere pronto _

per cosa?

_ oggi moriranno molte di persone...accadrà quello che è necessario per rovesciare la situazione in cui si trova adesso questa città _

... ...non ho alternative vero?

_ no, se tieni alla tua incolumità _

quando capirò il momento giusto?

Diva si diresse verso la scrivania di Syd e scassinò la cassaforte che era vicina ad essa senza troppi problemi sotto gli occhi sconvolti del proprietario, che ancora doveva ancora riuscire a credere alla situazione surreale in cui si trovava in quel momento.

Quando l'altro soggetto tornò verso di lui, appoggiò sul letto un marchingegno poco più grande di una mano: era il dispositivo con il quale Syd aveva manovrato in nevi durante lo scontro finale con la forza distruttiva.

_ quando arriverà il momento...lo capirai da solo concluse il sicario prima di avviarsi verso la finestra._

Poco prima che saltasse fuori, Syd si alzò in piedi.

aspetta...perché ci aiuti?

_ circostanze...particolari. Ascolta, io faccio a tutti voi il favore si cambiare le cose...in cambio tu dovrai farne uno a me _

suppongo di non avere alternative. Dunque, di che si tratta?

_ te lo chiederò quando tutto sarà finito. Accetti le condizioni? _

come se potessi rifiutare...accetto

_ e sia. Adesso io e te siamo vincolati _

Diva saltò fuori dalla finestra per sparire nell'intruglio di edifici che costituiva Vendecentre, mentre Syd invece rimase lì immobile, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e cercando allo stesso tempo di capire come avesse potuto accettare uno scambio di favori con l'individuo che aveva reso la sua vita un inferno per anni.

"e va bene brutto figlio di puttana, ho accettato le tue condizioni...vediamo se dici il vero e cosa riesci a fare"

Aprì il suo armadio e prese la sua leggendaria camicia a righe grigie e nere e una giacca da mettere sopra.

-...-...-

_Vendecentre, quattro ore dopo, parco situato sotto la torre dell'orologio._

_Quella mattina, a Vendecentre era brutto tempo e, al posto del solito sole e la meravigliosa luce verdastra che pareva vestisse le chiome degli alberi col suo stesso colore, avevano preso posto nel cielo delle brutte nuvole nere._

_Diva se ne stava lì, a suo rischio e pericolo nel posto dove nessuno sarebbe stato al momento._

_In quel contesto, però, la cima della torre dell'orologio sarebbe stata la posizione migliore per fare il suo sporco lavoro._

_Era un tentativo quasi azzardato, con una possibilità su un milione di avere successo._

_A Diva però questo bastava: non importava quanto fosse difficile...bastava semplicemente che fosse possibile e quello stramaledetto mostro portava sempre a termine il lavoro._

_Intanto, i soldati di Eto stavano sfilando per il parco esattamente come Cai aveva annunciato e, esattamente come aveva detto il re bambino, anch'esso era nella parte più alta del parco ad ammirare la sua stessa supremazia._

_Le forze armate di Eto avevano inoltre i membri dell'esercito di Hekseville costantemente sotto tiro._

_Quelle povere persone disarmate erano state portate lì come trofeo in modo da ricordare ai cittadini di non avere speranze per il futuro._

_Quella strana coreografia composta da un anello di nemici che ruotavano con le armi puntate attorno ai poveracci della città conquistata era una vera e propria proiezione della megalomania e del narcisismo di Cai._

_Diva però era proprio lì per questo: avrebbe portato quei difetti del re bambino a proprio vantaggio._

_Dette uno sguardo all'arma che aveva di fronte e a sé._

_"una settimana...ci ho messo tutto questo tempo a modificare questo arnese: ho studiato la conformazione dei Nevi, mi sono informato sul mio obiettivo e ho dovuto corrompere un armaiolo di Hekseville per fornirmi i costosissimi materiali per fabbricare il colpo che ho appena messo in canna...l'unico colpo che ho"_

_"non posso sbagliare. Non ho mai sbagliato la mira e sarà meglio non farlo adesso"_

_Mentre si distendeva per prendere la mira, estrasse l'ultima fiala che era rimasta nella sua tasca personale._

_La mise nello scompartimento della sua strana veste e premette il pulsante._

_"ecco, questa è l'ultima. Ho 72 ore a partire da adesso..."_

_Sapeva che non avrebbe mai più provato la sensazione legata allo scorrere del siero nelle sue vene, ma sapeva anche che adesso doveva sbrigarsi._

_Ad un certo punto, in quella giornata nuvolosa, vide per la prima volta quello che tutti chiamavano re Cai._

_Da quando la sua aeronave era sospesa sopra Hekseville non si era mai fatto vedere per tutto il tempo, facendo sentire la sua voce solo attraverso quell'immensa fortezza volante._

_Adesso però era lì che camminava nel viale del parco. Quel bambino con gli occhi gialli andava a destra e a sinistra con le sue guardie personali costantemente attorno a proteggerlo da eventuali attacchi._

_"il re è furbo per la sua età. Sa benissimo che non gli basta Wolp per proteggersi dagli attacchi subdoli"_

_Aspettò un altro po': doveva attendere il momento giusto per fare quello per cui si trovava in quel posto._

_Intanto, vedeva il re pavoneggiarsi con gli abitanti di Vendecentre e i soldati in ostaggio._

_Nello stesso momento, un poco lontano dalla folla vicina al re Cai _, Syd cercava di non farsi notare stando leggermente lontano dalla folla che aveva invaso il parchetto di Vendecentre.

Allo stesso tempo. cercava di evitare il contatto visivo con Cai: probabilmente non avrebbe sopportato di vederlo dopo quello che aveva fatto qualche anno prima e quello che stava facendo negli ultimi tempi.

"accidenti, quanta gente! Come mai sono tutti attratti dallo stesso pericolo che li minaccia? In ogni caso non mi fido del patto che ho fatto con quel delirio umano! Sarà meglio guardare nei dintorni per vedere che intenzioni ha..."

* BEEP-BEEP *

Mentre si guardava intorno, il suo ricevitore squillò.

Abbassò il volume della radiolina più velocemente che poté, sperando di non aver attirato l'attenzione di qualche folle patriota di Eto.

"menomale...nessuno se n'è accorto, ma chi potrebbe mai essere sul mio ricevitore personale?!"

qui Syd

_ ti vedo _

Diva?!, che accidenti ci fai sul mio canale privato?!

_* hai portato il tuo dispositivo? *_

ho fatto come hai detto tu, ma ancora non so che intenzioni hai. Ti devo ricordare che se fai qualcosa di azzardato, Cai farà saltare in aria tutta Hekseville

_* non lo faranno*_

e perché mai non dovrebbero?

_* il cannone della nave madre è alimentato in parte col minerale e per il resto con l'energia prodotta dai poteri di Cai. Questo è il motivo per il quale ha aspettato tutto questo tempo prima di scendere a terra: doveva attendere che la paura della gente paralizzasse tutti gli abitati...loro non sanno questa cosa *_

loro no, ma tu come fai a saperlo?

_* ho semplicemente "chiesto delle informazioni" *_

in che modo hai ottenuto le informazioni?!

_* è un dettaglio inutile, ma se proprio lo vuoi sapere...ho passato una settimana intera a torturare fino alla morte uno dei soldati di Cai. La loro gerarchia è strana: non esistono gradi che stabiliscono chi sta più in alto o più in basso...la tutti hanno la stessa importanza e quindi ognuno ha accesso libero alle informazioni che servivano anche a me *_

sei una persona disgustosa...quante persone dovranno ancora morire?

_* tra meno di cinque minuti ne moriranno molte di più *_

"meno di cinque minuti, se il mio intuito non mi inganna sarà meglio accendere il mio aggeggio già da adesso: non voglio che i miei amichetti arrivino in ritardo_..." _pensò Syd mentre azionava il bottone del marchingegno mentre lo teneva nascosto sotto la giacca.

dopodiché questa storia avrà una fine?

_* no: dopo che avrò per sempre distrutto le loro possibilità di attivare il cannone, rimarrà l'esercito di Cai. Ora...vedi la navetta vicino al re bambino? Quando arriverà il momento dovrai attivare il tuo dispositivo e usare i nevi per bloccare la strada al loro sovrano: non deve arrivare in alcun modo alla navetta fino a quando non mi troverò anche io nelle vicinanze. Tutto chiaro? *_

fanculo te e il tuo linguaggio criptico! Non mi puoi semplicemente dire quando accidenti è il "momento giusto?"

_* click *_

"maledizione, se qualcosa va storto moriremo tutti. In ogni caso è meglio allontanarsi ancora un po' dalla folla".

Pochi minuti dopo, nel cielo di Vendecentre suonò la campana.

Cai era ben protetto da quattro guardie che gli facevano praticamente da scudo umano.

Diva prese la mira...

_L'obbiettivo non era mai stato Cai..._

\- DONG... -

\- DONG... -

\- DONG/BOOOM –

Il fucile dal quale era partito il colpo aveva un calibro così grosso che pareva aver rischiato di esplodere subito dopo la pressione applicata sul grilletto.

il colpo era però partito esattamente dalla postazione dove si trovava la campana, facendo sì che nessuno sentisse o distinguesse il suono.

Cai infatti, non si accorse di niente e ancora rideva soddisfatto alla vista dei suoi ostaggi da mostrare ai cittadini come fossero un trofeo.

\- DONG... -

SIRE! WOLP!

\- DONG... -

Wolp? chiese Cai confuso.

\- DONG... -

WOLP! NO!

Syd aveva visto tutta la scena in diretta: al terzo rintocco della campana in cima alla torre dell'orologio, Diva aveva centrato in pieno la testa del cervo alato con un proiettile talmente potente che aveva fatto volare all'indietro l'animale per almeno un metro.

Da quel momento si scatenò l'inferno.

Al corse subito verso verso il bambino.

sire! Presto dobbiamo portarla via di qui!

L'altro però, non voleva proprio saperne di ascoltare: era troppo impegnato a piangere sopra il corpo del suo vecchio amico.

La guardia reale allora si rivolse ai suoi colleghi.

presto! Scortiamolo verso la navetta! Dobbiamo riportarlo all'aeronave!

A quel punto Cai si alzò in piedi. Aveva il fuoco negli occhi.

UCCIDETELI! UCCIDETELI TUTTI! NON SOLO I SOLDATI, MA ANCHE TUTTI GLI ALTRI: UOMINI, DONNE VECCHI E BAMBINI! , urlò con ancora le lacrime che colavano dalle sue guance.

A quel punto, tutte i soldati di Eto iniziarono a liquidare tutti gli ostaggi che avevano e anche la folla che era stata tutto quel tempo ad assistere a quella triste parata.

Syd era ormai troppo lontano per essere notato o preso, ma era abbastanza sicuro che le urla provenire dal quel posto fossero così forti da penetrare il suo cranio.

"non avrei mai dovuto ascoltare Diva...probabilmente c'era anche un altro modo..."

Subito dopo, vide la navetta verso la quale si stavano dirigendo le sentinelle con il re bambino.

"il momento è questo"

Premette di nuovo il pulsante del suo dispositivo: dopo tutto quel tempo almeno una trentina di nevi erano accorsi alla sua chiamata apparendo dai livelli più bassi della città dove gli aveva fatti nascondere per tutto il tempo.

andate! disse puntando il dito contro il mezzo di salvataggio.

"spero che Diva faccia in tempo. non durerà a lungo" disse tra sé e sé l'uomo mentre si nascondeva dietro a un albero.

Intanto, le creature che stava controllando stavano generando il caos all'interno di una situazione già delirante, facendo sì che in mezzo a quel lago di sangue le poche guardie che stavano scortando Cai non potessero avere un accesso alla navetta.

Alcuni minuti dopo, sentì il suo ricevitore squillare di nuovo.

_* Ci sono, lasciali andare *_

\- click –

Premette di nuovo il bottone e i nevi se ne andarono.

Il re e i suoi soldati fedeli riuscirono a entrare e in men che non si dica il mezzo partì di nuovo verso la nave madre.

Syd camminò lentamente con le mani in tasca verso la zona dove fino a un minuto prima c'era la folla ad osservare Cai vantarsi del suo potere. Adesso, c'era solo un mucchio di cadaveri.

Contemplò quel terribile spettacolo e cadde sulle sue ginocchia.

spero solo che tutti voi non siate morti invano...io non lo sapevo, lo giuro! Non immaginavo che il piano arrivasse a questi livelli!

Come risposta ricevette solo un ululato del vento e dei sensi di colpa che si stavano annidando nel suo cuore.

PARTE SEI: DETERMINAZIONE.

_Vendecentre, nave di Cai, da qualche parte nel reparto delle prigioni._

Laggiù, in quel labirinto di corridoi, tubature e scomparti della gigantesca balena volante d'acciaio, le due ragazze erano bloccate nella loro cella.

Era una settimana che stavano ferme nel solito punto, accecate dalla speranza di poter un giorno tornare a volare tra i cieli immerse totalmente nella propria libertà.

Sapevano che sarebbe stata dura, sapevano che le avrebbero dato da mangiare e da bere solo lo stretto necessario per sopravvivere e sapevano che probabilmente sarebbero state rinchiuse come animali in un mattatoio.

La cosa certa era che, malgrado le loro consapevolezze prima di essere scortate in quel posto, praticamente nessuno può mantenere lucida la propria mente in quelle condizioni...soprattutto se parliamo di due ragazze che fino al giorno prima erano abituate a sfrecciare come aerei nei manti variopinti che formavano i cieli di Hekseville.

Al momento, le due erano appoggiate al muro della loro cella che, data la recente costruzione del posto in cui si trovavano, risultava ancora essere nuova e splendente.

Non per questo, però, dovevano per forza essere comode...

Infatti, le uniche cose che faceva loro compagnia erano la solitudine e il silenzio: Cai non aveva fatto trovar loro neanche una brandina dove dormire. Kat e Raven non lo sapevano, ma il re bambino avrebbe fatto soffrir loro tutto quello che aveva sofferto lui nel carcere di massima sicurezza di Eto, forse in maniera ancor peggiore, togliendo loro anche la compagnia di Dusty e Xii.

Non sapevano cosa avrebbero subito nei giorni avvenire, ma la sicurezza delle persone per loro andava salvaguardata a qualunque costo.

E infatti adesso eccole lì, a sacrificare il loro tempo prezioso in nome della sicurezza della città.

Il posto era completamente costruito in metallo, facendo sì che le pareti brillassero.

Peccato che nessuna parete avesse almeno una finestra per osservare il mondo esterno.

Infatti, le due avevano sviluppato un nuovo ciclo biologico tutto loro, svegliandosi, dormendo e mangiando esclusivamente in base a come si sentivano, il tutto a causa della mancanza di riferimenti di ciò che avveniva al di fuori di quelle mura.

ehi Raven...buongiorno disse la ragazza sbadigliando.

mmm...ciao Kat, dici che è giorno?

non lo so di preciso, ma può darsi

Kat...gli senti anche tu questi rumori?

te lo stavo per chiedere anche io, sono proprio quelli che mi hanno svegliata

ma cosa potrà mai essere? Sento le guardie che parlano e corrono per i corridoi

Le shifter non lo sapevano, ma quello che le aveva svegliate erano le sentinelle del carcere andare completamente in tilt a causa della sorta di attentato svolto da Syd e Diva per ammazzare Wolp e in quel momento stavano andando alla navetta di salvataggio appena arrivata a bordo per scortare Cai nella sua stanza.

Adesso la città volante era in balia dei pettegoli dei soldati e dei vari addetti su quello che era successo.

Ovviamente Kat e Raven non potevano sentire a modo cosa confabulassero a causa della distanza.

Raven, sta succedendo qualcosa di strano, sembra che l'intero posto sia in subbuglio

tanto meglio...non succede mai nulla di interessante qui. Per quanto mi riguarda, anche se sono solo delle chiacchiere soffuse a me va benissimo rispose Raven sbuffando.

Kat la vide alzarsi in piedi per poi appoggiarsi goffamente al muro.

Erano entrambe sfinite e erano sicure che se fossero andate avanti di questo passo per un mese o due sarebbero state distrutte dagli stenti.

Adesso guardava la sua migliore amica cercare di togliersi i nodi dai lunghi capelli neri e rossi ormai sporchi.

Raven...

dimmi...

è passata una settimana da quando ci siamo fatte portare qua...volevo chiederti scusa

scusa per cosa?

quando Cai ha minacciato di distruggere Hekseville mi sono offerta subito di accettare il suo scambio. Adesso però mi è venuto un dubbio: non è che in un certo senso ho costretto anche tu ad entrare in questo casino? Io ho scelto subito, ma credo sarebbe stato meglio se avessi ascoltato anche la tua opinione

L'altra lasciò perdere i capelli e si mi mise le mani sui fianchi.

Kat, noi siamo collegate, ricordi? Se hai agito in quel modo sicuramente vuol dire che non hai sentito nessun dubbio neanche da parte mia. Se comunque può farti stare meglio: ero della stessa opinione, anche perché non avevamo scelta. Non devi preoccuparti, hai avuto un gran coraggio

grazie, in effetti mi fa sentire un po' meglio, anche se ancora mi sembra una grossa ironia stare qui senza far nulla per il bene della città. Come se la starà cavando Syd? E gli altri?

non preoccuparti per Syd, anche se non sembra quello è un tipo scaltro, vedrai che se la starà cavando alla grande

speriamo...

ehi, non mollare! Ce la faremo! Sono certa che in un modo o nell'altro le cose si rimetteranno in sesto! Ce l'abbiamo sempre fatta, ricordi? Non dobbiamo arrenderci mai, me lo hai insegnato tu Kat!

credo che tu abbia ragione , rispose Kat facendo riapparire un lieve sorriso.

Tutto a un tratto, le ragazze sentirono qualcuno avvicinarsi alla loro cella.

Andarono entrambe verso le sbarre per vedere chi fosse e, come si aspettavano, era il solito bestione armato che portava alle due il solito rancio alla solita ora, qualunque essa fosse.

La guardia teneva in mano due piccole ciotole con una sbobba giallastra.

ehilà ragazze, ora del rancio

Quello si chinò sogghignando e facendo passare i due piccoli contenitori attraverso le sbarre: sapeva che quella robaccia le faceva quasi vomitare ogni volta e, essere complice degli autori della sofferenza della "ex regina nemica di Cai", faceva sentir bene quel sadico ogni volta che consegnava quella schifezza alle due povere ragazze indifese.

uno dei buoni motivi per resistere è poter un giorno mangiare qualcosa di meglio di questa robaccia disgustosa , sussurrò Raven all'amica mentre entrambe si stavano inchinando a loro volta per poter prendere le scodella.

La guardia si girò verso di lei.

scusa cara, hai detto qualcosa? chiese quello con un sorriso maligno.

niente, ci chiedevamo soltanto se a Cai sarebbe un giorno passata la paura di venirci a trovare , si intromise Kat

stai dando del vigliacco al nostro re? rispose l'uomo palesemente irritato.

sto solo dicendo che è una settimana che siamo qui e lui non ha avuto nemmeno il coraggio di presentarsi faccia a faccia con noi due continuò la bionda per punzecchiarlo.

non provocarmi, ti ricordo che senza il tuo gatto sei una persona come tutte le altre 

non credo proprio che Cai ti abbia dato l'autorizzazione per toccarci anche solo un capello dissero entrambe con lo sguardo annoiato.

Quello sorrise...

avete ragione, infatti mi ha detto che potevo fare tutto quello che voglio...

Si avvicinò verso la porta della cella mentre Kat e Raven iniziavano a indietreggiare.

...e nessuno deve osare di insultare il mio sovrano!

Appoggiò la lancia che portava con sé poi aprire la porta della cella e dirigersi verso la shifter dai capelli dorati con lo sguardo minaccioso, mentre l'altra provava inutilmente a fermare quella massa di muscoli ambulante.

no! lasciala in pace provò Raven provando e riprovando a stoppare la sua avanzata.

Lui, senza dire niente la spinse via come se fosse un moscerino per poi concentrarsi su Kat.

Con una forza ciclopica, afferrò per la testa la poveretta per poi scaraventarla contro il muro.

La giovane cadde rovinosamente a terra per poi svenire subito dopo sotto lo sguardo mortificato dell'amica.

sei solo un vigliacco!

la prossima volta ci penserete un paio di volte in più prima di aprire la bocca rispose la guardia in maniera arrogate mentre chiudeva la serratura della gabbia.

Alcuni secondi dopo, altri due sorveglianti apparirono davanti alla cella.

abbiamo sentito dei forti rumori, è successo qualcosa?

tranquilli ragazzi...stavo solo insegnando alle nostre ospiti le buone maniere 

Tutti e tre ridevano di gusto e Raven avrebbe giurato di sentire il disgusto che provava nei confronti di quelle persone trasudare dalla propria pelle.

In quel momento, quella sembrava ringhiare come si vede fare a una tigre quando viene tenuta in gabbia da un gruppo di bracconieri.

dovreste vedere come l'ho atterrata , continuava quello, quando si è schiantata al muro è caduta come un-

\- zzzz...crash –

Le tre sentinelle videro le luci sopra le loro teste smettere di funzionare.

che cosa è stato? È saltata la corrente? 

non saprei, questa aeronave è stata costruita molto in fretta, forse l'impianto di illuminazione non è stato costruito al meglio...

impossibile! Questa è la cella costruita appositamente per le due shifter! Cai ha assoldato i migliori costruttori di Eto per mettere su questo posto, non è possibile che ci sia un malfunzionamento

sarà, ma adesso qualcuno di noi dovrà andare a ripristinare la corrente...non vedo niente 

e va bene, andrò io...del resto quando avviene un guasto mandano sempre il sottoscr-AAHHHH

Gli altri sentirono un urlo breve seguito da un tonfo secco provenire da quel buio densissimo.

che succede? Va tutto bene? rispondimi!

Silenzio...

Kat era svenuta e Raven, mentre la provava a raggiungere a tastoni, cercava di ascoltare il più possibile per compensare l'assenza della vista.

"non so perché, ma in questo momento mi sento più al sicuro dentro la cella..."

Le guardie intanto cercavano disperatamente di capire cosa stesse succedendo.

Guardavano attentamente a destra e a sinistra in maniera ossessiva, sperando inutilmente di capire quale fosse la ragione per la quale improvvisamente il loro compare avesse smesso di dare segni di vita.

In quell'oscurità, la paura aveva cominciato ad addensarsi quasi come se potesse colare dai pori della pelle degli sfortunati, inconsapevoli di cosa stava per accadere.

Il balordo che poco prima aveva portato a Kat e a Raven quella cosa immangiabile sentì dei rumori molesti provenire dalla sua destra.

Non sentendo più neanche il respiro di quello che era il suo compare in armi, si appoggiò istintivamente alle sbarre della cella.

brutto bastardo fatti vedere! Dove sei?!

_ picchiate i detenuti senza un motivo logico e utile...non avete un minimo di criterio in quello che fate... _

Il bestione alzò lo sguardo preoccupato...

La ragazza dai capelli corvini non vedeva niente, ma giurò di aver sentito la testa del suo carceriere sbattere violentemente contro le sbarre della cella per poi sentire il corpo cadere a terra. Mentre lei era ancora a terra, dopo qualche strano rumore e dei rantoli provenire dalle sue vicinanze, il silenzio piombò nel nero che aveva preso la supremazia in quel luogo.

Lei poteva solo sentire il suo respiro e il battito del cuore che sembrava pulsare come in preda al panico.

Dopo un minuto di silenzio tombale, quella sentì un ronzio, durante il quale una luce al neon vicina alla porta della cella iniziò a lentamente ad accendersi e a spegnersi ad intermittenza, come se non volesse saperne di riazionarsi a pieno regime.

Sotto quella luce sfarfallante, Raven vide qualcosa più mostro che umana guardarla dall'altra parte delle sbarre.

Sussultò al quella vista inquietante, per poi riconoscere la maschera.

TU! , disse Raven ad alta voce mentre con la coda dell'occhio iniziava a vedere i corpi delle guardie uccise che apparivano e scomparivano assieme al chiarore del neon.

"che ci fa Diva qui? Perché ha ucciso le guardie?"

Era a malapena riuscita a realizzare quello che era successo e adesso si era ritrovata davanti l'ultima persona che si aspettava di incontrare proprio in quel luogo.

Non ottenne riposta, però vide lo strano individuo tirare un mazzo di chiavi dalle tasche del carceriere morto proprio davanti alle sbarre.

Lo rigirò un paio di volte tra le mani per poi infilarne una nella serratura e girare il polso.

In quell'ambiente quasi per niente illuminato, Raven sentì uno scatto provenire dalla porta della cella per vedere quest'ultima aprirsi.

"e adesso che succederà?"

Vide quell'immagine inquietante dirigersi verso Kat.

NON LA TOCCARE!

Quella si stava già rialzando per poi dirigersi in fretta e in furia verso Diva, ma in tutta risposta fu di nuovo messa a terra.

_ sto facendo in modo che si risvegli, non metterti sulla mia strada... _

Lo strano soggetto afferrò delicatamente Kat per poi appoggiarla dolcemente con la schiena al muro.

Sfilò una pasticca di piccole dimensioni da una delle sue tasche per poi metterla in bocca alla ragazza.

Mise una mano sopra la testa di Kat e con l'altra le chiuse la mascella per rompere la pillola attraverso i denti.

perché ci aiuti? 

_ perché è necessario... _

il corpo il Kat iniziò a muoversi.

L'atmosfera era surreale e tutto quello che poteva fare la shifter rimasta sveglia era rimanere a guardare.

Diva si girò verso di lei, avvicinandosi di un passo con un movimento poco naturale.

_ Raven, ascoltami, non mi è rimasto molto tempo: Kat si sveglierà tra cinque minuti. Dovete subito andare nel corridoio qui a destra. Nella terza sala a sinistra troverete i vostri guardiani...questo è il mazzo che contiene la maggior parte delle chiavi di questo reparto: secondo i miei calcoli dovrebbe aprire anche le gabbie di Dusty e Xii. Quando sarete fuori dovete puntare immediatamente ai motori: se li fate saltare in aria entro poco gran parte dell'esercito di Cai non riuscirà mai ad uscire in tempo. però dobbiamo fare in fretta: presto qualcuno si accorgerà che da queste parti c'è qualcosa che non va _

tu...cosa hai intenzione di fare? Io non mi fido di te!

_ assicuro che tutto vada come previsto, per evitare che finiate tutti sottoterra. E poi voi non siete le uniche che sono state rinchiuse qui: servono altre unità di supporto allo scopo di farvi danneggiare i motori dell'aeronave in maniera più efficiente _

Raven osservò perplessa Diva che si avviava fuori dalla cella.

"non capisco come possa cercare di offrire una mano dopo tutto quello che ha fatto. purtroppo, l'unica alternativa che abbiamo io e Kat è fidarci del suo piano. Capisco che la salvezza della città possa essere conveniente anche per quell'abominio umano, però c'è ancora una cosa che non mi è chiara..." 

perché non mi hai uccisa?

Il sicario si fermò appena a un passo dall'uscita della cella per poi voltarsi verso la ragazza.

_silenzio..._

mi hai sentita...quella notte all'ospedale mi hai completamente sopraffatta anche se era palese che non eri in te. avresti potuto liberarti di me una volta per tutte, perché mi hai risparmiata?

Diva non rispose e, dopo qualche secondo, si avviò nuovamente per la sua strada.

PARTE SETTE: ATTO FINALE.

Nell'arco di tempo in cui erano successe tutte quelle vicende sulla nave di Cai, Syd era rimasto tutto il tempo nel punto in cui tempo addietro era stata trucidata la folla che aveva assistito alla parata di quella mattina.

C'era sempre il solito silenzio, durante il quale l'uomo aveva azionato più e più volte il dispositivo in modo da chiamare a sé un numero di Nevi più alto possibile.

"se Diva ha davvero ragione, quando Kat e Raven usciranno di qui sarà meglio essere preparati"

Infatti, egli aveva richiamato così tante creature che se avesse ordinato loro di alzarsi in volo tutte insieme avrebbero rischiato di oscurare il cielo.

"è palese che prima o poi gli altri soldati nelle altre parti di Vendecentre noteranno una insolita concentrazione di nevi da queste parti, devo essere pronto..."

Improvvisamente, l'uomo sentì un boato provenire dalla balena metallica volante che galleggiava sopra la sua testa.

Quando guardò verso l'alto, vide un'esplosione sbucare fuori da una delle parti laterali del mezzo: Kat e Raven avevano sfondato la parete con un attacco gravitazionale combinato.

Cercò di attirare la loro attenzione urlando e sbracciando al meglio che poteva.

Kat! Raven! Qui!

Dopo un po', le due guardarono a terra e, finalmente, lo videro.

Kat sembrava in fibrillazione.

Sfrecciarono entrambe ad incredibile velocità verso il loro amico e atterrarono direttamente tra le sue braccia.

ragazze, sono così contento di rivedervi! Non avevamo vostre notizie da una settimana e pensavo che vi avessero fatto cose terribili

beh, una cosa terribile ce l'hanno fatta...ci hanno fatto mangiare una sbobba terribile , rispose Kat stringendosi a lui più forte che poteva.

beh, il senso dell'umorismo vi è rimasto intatto almeno

Syd, Diva ci ha aiutati a scappare! , gli interruppe Raven.

lo so... 

come sarebbe a dire "lo sai"?!

vedete, mi ha contattato...di persona. Ha escogitato l'intero piano e mi ha fatto partecipare anche se non sapevo quasi nulla delle sue intenzioni

quindi, c'eri anche tu dietro a tutto questo!

qualunque cosa orrenda abbia fatto sappiate che mi dispiace: sono morte tante persona oggi e non voglio che succedano altre cose brutte pure a voi

Kat gli sorrise.

Syd, non importa cosa è successo, non penseremo mai che tu abbia fatto qualcosa di male a qualcuno! Siamo salve adesso e dobbiamo ringraziare anche te. in ogni caso...carini i tuoi amichetti... disse indicando le decine di nevi che vagavano attorno a lui.

eh sì, ho dovuto tirar fuori un vecchio giocattolino

come ai vecchi tempi eh? 

Di punto in bianco, i tre sentirono un'altra violenta esplosione: Yunica e Permet erano di nuovo libere sui loro alianti e con tutti gli armamenti.

Syd sgranò gli occhi.

guardate! Yunica e Permet sono già operative! Come ha fatto Cai a non pensare alla distruzione delle loro armi dopo la cattura?

è un dittatore senza scrupoli, ma rimane sempre un bambino rispose Raven sogghignando.

Tuttavia, oltre alle due soldatesse, una moltitudine di soldati di Eto sbucarono fuori cercando di circondare lui e le sue amiche.

Kat si girò verso l'uomo.

Syd, noi dobbiamo distruggere i motori della nave!

andate, penso io a loro!

d'accordo! Raven andiamo!

subito!

Iniziarono entrambe a cadere verso l'alto dirigendosi verso le due soldatesse che stavano volando attorno ai motori dell'aeronave.

Intanto Syd guardò negli occhi ogni nemico che aveva di fronte.

Si levò il cappotto e premette il pulsante del suo dispositivo facendo allo stesso tempo un gesto con il braccio: subito dopo, le numerose creature che aveva chiamato al suo comando iniziarono a ruotare sempre più velocemente attorno a lui creando una sorta di fiume circolare di nevi sospeso a pochi metri da terra.

fatevi avanti! ringhiò mentre avanzava assieme alla sua bizzarra armata verso i suoi nemici.

Intanto, le altre due sentivano l'aria fischiare nelle orecchie unita al rumore frastornante degli alianti jet di Yunica e Permet.

Finalmente, le quattro ragazze che si erano lasciate una settimana prima si ritrovarono.

Kat! Raven! Siete vive! disse Yunica in preda allo stupore.

potremmo dire la stessa cosa di voi rispose Raven.

Permet si fece avanti.

siamo state liberate da una persona che non conosciamo. All'inizio pensavamo che fosse un altro membro dei reparti speciali, poi però abbiamo notato che i suoi metodi erano troppo... 

violenti?

esattamente. Comunque ci ha liberate e ha fatto strada fino ai nostri armamenti con una facilità disarmante. Mai visto nulla di simile... in ogni caso ci ha detto di distruggere i motori della nave entro pochi minuti dalla nostra evasione, altrimenti ci saremmo ritrovate inondate dai nemici

Kat si mise in mezzo alle altre.

ma come facciamo? Quegli affari sono enormi!

Yunica sorrise.

è semplice, basterà fare un attacco combinato...noi quattro! Io caricherò con la mia lancia a massima potenza verso la base del reattore. Lumaca marina! Tu andrai dalla parte opposta e sparerai un colpo dal tuo cannone alla stessa altezza. Kat! Raven! Voi colpirete allo stesso momento il grande perno che unisce il motore all'aeronave

Tutte e quattro annuirono e il misero subito all'opera.

Una volta posizionate nelle posizioni corrette, si guardarono per un instante per poi posare lo sguardo su quel grandissimo miracolo di ingegneria: sotto quell'affare il rumore era insopportabile.

ORA! Gridò Yunica.

Subito dopo, quella caricò in direzione del reattore a una velocità tale che pareva dovesse rompere il muro del suono mentre Permet caricò il suo cannone esageratamente grande alla massima potenza.

Kat e Raven, invece, iniziarono a volare sempre più velocemente in direzione del proprio obbiettivo mentre iniziavano ad avvitarsi sempre di più rapidamente, trasformandosi man mano in un trapano brillante di colore rosso e blu.

Permet sparò il suo colpo, rischiando di cadere dal suo aliante per l'enorme rinculo. Dall'arma uscì una grande palla di energia che si andò a schiantare nel punto prestabilito esattamente assieme alle altre tre.

Quello che era avvenuto era uno spettacolo adrenalinico così coordinato che pareva fosse una sorta di danza spericolata.

Ricevuto quel colpo devastante, il motore esplose e la grande nave volante i Cai iniziò a perdere velocemente quota.

_Nello stesso momento, all'interno della nave._

_Mentre le altre erano state liberate e agivano in totale libertà all'aria aperta, Diva stava camminando per i corridoi per cercare il suo bersaglio._

_Improvvisamente, uno scossone rischiò di far perdere l'equilibrio al sicario._

_"bene, le quattro ragazze ce l'hanno fatta, adesso devo provare a trovare il re prima che scappi"_

_Iniziò a correre per i condotti: questi erano vuoti e i soldati avevano iniziato l'evacuazione._

_"è troppo tardi per scappare: nessuno può avere un accesso così veloce a una scialuppa di salvataggio. L'unico che può contare rapidamente su un mezzo privato è proprio il mio obiettivo" pensò mentre continuava a vagare per quelle corsie lucenti._

_Il pavimento iniziava a inclinarsi e le luci iniziavano a smettere di funzionare per i numerosi guasti agli impianti elettrici dovute al colpo micidiale che il mezzo aveva subito alcuni secondi prima._

_"non so se riuscirò a sopravvivere a questa corsa contro il tempo, però adesso la priorità è trovare Cai..."_

_Come se fosse l'ironia della sorte, Diva notò qualcuno correre in un'altra direzione in un incrocio dove il suo corridoio e altri tre si stavano incontrando: erano il re Cai, Al e altre tre guardie armate fino ai denti._

_Quelle sembravano stanche e affannate e tenevano per mano Cai, il quale sembrava terrorizzato all'idea di rischiare la vita nello schianto di un'astronave._

_"adesso è il momento"_

_Diva iniziò a correre più forte che poteva, svoltando l'angolo ed estraendo la pistola._

_I due soldati che coprivano le spalle al re sentirono i rumori e si voltarono._

_Quando videro cosa le stava seguendo, provarono a sollevare le armi nella sua direzione in modo da stoppare l'avanzata dell'individuo._

_Diva rispose sparando in mezzo agli occhi ad ambedue in qualche frazione di secondo._

_Quell'azione aveva però portato via secondi preziosi al sicario, che dovette ricominciare l'inseguimento verso i due sopravvissuti rimasti._

_Poteva sentire Cai urlare, probabilmente spaventato dalla situazione che stava vivendo: il suo guardiano era morto e adesso le uniche cose che potevano salvarlo erano le sue gambe e il suo sudore._

_Diva vide che in fondo al corridoio dove si trovavano tutti e tre c'era un portellone con un'insegna: scialuppa di salvataggio reale._

_Al aprì il passaggio._

_ sire, entrate qua dentro! Io fermerò l'intruso! _

_Cai entrò nella navetta di emergenza e si voltò per assistere a ciò che stava per accadere._

_Diva si fermò a pochi passi da Al, vedendolo dettagliatamente per la prima volta._

_"questo soldato non sembra come gli altri..."_

_Improvvisamente, quello alzò la voce contro di lui, mentre gli allarmi di tutta l'aeronave contribuivano a creare un'atmosfera ansiogena._

chiunque tu sia, non farai del male al mio sovrano

_ ... _

_Diva ripose la pistola per poi estrarre la sua affidata lama da combattimento. In tutta risposta, Al puntò verso di lui la sua lancia._

_Fu questione di pochi attimi: entrambi si erano lanciati l'un sull'altro per colpirsi nella maniera più rapida possibile. Il tutto era stato così veloce che entrambi ci misero un paio di secondi per vedere il risultato delle proprie azioni._

_Diva vide l'arma del tizio affondata in uno scompartimento della sua veste in prossimità della schiena senza però aver subito dei danni fisici, dopodiché sentì il suo avversario iniziare a tremare._

_si concentrò quindi su di lui, notando che aveva perforato il suo collo con successo: l'unica parte visibile del coltello di Diva era il manico, il resto era dentro Al._

NO! AL! gridò Cai.

_Questo però non era ancora morto. Con le ultime forze che aveva in corpo, premette un bottone color rosso vicino all'entrata della scialuppa._

_Diva sentì il terreno tremare per poi notare due grandi pannelli al di sotto del loro corridoio spostarsi per lasciare posto al vuoto: adesso la passerella sulla quale stava camminando era in parte sospesa nel vuoto._

_Poteva vedere le case di Hekseville scorrere sotto di sé._

_I motori della navetta di salvataggio si accesero e il mezzo partì._

_Al si girò verso il suo carnefice._

per...il...re...

_Subito dopo, il suo corpo cedette e scivolò via dalle grinfie dell'altra persona, la quale lasciò cadere il corpo nel nulla._

_"la nave sta per schiantarsi e non posso scendere come avevo previsto: quell'uomo è stato furbo..."_

_Guardò la scialuppa dove Cai era rifugiato e vide la sua direzione._

_Subito dopo, diede di nuovo un'occhiata allo scompartimento sulla sua schiena._

_"non posso controllare adesso le condizioni del mio equipaggiamento. Il tempo è scaduto...devo solo sperare che funzioni"_

_Diede un ultimo sguardo al vuoto sotto di sé e si lasciò cadere._

PARTE SEI: LA QUIETE DOPO LA TEMPESTA.

Kat, Raven, Yunica e Permet, dopo aver colpito il motore dell'aeronave, si erano fermate qualche secondo per vedere se Syd stesse bene.

Tuttavia, l'uomo aveva dimostrato una potenza devastante, sconfiggendo facilmente l'orda di soldati che avevano provato ad assalirlo: gli ultimi soldati di Eto rimasti a terra erano fuori combattimento e la maggior parte dell'armata di Cai adesso era sopra quell'astronave.

Tutti si girarono verso di essa, guardandola mentre perdeva velocemente quota.

Improvvisamente, Kat guardò la sua amica.

Raven...io non vedo uscire nessuna scialuppa di salvataggio...

nemmeno io! quei soldati moriranno tutti! rispose Raven: nessuno aveva notato la piccola navetta argentea che era fuggita via in fretta e furia da quell'inferno.

dobbiamo fare qualcosa! anche se sono dei nemici non credo proprio meritino questo!

Yunica guardò la shifter bionda.

Kat...il piano era proprio questo. Che ti aspettavi? Erano andati tutti nel panico per trasportare Cai al sicuro e subito dopo la nave stava precipitando: il caos ha fermato la loro organizzazione e adesso si sono condannati tutti a morte. Come pensavi che andasse a finire?

non ti importa se la gente muore?!

io non sono una "eroina della città". Sono un membro delle forze speciali...sono abituata ad evenienze del genere

Kat, disgustata dalle risposte della soldatessa, decise di ignorarla e dirigersi verso Syd, seguita a ruota da Raven.

Arrivati da quest'ultimo, gli mise una pacca sulla spalla.

Syd!

ah...ciao ragazze , rispose lui mentre osservava silenziosamente i nevi che aveva chiamato allontanarsi verso l'orizzonte.

Syd, la nave sta per schiantarsi e tutti quelli a bordo moriranno!

Quello si girò verso le due per poi concentrarsi verso l'aeronave.

non credo che potremo fare qualcosa per aiutarli... rispose l'uomo sottovoce.

BOOOOM.

Quella che fino a pochi secondi prima pareva una città volante semovente, si schiantò al suolo generando una forte esplosione. Yunica e Permet volarono via sui loro alianti mentre gli altri tre si fecero scudo con le proprie braccia per parare le forti raffiche di vento provocate dallo schianto.

Rimasero tutti lì, con i vestiti che ancora svolazzavano, ad osservare quello spettacolo ardente: il piano di Diva aveva funzionato.

Dopo cinque minuti di quiete accompagnata solo dal rumore proveniente dalle lontane fiamme che sovrastavano l'aeronave, Syd ruppe il silenzio.

è finita... dichiarò aggiustandosi addosso i vestiti.

Kat si girò verso di lui.

è vero...ma a quale prezzo? Sono morte un sacco di persone. Yunica non sembrava nemmeno curarsene. Detesto ammetterlo ma per un attimo mi ha ricordato...

un momento, dov'è Diva? la interruppe Raven.

I tre si guardarono, senza però trovare un'alternativa a quello che stavano pensando in contemporanea.

Diva...era sulla nave continuò il discorso Syd. ha sacrificato la sua vita per la salvezza della città...

non capisco, come mai avrebbe voluto questo? chiese Kat.

non saprei...penso che la risposta se la sia portata in quella grande tomba di metallo. Ormai non ha più importanza...è tutto finito adesso.

adesso che faremo? continuò la ragazza bionda.

niente , la rassicurò lui. adesso torneremo tutti a casa a far riposare il corpo e lo spirito. Nei prossimi giorni cercherò di contattare Lisa: ci sono un sacco di cose che lei e tutti gli abitanti di Jirga Para Lhao devono sapere .

PARTE OTTO: L'ULTIMA MISSIONE.

_Auldnoir, la notte del giorno dopo lo schianto dell'aeronave di Cai. Ubicazione: sconosciuta._

"maledizione! La mia nave si è schiantata! E adesso che faccio? Se qualcuno mi trova sicuramente passerò un brutto quarto d'ora! Non voglio essere arrestato di nuovo!"

Questi erano i pensieri che scorrevano nella mente di uno spaventato bambino disperso in una notte di luna piena.

Correva a perdifiato nei vicoli bui di Auldnoir, spaventato come non mai.

"forse...forse qualcuno mi verrà a prendere...sì è così, non lascerebbero mai il loro sovrano bloccato quaggiù".

Come molti ragazzini fanno quando sono nel panico, Cai cercava di autoconvincersi che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Adesso navigava in quel mare di illusioni sperando di incontrare qualche superstite dello schianto in modo tale da poter trovare qualcuno col quale attendere i soccorsi che lo avrebbero riportato a casa, alla sua sala del trono...al suo popolo...a casa...

In quel momento il bambino si era tolto la corona, ma questo non bastava certo a farlo confondere tra la gente. Infatti, aveva ancora addosso la veste imperiale che si era messo prima di scendere dalla cima del pilastro del mondo.

Voleva fare un'entrata scenica e spettacolare, ma dopo una settimana di dominio qualcosa di imprevisto aveva rovesciato le sorti della città.

Gli tornò in mente Al, che aveva sacrificato la sua vita per proteggerlo fino alla fine.

"mi dispiace Al, non volevo che morissi anche tu..."

A un certo punto, gli venne in mente anche la persona che lo aveva ucciso: Chi era? E come mai aveva agito in quel modo?

Chiunque fosse, una cosa era certa: quel soggetto era entrato nell'aeronave, aveva liberato i suoi peggiori nemici, aveva ucciso moltissime guardie ed era sparito nel nulla.

Era stata davvero un'esperienza terribile, però un pensiero si mosse nella sua testa.

"era davvero una persona spaventosa...però la nave è distrutta. Nessuno può essere sopravvissuto allo schianto"

Ad un tratto, si ritrovò a vagare in un vicolo cieco.

"cavolo! Di qui non si passa! Sarà meglio tornare indietr- "

_ non sei difficile da trovare quando sei da solo _

Improvvisamente, la sua mente smise di ragionare.

Il cuore iniziò a pompare adrenalina nel suo corpo e le vene iniziarono a pulsare.

t-tu

_ io non sono qui perché hai provato a distruggere la città...io sono qui perché mi hai privato della cosa più preziosa di cui dovevo disporre. Per colpa tua non posso essere quello che sono...adesso ti ho trovato... _

Cai guardò l'abominio che aveva visto anche a bordo del suo vascello volante subito pima di partire con la scialuppa, per poi ricordare le parole che gli aveva detto Al quando ancora era prigioniero nel carcere di Eto.

t-tu...sei il flagello della città... disse Cai coi lacrimoni agli occhi mentre indietreggiava spaventato dal suono distorto della voce di Diva.

_ adesso...SONO IL FLAGELLO CHE TI È VENUTO A PRENDERE! _

un paio di secondi dopo, la notte fu squarciata da un urlo di bambino, in un delitto dove l'unico testimone oculare era la luna appesa nel cielo.

...

_Un'ora dopo, casa tubo._

Nell'oscurità notturna, Kat e Raven dormivano nella casa tubo. Entrambe, dopo un sacco di tempo, stavano finalmente riuscendo ad avere dei sonni più o meno tranquilli.

Sì, erano ancora stressate a causa degli eventi vissuti, ma sapere che le storie assurde degli ultimi tempi erano concluse era già un passo verso dei riposi privi di incubi.

A un certo punto le coperte iniziarono a muoversi per poi lasciar spazio alle gambe di Kat, che aiutarono la ragazza ad alzarsi per andarsi a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua.

Bevve un paio di sorsi e ripose il tutto sul comodino accanto al letto.

invece di addormentarsi però, il suo sguardo si fermò oltre la tenda. Era molto stanca ma per un attimo avrebbe giurato di vedere una sagoma nera al di fuori della casa-tubo.

"accidenti a me e alle mie allucinazioni causate dal sonno. Forse, dovrei solo rimettermi a dormire..."

Quella che però stava chiamando "allucinazione", stava continuando a mostrarsi ai suoi occhi.

Quell'allucinazione la stava guardando.

Come se fosse ipnotizzata da quella visione, Kat si alzò di nuovo per andar fuori a vedere.

Aveva il cuore in gola, però non poteva rimanere lì a guardare.

Quando usò la tenda per uscire lentamente, si accorse di quella che aveva visto era tutto fuori che un frutto della fantasia.

D-

Diva interruppe subito la ragazza facendole silenziosamente il segno di fare silenzio per poi indicare nella direzione nel suo letto, come se volesse far intendere che se avesse detto qualcosa a voce troppo alta avrebbe svegliato inutilmente Raven.

Kat si fermò un attimo ad osservare la persona davanti a sé.

Non era lo stesso sicario che aveva visto in azione: aveva l'aria stanca e il distorsore della voce contorceva anche quelli che erano i suoi affanni.

non so come, ma in qualche modo lo schianto non ti ha ucciso... sussurrò la shifter.

_ ... _

adesso cosa accadrà? Tu inizierai di nuovo a uccidere e noi cercheremo di fermarti? Per quanto tempo andrà avanti questa storia?

_ non andrà avanti mai più... _

Kat rimase imbambolata dalla risposta e non disse niente, come se aspettasse che Diva iniziasse nuovamente a parlare.

la figura tirò fuori una scatola e la mise vicina a lei.

_ adesso che l'ultima persona si è spenta, il mio ciclo si è concluso. Non ci sarà mai più bisogno di cercarmi. Alua...questo è la prima parte dell'ultimo pezzo del puzzle...quando lo consegnerai alla polizia...dirai loro che__** il resto**__ è nell'indirizzo che ho scritto qui a lato _

io non mi chiamo più Alua. in ogni caso non riesco ancora a capire perché hai voluto aiutarci a salvare la città

_ io agisco secondo il potere della logica...non dovrete mai ringraziarmi per quello che ho fatto. io adesso devo andare. In ogni caso tu e la tua amica avrete l'occasione per incontrarmi di nuovo, Kat... _, disse Diva prima di sparire lentamente nel buio.

Kat guardò perplessa la scatola che le era stata lasciata davanti ai suoi piedi.

"cosa può aver mai lasciato una persona del genere dentro una scatola? E poi...cosa intendeva prima quando ha detto che non ci sarebbe più stato bisogno di cercare Diva?"

Aprì lentamente la scatola per poi guardare al suo interno.

Quando vide il contenuto, cadde all'indietro e si mise a piangere mentre cercava di trattenere i conati di vomito.

Gli occhi ancora spalancati...quello sguardo...quel viso: la testa di Cai giaceva ancora sconvolta nel contenitore.

Stavolta era davvero finita...

_Mattina, casa di Syd._

Syd attraversò la porta di ingresso di casa sua. Erano le cinque e un quarto del mattino e il detective, che aveva ricevuto la notifica che esplicitava il suo imminente rientro al lavoro, camminava spensierato per il vialetto per avviarsi nel posto in cui si dirigeva tutte le mattine, cercandosi intanto di godersi la fresca brezza che soffia per le strade subito prima dell'alba.

Stava riflettendo anche sul fatto che era finalmente riuscito ad alzarsi un quarto d'ora più tardi rispetto alle ultime volte in cui soffriva di insonnia.

"andiamo Syd, piano piano riuscirai a riconquistare le tue ore di sonno!"

_ Syd... _

Quello si bloccò, per poi girarsi indietro.

vedo che sei ancora in vita...devi per forza apparire alle spalle delle persone?

_ sono qui per reclamare il favore che ti ho chiesto...  
_

e di che si tratta? Agevolarti nel tuo sporco lavoro? Non mi importa se siamo "vincolati" o robe del genere...non soddisferò queste richieste, anche se dovesse costarmi la vita

_ devi scortarmi fino alla centrale di polizia... _

cos...aspetta, che?!

_ devi scortarmi fino alla centr- _

Syd rimase a guardare Diva sbalordito per poi interrompere il suo discordo.

ti ho cercato per anni senza mai trovarti. Sono andato ai funerali dei colleghi che hai ucciso perché per te erano scomodi. Tu sei davvero introvabile...e adesso mi vieni a dire che ti stai consegnando di tua spontanea volontà? Non credo sia così semplice, stai sicuramente cercando di ingannarmi

_ hai ragione, non è semplice...è semplicissimo... _

perché tutto questo?

_ perché mi hai promesso che avresti soddisfatto un mio desiderio in cambio del mio aiuto. Io mi consegnerò alla polizia di Hekseville in cambio di alcune condizioni _

e sarebbero?

_ la mia cattura, la mia persona e i miei equipaggiamenti non saranno mai rivelati al mondo. Voglio una cella dove non possa stare nessun'altra persona. Non mi importa che la mia sistemazione sia comoda, basta che non ci sia nessuno con me. Ovviamente, nessuno dovrà provare a toccarmi, altrimenti reagirò con la forza. Adesso tutto si presenta in maniera confusa, ma tutto si chiarirà in seguito  
_

ancora non capisco perché stai chiedendo proprio di farti catturare 

_ la mia situazione non è più sostenibile. Se voglio sopravvivere non ho altra scelta. Per questo ti chiedo di portarmi in centrale: è arrivato il momento di dimostrare che sei un uomo di parola _

io rispetterò il patto che abbiamo stipulato, ma voglio che tu sappia una cosa: io non devo dimostrare nulla a nessuno...tantomeno a te .

Prese lentamente le manette e con la mano tremante le mise pian piano attorno alle mani di Diva.

\- Click –

"non posso crederci..."

sai devo ammettere che mi sento un po' inutile ora che so che non sono mai riuscito a catturarti e che starai in carcere solo per la tua volontà 

_ ti senti inutile anche se hai salvato la città? Hai contribuito alla riuscita del mio piano e mi hai fatto arrivare sulla nave di Cai: senza il tuo aiuto le shifter e i due membri delle forze speciali non ce l'avrebbero mai fatta _

detesto ammetterlo, ma credo tu abbia ragione...

Camminarono assieme fianco a fianco per il vialetto della casa di Syd. Il sole, come se volesse essere testimone di quell'evento incredibile, sorse proprio in quel momento, illuminando con una fievole luce tutto l'ambiente.

Nei suoi ultimi momenti di libertà, Diva ricordò i momenti trascorsi poco tempo addietro nel parco dove era avvenuto il suo risveglio ad Hekseville, quando per la prima volta aveva dedicato alcuni secondi al fenomeno degli stessi buffi raggi di sole che si infiltravano nei posti più improbabili: erano identici a quelli che vedeva adesso e nessuno, in quel momento, avrebbe potuto vedere il sorriso dietro alla visiera del suo casco.

_Vendecentre, mattino, stazione di polizia._

Syd e Diva si fermarono davanti all'ingresso della centrale.

_ Syd, aspetta _

cosa c'è?

_ volevo chiederti una cosa _

stai già chiedendo molto, lo sai vero?

_ non è per me: una ricercatrice al laboratorio di Auldnoir di nome Eve è stata vaporizzata dal cannone della nave volante di Cai. Aveva una figlia di nome Elly. Il padre è scomparso e non le è rimasto nessuno...vorrei che ci fosse qualcuno a prendersi cura di lei  
_

sei qui da più di un anno e hai ucciso costantemente tre persone a settimana: in totale sono tra le duecentocinquanta e le trecento persone tra uomini, donne, vecchi e bambini...come mai adesso ti importa della figlia di una ricercatrice?

_ perché sua madre non doveva morire: le avevo imposto di lavorare per conto mio ed era fuori orario lavorativo nei piani inferiori del laboratorio quando Cai è arrivato ad Hekseville. Se non fosse stato per me non si sarebbe trovata lì in quel momento e sarebbe riuscita a scappare in tempo. non avevo intenzione di ucciderla: lei è l'unica vittima non voluta della mia carriera _

non ti senti in colpa per le morti che hai voluto ma hai la coscienza sporca per un incidente che non potevi prevedere...io non ti capirò mai. In ogni caso vedrò cosa posso fare

_ grazie... _

sei pronto adesso?

_ procedi pure... _

Quando entrarono, era ancora presto e non erano molte le persone che erano presenti sul proprio posto di lavoro. Inoltre, tra questi erano ancora meno quelli che conoscevano l'esistenza della persona che in quel momento si stava presentando in manette.

Il risultato fu comunque il medesimo: la gente si fermava a guardare sbalordita l'inquietante sagoma che si muoveva assieme a Syd.

Si mossero nel corridoio principale dove era piombato il silenzio assoluto, arrivando fino alla reception dove lavorava Clara accompagnati solo di propri passi, o meglio, solo quelli di Syd, anche perché quelli di Diva non si sentivano.

La ragazza, alla vista di quello che aveva davanti, accolse il detective increspando un sorriso più che forzato.

ehm...buongiorno Syd, cosa posso fare per te? 

ciao Clara. Dovresti mandare qualcuno a contattare Kat e Raven. Devi farle venire subito qua: devono sapere cosa è successo. Quando arriveranno qui mandale da me: sono corridoio otto del carcere annesso alla centrale. So che non sarebbero autorizzate a venire qui senza prendere un appuntamento, ma te falle entrare comunque ok?

capisco. Mando subito qualcuno a cercarle

ancora non sapete dove abitano? 

sai, non siamo in molti ad avere un rapporto stretto con dei civili

_ settore _11 _dell'impianto fognario di Auldnoir , _si intromise Diva.

ehm...grazie

Il sicario rispose con un leggero inchino.

"che scena surreale, meglio andare" pensò Syd mentre iniziava a portar via Diva.

certo che ricordi tutto di tutti...sei proprio inquietante lo sai?

_ ...  
_quando ebbero superato la porta che conduceva al corridoio otto, qualcosa colpì con violenza inaudita la testa della persona sotto gli arresti, esattamente nel punto corrispondente alla nuca.

Syd non riuscì nemmeno a raccogliere il corpo prima che cadesse a terra svenuto.

ma cos...

adesso avrai quello che ti meriti, brutto bastardo!

Quello che aveva fatto l'agguato era Adam, un giovane collega di Syd: un bell'uomo dai capelli scuri che portava gli occhiali.

Di solito era una persona pacifica. Tuttavia, negli ultimi tempi il suo carattere era drasticamente cambiato, passando nel tempo da quello di una persona amichevole e solare a un miscuglio informe di frustrazione e rabbia. Quel giorno però aveva superato ogni limite.

Syd guardò sbalordito il suo collega.

Adam! Che accidenti stai facendo?!

sto dando una lezione a quel verme!

Provò a stopparlo con tutte le forze che aveva, cercando di capire cosa stesse spingendo quel ragazzo ad avere una reazione così violenta.

fermati Adam! È vero, ha fatto delle cose terribili, ma adesso sta per essere messo dentro. Che c'è, adesso vuoi diventare come Diva? Ti metti a picchiare gente inerme adesso?

Syd, lui ha ucciso la mia famiglia! Se ogni mattina prima di venire al lavoro vado a trovare le tombe di mia moglie e mio figlio è solo colpa sua!

mi dispiace Adam: so cosa è successo alla tua famiglia e ho partecipato personalmente alle indagini. Però non posso permetterti di applicare questo tipo di disciplina per il piacere della vendetta personale...è il mio dovere in quanto capo dipartimento, lo sai...

Adam si fermò a guardare il manganello che aveva in mano per poi mettersi la mano libera nei capelli.

io...non so più cosa fare senza di loro

Syd appoggiò a terra il corpo di Diva e mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle del suo collega.

so che è difficile, ma puoi fare la cosa giusta. So che vorresti fare del male a quella persona, ma non ti riporterebbe indietro la tua famiglia. Fare del male o uccidere ti farebbe diventare come la persona che hai appena atterrato

forse hai ragione...

Adam...perché non ti prendi un po' di giorni di pausa?

non saprei Syd, credo di stare meglio da queste parti che a casa da solo...

come vuoi. Io chiuderò un occhio perché ti conosco ormai da tempo, però so anche che Diva starà nella cella che vedi qui vicino: devo assicurarmi che tu non arrechi danno a nessuno

credo che cambierò reparto allora

pensaci su amico

Adam uscì dal corridoio e Syd rimase solo con il corpo svenuto.

"quanta violenza...perlomeno adesso la questione si conclude qui"

Trascinò Diva dentro la cella per poi sedersi sulla brandina che c'era dentro di essa, quando a un certo punto sentì chiamare il suo nome.

Erano Kat e Raven.

ragazze, vi stavo aspettando...

Syd, un agente ci ha svegliate e ci ha detto di raggiungerti per una questione urgente! disse Kat.

e dato che ci avete svegliato a quest'ora del mattino, sarà meglio che sia una buona ragione aggiunse l'altra.

Lui sorrise.

in effetti, la ragione per la quale vi ho fatto chiamare mi sembra abbastanza buona: guardate chi vi ho portato...

Quando le shifter videro Diva, entrambe sussultarono.

La ragazza bionda si girò di nuovo verso il detective.

Syd...ce l'hai fatta...

a dire il vero, ha voluto consegnarmi di sua spontanea volontà

sul serio?

proprio così... 

Raven guardò sospettosa il corpo a terra.

ma che sta facendo lì?

un mio collega ha colpito la sua nuca con un manganello talmente forte che, malgrado il casco, è riuscito a fargli perdere i sensi

capisco...

Kat pensò di nuovo alla scatola fornita da Diva che aveva consegnato all'agente che le aveva svegliate.

Syd, stanotte era a casa nostra e mi ha lasciato una scatola... 

tranquilla, mi è già stato comunicato. Scusa se non sono venuto da voi, ma ero occupato a scortare questo strambo individuo nella cella

non preoccuparti, è ok

Lui sorrise per poi girarsi verso le due ragazze.

sentite...che ne dite se adesso ci mettiamo a scoprire una volta per tutte chi c'è dietro tutta quella robaccia? Vedete...devo togliergli di dosso tutta l'attrezzatura (e intendo proprio tutta...) e non potrò tenervi qui per tutto il procedimento, ma ho pensato che almeno il volto volevate vederlo

Le due annuirono, impallidendo un po'.

e va bene, allora diamoci da fare: dietro alla maschera bianca c'è un casco appena più grande della testa dotato di visiera...dobbiamo riuscire a togliere di mezzo queste cose

d'accordo, dissero le shifter all'unisono

Tuttavia, non fu così semplice: tra piccoli interruttori e meccanismi che sovrastavano quell'affare, ci misero mezz'ora per capire in quale modo si togliesse quello strano elmo.

Finalmente, premettero due pulsanti in un determinato modo, facendo sì che le giunture che collegavano il copricapo al resto di quella strana veste piena di attrezzature di ogni tipo conosciuto e non si scollegassero.

Quando iniziarono a sfilarlo, un po' di fumo uscì dalla parte posteriore.

Con il fiato sospeso, riuscirono finalmente a toglierlo dalla testa di Diva.

Quando riuscirono a vedere il volto della persona che avevano cacciato per anni, i loro cuori parvero fermarsi simultaneamente.

_Continua..._

NOTE: pensavate che avrei fatto finire la storia qui, non è vero?

Beh...diciamo che si è concluso qui il capitolo, ma non temete, le cose che devono accadere sono ancora molte: nella prossima parte vedrete ciò che si cela dietro alla maschera del personaggio che ha tormentato i nostri protagonisti fin dalla prima parte del racconto, oltre che ad avere risposta a molte delle domande che non l'hanno avuta.

Spero con tutto il cuore che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto...

_Un saluto dal BrainStealer..._


	12. Capitolo 8 - file name: Diva

CAPITOLO 8 – FILE NAME: DIVA

_PARTE UNO: DIETRO LA MASCHERA._

\- TUM TUM -...

\- TUM TUM -...

Il cuore che batte...nessun altro rumore...

Realizzazione...

Quel giorno, in quel corridoio, ci fu un attimo in cui tre persone si sentirono come se fossero nello spazio profondo, dove non possono essere uditi rumori eccetto che il proprio respiro e il muscolo cardiaco che si contorce come se stesse morendo.

Kat guardò Raven, la quale ricambiò con lo stesso indescrivibile sguardo.

è solo... , riuscì a dire la bionda

un ragazzo... finì l'altra per lei.

Quello che era il più grande assassino manipolatore mai visto, era un semplice ragazzo.

Non un uomo dall'aspetto bruto, non un abominio appena riconoscibile e tantomeno qualcuno che avrebbero associato a delle azioni così disumane.

Eppure, era lì, con i folti capelli grigi acconciati in una capigliatura molto simile a quella di Syd. Gli occhi erano chiusi, ma tutto il viso era ben proporzionato, con un naso fine ed elegante che concludeva quel quadro in completa armonia.

Kat e Raven erano completamente sbalordite: un giovane aveva portato il seme della follia nella loro città.

Quello che però sembrava essere più provato era Syd: quello era il giovane col quale aveva parlato meno di due settimane fa quella mattina alla piazza della fontana di Auldnoir.

Si alzò in piedi con uno scatto.

io...ho visto questo ragazzo 

cooosa? chiesero le due.

mi ha proprio fregato: quasi due settimane fa ero su una panchina alla fontana di Auldnoir a mangiare la mia colazione. A un certo punto è venuto a sedersi accanto a me e abbiamo cominciato a parlare. Era senza equipaggiamento e sapeva che non avrei potuto riconoscerlo disse ridendo tra sé e sé il povero Syd.

e...di cosa avete parlato? chiesero le altre.

diciamo del più e del meno...

L'uomo tese la mano verso la testa del tizio per veder se avesse segni particolare da individuare nel collo o in altre parte della testa.

Tuttavia, appena toccò la fronte di Diva, questo spalancò gli occhi.

I tre rimasero atterriti dalla visione: la sclera dell'occhio, invece di essere del classico colore bianco, era completamente nera.

quando l'ho visto per la prima volta non aveva questi occhi

In quel mare di petrolio, due iridi dello stesso grigio dei capelli galleggiavano sopra di esso.

C'era qualcosa di incredibile in quello spettacolo: quando il suo sguardo privo di qualsiasi sentimento si rivolgeva qualcuno, quella persona si ritrovava immersa nel nero che li componeva, come se improvvisamente si trovasse nel nulla più assoluto.

Quegli anelli argentei sospesi nell'oscurità erano una visione tanto meravigliosa quanto spaventosa, esattamente come il resto del volto.

Il risvegliato si guardò attorno confuso per poi vedere la faccia delle tre persone sopra di lui.

Subito dopo ricordò la botta in testa che aveva subito.

Quando si rese conto di non avere più il casco, si mise lentamente a sedere e sorrise ai tre.

_ avevi detto...che avresti garantito per la mia incolumità... disse dolcemente rivolgendosi a Syd._

Quella era la prima volta che Diva parlava senza che il distorsore del suo casco contorcesse la sua voce trasformandola in qualcosa di orrendo e spaventoso.

Adesso, quella che usciva dalla sua bocca era un suono normalissimo, anzi...addirittura soave.

sai, questi colleghi della centrale di polizia...sempre pronti a colpirti alle spalle , disse ironicamente Syd.

_ capisco... _

Diva...lo sai adesso che succederà... 

_ Sydney, so esattamente cosa sta per accadere: voi mi interrogherete su tutto quello su cui posso essere interrogato. Dopodiché sarò portato in tribunale con l'accusa di un numero di omicidi talmente alto da poter essere paragonato ad uno sterminio per poi finire in cella per il resto dei miei giorni. Questa è quella che voi chiamate una situazione complicata ed intricata...per me è invece una questione semplicissima e composta di pochi passaggi. Io voglio solo starmene in santa pace _

sei un tipo sveglio. Comunque, se hai commesso uno sterminio...perché ci hai aiutato a salvare la città?

A quella domanda, Kat e Raven si avvicinarono incuriosite.

_ ho scelto di aiutarvi dal momento che Cai ha casualmente posto fine alla mia "carriera" _

come sarebbe?

_ se vuoi sapere come stanno le cose. Dovrai ascoltare il mio interrogatorio: sono disposto a fornirvi l'intera lista delle persone che mi hanno ingaggiato e a spiegarvi a modo le mie origini _

come mai? , continuò a chiedere il detective.

_ tu sei una persona intelligente...dovresti smetterla di fare domande così sciocche, è così logico... _

va bene, facciamo a modo tuo. Fino a quel momento però, te ne starai in questa cella e dovrai consegnarmi il tuo equipaggiamento

Il volto di Diva rimase impassibile.

_ Syd...io e te abbiamo stipulato un accordo, non te lo dimenticare... _

non hai da preoccuparti, la tua roba verrà messa al sicuro subito dopo un'attenta analisi. Lo sai che non possiamo evitare alcune fiscalità: sei stato ricercato per anni per omicidi volontari plurimi...

_ lo so, basta che quello che verrà visto non esca da queste mura come prestabilito _

di questo non hai da preoccuparti, sono un uomo di parola

_ molto bene, procedo con la rimozione del mio equipaggiamento _

Senza dire nient'altro, il ragazzo iniziò a spogliarsi davanti ai presenti.

Le ragazze smisero quasi subito di guardare il fisico atletico del prigioniero: una si mise le mani davanti agli occhi arrossendo violentemente, l'altra girò lo sguardo da un'altra parte con l'aria quanto severa quanto imbarazzata.

ehm, Diva. Almeno fai uscire le ragazze

_ capisco, nessun problema... _

Kat, Raven...domani si terrà il suo interrogatorio alla sala numero 54: se dite alle guardie che vi ho dato il permesso io vi faranno entrare senza troppi problemi, a patto che restiate in silenzio. Adesso però, dovrei togliergli i vestiti, quindi devo chiedervi di andarv-

ce ne andiamo subito! risposero le shifter incamminandosi velocemente verso l'uscita in fretta e furia.

Kat e Raven, mentre attraversavano il condotto, continuarono a pensare a quello che avevano visto meno di un minuto prima.

Mentre i loro passi riecheggiavano tra le pareti di cemento, la regina della gravità vide qualcosa di strano nello sguardo della sua amica.

ehi Raven, qualcosa non va? Hai lo sguardo così serio

tranquilla, sono solo un po' sconvolta...

capisco

quello era solo un ragazzo Kat! come accidenti è possibile?! Siamo state a cercarlo per un sacco di tempo. Addirittura, a volte sono passati mesi da un avvistamento e l'altro e sempre per la sua volontà. Ha ucciso centinaia di persone ed era solo un ragazzo...quale squallida esistenza ha dovuto sopportare per arrivare a fare delle cose del genere?

domani lo scopriremo Raven, non dovresti esserne così afflitta: ormai lo abbiamo preso, non può fare più del male a nessuno

si lo so, è solo che...

è per il tuo passato da ricercata?

sì...

Raven, tu non uccidevi le persone. ammetto che hai combinato dei gran casini, ma nulla che non si potesse risolvere. E poi, adesso tutti ti amano: durante la mia assenza hai fatto uno splendido lavoro e adesso la città ti ama. Ora...perché non la smetti di mettere il broncio e non andiamo a festeggiare al ristorante di cui ti ho parlato due giorni fa? Del resto...abbiamo Diva nelle nostre carceri e adesso abbiamo anche visto il suo volto disse Kat provandola a consolare.

penso che tu abbia ragione! Certo che quel verme è tanto pericoloso quanto...

bello? la provocò l'amica facendo l'occhiolino

non intendevo questo. E poi perché sei così allegra? Non dovresti essere in vena di battute in contesti come questi!

che ci posso fare? Sono felice! Finalmente lo abbiamo catturato e questa storia assurda è finita

capisco. In ogni caso non credo sia il caso di perdere tempo. allora...andiamo in questo ristorante? Ho bisogno di una bistecca!

d'accordo!

_PARTE DUE: ORIGINI_

_Il giorno dopo, sala interrogatori numero 54._

Diva se ne stava seduto su una sedia sopra la quale una lampada al neon lo illuminava dall'alto. Era solo e tutti quelli che erano dietro ad ascoltare dietro al vetro erano i pochi sopravvissuti che sapevano della sua esistenza.

Dentro la sala, seduti davanti al prigioniero, c'erano le uniche persone che avevano avuto il coraggio di stare all'interno di quella stanza assieme a lui: Kat, Raven e Syd.

Intanto, il criminale se ne stava con la testa lievemente china, in attesa di mettere chiarezza sulla follia che lui stesso aveva disseminato per la città.

Il detective fece un segno a quelli che osservavano la scena da dietro alla vetrata di sicurezza, i quali confermarono l'avvio della registrazione.

e va bene ragazzi, ricordiamoci che la registrazione è top secret , annunciò Syd.

ok ragazze, adesso inizierò a fargli delle domande. Voi non dovete parlare ok? È già tanto se vi faccio assistere , sussurrò subito dopo.

Entrambe annuirono e stettero composte.

"e va bene Syd...respira..."

e va bene Diva, adesso iniziamo l'interrogatorio

Quello annuì...

iniziamo con delle domande base: qual è il tuo nome reale?

_ io non ho un nome _

I tre si guardarono.

"cominciamo bene...". avanti Diva, avevi detto che avresti collaborato, non iniziare a fare scherzi proprio adesso, non voglio ricorrere a misure drastiche

il carcerato alzò la testa per impalare il suo interlocutore con un'occhiata penetrante.

_ come ho già detto, sono disposto a collaborare ed è esattamente quello che sto facendo. Non cercare di intimidirmi: ho visto ciò che c'è di più marcio nel mondo e tu non sei certo un elemento che mi spaventa _

Syd e Diva si persero in uno sguardo l'uno perso negli occhi dell'altro, sotto quello preoccupato delle ragazze, le quali avrebbero giurato di aver visto i colori bianco e ambra degli occhi del primo mescolarsi in quelli neri e argento del secondo.

e va bene Diva, facciamo a modo tuo. Passiamo alla prossima domanda: per chi lavori?

_ durante la mia permanenza ad Hekseville ho lavorato esclusivamente per me stesso _

dunque ti trovavi in un luogo diverso da Hekseville prima di arrivare dalle nostre parti 

_ esattamente... _

dimmi da dove provieni...

_ il luogo da cui vengo è chiamato Terra. È posto in un altro piano dimensionale, ma non conosco la sua ubicazione precisa rispetto ad Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao _

e lì lavoravi per qualcuno?

_ esattamente, fin dalla nascita... _

che intendi dire? 

_ esattamente quello che ho detto... _

in che contesto sei nato? Qual è la tua storia?

_ io non sono venuto al mondo in una casa o in un ospedale. Io sono nato 22 anni fa in un contesto del tutto singolare. La mia storia, a dirla tutta, inizia ancora prima della mia nascita: tempo addietro, sulla Terra, i più importanti governi del mio mondo si arricchivano, promettendosi a vicenda un'era di prosperità e mandando verso la fine l'era delle società segrete, delle spie e delle porcherie nascoste dai governi che venivano utilizzati in situazioni poco convenevoli. Tuttavia, malgrado la grandissima pace e la sicurezza che si era creata tra le varie nazioni, alcune persone necessitavano ancora dei "vecchi metodi". Di conseguenza, pochi eletti provenienti dai paesi più potenti del mondo si riunirono in un luogo sperduto per far sì che la scintilla della violenza e dei metodi brutali potesse ancora vivere. Così fu fondata la più terribile associazione indipendente che si fosse mai vista _

che nome ha tale associazione?

_ non lo ha: oltre ad essere introvabile non ha il minimo scrupolo: è difficilissima da contattare, ma in compenso cerca di risolvere in tutti i modi i tuoi problemi con metodi non convenzionali ed illegali in cambio di denaro. È qui che entro in gioco io: io sono l'unico superstite del progetto MindCrush... _

"date le sue abilità sapevo non fosse un teppista qualunque, ma non credevo che la storia fosse così intricata. Voglio saperne di più..." pensava intanto Syd incuriosito dalla storia insolita che Diva stava raccontando.

progetto _MindCrush? _In cosa consiste?

_ il progetto MindCrush è il programma più importante mai svolto dall'associazione anonima: consiste nel prendere un bambino e addestrarlo brutalmente fin dai primissimi giorni di vita, nutrendolo anche del siero che polverizza i sentimenti. È per questo che non ho un nome: io sono nato nel bunker dove era posta la sede della confraternita e sono sempre stato chiamato con un appellativo diverso in base alla missione svolta al momento. Non ho un nome poiché secondo il mondo non esisto: sono solo un file-name destinato a scomparire nell'arco di pochi giorni. La mia nascita è stata voluta proprio per iniziare il percorso "Mind Crush". Fin da bambino sono stato drogato in modo da non sentire nessuna emozione e mi è stata negata la possibilità di avere una vita normale proprio per distaccarmi da essa. Già in tenera età ho fatto cose che a voi poliziotti farebbero venire il voltastomaco, oltre che essere costretto a studiare ogni tipo di materia e ad addestrarmi per ogni tipo di evenienza. Mi hanno fatto uccidere la mia prima vittima a nove anni: era un figlio di un ex politico che era risultato scomodo per la sua propaganda _

Le ragazze erano paralizzate: quale mostro poteva costringere un bambino a fare una cosa del genere?

Kat iniziò a guardare da un'altra parte.

Kat, Raven...se non ve la sentite potete uscire quando volete sussurrò dolcemente Syd.

Le due si guardarono con uno sguardo pieno di complicità

no Syd, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato vogliamo sapere rispose sottovoce la bionda.

_ qualcosa non va? , interruppe Diva._

no, puoi continuare...

_ come stavo dicendo, il mio addestramento è iniziato alla nascita e da quel giorno in poi l'omicidio divenne una routine. Verso i quindici anni, iniziarono a mandarmi nelle prime missioni sparse per il mondo, poiché proprio nel mondo qualcuno voleva ancora risolvere le cose alla vecchia maniera. È questo il motivo per il quale esisto: il progetto MindCrush aveva l'obbiettivo di creare il primo assassino della che garantisse al cento per cento la riuscita della missione a qualunque costo: nessun dubbio, nessun sentimento, nessun rimorso. io sono colui che agisce al di là della barriera imposta dai principi morali. Un obbiettivo è un obbiettivo, non importa l'eta, il sesso, l'etnia o la situazione sociale nella quale si trova: io porto SEMPRE il risultato voluto. Ovviamente, non è stato facile: io sono l'unico bambino sopravvissuto al progetto MindCrush. Gli altri bambini sono morti: chi durante gli addestramenti estremi...chi ucciso dal siero...il colore dei miei occhi e dei miei capelli sono una conseguenza dell'assunzione della sostanza per tutti questi anni. _

i tuoi genitori? Sai per caso se qualcuno ha denunciato la scomparsa del proprio figlio?

_ non ho mai conosciuto i miei genitori e ti assicuro che se fossero stati persone esterne alla confraternita non sarebbero certo stati in grado di sopravvivere abbastanza da esporre denuncia _

vuoi dire che...

_ dai dettagli apparentemente invisibili che ho notato durante la mia carriera, ho scoperto che sono stati loro i fondatori del progetto MindCrush... _

Kat e Raven si misero una mano davanti alla bocca.

... ...

_ ... ... _

d'accordo, passiamo a qualche altra domanda...a proposito del siero: qual è il suo uso? È una specie di...droga?

_ non esattamente: il siero elimina completamente i sentimenti dal corpo di chi lo assume, facendo sì che possa svolgere il proprio lavoro al cento per cento delle sue possibilità: dovevano assicurarsi che non provassi desideri scomodi o mi facessi domande sulla mia esistenza _

Syd, posso fargli una domanda? , sussurrò Raven.

aspetta un secondo, provo a sentire

*il testimone dell'interrogatorio desidera porre una domanda al prigioniero*, dichiarò Syd agli addetti alle registrazioni.

Quelli annuirono e il detective fece cenno alla ragazza di consultare Diva.

tu hai detto che il siero elimina completamente i sentimenti. Eppure, la notte in cui ci siamo incontrati all'ospedale sembravi impazzito, come lo spieghi?

_ il siero stava finendo e, per far sì che le mie scorte durassero di più, nel frattempo che la ricercatrice Eve lo ricreasse ho iniziato ad assumere il fluido in modo più irregolare. Era la prima volta che facevo una pausa di tre giorni e ho avuto una crisi di astinenza assieme ad una presentazione di più sentimenti nello stesso momento. Dal momento che era la prima volta che mi accadeva ho perso totalmente il controllo _

dunque eri...impazzito dal dolore. Non nel senso fisico, intendo...

_ è probabile... _

e allora spiegami perché non mi hai fatto niente quella notte

Raven, per adesso può bastare con le domande, lascia che continui io la interruppe Syd.

"è agitata e probabilmente vorrebbe sapere di più. Questo però non deve impedirmi di fare il mio lavoro"

d'accordo Diva, continuiamo. Dunque...ancora non mi è chiaro come tu sia arrivato da queste parti

_ non ho un'idea precisa. So solo che è collegato all'ultima missione che ho svolto nel mio luogo natio  
_

spiegati meglio

_ qualcuno, da qualche parte nel mondo, aveva avuto l'idea di addestrare una persona in modo da renderla introvabile. Non era come il progetto MindCrush, ma il soggetto era stato addestrato per prendere informazioni in giro per il mondo senza farsi trovare da nessuno. Dai dati che erano stati raccolti, non era addestrato ad uccidere come lo ero io, ma dove lavoravo avevano iniziato ad avere dei dubbi sulle possibili informazioni raccolte riguardanti il mio luogo d'origine. Ovviamente nessuno aveva timore che qualcuno scoprisse la mia esistenza: io sono DAVVERO introvabile. Tuttavia, la segretezza della loro sussistenza avrebbe potuto essere messa a repentaglio. Decisero quindi di mandarmi sulle tracce del mio obbiettivo, il quale venne soprannominato col codice "BrainStealer", ovvero l'appellativo che si era guadagnato grazie alla sua fama. Passarono mesi nei quali mi spinsi in ogni angolo della Terra, facendo di tutto per seguire le tracce del mio bersaglio e uccidendo moltissime persone allo scopo di portare a termine la missione. Infine, dopo aver scoperto l'identità di questa persona, arrivai in un luogo freddo e desolato: le mie tracce e i miei dati portavano in una base sotterranea. Scendendo nei piani inferiori, capii che mi trovavo in una sorta di laboratorio. Appena arrivai nella stanza in cui si trovava l'uomo che cercavo da settimane mi ritrovai davanti a una sorta di grosso reattore: quel luogo era sicuramente un centro di ricerca dove esperimenti di losca portata venivano nascosti ai governi._

_Improvvisamente, il soggetto che cercavo mi si parò davanti di sua spontanea volontà, gesto piuttosto strano da parte di chi non vuole essere trovato, soprattutto se si vede qualcuno uccidere la sicurezza e infiltrarsi nel proprio laboratorio. Quando però mi chiamò col mio nome in codice mi resi conto di cosa era successo: lui non era reale _

Diva, cosa intendi con "lui non era reale"? , chiese Syd cercano di ottenere in fretta una risposta alla sua domanda.

"non so cosa possa entrarci con il suo arrivo ad Hekseville ma vediamo dove ci porta la sua storia..."

_ intendo dire che non era mai esistito nessun "BrainStealer": la stessa organizzazione per la quale lavoravo mi aveva ingannato. Mi aveva fatto seguire una pista precostruita alla perfezione in modo da farmi trovare qualcuno che loro stessi avevano ingaggiato _

e perché mai avrebbero voluto fare una cosa del genere?

_ perché oramai ero diventato pericoloso: avevano visto che ero diventato troppo difficile da gestire per essere tenuto in cattività: attraverso di me, avevano il potere di uccidere un qualunque abitante della Terra quando volevano. Era troppo potere per una singola cerchia di persone e avevano paura che, malgrado le loro precauzioni, potessi ribellarmi a loro. Ci hanno messo anni per preparare un piano perfetto come questo e c'era la possibilità che fallisse: hanno rischiato molto, peccato che abbia capito la verità troppo tardi _

pensavo che nessuno fosse in grado di ingannarti...

_ nessuno lo è...eccetto per i creatori che mi davano gli ordini: mi avevano addestrato per essere fedele al cento per cento dei comandi senza obbiettare: anche la perfezione ha i suoi difetti... _

ok, questa parte della storia l'ho capita. Quello che non ho capito è perché me la stai raccontando: io ti ho chiesto come sei arrivato da noi 

_ te la racconto perché è proprio allora che è accaduto _

accaduto cosa? 

_ quando ho capito la verità, il finto obbiettivo che ho inseguito per mesi ha attivato un pulsante che avrebbe fatto esplodere il reattore: aveva giurato di farsi saltare in aria insieme a me nel luogo più isolato della Terra pur di porre fine alla mia esistenza senza lasciare alcuna traccia. Tuttavia, quando ci fu l'esplosione, vidi una grande luce bianca. Subito dopo, mi sono risvegliato ad Hekseville, in un parchetto all'interno dell'impianto fognario di Aulndnoir. Non so dirvi di più...  
_

Kat sapeva dov'era quel posto: era lo stesso luogo dove lei si era risvegliata per la prima volta ad Hekseville dopo essere caduta dalla cima del pilastro del mondo.

Diva , disse la ragazza senza chiedere il consenso.

Lui si girò verso di lei con lo sguardo impassibile.

_ cosa c'è? , chiese il carcerato con massima calma._

Syd decise di non intervenire: il suo intuito continuava a dirgli che la giovane amica avrebbe fatto una domanda arguta.

quando sei arrivato ad Hekseville? Di preciso intendo... 

_ 600 giorni, 21 ore e 48 minuti fa mi sono risvegliato ad Hekseville _

_"che ansia: non potrebbe rispondere in maniera normale per una volta? Dunque, seicento giorni sono circa..."_

Syd vide le due shiter riflettere per qualche secondo, per poi guardarsi sorprese.

ragazze, che cosa c'è?

La giovane bionda si rivolse verso il suo amico.

Syd, _poco_ più di un anno e mezzo fa ricordi cosa è successo? Sono scomparsa per diventare una singolarità con la tempesta gravitazionale gigante che stava sotto Hekseville! Non so il perché, ma ho come la sensazione che le due cose siano correlate

Diva, a quelle parole, rivolse lo sguardo verso lo strano trio che aveva davanti.

_ forse...l'esplosione del reattore in contemporanea con la nascita di una singolarità (seppur in due piani dimensionali diversi) ha fatto sì che nascesse una sorta di portale che mi ha portato fin qui. Considerando le probabilità infinitesime assieme al fatto che l'esperimento non è replicabile a causa del sempre presente errore umano...direi che l'esperimento non è replicabile _

Syd si alzò in piedi.

esatto...sei destinato a rimanere chiuso qui in cella per sempre mio caro. In ogni caso, l'interrogatorio è concluso. Tra poco verrai scortato nella tua cella

La sala di registrazione smise di catalogare tutto quello che veniva detto e il detective fece cenno alle due di prepararsi ad andare.

_ Syd... _

Questo si girò un po' sorpreso.

cosa vuoi Diva?

_ capisci adesso il perché delle mie richieste? Nessuno deve replicare questa cosa: nessuno deve avere così tanto potere a disposizione _

capisco...

Syd si alzò in lentamente in piedi, guardò le sue amiche e poi si avviò lentamente verso l'uscita.

Una volta fuori, Kat si avvicinò all'uomo.

la storia che ha raccontato è stata incredibile disse la ragazza.

si, lo è. Mi sembra incredibile che abbia un passato così delirante: ascoltare la sua storia mi ha fatto capire cosa c'è davvero al di là delle morali che seguiamo e cosa accade quando nessuna di queste vengono seguite

immagino...in ogni caso l'ho visto molto tranquillo, secondo te come mai? 

probabilmente ha gli ultimi residui del siero ancora in corpo, oppure sta trovando finalmente un po' di pace... 

suppongo di si, in ogni caso è finita... 

proprio così: tu e Raven dovreste andare a riposarvi un po' adesso. Comunque, non vi ringrazierò mai abbastanza: siete state davvero coraggiose a consegnarvi a Cai per tenere al sicuro i cittadini

abbiamo fatto tutti la nostra parte: noi due, te, Yunica, Permet e persino quel pazzoide là dentro disse Raven sogghignando.

Tutti e tre si salutarono, tornando ognuno alla propria abitazione. Quella notte, Syd finalmente trovò un po' di sonno dopo tantissimo tempo, mentre le due eroine della città riuscirono a trovare la tranquillità che cercavano ormai da mesi: il loro incubo era finito e nessuno adesso avrebbe di nuovo sconvolto le loro vite disseminando la violenza per tutta la città.

_PARTE TRE: DIARIO DI BORDO._

_(PUNTO DI VISTA DI DIVA, PRIMA PERSONA)._

_Giorno uno._

_Hanno appena finito di interrogarmi e mi hanno portato alla mia cella. Non è molto grande, ma è decisamente molto più funzionale dei posti che utilizzavo come rifugio prima della mia resa: ci sono un letto, un tavolino e un vaso da notte. L'unica cosa che mi è stata concessa sono un taccuino e un lapis per prendere appunti che sto proprio usando in questo momento. Davanti a me c'è una guardia che non mi stacca gli occhi di dosso. Si scambia il turno con dei suoi colleghi e ognuno di loro mi tiene d'occhio in maniera costante._

_Penso che i pochi che sanno chi sono davvero abbiano sviluppato una sorta di ossessione nei miei confronti, il che è piuttosto prevedibile. In ogni caso, starmene in questo posto mi garantisce la sopravvivenza, per quanto mi sembra strano starmene senza equipaggiamento tutto il tempo. Hanno preso la mia veste speciale e mi hanno vestito con uno straccio da detenuto. Se Syd manterrà la parola, i miei equipaggiamenti e armamenti vari non verranno sottratti, ma saranno conservati senza che nessuno li tocchi._

_Adesso però mi aspettano delle giornate piuttosto complicate: sento l'effetto del siero svanire e man mano che passa il tempo gli effetti collaterali inizieranno a manifestarsi in modo sempre più pesante, fino a quando non avrò superato la dipendenza dal fluido che mi veniva fornito dall'organizzazione per la quale lavoravo._

_Giorno due._

_Il rancio della mensa del carcere non è così male. Ovviamente, mentre entravo nella grande stanza durante l'ora di pranzo alcuni carcerati hanno guardato in maniera strana il "nuovo arrivato", soprattutto un uomo._

_È alto e ha così tanti muscoli che pare stia per esplodere. È mancino, ha tre tatuaggi e sembra muoversi a proprio agio all'interno della struttura. Non gli ho parlato (non parlo con nessuno), ma da quel che ho capito deve essere qui da molto tempo a causa dei crimini indotti dalla sua mente da psicopatico._

_Nell'ora delle docce, lo stesso pazzoide ha provato ad avvicinarsi a me mentre gli davo le spalle e mi ha sussurrato nell'orecchio che sono "davvero carino"._

_Capendo le sue intenzioni, gli ho detto in totale tranquillità che non volevo essere toccato in alcun modo, per poi intimargli di tornarsene nella sua doccia._

_Non mi ha ascoltato e ha cercato di afferrarmi i fianchi con entrambe le braccia._

_Gli ho spezzato entrambi gli arti e l'ho atterrato. Gli altri detenuti sembravano davvero sorpresi: quel tipo deve essere uno che di solito riesce a sottomettere facilmente le persone che gli stanno intorno._

_Le guardie, sentendo le urla, sono subito intervenute e mi hanno portato forzatamente alla mia cella, buttandomi addosso il mio stesso vestito giusto per non andarmene in giro completamente nudo._

_Non ho reagito e adesso sono di nuovo dietro a delle sbarre di metallo._

_So benissimo che potrei reagire. Avrei tranquillamente le capacità per ammazzare tutti questi incompetenti per poi fuggire di nuovo, ma so anche che facendo così non avrei più scampo e poi...c'è qualcosa che mi impedisce di far del male a quei poliziotti._

_È una sensazione un po' strana, penso sia un sintomo della mancata assunzione del siero._

_Per adesso però non c'è niente di cui devo preoccuparmi._

_Ho già svolto la mia ultima missione in maniera più che egregia..._

_Giorno cinque._

_Oggi mi gira la testa..._

_In compenso però, da quando ho spezzato le ossa delle braccia di quel pervertito, la voce si è sparsa e nessuno ha provato a infastidirmi._

_Ricordo ancora le urla di quell'uomo. Gli avevo chiesto di lasciarmi in pace e lui ha voluto comunque provare a..._

_Ricordo quell'emozione che ho provato...era rabbia?_

_Non lo so, ma una cosa è certa: le sensazioni che provo iniziano ad essere più forti._

_la mia astinenza si sta evolvendo..._

_non so come reagirò quando avrò la mia crisi massima, ma fortunatamente Syd mi ha ascoltato, facendomi mettere in una cella a parte._

_La mente sta iniziando a farmi strani scherzi: mi torna sempre in mente la notte dell'ospedale._

_Quelle persone nella sala d'attesa...loro non sarebbero dovute morire..._

_Ricordo perfettamente quella notte, eppure non so perché finisco per pensarla spesso._

_Ricordo anche Raven che era in preda al dolore: riesco davvero a provocare una tal quantità di sofferenza alla gente?_

_Di certo, pensare alle conseguenze delle mie azioni sulla psiche altrui non è mai stato nel mio stile. Tuttavia, tutta questa tranquillità nella quale sono immerso e tutto questo silenzio mi stanno dando il tempo di pensare._

_È la prima volta nella mia vita in cui mi trovo in una situazione dove non ho uno scopo._

_Le mie giornate sono vuote, e la mia mente non ha nulla di importante da fare. Non ho più un filo logico da seguire e forse è proprio questo è il motivo dei miei pensieri anomali..._

_Per adesso ho molte domande e poche risposte, meglio mettersi a riposare..._

_Giorno sei._

_Oggi il mal di testa è peggiorato._

_Mi sono svegliato appena la guardia mi ha ordinato di alzarmi._

_Di solito mi alzo da solo durante l'alba o in qualsiasi orario mi sia prefissato nella mente._

_Oggi però, quando il carceriere mi ha detto che ore erano sono davvero rimasto sorpreso: ho aperto gli occhi a mezzogiorno. Con il corpo senza forze, mi sono fatto scortare verso la mensa, anche se al tizio che mi stava portando non importava che stessi praticamente barcollando._

_Dopo quello che ho fatto a nessuno può certo importare di come sto o di quello che provo..._

_Fortunatamente, l'episodio avvenuto alle docce ha fatto inibito completamente la voglia degli altri detenuti di infastidirmi._

_Questo è un bene, oggi non so se sarei stato in grado di reagire, mi sento particolarmente debole._

_Dopo aver passato il pomeriggio a dormire, la guardia mi ha detto che era ora di cena: mi sono rifiutato di uscire di cella a causa della mia debolezza, con grande sorpresa da parte del poliziotto._

_Adesso che però mi sono risvegliato un'altra volta per scrivere non riesco ad addormentarmi, probabilmente perché mi sto chiedendo cosa staranno facendo gli altri: che staranno combinando Kat e Raven? E Syd? E soprattutto, perché me lo chiedo? A me non importa degli altri, anche perché non ha senso preoccuparsi delle persone quando non si ha nessuno..._

_Giorno sette_

_Delirio._

_È la prima parola che mi è venuta in mente al mio risveglio._

_Stanotte mi sono risvegliato alle quattro del mattino in preda al panico. Ho iniziato ad urlare frasi apparentemente sconnesse, esattamente come la notte all'ospedale. la rabbia incontrollabile si è impossessata nuovamente di me, impedendomi di ragionare._

_Farmi mettere in una cella isolata è stata una buona idea..._

_Quando la guardia mi ha intimato di smettere di gridare, ho imprecato contro di lui offese di ogni tipo, oltre che a continuare a rantolare e a soffrire in modo atroce._

_Quello aveva già preso il manganello in mano, ma un suo collega lo ha fermato, dicendogli che avrebbe rischiato di morire se fosse entrato nella mia cella, oltre al fatto che colpire un prigioniero in preda al panico non sarebbe stato degno del loro lavoro._

_Almeno la prima parte l'ha detta bene: se fosse entrato lo avrei certamente ucciso a mani nude in un istante senza alcun rimorso._

_In ogni caso, per un attimo mi pare di aver visto il volto di quel ragazzo._

_Sembrava Adam, il giovano al quale ho ucciso moglie e figlio. Gli ho fatto perdere tutto, eppure ha impedito al suo collega di provare a colpirmi. Ammetto che ha un animo forte..._

_Tutta quella rabbia...e l'altra cos'era? Tristezza? Se lo era, ammetto che è stata dura da sopportare._

_Nel luogo dal quale provengo, mi hanno fatto studiare tutte le materie possibili immaginabili fino a diventare un esperto in moltissimo campi, compresa la psicologia. Tuttavia, per quanto sia bravo ad applicarla sugli altri, non ho mai avuto l'occasione di impiegarla su di me a causa della mia totale assenza di sentimenti, cosa che mi ha reso impossibile la distinzione di questi e delle sue sfumature su di me._

_Non ho mai sentito niente, per me questo è tutto nuovo._

_Stanotte, in quello stato in cui ancora una volta vedevo completamente rosso, ho potuto assaporare ancora una volta la rabbia, l'angoscia e la tristezza._

_Dopo essere quasi svenuto sul pavimento della mia cella, mi sono risvegliato in questo momento. È mattino e riesco a percepire dei rumori che non sono soliti nella routine di questo reparto del carcere._

_Sta arrivando qualcuno, meglio mettere via tutto e continuare ad annotare più tardi..._

CAMBIO PUNTO DI VISTA (TORNA ALLA NORMALITÀ).

Diva mise via il taccuino sul quale stava annotando i suoi appunti ormai da giorni per poi mettersi seduto sul letto in attesa di vedere la fonte di quei curiosi rumori che le sue orecchie avevano finemente percepito.

Si passò una mano tra i folti capelli grigi in modo da aggiustarli per poi accasciarsi sul letto.

_"stanotte ho dormito pochissimo, credo che sia meglio stare distesi..."_

_Intanto, nei corridoi della prigione._

Kat, Raven e Syd stavano camminando a qualche corridoio di distanza. Erano passati sette giorni da quando avevano assistito all'interrogatorio di Diva, evento nel quale erano riusciti a scoprire numerose tristi verità su quello strano ragazzo che adesso era confinato nell'edificio.

Il detective, mentre avanzava a fianco delle due shifter, leggeva ad alta voce il risultato delle analisi svolte sull'equipaggiamento sottratto al prigioniero.

dunque...hanno trovato ogni genere di oggetto: sulla schiena della veste c'è un rampino multi-direzionale, nei vari scompartimenti nascosti e nelle tasche tattiche c'è ogni sorta di arma da combattimento ravvicinato e non, oltre che agli equipaggiamenti adatti ad operazioni di ogni sorta. Il casco e il resto dei vestiti contengono una tecnologia diversa dalla nostra, cosa che prova che non può provenire dal nostro mondo...penso che dica la verità

non credo ci sia da stupirsi, quello lì ne ha combinate di tutti i colori , rispose prontamente Kat.

si lo so, ma c'è comunque una cosa che mi colpisce

che cosa?

all'interno del suo vestito sono disposti degli aghi: se si preme un pulsante, questi si infilano tutti insieme nel corpo di chi indossa la veste...saranno almeno una decina!

serve per il siero, non è vero? chiese freddamente Raven.

si, i nostri esperti dicono che serve ad assumere grandi quantità di liquidi via endovenosa in pochi secondi, anche se si è in movimento o in posizioni scomode

capisco ma...perché siamo qui? chiese la ragazza dai capelli biondi con una smorfia.

voglio chiedere a Diva di dirmi qualcosa di più sul suo equipaggiamento

capisco, forse io e Raven avremmo dovuto chiederti che cosa venissi a fare qui dentro prima di venirti ad accompagnarti a priori...

Kat, la visita a un carcerato di questo tipo ci può aiutare a scoprire altri dettagli che ci sono sfuggiti...potrebbe essere utile aggiunse l'amica.

Mentre parlavano, finirono di entrare proprio nel reparto dove era rinchiuso la persona in questione.

Percorsero il corridoio in tutta la sua lunghezza mentre i volti dei carcerati si concentravano su coloro che stavano camminando il mezzo a loro. Del resto, osservare tutto quello che si trovava fuori dalla cella era una delle poche cose che si riusciva a fare e vedere qualcuno così famoso passeggiare per il reparto di massima sicurezza era sicuramente qualcosa che ti animava la giornata.

Le ragazze stavano una alla destra e una alla sinistra di Syd, Dusty camminava accanto alla padrona mentre Xii se ne stava tranquillo sulla spalla di Raven.

Entrambe cercavano di non incrociare gli occhi dei detenuti, come se quella visione le ricordasse costantemente che nella città che tanto amavano e cercavano di proteggere c'erano anche persone come quelle che adesso le stavano scrutando.

"un tempo mi sarei meritata di stare in una di queste celle. Chissà se me lo merito ancora..." pensò Raven malinconica.

Era un ambiente suggestivo, dove chi entrava doveva sopportare i commenti di ogni genere scagliati dai detenuti che riempivano quelle celle.

Improvvisamente, la ragazza dai capelli corvini vide una qualcosa attraversare le sbarre e allungarsi verso di lei.

Era una mano grande e robusta e, se lei non avesse sussultato per poi indietreggiare in fretta e furia, quelle dita l'avrebbero quasi sicuramente raggiunta.

Guardò disgustata la fonte di quel gesto e vide un grande uomo tatuato appoggiare sulle aste d'acciaio una testa calva con un ghigno malizioso stampato sul volto. Era robusto e sembrava più bestia che uomo.

ehi bellissima, perché non vieni qui dentro con me per qualche minuto? Mi basta poco tempo e sono sicuro che ne basterà poco anche a te, heheh disse quello con una vociona che pareva quella di un orco.

A quelle parole, delle risate risuonarono dalle celle circostanti.

Raven lo guardò con uno sguardo quanto minaccioso quanto turbato.

sei un lurido animale , rispose lei mantenendo un tono serio.

perché? Non ti piaccio? chiese il tizio ridendo di gusto mentre tornava in tranquillità verso la si branda.

La ragazza rimase ad osservarlo per qualche secondo allibita.

Raven, ignoralo. Qui dentro si trova la peggiore feccia di Hekseville e le loro parole non vanno ascoltate cercò di tranquillizzarla Syd.

Percorsero gli ultimi e pochi metri prima di arrivare finalmente alla cella dove stava la persona che stavano cercando.

Diva se ne stava disteso sul lettino sul lettino, a guardare in alto senza fare nulla di particolare.

Quando sentì qualcuno fermarsi davanti alla sua cella, non esitò a parlare.

_ il detective e le due regine della gravità... _, disse con voce lieve senza guardarli nemmeno.

salve Diva rispose Syd con tono pacato.

_ ammetto che non mi aspettavo il vostro arrivo in questo momento. Pensavo che mi avreste fatto visita solo in eventi rari e molto sporadici. È appena passata una settimana...che ci fate qui? _

è molto semplice: gli esperti hanno analizzato la tua "attrezzatura da lavoro" e non riescono a capire alcune cose. Ti chiedo solo di controllare questi appunti

_ capisco... _

Syd prese dalla tasca gli appunti e gli schemi forniti dagli addetti alle ispezioni e li porse al ragazzo.

Questo li prese alquanto incuriosito per poi rimettersi a sedere sulla propria brandina a leggere i fogli.

Dopo alcuni secondi, il giovane si distese sul lettino per poi appoggiarli accanto a sé.

_ il fatto che non abbiate capito la funzionalità di alcuni elementi della mia veste non mi sorprende, oltre al fatto che avete trovato a malapena la metà delle cose che avreste potuto scovare _

quindi ci sono altre cose che non sappiamo?

_ Raven, perché sei così turbata?  
_

I tre si fermarono a guardare il ragazzo.

Mentre parlava non si era mai girato verso i suoi interlocutori, mantenendo un tono calmo e quasi annoiato.

Ora aveva totalmente ignorato le parole di Syd.

_ ho sentito la scenetta che avete avuto con l'uomo che si trova a poche celle di distanza. È per quello? _

La ragazza incrociò le braccia e distolse lo sguardo dal ragazzo disteso sul letto.

non è niente e poi a te che importa?

_ di certo non c'è bisogno di un addestramento per vedere che sei turbata. Si riesce a vedere anche senza guardarti. Dimmi, che cosa c'è? _

non mi piacciono i pervertiti che se ne stanno a marcire in galera, contento? rispose Raven alzando la voce.

_ che ti aspettavi di trovare venendo da queste parti? _

è normale che sia turbata. Non succede tutti i giorni che un bestione provi a...toccarti in quel modo. È ovvio che non se lo aspettava. Voleva solo starsene in santa pace , disse Syd provando a difendere la ragazza.

_ non può, non qui, non col fisico che ha... _

Raven puntò gli occhi azzurri verso quello strano tipo.

che intendi dire? chiese Kat curiosa.

_ intendo dire che ha un fisico troppo bello per passare inosservata, soprattutto con quel vestito. Sto solo dicendo che in un posto come queste cose del genere sono all'ordine del giorno. In ogni caso...se dovesse succedere ancora fammelo sapere... , continuò Diva mentre guardava ancora il soffitto._

_Raven non sapeva cosa dire._

ti aspetti che ti ringrazi per questo complimento? Da quello che hai detto sembri quasi come gli altri

_ no, non mi aspetti dei ringraziamenti e no, non sono come gli altri detenuti qui presenti _

Intanto, dalla una cella poco distante da lì si sentì tuonare una voce familiare.

Diva si mise a sedere e tese bene le orecchie: era l'uomo che aveva provato ad importunare la ragazza.

pensi che abbia paura di te ragazzo? Non temo un moccioso che si mette a urlare e delirare la notte

A quelle parole le shifter e il loro amico guardarono sorpresi il giovane carcerato.

Kat si avvinò alle sbarre.

tu hai...

Diva guardò per un attimo i tre e poi si mise a guardare da un'altra parte. Il suo viso arrossì in maniera appena percettibile.

_ ...effetti collaterali... _

che c'è ragazzo...non rispondi? Hai paura del vecchio Bill? , continuò a gridare la voce dell'uomo perverso.

"aspetta che ci incontriamo più da vicino..."

Syd interruppe quella strana scena.

Diva, perché non mi dici semplicemente che cosa abbiamo sbagliato nelle ispezioni? Ci stiamo mettendo un po' più del previsto non trovi? disse lui cercando di tagliare corto.

Il ragazzo tornò a stendersi sul lettino.  
_ perché mi annoio...  
_ tu...cosa? , chiese sorpreso l'uomo.

_ si...non so se è questa la noia, però penso che starmene qui tutto il tempo senza fare niente di concreto sia...poco produttivo _rispose il ragazzo in totale tranquillità.

ti sei consegnato di tua spontanea volontà e sapevi benissimo che saresti finito in carcere

_ sì, ma non sapevo cos'era la noia. Non fraintendermi, sono consapevole che dovrò starmene qui e accetto la cosa. Sto solo cercando di trovare qualcosa da fare: non capita spesso di ricevere delle visite. Ora che ci penso...non ne ho mai ricevuta una... _

Syd guardò il ragazzo passarsi una mano tra i capelli mentre continuava a starsene disteso sul lettino logoro della sua cella. Aveva davvero un modo strano di esprimersi ma il detective comprendeva la cosa: non doveva essere semplice gestire una situazione mentale come la sua, anche se di certo non provava compassione nei suoi confronti: si trattava sempre di un criminale che aveva ucciso centinaia di persone.

sei proprio un tipo strano...con te non ci si annoia mai, non è vero?

_ è probabile, anche se il mio concetto di strano è piuttosto diverso dal tuo e quello delle tue amiche... _

può darsi. In ogni caso ho saputo che solo due giorni dopo il tuo arrivo in cella hai spezzato le braccia ad un altro detenuto. Avevi detto che saresti stato collaborativo. Vuoi far male alle persone anche dopo la tua resa?

_ quel tipo voleva...toccarmi, se capisci cosa intendo. Io sono collaborativo con chiunque abbia un atteggiamento consono nei miei confronti. In caso contrario cerco di rimediare alla cosa. È il semplice principio azione-reazione: qualcuno prova a farmi del male, io mi difendo. Come potete ben vedere, anche io cerco di mantenere la mia incolumità a posto _

Le ragazze avevano una faccia disgustata: per loro era rivoltante l'idea che un uomo potesse provare a violentare un ragazzo nelle docce della prigione. Eppure, quello ne parlava come se nulla fosse.

_ in ogni caso, cercherò di essere collaborativo: penso di aver avuto una dose sufficiente di compagnia per oggi...adesso trascriverò cosa altro dovete fare per scoprire tutto quello che c'è da sapere sui miei "attrezzi da lavoro", anche se non capisco perché vi interessi tanto  
_ la legge mi impone di scoprire tutto quello che si può sui prigionieri, non dipende da me. Comunque, grazie della collaborazione

_ non ringraziarmi... _

La conversazione finì: Syd riottenne i suoi fogli e insieme alle ragazze si incamminò verso l'uscita.

ehi Syd, non ti sembrava un po' diverso? chiese Kat al suo amico.

si, penso che il suo corpo stia spurgando lentamente tutto il siero dal suo corpo, anche se mi sembra sempre una persona piuttosto inquietante

in ogni caso non capisco perché ci hai portate con te, non siamo state per niente utili

pensavo che dopo tutti gli sforzi che avete fatto assieme a me vi avrebbe fatto piacere vedere lo sviluppo della situazione

Raven guardò gli altri due.

beh, se per "sviluppo" intendi dire ricevere complimenti molesti dai detenuti...  
mi dispiace Raven...

fa niente, avrei dovuto immaginarlo

perché adesso tu e Kat non ve ne andate a riposare? Vi ho fatto alzare presto. Farò fare ai miei colleghi la ronda di oggi dichiarò l'uomo facendo l'occhiolino.

da quando sei così disponibile e iperattivo? disse Kat divertita.

posso sempre ritirare la mia offerta se lo desideri

Appena ebbe finito di parlare, Syd vide le ragazze far cenno di no con la testa e iniziare a brillare per poi partire a tutta velocità per i corridoi.

Ragazze, niente scivolate gravitazionali per i corridoi!

Niente da fare, quelle erano già sparite.

"quelle sono matte da legare..." pensò lui divertito.

_PARTE QUATTRO: RIPROGRAMMAZIONE._

Alcune settimane dopo la sconfitta del re Cai, le cose si erano lentamente rimesse a posto: gli attriti tra Heksevillle e Jirga Para Lhao si erano ammorbiditi e le due grandi città stavano ricominciando lentamente a rientrare in contatto, anche grazie alle azioni diplomatiche svolte in modo magistrale da Lisa e Syd, la cui unione formava una forza inarrestabile forza politica.

Anche se inizialmente l'unico a varcare la soglia era stato l'uomo dai capelli bianchi, il tempo riuscì man mano a distruggere quel pregiudizio nei confronti di chi proveniva da Hekseville che stava distruggendo ogni rapporto umano che si era creato tra due aggregati urbani che avevano smesso per un po' di tempo di supportarsi l'un l'altro.

C'era ancora chi provava dei dubbi nei confronti della riaggregazione, ma prima o poi tutte le fonti di odio si sarebbero assopite, facendo sì che il lavoro di Cai si estinguesse per sempre.

Infatti, dopo circa un paio di mesi dal ripristino del contatto, i cittadini di una città ripresero a visitare gli uni le zone degli altri.

Ovviamente, anche Kat e Raven avevano saputo della riappacificazione e non avevano perso tempo ad organizzare una ronda diurna come non la facevano da tempo.

Volevano infatti approfittare della situazione per poter tornare finalmente a visitare gli amici che avevano conosciuto durante le avventure a Jirga Para Lhao.

Una mattina, alla casa tubo, le due si stavano preparando per il giro di ispezione. Erano decisamente di buon umore anche perché finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, potevano finalmente andare a svolgere il proprio lavoro anche nelle varie zone al di là di Hekseville.

Avrebbero finalmente visto Lisa, Ciecie e tutti gli altri del villaggio Banga oltre a tutte le persone che abitavano negli altri quartieri.

il tempo era bellissimo e il cielo azzurro avrebbe consentito un viaggio tranquillo e sereno.

Raven, io sono pronta si sentì rimbombare per la piccola casa-tubo.

finalmente! Pensavo non saresti più uscita di lì .

Entrambe, dopo aver finito di sistemarsi, attraversarono la tenda che fungeva da ingresso per iniziare il loro giro di perlustrazione.

Improvvisamente però, videro qualcosa volare verso di loro.

Kat, Raven, buongiorno

Kat sorrise all'uomo.

ciao Syd, sei venuto a salutarci prima della nostra visita a Jirga Para Lhao?

ehm...a dirla tutta no

"oh no, prevedo richiesta di favori scomodi in arrivo" pensò la ragazza.

che succede Syd? chiese Raven mentre incrociava le braccia.

L'uomo si passò la mano tra i capelli con una risatina nervosa.

io, ehm...devo chiedervi una cosa che sicuramente non vi piacerà

Le ragazze si guardarono per un secondo, poi tornarono a guardare Syd con sguardo minaccioso.

che hai combinato stavolta?! domandò Kat scocciata.

Syd girò la testa verso l'alto e sospirò, poi rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo verso le ragazze.

dalle mie parti abbiamo bisogno di voi. Stavolta non sono io a voler chiedere il vostro aiuto: sapevo quanto fosse importante per voi tornare a far visita agli amici di Jirga Para Lhao ma per oggi c'è davvero bisogno i voi. Vi assicuro che se non fosse stato così urgente non vi avrei mai chiesto una mano...

Le ragazze tornarono a guardarsi: l'ultima volta che Syd aveva chiesto loro una mano stava andando ad una riunione organizzata a causa di Diva, per non parlare del fatto che si erano ritrovate ad assistere all'omicidio avvenuto nella piazza della fontana di Auldnoir.

Kat, penso che dovrai aspettare domani per a chiedere a Misai se è davvero interessato ad uscire con te sussurrò Raven nell'orecchio dell'amica.

piantala Raven! rispose Kat arrossendo.

e va bene Syd, verremo con te! spero solo che la ragione sua effettivamente buona... , continuò la ragazza bionda.

"per adesso è andata meglio del previsto. Adesso però chi gliela spiega la ragione per cui le ho chiamate? Penso che mi arriveranno un paio di calci gravitazionali nel culo..."

vi assicuro che lo è: abbiamo bisogno di voi per un "progetto ad alto rischio"

in che senso? , chiesero le due all'unisono.

come ben saprete, Diva è in prigione. Tuttavia, sono stati riscontrati comportamenti anomali nel corso di questi mesi  
Kat avanzò di un passo.

comportamenti di che tipo?

ha rivelato informazioni aggiuntive sui criminali della prigione e ha addirittura agito a fianco di alcune guardie quando alcuni prigionieri cercavano di aggredirle. Lui ha dichiarato di voler soltanto mantenere l'ordine all'interno del carcere. Però il sindaco e le forze speciali medusa hanno saputo di questi eventi con delle soffiate di dubbia origine

noi cosa c'entriamo con tutto questo?

i due enti che vi ho appena citato si sono rivolti all'uomo che lo ha "catturato" e gli hanno chiesto di trovare qualcuno che...lo accompagnasse fuori dalla prigione

Le ragazze lo guardarono allibite.

Syd, che cavolo volete fare?! Abbiamo dato la caccia a quel pazzo omicida per non so quanto tempo. ho letto l'elenco dei deceduti Syd, sono centinaia! Come puoi chiederci una cosa simile?!

Kat era furiosa. Se non avesse avuto già gli occhi rossi, sarebbero diventati comunque del colore del fuoco.

ve l'ho già detto, non è opera mia. Ho provato a spiegare che potrebbe scappare di nuovo ma mi hanno risposto che se non avessi provveduto io alla buona riuscita di questo progetto ci avrebbe pensato qualcun altro. gli esponenti dell'unità Medusa ha già avuto l'approvazione dal sindaco: da quando è avvenuta l'invasione di Cai quello è diventato paranoico e quando gli è stata proposta l'assunzione di un presunto agente che non fallisce mai ha accettato subito. Non possiamo neanche fare casino, anche perché la situazione politica di Hekseville è molto delicata al momento

Raven, che aveva ascoltato tutto senza commentare, si fece avanti anche lei.

in teoria noi cosa dovremmo fare?  
Diva vestirà come un normale cittadino (oltre che a dargli delle lenti a contatto...) e una volta a settimana dovrete scortarlo fuori dalla prigione per "reintrodurlo nella società". In ogni caso gli impianteremo un chip nel collo in modo da poter monitorare la sua posizione in maniera costante. Quando mi hanno detto di trovare qualcuno in grado di tenerlo d'occhio...ho pensato a voi due

come sempre , disse Kat roteando gli occhi e sbuffando.

suvvia non fate così. Siete comunque libere di non accettare  
Raven lo guardò con lo sguardo torvo.

dì la verità...non hai nessun altro che possa aiutarti come noi due , dichiarò la ragazza mentre il corvo andava a posarsi sulla sua spalla

esattamente

e perché non ci pensi tu?

nel caso in cui ci fosse bisogno...io non posso volare. Io posso controllare i nevi: non è molto utile per un'operazione in cui non bisogna dare nell'occhio

Le ragazze si allontanarono un attimo per consultarsi.

Raven, a me non piace questa cosa

lo so Kat, nemmeno a me. Però hai sentito cosa ha detto Syd: se non ci penseremo noi lo farà qualcun altro e sono sicura che quel "qualcun altro" non può farcela come possiamo fare noi due. Io penso che dovremmo provare

d'accordo, facciamo così...

Kat tornò a guardare Syd negli occhi. Nello sguardo dell'uomo si poteva notare una nota di tensione che non poteva essere ignorata. La ragazza capì che anche lui era preoccupato tanto quanto loro e che allo stesso tempo un aiuto da parte loro sarebbe stato l'unica soluzione che avrebbe diminuito drasticamente i rischi durante l'operazione.

Syd...noi ti aiuteremo  
sul volto dell'uomo apparve un sorriso che investì le due con un'ondata di riconoscenza.

grazie ragazze! Non so come avrei potuto fare senza di voi!

lo so, siamo le migliori rispose scherzosamente la bionda.

ok, seguitemi, dopo vi spiego per bene cosa dovrete fare

d'accordo , risposero prontamente le due.

_Prigione di Hekseville, alcuni minuti dopo._

Le tre persone si guardarono nervosamente per poi iniziare a camminare per i corridoi del carcere, facendo risuonare le suole delle scarpe sulle mattonelle giallastre del reparto dove la feccia peggiore della loro città se ne stava irrequieta nelle loro celle. Syd intanto trasportava a mano una strana busta.

Alle shifter piaceva lavorare duramente per mantenere la città al sicuro, ma l'idea di svolgere un'attività che poteva mettere in pericolo le persone non era per niente gradita da loro, soprattutto cose potenzialmente stupide causate da un capriccio di un esponente dei reparti speciali.

Ad un certo punto passarono tutti davanti alla cella dell'uomo che aveva importunato Raven un paio di mesi prima.

La ragazza puntò i suoi occhioni azzurri verso l'uomo, il quale la riconobbe subito.

Tuttavia, invece di comportarsi come l'ultima volta, questo abbassò la testa e si allontanò dalle sbarre come se potesse addirittura temere un contatto visivo con la giovane.

Raven lo guardò sorpresa.

"Diva..."

Quando finalmente arrivarono alla cella di Diva, i tre inseparabili si fermarono davanti a essa.

Il ragazzo imprigionato si svegliò, si mise a sedere sulla branda e si stropicciò gli occhi.

Dalle sue movenze sembrava estremamente tranquillo, in certi attimi le ragazze lo avrebbero quasi definito femmineo.

Diva guardò nella loro direzione, colpendoli con lo sguardo che proveniva da quelle incredibili iridi argentee.

Inclinò lievemente la testa di lato mostrando curiosità nei confronti di quella nuova e strana visita che probabilmente non si aspettava.

Si alzò quindi dal lettino e si diresse verso le sbarre.

_...che cosa vi porta dalle mie parti? _

Syd si avvicinò all'individuo per poi schiarirsi la voce.

Diva, adesso devi ascoltarmi molto attentamente...

Quello continuò ad osservarlo con quelle sfere nere che aveva al posto dei bulbi oculari, in attesa che continuasse.

Gli atteggiamenti che hai avuto in prigione hanno in qualche modo colpito alcune persone, soprattutto anche grazie alle tue azioni poco amichevoli fatte un po' di tempo fa

_ spiegati meglio: a quale sciocco individuo potrebbe mai interessare in maniera positiva ciò che ho fatto? _, chiese Diva quasi divertito.

le cariche più alte dell'unità "Medusa". Sono i reparti speciali di Hekseville

_ so che cos'è Medusa, mi sono infiltrato un sacco di volte dalle loro parti _

Syd inghiotti come se avesse improvvisamente un nodo alla gola per poi continuare a parlare.

date le tue grandi abilità, Medusa mi ha chiesto di reintrodurti lentamente nella società attraverso delle "uscite"

_ a che gioco state giocando? _, lo interruppe bruscamente il ragazzo.

L'uomo rimase in silenzio per un po', poi cercò di spiegare il perché di tali scelte.

che tu ci creda o no, il governo vuole studiare i tuoi comportamenti per vedere se riesce a farti collaborare con Medusa, in modo che tu diventi un agente che agisca segretamente per conto delle autorità più alte di Hekseville e per la polizia. Se tutto va alla perfezione, degli accordi politici potrebbero estendere le tue attività anche a Jirga Para Lhao

Il ragazzo lo squadrò dall'alto in basso attraverso le sbarre, per poi fissarlo negli occhi.

_ Syd, tu sei uno dei pochi che è riuscito a farmi provare il sentimento della delusione _

l'uomo e le ragazze si congelarono sul posto.

_ hai provato la disperazione sulla tua pelle per ogni volta che non sei riuscito a salvare una delle mie vittime, ti ho raccontato la mia storia e ti ho consigliato vivamente di non far ottenere a nessuno questo potere...e adesso tu vieni qui e mi dici che potrei finire di nuovo a lavorare nuovamente per un governo. Non hai paura che qualcuno possa morire? Non hai paura che possa scappare e che ricominci tutto da capo? _

Syd sorrise.

no, non ho più paura. In qualche modo, tu non sei più il ragazzo che è entrato qui dentro. Senza il siero, non sei più disposto a farti schiavizzare come prima. Ovviamente, verrebbe messo un chip nel tuo organismo che ci consentirebbe di sapere sempre dove ti trovi. Tuttavia, malgrado il mio forte dissenso, ti è stato offerto un lavoro che può rimetterti in carreggiata. Per quanto monitorato costantemente, avresti di nuovo la possibilità di camminare per le strade e forse, un giorno, di avere una vita più o meno normale, anche se a mio modesto parere non credo ci sia ancora speranza per te  
il ragazzo abbassò gli occhi. Aveva uno sguardo di pietra.

_"speranza...potrei davvero avere di nuovo uno scopo? Per quanto la mia esistenza sia un'atrocità da sempre, alla fine la coalizione che mi ha creato è riuscita nel suo intento: io non sono altro che un'arma. Quest'uomo mi sta dicendo che ho appena ricevuto la possibilità di rimettermi in gioco. Non so il significato preciso di queste parole, anche perché non ho mai avuto una vita normale e nessuno si è mai preoccupato di fornirmela. Se devo essere sincero con me stesso, la curiosità mi sta lentamente uccidendo"_

_ e va bene Syd...accetto la tua proposta _

Sulle labbra di Syd apparve un sorriso amareggiato.

va bene Diva. Adesso entrerò nella tua cella e dovrai collaborare.

_ fai quello che devi fare _

Syd mise la chiave nella serratura e la girò bruscamente. Le ragazze intanto fecero avvicinare a sé Dusty e Xii in modo da intervenire nel caso in cui si fosse presentata la necessità.

L'uomo frugò dentro la busta e prese da questa una grossa siringa.

questa inietterà il microchip all'interno del tuo corpo

Senza dire altro, infilò con un colpo secco l'ago nella carne del giovane.

Mentre le ragazze impallidivano, Diva rimase impassibile: con tutte le volte che i numerosi aghi della sua giacca si erano conficcati nel suo corpo tutti insieme, questa non era certo un'esperienza così terrificante.

Una volta finito, il detective prese dalla solita busta alcuni vestiti. Erano molto simili all'equipaggiamento che il criminale usava prima della sua resa, solo che stavolta assomigliavano più a dei vestiti per civili: una sorta di strano di color grigio scuro e dei pantaloni neri.

appena hai finito di prepararti mettiti questi. Sono un "regalo" da parte di Medusa. Delle guardie ti accompagneranno all'esterno, dopodiché inizierà la tua prima giornata al di fuori di queste mura: Kat e Raven ti accompagneranno durante le tue ore d'aria

Diva si scostò un po' per guardare Kat e Raven.

_ capisco... _

Syd guardò il ragazzo con lo sguardo irritato.

ah, quasi dimenticavo: se provi a fare qualche cazzata loro due me lo diranno e quando lo faranno...una scarica elettrica potentissima si propagherà attraverso il tuo corpo attraverso il chip, quindi non azzardarti a toccare né loro né gli altri civili, tutto chiaro? Sappi che anche loro avranno il dispositivo che attiva la scarica nel caso in cui non ci sia tempo di avvertirmi

L'altro si inchinò lievemente e fece cenno di sì con la testa: sapeva che non sarebbe stato così semplice

E per il momento sarebbe stato opportuno comportarsi in maniera rispettosa.

molto bene. Kat, Raven...andiamo...

Le due non dissero niente. erano così colpite dalla serietà di Syd che iniziarono a seguirlo silenziosamente verso l'uscita.

_Esterno del reparto di polizia di Hekseville, alcuni minuti dopo._

Syd era appena tornato a casa e, durante quella strana giornata di sole, le ragazze stavano aspettando il carcerato con una lieve ansia in corpo. Non sapevano come sarebbero potute andare le cose e questo faceva loro paura, anche se da un lato tale timore veniva alleviato dal chip nel corpo di Diva e la sua totale mancanza di equipaggiamenti, oltre la mancata assunzione del siero da ormai parecchio.

Dopo pochi minuti, il ragazzo venne scortato fino alla loro posizione grazie all'aiuto di due guardie.

Quando quelle andarono via, i tre si guardarono con aria stranita.

Tutto quel tempo passato a cacciarlo, tutta quella paura e sofferenza digerita nei mesi interminabili di lavoro e di rischi e tutte le morti assimiliate adesso sembravano svanire nel nulla, come se quelle tristi realtà fossero temporaneamente svanite dal corso degli eventi...come se tutti gli sforzi compiuti fossero improvvisamente diventati vani.

Kat fu la prima a rompere quello strano silenzio.

i tuoi occhi...perché adesso sono azzurri e...di colore normale?

Lui cercò invano di imitare un sorriso.

_ mi hanno fatto mettere delle lenti a contatto perché altrimenti avrei potuto spaventare qualcuno... _

giusto, le lenti...

A quelle parole, Raven decise di cambiare discorso.

ascolta, tu cerca di non fare scherzi. Ci hanno detto di scortarti e controllarti allo stesso tempo e così faremo, tu dunque inizia a muoverti dove più desideri

Diva annuì e si fermò un attimo a pensare.

Si sedette in terra, senza preoccuparsi di sporcare i vestiti o meno.

Dopo un paio di minuti, le ragazze lo guardarono sospette.

Diva...che stai aspettando? chiese Kat confusa.

_ mancano quindici minuti alle undici, giusto? _

ehm...si, perché? rispose la ragazza ancor più sconcertata.

_ questo vuol dire che tra poco alla scuola di Vendecentre sta per iniziare la ricreazione...  
_la ragazza avanzò verso di lui.

che accidenti vuoi combinare alla scuola?! Non voglio che ti avvicini ai bambini! Tu fino a poco tempo fa...

_ una di voi due ha in tasca un affare dotato di un bottone: basta la semplice pressione di un dito e rischio di avere danni permanenti all'organismo. E poi...non ho alcuna intenzione di far del male a nessuno: adesso che ho perso il mio lavoro non è attualmente richiesto. Vorrei solo...verificare una cosa... _

le shifer si guardarono e si scambiarono uno sguardo di intesa.

e va bene...ma sappi che abbiamo sempre il dito sul pulsante

Il ragazzo fece un lieve inchino, dopodiché, i tre si incamminarono per la scuola, la quale avrebbe richiesto solo alcuni minuti a piedi per essere raggiunta.

Durante il viaggio, Kat e Raven osservarono attentamente il detenuto. Da come si muoveva, sembrava quasi che fosse un povero spaesato che non aveva mai visto il mondo che si celava al di là delle pareti della prigione in cui aveva passato soltanto due mesi.

Eppure, Diva sapeva benissimo dove stava andando, aveva sempre saputo la rotta da seguire per raggiungere la sua meta...

Quella visione era davvero strana, soprattutto a causa del fatto che stavolta l'individuo non aveva quell'inquietante veste da combattimento, tantomeno il casco che distorceva la voce.

A prima vista, sembrava un semplice ragazzo tanto ingenuo quanto bello.

Ad un certo punto, arrivarono finalmente al parchetto recintato attorno alla scuola elementare. Il sole filtrava allegramente tra le foglie degli alberi che apparivano spesso tra un pezzo di prato e l'altro e c'erano bambini ovunque.

Alcuni scorrazzavano e ridevano, altri bisticciavano tra loro e alcuni stavano seduti uno accanto all'altro a fare due chiacchiere.

Diva guardò le due ragazze.

_ ho già visto la persona che voglio incontrare. Potrete tranquillamente vedermi da qui, non temete... _

Quelle ricambiarono con uno sguardo serio per poi fargli cenno di andare.

Il ragazzo guardò per qualche attimo per vedere se qualche insegnante era nei paraggi per poi scavalcare agilmente la recinzione.

Kat prese in mano il dispositivo col bottone, tenendo pronto il dito nel caso gli venisse qualche strana idea in testa.

Tuttavia, era vero: Diva raggiunse un albero appena al di là della recinzione, sotto gli occhi delle due regine della gravità.

Il giovane si sedette sotto la grande pianta, a sinistra di una bambina che se ne stava isolata dagli altri.

Quella notò la strana persona che si era avvicinata a lei. Tuttavia, sembrava non temere per la sua sicurezza. Piuttosto, sembrò ignorare lo sconosciuto che era apparso da qualche secondo per continuare a guardare verso l'alto.

Diva continuò ad osservare la bambina mentre i giochi di ombre creati dai raggi del sole che attraversavano le foglie dell'albero danzavano sui loro volti.

Dopo un po' lui ruppe il silenzio.

_ tu sei Elly, giusto? _

si...sono io... rispose la bimba mentre continuava a guardare verso il cielo.  
_ che cosa stai guardando? _

sto guardando mia madre...credo che sia da qualche parte in mezzo a quelle nuvole laggiù...

Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Diva sentì qualcosa esplodere nel suo petto: non era sofferenza, tantomeno tristezza. Era qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che proveniva dalla consapevolezza di aver condannato involontariamente una persona, la sensazione di essere colpevoli di aver causato tutta quella sofferenza che adesso era stanziata nel corpicino di quella bambina...un corpo troppo piccolo per contenerla tutta.

Era stato Diva ad assoldare sua madre per la creazione del siero, era stato lui a farla lavorare così tanto da farla rimanere in laboratorio anche il giorno in cui arrivò Cai...lo stesso giorno in cui il cannone dell'astronave proveniente da Eto vaporizzò l'intera struttura dove la povera donna era ancora dentro senza alcuna possibilità di riuscite a scappare in tempo.

Con un padre volontariamente assente e senza una madre, quella povera piccola era passata dall'essere la creaturina più gioiosa di tutta Vendecentre a vivere costantemente come un'anima in pena che si isola dalla massa.

La coscienza di tutte queste cose aveva scaturito in Diva un enorme senso di colpa: oltre ad aver causato la morte non necessaria di una persona che non era nell'elenco delle sue vittime, aveva condannato una bambina ad un esistenza anormale e piena di sofferenza, una vita anormale che, seppur in modo diverso, era esattamente quello che aveva fatto crescere Diva in modo diverso agli altri.

_ tua madre...è laggiù? ... _

si. Quando quella grande astronave è scesa dal cielo il laboratorio dove stava mia mamma è sparito insieme a lei...

_ mi dispiace tanto Elly...sai...tua madre era una persona in gamba _

Sulla guancia sinistra della bambina iniziò a scendere una lacrima.

tu...conoscevi la mia mamma?

_ si, la conoscevo: era una donna incredibile e davvero...forte. Scommetto che vi divertivate molto insieme _

La piccola annuì.

_ come pensavo. Ascolta, so che adesso ti senti sola e che il mondo sembra essere sempre brutto qualunque cosa tu faccia, ma se tua madre è lassù...penso che le si spezzerebbe il cuore nel vedere la sua bambina starsene senza nessuno a sedere sotto a un albero. Voglio che tu sappia che da adesso non sei più sola: se avrai bisogno del mio aiuto, io ci sarò _

capisco ma...la mia mamma mi diceva sempre che non devo fidarmi degli sconosciuti...

_ tua madre era intelligente Elly e ha fatto bene a dirti certe cose. Ascolta, le vedi quelle? Sono Kat e Raven, le conosci? Sono le guardiane della cttà , rispose Diva indicando la recinzione._

Quando Elly si girò verso di essa e quando vide le due ragazze sembrò cambiare umore improvvisamente, facendo sì che il suo broncio si trasformasse in un sorriso splendente.

Le shifter, che avevano sentito tutta la conversazione, videro la bambina alzarsi per poi iniziare a correre verso di loro.

accidenti! Siete davvero voi! disse quasi gridando dalla contentezza la bambina attraverso la recinzione.

Kat arrossì un poco per poi aggiustarsi timidamente i capelli.

si, siamo noi rispose la ragazza bionda sorridendo alla bambina.

Raven stava quasi per rispondere a sua volta ma vide Diva avvicinarsi alla recinzione.

_ ehi Elly, che ne dici se parliamo a voce più bassa? Nessun altro dei tuoi compagni di classe deve sentirci...questo sarà il nostro piccolo segreto: a Kat e Raven farebbe piacere fare amicizia con te disse il ragazzo sorridendo e scompigliandole i capelli._

Diva stava facendo uno sforzo immenso per imitare quelle espressioni allegre e gentili, anche se da una parte aveva come la sensazione che stesse facendo quelle cose con una buona intenzione.

Le ragazze erano sbalordite da quella visione, soprattutto Raven. Ogni volta che vedeva un bambino o una bambina, le veniva sempre in mente il fatto che il suo passato fosse completamente confuso e, allo stesso tempo, provava un fortissimo senso di protezione nei confronti degli infanti, come se volesse far sì che questi vivessero felicemente l'infanzia che lei non ha mai vissuto o forse non ricordava semplicemente.

La ragazza dai capelli corvini guardò Elly negli occhi, capendo il giochetto che aveva organizzato Diva: cosa avrebbe tirato su il morale di una bambina più di un'amicizia con loro due?

ci farebbe davvero piacere essere tue amiche , disse alla bambina con un sorriso.

Quest'ultima si girò verso Diva.

tu le conosci?

_ proprio così...  
_ allora, per quello che mi hai detto prima...grazie...

Dagli occhi della piccola iniziarono a uscire dei grossi lacrimoni, poi, improvvisamente, abbracciò il ragazzo attaccandosi strettamente a lui.

Quello più sorpreso di tutti era proprio lui.

"non ho mai ricevuto un abbraccio in vita mia"

Nel modo più goffo che si fosse mai vista, il giovane mise le mani attorno alla bimba, cercando di simulare quello che doveva essere lo stesso gesto.

Kat e Raven avevano visto tutto e, osservare da vicino una scena simile, rischiava davvero di far iniziare a piangere anche loro.

Infine, la campanella suonò, segnalando così la fine della ricreazione.

Elly si stacco da Diva.

Quest'ultimo la guardò negli occhi.

_ ascolta Elly, io e loro due dobbiamo andare, ma prometto che ci rivedremo di nuovo, va bene? _

va bene , rispose lei un po' delusa.

_ prometti che sarai forte? Lo farai per me? _

La bambina sorrise, per poi far cenno di sì con la testa.

_ bene... _

tu sei una persona buona. Devi essere un angelo o qualcosa del genere, è stata sicuramente la mia mamma a mandarti qui , dichiarò la piccola.

_ vorrei che fosse così... _

Le shifter e il detenuto salutarono Elly, la quale si affrettò a tornare in classe.

guarda come corre, sembra davvero felice. Scommetto che adesso si rimetterà a parlare con le sue amichette: avrà sicuramente un sacco di cosa da raccontare disse Raven sorridendo.

Kat la guardò la sua amica, notando che un paio di lacrime si erano distaccate dall'oceano azzurro che erano i suoi occhi.

Raven...stai piangendo?

io? ma di cosa stai parlando?! , rispose quella bruscamente.

capisco, hehe

Quando Diva scavalcò la recinzione, le due si girarono sconvolte.

tu hai...perché? riuscì a scandire Kat.

Non ottenne risposta: Diva si stava già incamminando altrove.

e adesso dove vai? , continuò lei  
_ prima di uscire dalla mia cella, Syd mi ha sussurrato che per non causarvi troppo stress sarebbe stato meglio per me se me ne fossi tornato in cella entro un'ora (almeno per il primo giorno). Me ne sto solo tornando dentro... _

Le due si fermarono a guardarlo.

Erano appena state investite da una vagonata di sentimenti contrastanti: quello che avevano davanti era stato l'assassino più spietato che si fosse mai visto. Per quanto non fosse dotato di poteri come loro due o Ciecie, era l'essere umano più pericoloso che avessero mai conosciuto.

Adesso però avevano visto l'impensabile: nella sua freddezza e cinismo, aveva trovato il modo di far sorridere una bambina malgrado la situazione disastrosa di quest'ultima, una situazione che tra l'altro lui stesso aveva creato.

Era stata una bambina: una bambina, seppur per un attimo, era riuscita a riportare involontariamente l'umanità nel cuore di quell'automa.

Seguirono lentamente il ragazzo, chiedendosi costantemente se quello che avevano davanti era Diva oppure qualcun altro.

Nelle numerose settimane successive, ogni tre giorni, il ragazzo era tornato ad avere il suo lasso di tempo che poteva trascorrere al di fuori della prigione e, ogni volta, aveva avuto sempre più tempo a disposizione.

Dal momento che intanto Kat e Raven erano riuscite a tornare a Jirga Para Lhao, dopo un poco ottennero il permesso di scortare il carcerato anche in quella zona.

Quando i tre stavano fuori, l'atmosfera si trasformava improvvisamente: rispetto alla vita quotidiana, che era nitida e definita, nel momento i cui Kat e Raven stavano fuori con lui era come se fossero improvvisamente calate in uno stato di indeterminatezza perpetua.

Sì, loro erano abituate a vivere un po' alla giornata, ma cosa accadeva quando passavi così tanto tempo con una persona che non sapeva più quale era il suo scopo?

Nel tempo, Diva stava lentamente iniziando a ricostruirsi a modo suo.

Dal momento che non stava assumendo più il siero da moltissimo tempo, egli provava sentimenti sempre più forti man mano che i giorni passavano, regalando sempre più piccole perle alle due che lo controllavano durante le sue escursioni nel mondo esterno.

Era incredibile vedere come una persona che fino a qualche mese prima era in grado di apparire e scomparire ovunque sembrava adesso qualcuno che per la prima volta esplorava la città.

Contemplava i velivoli che correvano costantemente in aria, osservava il mare di gente che camminava attorno a lui e, ogni tanto, contemplava le due ragazze che lo scortavano sempre col dito tenuto sul pulsante.

Tuttavia, per quanto non avesse fatto male a nessuno, ogni tanto Kat e Raven rischiavano di addolorarsi guardandolo negli occhi. Quegli occhi...quegli occhi che era costretto a coprirsi per non spaventare la gente, quegli occhi che avevano visto cose così terribili che avrebbero certamente fatto impazzire chiunque, gli stessi occhi che facevano sì che il ragazzo guardasse il mondo che lo circondava con un grande senso di incomprensione. Era cresciuto in un bunker dove era stato addestrato a livelli massacranti, costretto a studiare e mandato all'esterno con l'unico obiettivo di uccidere una o più persone.

Per quanto potesse sembrare strano, le shifter avevano iniziato a notare queste cose. Sembravano impossibili da individuare, ma col tempo avevano iniziato a mettere da parte la loro paura per potersi avvicinare lentamente a quello strano essere. All'inizio però sembrava non ricambiare: era come se Diva fosse estraneo all'interno universo nel quale viveva. Nel tempo, le due si resero conto che era più pericolosa la loro curiosità nei suoi confronti piuttosto che un suo potenziale omicidio.

Tuttavia, era impossibile non essere incuriositi da una persona dopo tutto quel tempo passato assieme. Era come avere davanti un puzzle complicatissimo che, prima o poi, tenti di risolvere quasi istintivamente. Alla fine, però, Diva iniziò lentamente a mostrare sempre più anomalie: ogni tanto si fermava a parlare con qualcuno, ogni tanto dava qualche consiglio a chi ne aveva bisogno e addirittura una volta in cui quello prese un gelato da Aujean assieme a Kat e Raven, le stesse persone che gli avevano dato la caccia per mesi interminabili.

All'inizio di questo percorso c'era odio, tanto odio.

Le ragazze lo avevano odiato tutto il tempo, fin da quando avevano avuto la loro prima testimonianza del suo lavoro, nel momento in cui un poveruomo davanti alla fontana di Auldnoir era caduto senza vita dentro di essa con un grosso buco in testa.

E a odiarlo avevano continuato fino al momento in cui non avevano iniziato a capire quella mostruosità, fino a quando Diva stava iniziando ad essere sempre meno un mistero e sempre più uno strano compagno di viaggio, una sorta di cammino dove a volte imparavano più loro da lui che viceversa.

Nel tempo, inconsapevolmente, Kat e Raven avevano lentamente iniziato ad imparare a fidarsi del ragazzo. Avevano capito nel tempo che il suo modo di vedere era semplicemente diverso...molto diverso.

Sapevano che Diva aveva avuto un'infanzia estremamente anomala rispetto alla norma e quindi il suo cervello lavorava in modo singolare. Le shifter stavano imparando ad entrare in quel labirinto estremamente intricato che era la sua mente e ad ambientarsi pian piano, mentre lui allo stesso tempo le lasciava entrare a poco a poco, una giornata per volta, fino a quando la fiducia stabilita non aveva fatto diventare quei tre un tanto strano quanto improbabile trio.

Era arrivato un punto in cui, talvolta, quelli si fermavano a sedere su un muretto e si mettevano a parlare, mentre le ore volavano senza che nessuno se ne rendesse conto.

Diva era un mostro...

Era il loro più grande nemico...

Adesso cos'era?

Le prime gocce di fiducia, il primordiale e primitivo senso di fratellanza...

Questi sono gli ingredienti che servono per far nascere un'amicizia.

Nemmeno Kat e Raven ci avevano fatto caso, ma effettivamente col tempo avevano iniziato a tenere in simpatia quello strano soggetto che a sprazzi dimostrava avere un'umanità incredibile, che forse superava addirittura quella di molte persone che conoscevano.

Avevano imparato a fidarsi di quello che diceva, perché ogni volta, per quanto fosse brutale quello che usciva dalla sua bocca, egli aveva sempre detto la verità.

Con tutto quel tempo che avevano passato assieme, le shifter ormai dimostravano di essere incredibilmente a loro agio durante quelle che ormai erano diventate delle uscite assieme a Diva, al contrario delle prime volte in cui lo scortavano fuori con il dito costantemente premuto sul bottone. Avevano esplorato tutti i luoghi di Hekseville e Jirga Para Lhao, senza che nessuno sapesse chi effettivamente stessero accompagnando (anche perché dopotutto nessuno aveva mai visto il ragazzo senza il suo casco e i suoi equipaggiamenti vari).

Ogni volta che quello usciva dalla cella andava nello stesso modo: una visita alla scuola per vedere Elly tutti assieme, un gelato da Aujean e poi via per una nuova visita in una qualunque parte dei due aggregati urbani.

E così continuarono...

_CAPITOLO FINALE: ..._

_Hekseville, cella di Diva, tre mesi dopo la prima ora d'aria del detenuto, tarda mattinata._

Il ragazzo se ne stava seduto sul letto logoro della propria cella.

Era appena tornato dalle docce, si era vestito e adesso se ne stava a contemplare il sole al di fuori delle sbarre della piccola finestra che aveva poco sopra di sé.

Non stava scrivendo: quello lo avrebbe fatto a fine giornata, quando finalmente avrebbe avuto altri bei ricordi da imprimere per sempre su un pezzo di carta.

In quel momento, preferiva osservare le nuvole che se ne stavano sospese nel telo azzurro che fungeva da cielo in quella splendida giornata di sole.

_"chissà qual è la nuvola dove si trova la madre di Elly...la figlia ha detto che si trova un poco a sinistra del sole..."_

Mentre era perso nei suoi pensieri, sentì un rumore familiare: tacchi.

Si voltò leggermente verso l'esterno della gabbia in cui era confinato.

Dopo qualche secondo, Raven apparve dietro le sbarre.

ciao Diva, buongiorno... disse lei con tono pacato.

_ ehi Raven... _

oggi è la tua ultima uscita, dopodiché potrai andartene da qui... _  
_entrambi si fissarono, fino a quando il ragazzo non ruppe il silenzio.

_ dov'è Kat? Oggi non viene a fare da scorta? _, chiese lui incuriosito

oggi lei...ha degli impegni nelle miniere di Jirga Para Lhao rispose L'altra con tono un po' basso.

_ capisco...in ogni caso sono pronto _

d'accordo, allora andiamo...

La ragazza si avvicinò alla porta della cella e l'aprì con la chiave: ormai non c'era neanche più bisogno che Syd venisse a darle alle shifter per poter iniziare la loro uscita all'esterno dell'edificio.

Si avviarono entrambi nel corridoio in assoluto silenzio, senza che nessuno dei due proferisse parola.

Con Diva era così: era sempre meglio starsene in silenzio che dire qualcosa senza uno scopo. Nella totale assenza di rumore e nella sua apparente freddezza, il ragazzo aveva la straordinaria abilità di comunicare ogni tipo di sensazione a chi lo conosceva abbastanza.

Arrivarono infine al di fuori della struttura.

ehm, bene...dove vuoi andare?

_ mi sembri nervosa... _

lei si girò dall'altra parte.

non sono nervosa...

_ non devi preoccuparti, questa è una spedizione come tutte le altre che abbiamo fatto fino ad ora. Non approfitterò dal fatto che Kat non ci sia per provare a far del male a qualcuno _

Lei gli sorrise.

non preoccuparti, lo so. Adesso dimmi dove vuoi andare

_ io...oggi vorrei fare un giro diverso _

capisco...e dove?  
_ mi piacerebbe andare direttamente a Jirga Para Lhao _

Lei si fermò: sapeva benissimo dove Kat era al momento e l'idea di trovarla in giro la imbarazzava troppo.

vuoi...andare proprio a Jirga Para Lhao?  
_ per favore... , _la pregò attraverso una sfumatura diversa del suo sguardo.

io...va bene. Syd ha detto che se possibile dobbiamo prendere i mezzi di trasporto in modo da non dare nell'occhio...temo che ci vorrà un po' di tempo per andare a piedi fino al traghetto che porta fin laggiù

_ potresti sempre... _

Raven capì al volo cosa stesse intendendo Diva.

tu vuoi che...ti porti io? chiese sorpresa.

_ se non chiedo troppo ovviamente _

ora che ci penso...io e Kat non abbiamo mai provato a farti fare un "giretto"  
_ lo credo...eravate troppo occupate a verificare che non uccidessi nessuno rispose Diva facendo l'occhiolino._

Lei sogghignò.

e va bene, proviamo a fare questa pazzia...sei pronto?  
Subito dopo che lui ebbe fatto cenno di sì con la testa, il corpo di Raven iniziò a brillare di un blu intenso. Diva sentì improvvisamente il suo corpo molto più leggero.

"è esattamente come me lo immaginavo: il suoi poteri e quelli di Kat sono incredibili..."

Adesso la gravità nei dintorni era completamente sparita.

spero che tu non abbia paura dell'altezza , scherzò la ragazza prima di canalizzare ancora di più la sua potenza.

Schizzarono verso l'alto a velocità disarmante, aumentando la loro quota di centinaia di metri.

Il ragazzo si guardò intorno: poteva vedere tutta Hekseville e il pilastro del mondo in tutta la sua bellezza.

L'aria strideva vicino alle sue orecchie mentre la cometa blu che lo stava trasportando aveva la luminosità di una stella.

"dunque è questo il senso di libertà che si prova quando si può volare..."

Adesso cadevano verso Jirga Para Lhao...

Durante il viaggio, Raven si girò di nascosto verso il suo "passeggero". Di solito la gente o urlava per la paura del vuoto oppure si lasciava prendere dalla gioia senza trattenersi nemmeno un po'. Quello invece si godeva lo spettacolo in silenzio e senza la minima intenzione di disturbare.

Laggiù, nascosto da qualche parte, la ragazza riusciva a vedere l'accenno di un sorriso quanto raro tanto bello da vedere.

Diva provò a parlare in mezzo al forte rumore delle raffiche di vento che si scontravano contro di loro.

_ grazie Raven...nessuno mi ha mai fatto una gentilezza come questa  
_ beh, quante persone che sanno manipolare la gravità hai conosciuto? scherzò lei

_ ottima risposta... _

a proposito, non mi hai detto dove vuoi che atterriamo di preciso  
_ avevo pensato a Lei Havina...mi piacerebbe vedere il parco centrale di Lei Havina... _

ok, vada per Lei Havina allora

"merda, speriamo che Kat non si aggiri nei dintorni..."

...

_Parco centrale di Lei Havina, qualche minuto dopo._

Raven fece atterrare dolcemente lei e il ragazzo nel marciapiede del parco. Era appena passato mezzogiorno. Il posto era deserto.

La ragazza vide Diva fare qualche passo verso il laghetto posto al centro del luogo intorno per poi sospirare.

tu...volevi venire qui giusto?  
_ si, esatto. A quest'ora, per qualche motivo, non c'è mai nessuno qui _

c'è qualche motivo in particolare?

_ ho solo un semplice ricordo di un isolotto sospeso sopra questo parco. Pensavo che potesse piacere l'idea di passare laggiù il mio ultimo giorno d'aria prima del mio rilascio sotto il controllo del governo... _

penso che sia un'ottima idea  
_ vedi, se avessi il mio rampino la raggiungerei in un attimo. Adesso però...  
_ tranquillo, ti porto io  
il corpo di Raven tornò a brillare di nuovo, stavolta però con una luce più lieve.

La giovane sollevò dolcemente entrambi da terra per poi posare tutti e due su quella minuscola isola che si trovava a circa cento metri da terra.

Si misero a sedere su quella grande roccia dove un piccolissimo specchio d'acque e due palme formavano una oasi di dimensioni microscopiche.

Tuttavia, da quel piccolo grande paradiso si poteva vedere tutto lo splendore di Lei Havina.

Le maestose ville che galleggiavano attorno al parco centrale, le palme rigogliose e l'enorme arcobaleno circolare che chiudeva quell'imponente visione.

Era così maestoso che Raven dovette ammettere che la visione era davvero sorprendente anche per una persona che può volare.

Del resto, Lei Havina era sempre stata bellissima...

Da lì, i due iniziarono a parlare. Chiacchierarono moltissimo, a tal punto da non rendersi più conto che il tempo se ne stava ormai andando a spasso senza di loro mentre quelli continuavano a raccontarsi di tutto e di più

A un certo punto, il sole iniziò a calare, facendo sì che le sfumature del tramonto invadessero quella visione, rendendola ancora più pittoresca di quanto non lo fosse già.

Improvvisamente, entrambi videro due persone passeggiare sui vialetti del parco.

Diva e Raven non potevano essere visti, ma loro potevano vedere chi fosse sotto di loro: erano Kat e Misai che camminavano tenendosi la mano in uno dei luoghi più belli di tutta Jirga Para Lhao.

_ un impegno alle miniere eh? , _sussurrò Diva sogghignando.

...

Stettero ad osservare i due per esser sicuri che non fossero stati visti. I due nuovi arrivati però, se ne andarono via dopo qualche minuto senza soffermarsi troppo in quel luogo.

Diva non disse niente, ma aveva visto la faccia di Raven: sapeva che era contenta per la sua amica, ma tra le due Kat era sempre stata la ragazza più solare, quella che la gente tende sempre a vedere come la buona ragazzina incorruttibile, mentre l'altra aveva sempre avuto un carattere più freddo.

Mentre rifletteva su chi aveva davanti, Diva vide improvvisamente Raven voltarsi verso di lui.

Diva, è da un po' che te lo voglio chiedere. Anzi, a dirla tutta ho provato più volte a farlo ma non ho mai ottenuto una risposta

_ dimmi _

perché la notte in cui ci siamo battuti all'ospedale mi hai risparmiata?

_ mi ricordo quella notte: tu hai combattuto con le unghie e con i denti per quello che ami, liberando un potere combattivo micidiale... pensò ad alta voce il ragazzo  
_ ti prego, ho bisogno di saperlo...

_ perché? Che cosa cambierebbe? _

per me cambierebbe, fidati...

Diva si ammutolì un paio di secondi, poi alla fine ruppe il suo stesso silenzio.

_ Raven, io so del tuo passato da criminale e so anche che, malgrado tutta la fama che ti sei guadagnata grazie le tue buone azioni compiute durante l'assenza di Kat, qualche idiota pensa ancora che tu sia una persona cattiva. So come ci si sente quando anche noi stessi arriviamo a pensare che siamo dei mostri a causa del pressante e costante giudizio degli altri...e so che significa quando la gente non sta a guardare le tue motivazioni o quello che hai passato e ti punta il dito contro a priori...mille indici puntati contro...a volte i mostri...sono quelli che pensano di puntare i mostri...e tu questa cosa l'hai sofferta esattamente come la sto soffrendo io in questo ultimo periodo dove, le consapevolezze di una possibile esistenza migliore rispetto a quella che ho avuto, mi stanno mangiando dall'interno. Da questo punto di vista, siamo così uguali che in quella notte, in quegli attimi in cui i sentimenti mi avevano preso per il collo, ho pensato che se ti avessi uccisa avrei perso per sempre una parte di me... _

Raven, per la prima volta, aveva finalmente trovato qualcuno che era riuscito a capire come si sentisse: non era una persona che le metteva una mano sulla spalla dicendole che la comprendeva anche se non era vero, tantomeno qualcuno che provasse a consolarla raccontandole delle esperienze accadute agli altri. Stavolta era un ragazzo che, almeno sotto questo punto di vista, era esattamente come lei...qualcuno che in parte si sentiva diverso in maniera brutale e ingiusta. Con le lacrime agli occhi, abbracciò Diva per poi stringersi a lui più forte che poteva.

_"che buffo...non avrei mai immaginato che arrivasse a tanto...questa ragazza è sorprendente"_

_ tu non devi vergognarti di quello che sei, non hai mai ucciso nessuno...se c'è qualcuno che può essere veramente chiamato mostro, quello sono io... , sussurrò lui nell'orecchio dell'altra.  
_la ragazza si rimise a sedere e si asciugò le lacrime. Subito dopo, afferrò improvvisamente il ragazzo per le spalle.

tu non sei un mostro! Sei solo una povera anima sventurata a cui non hanno fatto conoscere nient'altro che cose orribili! Quando sei andato per la prima volta da quella bambina...lì ho visto il tuo bellissimo lato umano! Lo so, è nascosto sotto quell'armatura che hai messo attorno al tuo cuore, esattamente come ho fatto io, ma l'ho visto! Quindi adesso smettila di fissarmi con quegli occhi che ti ritrovi e levati le lenti a contatto!

Lui arrossì violentemente: nessuno gli aveva mai parlato in quel modo.

_ ...le mie lenti?  
_ lo hai detto anche tu...non bisogna vergognarci di quello che **SIAMO**

_ ... ...e va bene , rispose Diva dopo qualche secondo di attesa durante il quale era rimasto ad osservare l'oceano blu racchiuso all'interno degli occhi di Raven._

mentre quello si levava le lenti a contatto, Raven continuava a tenerlo per le spalle.

senti...non te l'ho mai chiesto...ma mi piacerebbe sapere se hai qualche preferenza riguardo al tuo nome

_ il mio nome... _

sì...

_ non ne ho mai avuto...il mio è sempre stato solo un file-name temporaneo che si cancellava alla fine di una missione e si ricreava in modo diverso all'inizio di quella dopo. voi siete stati i primi a darmene uno che mi è rimasto addosso, quindi suppongo che Diva vada bene _

bene, Diva... disse Raven sorridendo.

Quando il ragazzo finì di levarsi le lenti, quello guardò la ragazza che aveva di fronte, la quale si sentì improvvisamente come se fosse piombata nel cosmo più nero che rivedeva negli occhi di Diva.

Poteva sembrare spaventoso, ma a lei quell'oscurità che ospitava quei curiosi anelli d'argento che erano le sue iridi piaceva davvero_._

tu non sei un mostro...era quello che credevo prima ma, come sappiamo entrambi, non è giusto fermarsi alle apparenze. Adesso mi sembri ciò che c'è di più lontano da un mostro, anche se anche io stento a credere a quello che penso , dichiarò Raven con una dolce voce che poteva appena essere udita.

_ io... _

Diva sorrise, anche se da una parte si sentiva per la prima volta spaventato: con quella ultima frase aveva avuto finalmente certezza di qualcosa che non conosceva e non conoscere ciò che attirava la sua attenzione era una cosa che lo faceva impazzire, anche perché lui aveva sempre trovato il modo di trovare le informazioni che cercava.

In quel momento però non poteva trovare una soluzione logica: aveva una sensazione troppo strana, come se una grossa palla incandescente si fosse incastonata di punto in bianco nel centro del suo petto, riscaldando tutto il torace con una sensazione a dir poco incredibile.

E per cose del genere non era mai esistito un addestramento...

"non ci posso credere, quello che provo è..."

Una lacrima iniziò a scorrere sulla guancia destra del ragazzo, il quale continuò a guardare Raven negli occhi mentre questa lo ricambiava con lo stesso e indescrivibile sguardo.

Le loro labbra si avvicinarono...

_COSÌ SI CONCLUSE IL VIAGGIO DI UN RAGAZZO CHE APPARVE DAL NULLA E CAMBIÒ LA STORIA..._

_FINE..._

_Note del BrainStealer - sì, dovevo venire a rompere le scatole anche dopo la fine dell'ultimo capitolo. Lo so...lo so, ci sarebbero molte cose da raccontare: Diva che diventa un membro sotto copertura dei reparti investigativi che agisce anche sul campo, la sua relazione con Raven e quella che Kat ha appena iniziato con Misai._

_Ma non temete: nel caso qualcuno di voi se lo fosse chiesto, andrà tutto alla grande, ve lo posso garantire ;)_

_Che dire? Qua si conclude la prima storia che abbia mai pubblicato, con i suoi pregi e anche i suoi difetti. Non scrivo per lavoro e non ho mai sperato che la mia scrittura fosse fenomenale o cose del genere...spero piuttosto che vi abbia appassionato almeno un po' come ha appassionato me mentre la scrivevo._

_un saluto Dal BrainStealer. _


End file.
